Hartley volume 2- Contre vents et marées
by Haley-Winchester
Summary: Un mois s'est écoulé depuis l'agression d'Anita et l'arrestation de Pete. Après toutes ces épreuves Anita et Drazic aspirent au parfait amour mais parviendront-ils à rester soudés? Entre l'ombre du procès de Pete qui plane au dessus de leur tête, le traumatisme d'Anita et les agissements de plus en plus problématiques du frère de cette dernière, cela s'annonce difficile...
1. Chapitre 1

**_Contre vents et marées_**

Synopsis: Suite directe de "Au delà des apparences"

Un mois s'est écoulé depuis l'agression d'Anita et l'arrestation de Pete. Après toutes ces épreuves Anita et Drazic aspirent au parfait amour mais parviendront-ils à rester soudés? Entre l'ombre du procès de Pete qui plane au dessus de leur tête, le traumatisme d'Anita et les agissements de plus en plus problématiques du frère de cette dernière, cela s'annonce difficile.

**Chapitre 1:**

Lundi - (1ère semaine)

**Au hangar**

Anita se réveilla en sueur. L'espace de quelques instants des images s'imposèrent à son esprit mais elles furent si fugaces que lorsque la jeune fille émergea pleinement de son sommeil, celles-ci s'évaporèrent et elle fut incapable de se souvenir de quoique ce soit, hormis de ce sentiment de malaise et d'angoisse.

En toute franchise, Anita commençait à douter de l'efficacité de ses anti-dépresseurs, certes ils semblaient diminuer fortement ses crises de panique et atténuer ses mauvais songes mais n'était-ce pas là simplement l'oeuvre du temps? Sans doute parvenait-elle à guérir d'elle-même. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle se complaisait à penser, n'ayant aucune intention de poursuivre son traitement au delà du délai fixé par son médecin.

Alors qu'elle se redressait, son estomac se retourna, un des effets peu désirables de ses médicaments mais elle savait qu'elle devrait apprendre à composer avec. Cela se manifestait généralement au réveil et ne durait que quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait quelque chose dans l'estomac alors elle se forçait à grignoter un peu malgré son écoeurement, mais il arrivait aussi que ses nausées perdurent une bonne partie de la matinée. Le médecin ne s'en inquiétait pas, selon elle ce n'était qu'une réponse naturelle de son organisme à l'introduction d'une substance inhabituelle et disparaitrait sous peu.

Arrachée à son sommeil par ce mauvais rêve, elle fut la première levée et profita donc pleinement de la salle de bain, se doucha, s'habilla et essaya de se refaire une beauté malgré la pâleur visible de son visage.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain et entra dans la pièce principale, Drazic descendait de sa chambre.

\- Hey! fit-il en l'apercevant, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il vint à sa rencontre, passa un bras autour de sa taille puis déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

Elle remercia son fond de teint pour lui donner bonne mine car si Drazic avait remarqué son teint blafard, il lui en aurait sûrement fait la reflexion et se serait inquiété à outrance. C'était adorable de sa part mais parfois cette surprotection l'étouffait.

\- Bien dormi?

\- Comme un bébé, répondit-elle.

Ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge car en dehors de son réveil mouvementé, elle avait dormi du sommeil du Juste.

\- Tu sais que tu dormirais encore mieux dans ma chambre, suggéra-t-il d'une voix rieuse.

À son air et au ton de sa voix, Anita savait qu'il se forçait à rire, leur manque d'intimité commençait à lui peser cependant il savait ce qu'elle avait vécu et respectait son besoin d'attendre. Pourtant, si elle arrivait à franchir le pas, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouverait dans les bras d'un jeune homme, sa première expérience remontant à l'aube de ses 16 ans, hélas après les assauts de Pete elle s'en sentait incapable et craignait qu'un jour Drazic se lasse du stade des simples baisers langoureux et ne la laisse tomber.

Il allait justement l'embrasser quand elle se détacha de ses bras. Cette fois ce ne fut pas à cause d'une quelconque gêne ou d'un mal être mais de ses nausées. Et comme elle ne voulait pas qu'il se rende compte de son état elle fut obligée de le repousser en douceur.

\- Je meurs de faim, déclara-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le plan de travail de la cuisine.

Drazic ne fit aucun commentaire et s'installa à la table de la cuisine alors que Mai sortait à son tour de sa chambre.

\- Salut! fit-elle d'un ton bougon.

\- Levée du mauvais pied? remarqua Drazic, d'une voix goguenarde.

\- On peut dire ça, râla Mai.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers la cuisine et ouvrit l'un des placards du bas tandis qu'Anita se servait un verre d'eau.

\- Plus de café? réalisa Mai.

\- Apparement non, dit Drazic en se laissant tomber sur la chaise à sa portée.

\- Qui était supposé faire les courses? grogna-t-elle en accusant Drazic du regard.

\- Hey, c'était pas mon tour.

Anita prit conscience de son erreur et devint encore plus blême qu'elle ne l'était.

\- Oh je suis désolée, ça m'est complètement sorti de la tête.

\- Eh ben super! railla Mai avant d'ouvrir le frigo et d'en analyser son contenu.

Il était quasiment vide tout comme les placards d'ailleurs, la nausée reprit Anita de plus belle.

\- Pas de lait, pas de jus d'orange, et même pas un gramme de beurre et ben autant se servir dans le distributeur du lycée.

\- Ouais sauf qu'on a plus un rond, soupira Drazic. On doit garder le fric pour les courses.

\- Je suis désolée, réitéra Anita véritablement embarrassée.

\- Écoutes, tu avais peut être l'habitude que ta maman remplisse le frigo à ta place mais ici c'est chacun son tour sinon on ne s'en sortira pas.

\- Oh c'est bon, lâche-la un peu Mai, ça arrive à tout le monde d'oublier!

\- Non Drazic elle a raison, c'était à moi d'y penser. J'irais faire les courses ce soir après les cours, promit Anita, confuse.

\- Ouais bon ça va, grommela Mai en se saisissant du pain de mie et du beurre de cacahuètes avant d'aller s'asseoir en face de Drazic.

Toujours barbouillée et davantage contrariée, Anita ne se sentait pas en mesure d'avaler quoique ce soit, seulement si elle ne voulait pas que ses nausées se transforment en vomissements elle devait se forcer à manger quelque chose. Avisant un sachet de chips à moitié plein, elle se dit que cela ferait l'affaire, sachant que le sel serait bénéfique dans son cas. Un bon thé à la menthe l'aurait également remis sur pied malheureusement cela coûtait cher et avec leur maigre budget ce genre de dépense était frivole.

Elle prit place à côté de Drazic qui était en train de tartiner une tranche de pain de beurre de cacahuètes.

\- T'as fait le devoir d'Histoire? demanda ce dernier à l'intention de Mai.

\- Ouais peut être bien mais je te passerai pas mes notes, dit-elle d'un ton tranchant.

\- J'en connais une qui va avoir ces ragnagnas, rigola Drazic.

\- Oh Drazic!

Dégoûtée par cette reflexion, Anita lui donna un léger coup de coude alors que Drazic riait de plus belle, amusé par le regard noir de Mai. Il fit ensuite glisser la tartine au beurre de cacahuètes vers Anita qui comprit qu'il l'avait gentimment préparé pour elle avant même de penser à faire la sienne. Touchée par ce petit geste, Anita voulut le remercier mais il était déjà en train de préparer sa propre tartine, selon toute vraissemblance inconscient du caractère altruiste de son geste. Ne voulant pas le vexer, Anita accepta la tartine tout en sachant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais la mettre en bouche.

...

**Appartement de Ryan**

Encore à moitié endormi, Ryan versa machinalement le lait dans son bol de céréales au miel sans faire attention à la quantité qu'il y mettait. Ryan pesta de sa maladresse et se leva pour aller chercher une éponge lorsque l'un de ses deux colocataires entra en trombe dans la cuisine et le bouscula.

\- S'lut! fit son copain à l'allure débraillée qui lui rappelait, à son plus grand désarroi, l'antipathique petit ami de sa soeur.

\- Ouais salut, maugréa en retour Ryan, agacé par son manque de savoir vivre.

Éponge en main il revint à table nettoyer les dégâts fait quelques instants plus tôt alors que l'attitude déchaînée de son colocataire le rendit perplexe.

Ce dernier ouvrit en grand le réfrigérateur, en sortit une brique du jus d'orange puis referma le frigo d'un coup de pied et courut presque jusqu'au placard se prendre un verre.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as à être speed comme ça dès le matin?

Son copain se baissa pour sortir à la hâte un sachet de cookies et se redresser tel un diable de sa boite.

\- J'ai pas dormi de la nuit, expliqua-t-il d'une voix vive en posant ce qui l'encombrait sur la table.

Il fit mine de s'asseoir mais finalement se releva et ouvrit la brique de jus d'orange afin de boire à même le goulot.

\- ... trop de truc qui me trotte dans la tête, la bagnole à réparer, mon projet de sciences à surveiller et faut que j'aille voir Terry.

\- Ouais ben va t'exciter ailleurs, Devon, tu me donnes le tourni.

\- T'as un problème, tu sais c'est quoi ton problème? débita son copain.

Avant même que Ryan ait pu ouvrir la bouche, il enchaîna:

\- T'es tendu comme un slip, tu sais pas te détendre et tout ça à cause d'une petite nana qui ne te calcule même pas.

\- Et t'as un remède miracle?

\- Ouais peut-être bien, dit Devon tout en renifflant bruyamment et de manière explicite.

\- Oh déconnes pas je te touche pas à ça et j'espère que toi non plus, l'accusa Ryan d'un doigt pointé vers lui.

\- Toucher à quoi, fit Devon d'un air innocent, je te propose juste quelques séances de Yoga.

\- Ouais c'est ça.

\- Ah et tiens et si j'allais piquer une tête, dit-il soudain comme si une voix intérieure lui avait suggéré cette idée. Il a pas l'air de faire moche.

\- Tu rigoles, gloussa Ryan, la pluie a martelé les fenêtres toute la nuit, il doit faire au moins 10 degrés de moins qu'hier.

\- Pas entendu, marmonna son copain en éventrant le paquet de biscuit pour en sortir un cookie.

Il prit ensuite le chemin de la sortie, cookie entre ses dents.

Éberlué, Ryan l'apostropha avant qu'il ne quitte l'appartement.

\- Attends, tu vas pas en cours?

\- Et louper une si belle journée, plutôt mourir!

\- Bah et ton projet de sciences que t'as passé la nuit à finir?

\- Oh il a foiré, j'ai laissé tomber.

Ryan lui adressa un regard incrédule, interdit par l'attitude à la fois désinvolte et survoltée de son copain. Il espérait vraiment qu'il ne soit pas assez stupide pour toucher à des substances illicites.

\- Ben t'as du bol de pas avoir Barnett comme prof de Sciences, elle aurait jamais laissé passer ça.

\- J'ai de la veine de pas être dans ton bahut surtout, vu la tronche que tu tires tous les matins, vous devez pas vous marrer souvent!

Ryan ne le contredit pas, son ancien lycée n'était déjà pas des plus marrants mais alors depuis qu'il avait été transféré à Hartley Heights, Ryan se tappait littéralement la tête contre les murs. Il trouvait les élèves de ce lycée hautains et complètement coincés et comme si sa première impression n'avait pas suffit à lui faire détester cet endroit, Mlle Barnett, la Principale avait lancé l'idée saugrenue du port de l'uniforme lors d'une visite de l'inspecteur académique. Aussitôt l'inspecteur partit, et face à l'éclat de colère des élèves cette idée fut bien vite abandonnée mais Mlle Barnett, leur fit comprendre qu'en retour ils devaient avoir une attitude irréprochable, auquel cas le port de l'uniforme restait une possibilité. Depuis les élèves avaient la très déplaisante sensation d'avoir une épée de Damoclès au dessus de leur tête et se comportaient, pour la plupart, comme de petits élèves modèles. Ryan aurait volontier changé de lycée si son dossier scolaire le lui avait permis mais il avait acquis une bien trop mauvaise réputation au fil des années pour avoir encore ce type de privilège.

...

Sur le chemin du lycée, Anita et Drazic marchèrent côte à côte, pourtant le jeune homme ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul. Depuis quelques jours, alors que Drazic avait eu l'impression que leur relation prenait enfin une bonne direction, il avait la désagréable impression que sa présence l'incommodait.

\- Tu me le dis si tu veux faire le chemin toute seule?

\- Quoi, mais non qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher?

Cette réponse l'agaçait car non seulement elle ne lui avait pas décroché un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le hangar mais elle fuyait aussi son contact. Lorsqu'il avait posé innocement sa main sur son épaule, elle l'avait repoussé en lui faisant comprendre d'un regard que ce n'était pas le bon moment. À présent à mi-chemin, Drazic fulminait et savait qu'il ne pourrait continuer longtemps sans la confronter à ce sujet.

\- Je ne peux même pas te toucher! se vexa Drazic.

\- Bien sûr que si, prétendit-elle, je suis juste mal réveillée.

Il aurait pu adhérer à cette excuse si cela ne faisait pas plusieurs jours qu'elle lui réservait le même traitement. Certes, elle le dispensait surtout de cette attitude détestable au petit matin et redevenait la Anita qu'il aimait le reste de la journée mais il ne se sentait pas la force d'en analyser le pourquoi du comment et encore moins de subir les effets de ses sautes d'humeurs.

\- Je croyais qu'on était passé au dessus de ça? ne put-il se retenir de lui faire savoir.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle d'une voix peinée qui lui fit tout de suite regretter ses paroles.

Comme pour s'excuser et lui prouver que rien n'avait changé entre eux, elle se saisit de sa main et la serra dans la sienne

\- J'ai vraiment très mal dormi.

\- Ouais, bien sûr, rala-t-il, peu satisfait de la réponse puisqu'elle lui avait dit, un peu plus tôt, avoir dormi comme un bébé

Toutefois, il accepta ce geste d'affection et resserra ses doigts autour des siens.

...

**Lycée de Hartley Heights**

Lorsque Ryan arriva devant le lycée, quelques regards se retournèrent sur lui, parmis eux ils reconnut certains jeunes qui étaient au Sharkpool la veille et avaient été témoin de son excès de colère. Il passa devant eux, la tête haute tout en essayant de ne pas repenser au coup de poing qu'il avait donné à Kurt la veille. Kurt était l'un de ses nouveaux camarades de classe depuis qu'il avait été transféré dans ce lycée et malheureusement pour lui, un ami très proche de Nikki. Kurt semblait avoir des vues sur la jeune chanteuse depuis un moment sans oser le lui dire, seulement l'arrivée de Ryan à Hartley Heights avait tout changé et sans doute par crainte de la concurrence, il avait avoué ses sentiments à la jeune fille, rendant Ryan fou de rage. En effet, quelques jours plus tôt, lui-même avait proposé à Nikki de sortir avec lui et elle avait refusé sous prétexte qu'elle ne voulait pas se laisser distraire cette année néanmoins, deux jours plus tard, Ryan l'avait surpris en tête à tête avec Kurt au Sharkpool. Tous deux riaient aux éclats. Ryan avait eu l'impression que cela lui était destiné et ce fut le détonateur de sa colère. Aveuglé par sa jalousie, car c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agissait, Ryan avait alors saisit Kurt et l'avait forcé à se lever avant de lui décrocher un coup violent à la mâchoire. Il aurait aimé dire qu'il le regrettait seulement cela aurait été mentir.

\- Hey Nikki, attends-moi! s'écria Ryan alors qu'il franchissait la grille de l'établissement.

Il savait que les chances pour que sa belle lui parle étaient infimes mais il n'était pas homme à abandonner aussi facilement et laisser quelqu'un d'aussi exceptionnel à ses yeux lui échapper.

\- Je n'en ai pas envie, non, répliqua sèchement celle-ci sans s'arrêter.

En deux grandes foulées, Ryan la rattrapa.

\- Écoutes, je suis désolé pour l'autre jour, dit-il sans réellement le penser.

\- Tu aurais pu gravement le blesser! l'accusa Nikki.

\- Oh exagères pas!

\- Il a une luxation de la mâchoire, lui apprit-elle d'une voix furieuse, non mais je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris?

Bien qu'il ignorait comment répondre à cela, Ryan ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre mais elle ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

\- Non tu sais quoi, je ne veux pas le savoir...

\- Laisse-moi au moins...

\- Ça ne m'intéresse pas, décida-t-elle, parce que rien ne peut justifier un tel geste et je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi.

\- Tu ne disais pas ça de Kurt la dernière fois qu'il m'a mis sa main dans la figure.

\- Sauf que lui contrairement à toi il avait des circonstances atténuantes ce jour-là.

\- Oh ça c'est facile.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive, Ryan mais ça ne m'intéresse pas de le découvrir. Tu n'es pas celui que je croyais.

Ryan s'arrêta et la regarda s'éloigner dans un soupir désabusé et un haussement d'épaules, convaincu que sa camarade reviendrait vers lui une fois calmée. Au fond, peu lui importait les conséquences de ses actes, tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux c'était que, la veille, il avait pu ôter ce sourire suffisant des lèvres de Kurt.

...

La "Propagande", nota le professeur d'Histoire, Mr Albers, au tableau.

\- Qui peut me dire à quels moyens le parti politique nazi avait recours pour contrôler l'information?

\- La presse monsieur, répondit Mélanie.

\- Et les affiches publicitaires, ajouta Anita.

\- Et effet mais outre la radio, la presse ou la publicité, pensez plus loin, à des choses qui paraissent moins évidentes mais qui pourtant étaient totalement contrôlées par le gouvernement nazi.

\- Le cinéma m'sieur, dit Kurt, à l'époque ils avaient pas la télé alors c'était facile de prendre le contrôle du grand écran.

Albers approuva d'un hochement de tête mais la réponse ne parut pas lui suffire.

\- Les nazis se servaient du sport pour montrer la supériorité de leur race, intervint Drazic.

\- N'importe quoi, grogna Ryan.

\- Et pourtant il a raison.

\- Et ouais, s'autocongratula Drazic en faisant le fier, les pouces pointés vers lui.

Assise à ses côtés Anita l'applaudit en riant, pas du tout surprise par son intelligence contrairement au reste de la classe car le jeune homme en savait bien plus qu'il n'en montrait.

\- Là tu m'impressionnes, avoua le professeur. Les nazis pensaient effectivement que leur race était supérieure en tous point et se servaient du sport pour démontrer leur supériorité biologique.

Drazic acquiesça, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, l'allure toujours aussi fière et prétentieuse.

\- Et tu ne saurais pas à quel type de race je fais référence par hasard? le questionna le professeur, d'un ton amusé.

\- La race aryenne, oui m'sieur, répondit Drazic avec une assurance non dissimulée.

\- Quoi, s'exclaffa Mai en se retournant vers lui. J'hallucine!

\- Il doit avoir un bouquin planqué sous la table, c'est pas possible, se moqua Dennis.

\- Et ouais, prenez-en de la graine, se divertit le principal intéressé.

\- Et bientôt tu vas nous convaincre que t'es un génie, railla Dennis.

\- En voici un bel exemple de propagande, lança le professeur avec amusement.

\- Nan, nan, fit Ryan en secouant la tête. Excusez-moi, mais je ne comprends vraiment pas comment on pouvait se laisser embrigader comme ça.

\- Toi tu penses en homme du 21e siècle, lui fit remarquer Mai, tu te dis que de nos jours on ne pourrait pas se laisser avoir et c'est sûrement vrai mais imagine toi dans la peau d'un homme du début du 20e siècle.

\- Tout à fait, approuva Albers, à cette époque la presse n'était pas libre, les gens croyaient tout ce qu'ils lisaient, tout ce qu'ils voyaient. Il n'y avait aucun autre moyen de recueillir l'information. Si on disait au peuple que les juifs étaient la cause du gouffre financier, qu'ils avaient la main mise sur l'économie, que leurs rites étaient immoraux et qu'à côté rien ne venaient contrebalancer ces faits alors le peuple finissait par y croire.

\- Oui mais comment on peut convaincre un peuple tout entier de se retourner contre son prochain? insista Ryan.

\- T'es bête ou quoi, on vient de te l'expliquer, s'énerva Mai.

\- Ce qu'il faut comprendre c'est que les gens avaient déjà une très mauvaise opinion des juifs, précisa Albers, alors quand le gouvernement lui même les a accusé de tous les maux en ayant l'ascendant sur les médias, les arts, le cinéma et j'en passe, la population qui était déjà très affaiblie par la guerre a cherché un coupable.

\- Ouais et on leur en a offert un sur un plateau, dit Mai.

\- Que les gosses se laissaient berner en regardant un dessin animé pro nazi, je dis pas, concéda Ryan, ils y croyaient dur comme fer parce qu'ils connaissaient que ça mais les adultes avaient aucune excuse.

\- C'est ce qui s'appelle de l'endoctrinement, Ryan, du bourrage de crâne, lança Nikki en prenant la parole.

\- Nan, pour moi si tu te laisses convaincre aussi facilement c'est que tu le veux bien. J'ai du mal à croire que tout le monde ait pu suivre aveuglément ce mouvement.

\- Mais tout le monde ne l'a pas suivi justement, c'est la partie que je vous avais demandé de revoir pour aujourd'hui.

\- Ahaha, se moqua Drazic, et vl'an!

\- La Résistance au nazisme était belle et bien présente et ce bien avant le début de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, expliqua Albers, mais comme pour tout elle était réprimée et nombre de ses partisans se sont vus condamnés aux camps de concentration ou ont été exécutés avec pour seuls motifs leur penchant politique. Cependant, ce n'est pas à elle seule qu'elle a affaibli le régime nazi. C'est ce que nous allons voir aujourd'hui.

\- Mais qui vous dit qu'à notre époque on ne pourrait pas se laisser berner alors? demanda Drazic.

\- C'est évident, assura Mai entre internet et la presse libre, il suffirait de se documenter un peu pour voir les failles du système.

\- Nan, je suis pas d'accord, la contredit Kurt.

\- Moi non plus, je n'en suis pas convaincue, acquiesça Anita. Les esprits sont bien trop facilement manipulables.

\- Et bien c'est un bon sujet, puisque cela semble vous passionnez, je vais vous demander de me rédiger un commentaire de deux pages pour la semaine prochaine.

\- Rohh non! rala Drazic.

\- Vous expliquerez pourquoi, selon vous, à l'aube du 21e siècle, une telle censure et un tel endoctrinement ne pourrait plus avoir lieu ou au contraire pourquoi vous pensez que l'information pourrait encore être facilement contrôlée et ce malgré tous les moyens dont nous disposons aujourd'hui. Pour ce travail, vous pouvez vous mettre par deux en prenant bien sûr en compte que vos avis doivent se rejoindre.

Alors que les élèves notèrent leur futur devoir tout en montrant quelques protestations, deux coups francs résonnèrent à la porte.

\- Oui entrez! invita Mr Albers.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Mlle Barnett, la Principale du lycée.

\- Mlle Barnett, la salua poliment Mr Albers tout en se décalant sur le côté afin de la laisser se placer devant la classe.

\- Je ne vais pas vous retenir bien longtemps mais je voudrais vous rappeler que demain auront lieu vos entretiens d'orientation.

La classe montra son mécontentement par des grognements plaintifs.

\- Oh mais on est vraiment obligé d'y aller? tenta Ryan.

\- Je me sens fiévreux tout d'un coup, prétexta Dennis, je crois que je serais absent.

Mlle Barnett roula des yeux, habitué au comportement de son élève avant de reporter son attention sur les autres.

\- Comme je vous l'ai expliqué vendredi dernier ce sont des entretiens obligatoires auxquels vous ne pourrez pas échapper.

\- Mais on devrait avoir notre mot à dire, renchérit Nikki tandis que d'un mouvement de tête Mai lui donna raison. C'est plutôt personnel comme entretien.

\- Cela fait partie de votre enseignement. Tous les élèves de Terminale doivent y passer.

À nouveau des protestations se soulevèrent.

Mlle Barnett les fit taire en levant la main et en agitant un tas de feuilles.

\- Écoutez! De toute façon, ce n'est pas un sujet ouvert à discussion. Je suis venue uniquement pour vous communiquer l'ordre de passage.

Mlle Barnett balaya rapidement la classe des yeux avant d'arrêter son regard sur la rangée de devant.

\- Mélanie, distribuez ça, voulez-vous! demanda-t-elle en tendant le tas de feuilles à sa meilleure élève.

\- Oui mademoiselle, obéit celle-ci en se levant pour passer dans les rangs.

\- Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous appréhendent ces entretiens mais il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi vous inquiéter. Il s'agit seulement de savoir où vous vous situez et si vous avez une idée précise de la voie que vous voudriez suivre l'année prochaine.

\- Ça va vous servir à quoi de savoir ça? s'enquit Nikki. Si vous interroger la moitié de cette classe, vous saurez qu'ils n'ont aucune idée de ce qu'ils feront demain matin alors l'an prochain..

\- Justement, la conseillère pourra vous orienter.

\- C'est surtout une façon de nous contrôler, remarqua Mai.

\- Oh je vous en prie, soupira Mlle Barnett, un sourire crispé au bord des lèvres.

\- Ou pour faire gonfler les statistiques de l'éducation nationale, ajouta la jeune fille d'une voix aigre.

\- Oh je vous trouve bien aigrie pour votre âge, Mlle Hem.

\- Désolée mais ça genre de stratagème ne prends pas avec moi, rétorqua la jeune fille.

Mlle Barnett allait répliquer lorsque la voix courroucée de Ryan brisa le silence.

\- Non mais c'est une blague je passe à l'heure du déjeuner!

\- En effet, ces entretiens auront lieu durant vos heures de cours et pour certains cela signifie durant la récréation ou la pause déjeuner.

\- Bah et je mange quand?

\- Pauvre Ryan, plaisanta Mai.

\- Allons, un entretien ne durera pas plus de 15mn par personne, cela vous laissera largement le temps de vous substanter.

\- Ça se voit que vous faites pas la queue à la cafet', rala Ryan.

\- Je suis sûre que vous trouverez un moyen de vous arranger, dit la principale avec un air condescendant.

Elle reporta son intérêt sur le reste de ses élèves et frappa de ses mains.

\- Bien, est-ce que tout le monde a pris connaissance de son ordre de passage?

\- Ouais il est pas très équitable si vous voulez mon avis, dit Kurt.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu parles toi, tu passes pendant le cours de maths! fit remarquer Drazic.

\- Ben justement c'est un cours que j'aurais bien aimé suivre.

\- Oui et moi je vais manquer une bonne partie du cours de Littérature, protesta à son tour Mélanie.

\- Rho quelle bande de fayot, se moqua Drazic.

\- Allons, ce n'est pas en un quart d'heures que vous ferez chuter votre moyenne. J'ai fait l'ordre de passage moi-même et j'ai fait en sorte que ceux qui en avaient le plus besoin ne manquent pas de cours.

\- Euh on doit le prendre mal mademoiselle? réalisa Ryan.

\- Bien je vais laisser Mr Albers reprendre son cours, dit-elle en se dirigeant déjà vers la porte. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas d'absents à ces entretiens, je compte sur vous!

\- Ouais ouais, rala la voix de Ryan.

...

À la fin du cours d'Histoire, Ryan se hâta de ramasser ses affaires et rattrapa la jeune femme qui hantait toutes ses pensées.

\- Nikki, attends-moi!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? grommela cette dernière sans ralentir.

Ryan la rattrapa rapidement et se mit à sa hauteur.

\- T'as quelqu'un pour le devoir d'Histoire?

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire avec t...

\- Kurt n'a pas l'air de partager tes idées, lui dit-il sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase, alors que toi et moi...

\- Toi et moi, rien du tout Ryan, s'emporta Nikki en haussant le ton. Rentres-toi ça dans le crâne!!

Nikki partit d'un pas vif en direction de la rampe alors que Ryan frappa sur le premier casier qui eut le malheur de se trouver sur son passage.

Anita qui arrivait justement près des casiers eut un léger sursaut et lança un regard de travers à son frère, détestant ce genre de comportement avant de tourner le regard vers sa meilleure amie.

\- Mélanie, on fait le devoir ensemble?

\- Ah non, ne m'en veux pas mais je ne partage pas tout à fait ton point de vue sur le sujet, avoua la jeune fille en rangeant son livre d'Histoire dans son casier.

\- Alors toi tu penses que ce genre d'endoctrinement ne pourrait plus arriver? lui demanda-t-elle, la voix pleine d'incrédulité.

\- Qu'une minorité de personne se fasse manipuler je peux le concevoir, c'est ainsi que les gouroux asservissent les esprits fragilisés mais que toute une population soit concernée avec tous les moyens dont nous disposons aujourd'hui pour diffuser l'information me parait improbable.

Anita dodelina de la tête, peu convaincu.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne ferais pas le devoir avec Drazic, vous semblez sur la même longueur d'onde?

\- Non, sourit Anita. J'adore Drazic mais tel que je le connais il va me laisser la plus grosse partie du travail alors autant que je le fasse seul.

\- Oui tu as raison, rit Mélanie.

Lorsque les yeux d'Anita tombèrent sur son frère, son sourire s'effaça. Comme la moitié du lycée, elle avait eu vent de son coup de sang de la veille et bien qu'elle ne cautionnait pas ce genre de comportement, elle avait à coeur de savoir ce qui lui était passé par la tête.

\- Bon, je te laisse, dit-elle en désignant son frère d'un coup de menton.

\- D'accord, comprit son amie avant de ramasser ses affaires puis de la laisser s'entretenir seule avec Ryan.

Le pas légèrement hésitant, Anita avança en direction de son frère qui, à en juger par ses gestes vifs, n'avait pas décoléré.

\- J'ai entendu ce qui s'était passé au Sharkpool.

\- Ah ouais sans blague, ça m'aurait étonné.

Anita poussa un soupir, luttant pour ne pas répondre à son attitude hautement désagréable et poursuivit:

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Ryan?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir? répondit-il du tac au tac.

\- Que mon frère n'a pas frappé l'un de ses supposés copains parce qu'il crevait de jalousie, ne put-elle se retenir de le blâmer.

\- Et ben si c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé, avoua Ryan d'une voix emportée, sauf que ce mec n'est pas mon pote et qu'il le sera jamais.

\- Je ne te savais pas aussi mesquin, Ryan, s'emporta-t-elle, cinglante.

\- Ouais et ben c'est comme ça, grommela-t-il sans chercher à se justifier.

Exaspérée, la jeune fille fut incapable de retenir ses paroles:

\- C'est vraiment minable comme réaction et j'ai honte pour toi!

Elle le laissa planter devant son casier, refusant de faire marche arrière et s'excuser d'avoir été aussi dure.

...

**Au gymnase du lycée**

La dernière heure de la matinée était consacrée au sport, bien qu'une heure d'éducation-physique restait obligatoire et commune à tous les lycéens, celui-ci était un cours facultatif que la majorité des garçons avaient demandé à suivre, les filles ayant décidé en lieu et place de suivre des cours de musique ou d'arts-plastique.

Dans les vestiaires, Drazic et Dennis se préparèrent pour leur séance de sport, assis sur le banc.

\- Eh, t'as fait le devoir de bio? s'enquit Dennis encore torse nu à ses côtés.

\- Tu rigoles, j'ai même pas ouvert le bouquin, ricana Drazic en enfilant son maillot de foot.

\- Moi qui pensais recopier sur toi.

\- Faut vraiment être désespéré pour recopier sur moi, s'amusa Drazic à ses propres dépens. Pourquoi tu demandes pas à ton super pote?

\- Oh non, Kurt est à la ramasse en ce moment.

\- C'est sûrement le coup qu'il a reçu dans les dents, se moqua Drazic avant de rouler en boule son tee-shirt et sa chemise de la journée et de les enfouir dans son casier.

\- Tiens justement, regarde qui arrive! l'avertit Dennis d'un coup de coude en désignant l'entrée du vestiaire.

\- Oh non non, Ryan me frappe pas! s'amusa Drazic en prenant un air effarouché, le visage caché comme pour se protéger d'une attaque.

\- Ouais c'est ça, crétin! grogna Ryan.

\- T'as oublié tes gants de boxe aujourd'hui? lui demanda Drazic dans le but de l'énerver.

\- Le cherche pas trop, il a la main lourde, l'avertit Dennis.

Au lieu d'enfiler son maillot de foot comme n'importe qui de normalement constitué, Dennis le passa juste sur le haut de sa tête.

\- Et dire que t'as fait tout ça pour une petite nana qui peut même plus te blairer, continua à l'asticoter Drazic. T'es qu'un pauvre type, Scheppers.

\- Me cherche pas!

\- Oh non au secours, Ryan va me taper, rigola Drazic d'une voix faussement apeuré.

À côté de lui, Dennis faisait gonfler ses muscles comme pour se préparer à un affrontement.

\- T'as pas compris que Nikki elle sera jamais à toi, insista Drazic en faisant quelques pas dans la direction de Ryan.

\- Boucle-là!

\- Et après le coup que t'as donné à son petit copain , je suis sûr qu'elle est au petit soin pour lui.

Jusque là assez calme, Ryan commença à serrer les poings et faire un pas agressif vers Drazic qui, non loin d'être intimidé, ne put s'empêcher de poursuivre sur sa lancée. Une petite voix intérieure lui conseillait de cesser ses provocations, le mettant en garde sur les retombées que cela pourrait avoir seulement la tentation était bien trop forte pour y renoncer.

\- Ouais et tu sais quoi, je suis même persuadé qu'ils sont en train de se rouler un patin dans un coin.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, Ryan se rua sur Drazic, lui agrippa son maillot et le fit reculer de force contre les casiers en métal qui résonnèrent sous l'impact.

\- Eh mais t'es complètement barje! lança Dennis qui s'était écarté au dernier moment.

Mais c'est tout ce que Drazic attendait, une bonne excuse pour lui coller son poing dans la figure. À cet instant, il ne réfléchit plus à rien et fit voler son poing serré sur le nez de Ryan.

...

En montant la penta donnant sur les couloirs à découvert du nouveau lycée, Drazic aperçut Anita sortir des affaires de son casier. Il espérait qu'elle soit de meilleure humeure qu'au petit matin seulement le visage fermé qu'elle arborait ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Sans se laisser décourager, il s'approcha d'elle.

\- Salut toi, fit Drazic en passant un bras autour de la taille de sa petite amie.

Celle-ci sursauta puis se raidit aussitôt, ces signaux d'alertes auraient dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille mais il mit cela sur le compte de ses sautes d'humeurs et avança son visage près du sien. À l'instant où ses lèvres allaient se poser sur la tempe d'Anita celle-ci recula et referma son casier dans un claquement sonore.

\- T'as pu t'en empêcher hein? dit-elle, le regard accusateur.

Refroidit, Drazic laissa retomber son bras encerclant sa taille et prit un peu de distance. Il lâcha un soupir, à la fois agacé et fatigué de leur querelle.

\- De quoi tu parles? demanda-t-il, sachant pertinement à quoi elle faisait allusion.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel tout en ramassant son sac à dos posé sur le haut des casiers et le fit glisser sur son épaule.

\- J'ai viens de croiser Ryan, le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que tu ne l'as pas loupé!

Drazic n'en revenait pas qu'elle soit déjà au courant, il aurait aimé lui en parler calmement avant que son frère ne donne sa version de l'histoire.

\- Attends mais c'est lui qui m'a cherché, essaya-t-il de se défendre.

\- C'est pourtant pas ce qu'on raconte et puis ça n'a pas d'importance qui a commencé le premier, ce n'est pas une excuse, tu devrais être assez mature pour savoir quand t'arrêter.

\- J'y peux rien s'il me sort par les yeux, maugréa-t-il.

\- Et je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu t'en prennes à lui?

\- Ce qu'il m'a fait, railla Drazic, mais ça fait des semaines qu'il me cherche, tu l'as bien vu.

\- Et toi tu entres dans son jeu? Mais tu ne vois pas qu'il est mal en point en ce moment?

\- Parce que sa copine imaginaire l'a largué? ricana-t-il alors que sa petite amie lui lança un regard assassin.

D'accord, ce n'était sans doute pas la remarque la plus intelligente à faire, Drazic reconnaissait qu'il avait délibérement cherché la bagarre et méritait les réprimandes de sa petite amie.

Énervée, cette dernière commença à avancer sans toutefois le distancer.

\- Ça ne te donnait pas le droit de lui mettre ton poing dans la figure!

\- Ouais, bon j'ai peut être été un peu fort, admit-il pour apaiser les tensions.

Malgré cela, il ne put se défaire de son sourire en coin.

\- Tu en as profité, Drazic, l'accusa-t-elle, et je n'aime pas ça.

Il se retint de lui rappeler que dans ce domaine son frère ne valait pas mieux que lui et qu'au moins lui ne frappait pas sans raison, cependant cela aurait eu le même effet qu'ajouter de l'huile sur le feu entre Anita et lui alors qu'il voulait au contraire l'éteindre.

\- On va quand même pas s'engueuler pour ça, dit-il, ennuyé d'avoir causé une nouvelle dispute.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai agit comme une imbécile, lui rappela-t-elle les bras croisés en entrant dans leur salle de cours.

Tandis que la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours retentit, Drazic laissa échapper un feulement digne d'un tigre en colère.

...

\- Allez entrez, dans le silence! demanda Mr Bailey.

Anita, Drazic et Ryan se figèrent sur le pas de la porte en voyant leur ancien professeur dans cette salle de classe. Certes Mr Bailey était toujours leur professeur de Biologie mais pas de mathématiques.

\- Ben où est Gilbert? s'étonna Ryan dans un grognement.

\- C'est Mr Gilbert, le corrigea Bailey, il est absent et m'a demandé de le remplacer jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

\- Rho non, rala Drazic entre ses dents.

\- Manquait plus que ça, renchérit Ryan.

Cependant, la présence de Drazic à ses côtés l'irrita plus que celle du professeur alors il s'empressa de mettre le plus de distance entre eux et prit place deux rangées plus loin.

Il vit sa soeur rejoindre Mélanie qui était assise devant lui et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le regard de travers de Drazic. Sans doute s'attendait-il à ce qu'Anita s'asseoit près de lui mais cette dernière semblait en colère après lui. Ryan devina que le coup qu'il avait reçu n'était pas étranger au froid qui s'était installé entre eux et s'en réjouit. Au moins, son oeil au beurre noir en valait la peine.

Son rictus disparut lorsqu'il vit Nikki et Kurt entrer ensemble, presque main dans la main dans la salle. Depuis que Kurt avait été blessé, la jeune fille était aux petits soins pour lui et lui témoignait bien plus d'intérêt que tout ce qu'elle avait pu montrer auparavant. À présent, Ryan regrettait de lui avoir mis son poing dans la figure car cela c'était visiblement retourné contre lui.

\- Bien, installez-vous, s'il vous plait! demanda Mr Bailey d'une voix inflexible.

\- Mr Gilbert n'est pas là, monsieur? s'enquit Nikki.

\- Non, il est en convalescence et y restera au moins jusqu'à la fin du mois.

\- Rien de trop grave, j'espère? fit la voix inquiète d'Anita.

\- Je ne peux malheureusement rien vous dire à ce sujet mais il devrait être rétabli dans quelques semaines.

\- Alors c'est vous qui allez nous faire cours de maths? Vous vous y connaissez au moins? demanda Dennis.

Mr Bailey sourit d'un air pincé avant de répondre:

\- En effet, je vais reprendre là où s'est arrêté Mr Gilbert mais avant tout je voudrais vous signalez que j'ai corrigé vos dernières copies et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'elles ne sont pas fameuses.

\- Oh non pitié, m'sieur, vous n'allez pas nous refaire le coup des revisions en groupe? s'inquiéta Ryan.

\- Mon petit Scheppers avec le temps qu'il vous reste cela serait une réelle perte de temps, non j'ai bien mieux à vous proposer!

\- Je crains le pire, marmonna Mai assise à la droite de Ryan.

Ryan partagea son angoisse, avec Bailey au commande du cours de Maths, ils n'avaient pas fini d'en baver.

\- Tous ceux qui ont une note égale ou inférieure à 10 devront suivre des cours de rattrapage.

\- Quoi, mais quand? demanda Dennis.

\- Sûrement pas pendant les heures de cours, railla Mai.

\- Vous pouvez pas nous obliger à venir après les cours, protesta Drazic, vous n'êtes plus notre Principal.

\- Vous avez raison, je ne peux vous obligez à rien, sourit Mr Bailey mais si vous avez à coeur de décrocher votre bac à la fin de cette année vous y réfléchirez à deux fois!

\- Désolé mais y'en a qui bosse, ajouta-t-il.

\- J'en ai parfaitement conscience mais dans votre cas mon petit Drazic vous pouvez respirer parce que votre note dépasse la moyenne.

\- Quoi, alors là j'y crois pas, grommela Ryan.

\- Haha, ricana le principal concerné. Et ouais y'en a qui bosse ici!

\- Décidément tu caches bien ton jeu, fit remarquer Mai en se tournant vers lui pour le féliciter.

\- À tous les coups il a recopié sur quelqu'un, pensa Ryan qui l'avait mauvaise.

\- Il était assis à côté de Dennis, lui rappela Mai en riant.

\- Ouais ouais, maugréa Ryan agacé.

Il était persuadé que lui n'y échapperait pas à ses heures de rattrapage.

\- Mélanie, voulez-vous bien distribuer les devoirs? lui demanda Mr Bailey.

La jeune fille s'exécuta et tandis qu'elle passait dans les rangs les rales de mécontentement de ceux qui avaient échouer se firent entendre.

Comme il le suspectait, n'ayant que très peu révisé pour ce contrôle, la note de Ryan n'excédait pas 7.

En face de lui, il entendit également sa soeur soupirer et la vit se prendre la tête entre ses mains. Et bien, il n'allait pas être le seul à venir à ces cours, la moitié de la classe était à présent complètement abattue.

...

\- Je suis dégoutée, fit Anita alors qu'elle sortait de cours en regardant une fois de plus son devoir de mathématiques.

\- Je trouve que Bailey devrait prendre en compte ta moyenne générale et ne pas se baser uniquement sur ce contrôle, dit Mélanie.

\- Et bien si tu veux allez le lui suggérer, je t'en prie mais je doute que ça ait un quelconque impact sur sa décision, se lamenta Anita.

Tous deux passèrent devant les casiers sans s'y arrêter et poursuivirent leur chemin jusqu'aux escaliers.

\- Non, tu as raison mais regarde Drazic, il n'a pas une excellente moyenne mais comme il a réussi ce devoir il échappe à ces cours, c'est injuste!

\- Tant mieux pour lui, dit Anita d'une voix qui laissait entendre toute sa fierté alors qu'elle rangeait son devoir dans son sac. Il l'a mérité, tu sais, il avait vraiment bûché pour ce contrôle.

\- Ah mais je n'ai jamais dit le contraire seulement tu n'es pas plus mauvaise que lui.

Anita approuva d'un lent mouvement de tête, la mine toujours aussi défaite.

\- Bailey nous a encore bien eu, soupira-t-elle en descendant les escaliers, la minute où il prend la place de Mr Gilbert, les ennuis commencent.

\- Oui, fit Mélanie soudain songeuse. Je l'aimais bien ce professeur.

Anita opina de la tête, elle aussi contrariée de son départ. Il était l'un des seuls professeurs à comprendre qu'on ne pouvait pas être bon dans toutes les matières et que parfois même en donnant le meilleur de soi-même, cela restait insuffisant. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Hartley Heights, il l'avait toujours encouragé à faire de son mieux et féliciter lorsqu'elle atteignait la moyenne, dorénavant avec Mr Bailey, elle savait qu'il ne se contenterait pas de peu.

\- Dis-moi, tu penses qu'il reviendra?

Anita ouvrait la bouche pour répondre à son amie quand Drazic s'interposa entre elles, poussant sans grande délicatesse Mélanie qui trébucha sur la dernière marche afin de prendre sa place auprès d'Anita.

\- Tu permets? fit Drazic à l'intention de Mélanie d'un ton sans équivoque.

Anita détourna aussitôt le regard et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, irritée par ses manières.

\- Bon et bien à tout à l'heure! soupira Mélanie d'un ton las.

\- Oui, à plus, lui répondit Anita la mine contrite en la regardant s'éloigner dans la cour.

À cet instant, elle aussi avait envie de prendre la fuite, fatiguée à l'idée d'entamer une nouvelle dispute avec Drazic.

\- Tu me fais toujours la gueule? demanda-t-il.

Il avait un ton légèrement accusateur, comme s'il pensait qu'elle en faisait trop et Anita dut faire un effort pour ne pas se laisser emporter par sa colère.

\- Je n'aime pas la violence, Drazic, surtout quand elle est gratuite, souffla-t-elle d'un ton las et d'une voix teintée de fatigue.

\- Il l'a vu venir, marmonna-t-il, s'il n'avait pas passé son temps à me chercher des poux on en serait pas là...

\- La meilleure réponse aurait été de l'ignorer mais non il a fallu que tu prouves ta virilité et ce sont des réactions que je ne supporte pas.

\- Je n'ai rien à prouver à qui que ce soit, assura-t-il.

\- Ah oui et bien ce n'est pas ce que ton attitude démontre, le contredit-elle dans un rire jaune.

Elle fut soudain poussée par un élève d'une autre classe, s'étant sans le vouloir placée devant l'escalier et gênant le passage. D'instinct, elle commença à s'excuser et se mit sur le côté quand Drazic empoigna leur camarade par sa veste.

\- Ohh tu peux pas t'excuser! gronda Drazic.

\- Elle était dans le passage, se justifia l'inconnu.

\- Et ça te donnait le droit de la pousser, gronda Drazic en le secouant une dernière fois avant de le lâcher.

\- C'est rien, c'est de ma faute, dit Anita en espérant calmer les esprits.

\- Excuse-toi! insista Drazic sans prêter attention à l'interruption de la jeune fille, le regard noir fixé sur l'élève.

\- Désolé, mais la prochaine fois fais gaffe, osa dire celui-ci malgré l'oeillade meurtrière de Drazic.

\- C'est ça allez dégage! siffla ce dernier en le repoussant brutalement.

Le jeune homme fit un pas en avant, semblant ne pas avoir apprécier le geste de Drazic mais ce qu'il lut une fois de plus dans son regard dut l'intimider car il fit finalement marche arrière et s'en alla au pas de course.

\- C'est ta réponse à tout, hein! le houspilla Anita.

\- Ouais, de rien, ironisa son petit ami.

\- Drazic, c'est justement ce que j'essayais de te faire comprendre, tu ne peux pas toujours régler les choses par la violence.

\- Mais il t'a manqué de respect, tu veux quoi, que je lui baise les pieds!

\- C'était de ma faute...

\- Il t'a manqué de respect, répéta-t-il, intransigeant, y'a rien d'autre à comprendre.

Anita vit au regard buté de son petit ami et sut au son de sa voix qu'il était inutile de lui faire comprendre son point de vue.

\- D'accord, soupira-t-elle, d'accord, je veux bien passer l'éponge mais uniquement parce que je sais que ça partait d'une bonne intention.

En voyant un sourire satisfait s'afficher sur les lèvres de Drazic, elle se hâta d'ajouter:

\- Ce qui n'est pas le cas pour ta bagarre avec Ryan.

\- Rhooo, rala Drazic en roulant des yeux.

\- Non seulement tu as agis par vengeance mais tu as profité du fait que je ne sois pas là pour le frapper, l'accusa-t-elle d'un doigt pointé sur son torse.

\- Oui bon ça va, j'ai fait le con, je le sais. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi? s'agaça Drazic.

\- C'est simple, que tu fasses tes preuves, dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Attends, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

\- Je veux bien oublier cette histoire à condition que tu arrêtes de mordre à l'hameçon à chaque fois qu'il te provoque.

\- Si tu crois que je vais le laisser m'insulter sans rien faire alors là...

\- Mais bien sûr que non seulement tu es en train de lui donner exactement ce qu'il cherche et en ce moment c'est la confrontation.

\- Justement, c'est à lui que tu devrais faire la morale, grogna Drazic.

\- Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, il sait ce que je pense de son attitude mais sois plus intelligent que lui!

Il la regarda, la mine abasourdie, se demandant si elle était sérieuse avant de lâcher un profond soupir.

\- Si ça peut te faire plaisir, ce sera comme si il existait pas et comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Nul doute qu'il aurait aimé que ce soit vrai. Néanmoins, Anita sut qu'il le pensait sur l'instant mais doutait qu'il puisse tenir parole. Elle ne lui donnait même pas vingt-quatre heures pour craquer.

\- Oui et bien je compte sur toi, tu n'as pas intérêt à me décevoir! dit-elle afin de lui donner une raison de plus de tenir ses promesses alors qu'au fond, elle lui avait déjà pardonné ses gamineries.

Malgré son air bougon, Drazic acquiesça puis lui fit signe de la suivre.

\- Tu passes au Sharkpool?

\- Tu ne rentres pas directement à la maison? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Nan, je dois rattraper mes heures de la semaine dernière au Sharkpool.

\- Ah oui parce que tu avais été collé, rigola-t-elle.

\- Oh ça va, bougonna-t-il, alors tu viens?

\- J'aurais bien aimé mais j'ai les courses à faire, tu te souviens, lui rappela Anita. Mai va m'assassiner si je rentre encore les mains vides.

\- Ben après alors?

\- Après j'ai une tonne de devoir qui m'attend, dit-elle, la mine navrée.

\- Ouais bon d'accord, maugréa-t-il, contrarié par son rejet.

Elle ne voulait vraiment pas qu'il croit qu'elle cherchait un prétexte pour ne pas passer du temps avec lui, hélas c'est sans doute ce qui lui traversa l'esprit à ce moment-là. Contrariée à son tour, elle faillit revenir sur ses paroles et accepter de passer au Sharkpool seulement elle n'avait vraiment pas une minute à elle, ayant pris beaucoup de retard sur ses études, en partie à cause de ses médicaments qui l'empêchaient parfois de se concentrer et de retenir ses leçons. C'est un effet indésirable qui avait fini par s'estomper au fil des semaines mais lui avait laissé une somme importante de travail.

\- Mais je peux t'avancer sur ton devoir de maths si tu veux? lui proposa-t-elle pour se faire pardonner.

\- Sérieux? C'est pas toi qui disait que ça ne m'aiderait pas ce genre de pratique, rigola-t-il.

\- Je te dois bien ça.

\- Ben j'aurais préféré passer du temps avec toi mais bon, puisque tu m'as eu à l'usure.

Anita secoua la tête en riant.

\- Méfies-toi, je pourrais m'y habituer! la prévint-il à moitié sérieux.

\- Oui c'est ça!

\- Je pourrais facilement te faire changer d'avis, insinua-t-il avant de lui voler un baiser.

\- Ah oui, tu crois ça?

La jeune fille sourit et attira, d'une main posée sur sa nuque, son visage vers le sien dans l'intention de lui rendre son baiser avec plus de fougue, hélàs ce que Drazic attendait depuis le début de la journée fut une fois de plus mis à mal lorsque Mai les interrompit.

\- Hey les gars, on rentre ensemble?

\- C'est pas vrai, pesta Drazic entre ses dents.

\- Quoi, ne me dites pas je vous ai interrompu, se moqua la jeune fille d'un air malin.

\- Bon ben si on me cherche j'suis au Sharkpool, lança Drazic d'une voix boudeuse.

Il passa un bras autour de la taille d'Anita et lui déposa un bref baiser sur les lèvres avant de presser le pas pour sortir de l'établissement.

...

**Au hangar**

Il était un peu plus de 21h lorsque Drazic rentra chez lui. Il s'attendait à trouver la pièce principale déserte mais Anita était assise à la table de la cuisine, une dizaine de livres et cahiers ouverts devant elle. Elle leva seulement les yeux pour le saluer puis replongea dans ses devoirs. Drazic se demanda combien de temps elle y avait passé et eut une once de remords à la pensée qu'elle ait dû en plus de tout son travail, faire ses excercices de Maths.

\- Il te reste des pâtes, dit-elle alors qu'un baillement étouffa ses derniers mots.

\- Non j'ai grignoté au Sharkpool mais ça fait combien de temps que tu bosses?

\- Oh, j'en sais trop rien, j'ai tellement à rattraper.

Elle se pencha en avant afin de récupérer une feuille en bout de table et la lui tendit.

\- Tiens, c'est ton devoir de maths.

\- Oh non mais t'avais vraiment pas à les faire, dit-il d'une voix ennuyée en lui prenant le devoir des mains.

\- Une promesse est une promesse.

\- Tu devrais aller te coucher...

\- Salut! fit la voix de Mai.

La jeune fille sortait de sa chambre, déjà en tenue de nuit et s'avança vers le comptoir de la cuisine.

\- Où sont les céréales aux fruits? demanda celle-ci en analysant le contenu des sacs de courses.

\- Hein? fit Anita, l'air perdu avant de comprendre. Oh, le paquet coûtait plus de 4 dollars, j'ai trouvé ça inutile.

\- Parle pour toi, grogna Mai avant de désigner le paquet de thé à la menthe. Et c'est quoi ça? On en a besoin?

\- Non mais je me suis dit que ça remplacerait les céréales.

\- Ah parce que ça se mange, ça tient au ventre ce genre de truc?

\- Mai, fous lui la paix! intervint Drazic, agacé par le fait qu'elle s'en prenne toujours à sa petite amie.

\- C'est de l'argent jeté par les fenêtres, on aurait pu racheter des fruits ou des légumes avec ce qui nous restait.

\- Parce que tes céréales aux fruits pourris c'est pas de l'argent jeté par les fénêtres peut être? fit remarquer Drazic. T'es la seule à bouffer ces trucs.

\- Oui et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais la seule à avoir ton mot à dire, renchérit Anita.

\- Ah non mais attendez là je rêve, lança Mai d'un air ahuri. Dimanche dernier je ne vous ai pas proposé de faire la liste avec moi?

\- Si mais... commença Anita avant d'être coupée.

\- Et ni toi ni Drazic n'avez semblé intéressé alors excuse-moi mais la prochaine fois que tu veux quelque chose d'inutile, manifeste-toi!

\- J'ai acheté ça parce que j'ai des nausées tous les matins à cause de mes médicaments, voilà t'es contente! explosa Anita qui s'était redressé d'un bond de sa chaise, la faisant bruyamment grincée sur le sol carrelé.

Après cette révélation qui laissa Drazic bouche bée, Anita osa un regard honteux dans sa direction avant de se diriger d'un pas vif dans sa chambre.

\- Ah ouais alors là t'as fait très fort! se moqua méchamment Drazic.

\- Oh ça va hein, n'en rajoute pas! fit Mai avec agacement.

Mai lança un regard vers la porte de la chambre d'Anita, hésitant tout comme lui à aller voir leur amie. Contrairement à Mai ce n'était pas un sentiment de culpabilité qui l'animait, il était partagé entre colère et chagrin. Colère parce qu'il réalisait qu'elle lui avait fait des cachoteries et chagrin à la savoir si mal. Il allait n'écouter que son coeur et prendre le chemin de la chambre de sa petite amie quand Mai leva la main pour l'en empêcher.

\- Laisse-moi y aller!

...

Anita entra vivement dans sa chambre, furieuse contre elle-même d'avoir lâché cette mini bombe devant Drazic. Certes, ce n'était pas la fin du monde mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'apprenne de cette manière.

\- Est-ce que je suis toujours la bienvenue? fit la voix de Mai derrière la porte entrebaillée.

\- Oui, fit Anita en soupirant de soulagement lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait de Mai.

Elle avait besoin de se calmer avant d'affronter Drazic.

\- Écoutes, je suis désolée de m'être emportée comme ça, dit Anita en allant s'asseoir en tailleur sur son lit.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais besoin de ce thé, c'est idiot?

D'un hochement de tête, Anita reconnut que sa réaction pouvait sembler disproportionnée.

\- Je sais que c'est idiot, c'est juste que je ne voulais pas en parler.

\- De tes nausées, comprit Mai tandis qu'elle s'assit au bout du lit.

\- Hum hum, fit Anita en hochant la tête, tu comprends, je ne voulais pas que Drazic le sache. Tu le connais, il se serait inquiété et...

\- Et tu l'aurais eu sur le dos, devina Mai en rigolant.

\- Oui il y a de ça, admit Anita, légèrement honteuse.

\- C'est vraiment stupide, tu aurais pu me demander de mettre ce thé sur la liste et Drazic n'aurait jamais su pourquoi tu le prenais. Il n'aurait même sans doute jamais remarqué que tu le prenais.

\- Détrompe-toi, il fait attention à ce genre de détail. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de prendre du thé, il aurait fini par le remarquer.

\- Oh tous les deux vous êtes vraiment bizarre, se moqua gentimment son amie dans une grimace.

Anita sourit quelques instants avant que son visage ne redevienne grave.

\- Et pour être tout à fait honnête, je n'avais pas envie que tu le saches non plus.

Mai haussa les sourcils, mimant l'étonnement alors qu'il en était rien. Perspicace comme elle l'était, celle-ci avait sans doute deviné le fond du problème.

\- Ça me met mal à l'aise de prendre ces médicaments alors si en plus ils me rendent malade, tenta de se justifier Anita.

\- Faut que t'arrêtes de te sentir coupable de prendre ce genre de traitement. Si tu le prend c'est que tu en as besoin et personne ne sera là pour te juger.

\- Oui je sais bien, soupira Anita, consciente que son attitude frisait la folie.

\- Tu le sais mais tu n'en es pas convaincue.

Afin de la rassurer davantage, Mai se pencha en avant pour poser la paume de sa main sur la sienne.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu prends des antidépresseurs que tu es faible. Au contraire, ça prouve que tu es forte et que tu ne laisses pas une mauvaise expérience déterminer ton avenir.

C'était une belle façon de voir les choses, une façon optimiste et légère malheureusement, à l'inverse, Anita était trop pessimiste ces derniers temps pour y croire.

\- Oui, sans doute.

Mai lui relâcha la main tout en secouant la tête, la mine blasée.

\- Bon écoutes, la prochaine fois que tu veux ajouter quelque chose sur la liste de courses, tu le fais et on refera les comptes en conséquences et je n'ai pas à savoir le pourquoi du comment, c'est ridicule.

Soudain, Drazic fit passer sa tête dans l'embrasure.

\- Je dérange?

\- Non, je te la laisse, elle est toute à toi, sourit Mai en se redressant.

Elle se retourna une dernière fois pour souhaiter bon courage à Anita qui grimaça en imaginant la conversation qu'elle aurait avec Drazic.

\- Et ne sois pas trop dur avec elle! avertit Mai dans un murmure en passant devant Drazic.

Anita roula des yeux en entendant sa réflexion et rencontra le regard de Drazic. Celui-ci ne reflétait aucun reproche, il était franc et emprunt d'une certaine inquiétude. Embarrassée, elle détourna les yeux et les posa sur son plaid au pied du lit qui avait soudain beaucoup d'importance.

Elle espérait qu'il lance la discussion mais il n'en fit rien et attendit patiemment, les bras croisés qu'elle s'explique.

\- Salut, fit-elle bêtement en osant enfin lever les yeux sur lui.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit? demanda-t-il.

Son ton n'avait rien d'accusateur malgré sa posture rigide qui pouvait laisser penser qu'il contenait sa colère, en réalité il semblait déçu.

\- Très franchement, je ne trouvais pas ça si important et je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes pour rien.

\- Ah ouais, dis plutôt que tu ne voulais pas m'avoir dans les pattes, dit-il du rire sec dans la voix.

\- Drazic, ne le prends pas comme ça!

\- Je le prends pas mal mais reconnais-le! demanda-t-il. Tu n'avais pas envie que je te prenne la tête.

\- Oui c'est vrai mais tu en aurais fait toute une histoire, ne me dis pas le contraire.

Au lieu de la contredire, Drazic ne pipa mot et sourit, donnant la confirmation dont elle avait besoin.

\- Tu vois!

Le sourire de Drazic s'effaça alors qu'il se détacha du mur et décroisa les bras.

\- C'est possible, admit-il mais je croyais qu'on pouvait tout se dire?

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle à nouveau avec sincérité.

Drazic secoua la tête d'un air las avant de la rejoindre sur le lit, à ses côtés.

\- J'aurais aimé que tu m'en parles.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé que tu le saches, hein? J'aurais toujours été aussi mal fichue et toi malade d'inquiétude.

\- Ça m'aurait évité de croire que tu voulais te débarrasser de moi.

Anita sentit un froid lui parcourir le corps, malade à l'idée de savoir que son silence et son attitude fuyante avait fait naître ce sentiment de rejet.

\- Oh Drazic, je suis désolée, dit-elle peinée, ça n'a jamais été mon intention.

\- Ben j'espère bien, dit-il dans un rire jaune.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai gardé ça pour moi, ajouta-t-elle.

Drazic lui fit les gros yeux, mettant en doute ses paroles. Et il n'avait pas tord car elle connaissait bien la raison de son silence.

\- D'accord oui, oui c'est vrai, je l'admets, je ne voulais pas que tu en fasses un drame.

\- Va falloir t'y faire parce que je suis incapable de ne pas m'inquiéter pour toi, confessa-t-il.

Anita hocha doucement la tête dans un sourire triste avant de baisser les yeux sur son edredon, commençant à le triturer de ses doigts.

\- Mais il n'y a pas que ça, lui confia t-elle. Ce qu'il y a c'est que je déteste me sentir dépendante de ce genre de chose.

\- Arrêtes, c'est pas non plus comme si t'étais une droguée en manque.

\- Peut être pas mais de devoir dépendre de ces médicaments pour aller mieux ça me fait me sentir faible et et et vulnérable et je.. je...

Prise par l'émotion, la jeune fille ne parvint plus à former une pensée cohérente tant ses angoisses remontaient à la surface. Elle se pinça les lèvres, la gorge nouée, incapable de poursuivre tandis qu'elle sentait ses yeux s'embuer de larmes.

La main de Drazic se posa soudain sur sa main gauche qui était en train de malmener nerveusement la couette et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens dans l'espoir de la calmer.

\- Hey calme-toi, t'as pas d'explication à me donner.

Un rire amer s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune fille au même instant qu'une larme traîtresse coula sur sa joue. Agacée par sa trop grande sensibilité, elle s'empressa de l'essuyer. Drazic enroula alors un bras sur son épaule comme s'il avait l'intention de l'enlacer. Soudain tendue, Anita ne fit aucun geste pour recevoir l'étreinte, toutefois elle se força à lever les yeux sur son petit ami, soucieuse d'apaiser ses inquiétudes et désireuse de lui apporter un semblant d'explication.

\- Parfois, j'ai l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler, comme si chaque faits et gestes ne m'appartenaient plus et c'est quelque chose que je ne veux plus jamais ressentir.

\- Allez viens! dit-il en l'attirant contre lui.

Puisqu'elle avait réussi à lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur, la jeune fille se sentit plus légère et accepta de se blottir dans ses bras.

\- Tu dois me trouver vraiment hypocrite, pensa-t-elle l'oreille collée sur son torse.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi, la secoua-t-il gentimment.

\- Je suis là en train de te demander d'avoir une attitude irréprochable quand moi-même...

Elle sentit la main de Drazic exercer une plus forte pression sur son épaule comme pour la réprimander d'avoir ce genre de pensée.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, lui affirma-t-il. Tu sais quoi, on va faire un pacte.

Anita sourit contre lui et écouta avec amusement la suite.

\- Moi je te dis quand tu racontes des conneries et toi tu me rappeles à l'ordre quand je fais le con.

Anita éclata de rire alors qu'elle essuyait ses joues encore humides et se détacha légèrement de ses bras.

\- Ça marche! dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

À nouveau, il l'attira contre lui mais de façon à ce que son visage soit proche du sien, ce qui donna l'impression à la jeune fille qu'il allait l'embrasser mais il n'en fit rien et glissa ses lèvres contre son oreille.

\- Promets-moi de ne plus rien me cacher! lui demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

La jeune fille enroula alors un bras autour de son cou tandis qu'elle approuvait sa demande dans un léger mouvement de tête. En réalité, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir tenir une telle promesse.

À regret, elle se détacha de ses bras et se releva du lit lorsque la main de Drazic captura son poignet pour la retenir.

\- Eh, tu vas où comme ça? s'enquit-il dans un rire.

\- Je dois finir mes...

\- Ah non, la coupa-t-il en la tirant pour qu'elle se rasseoit. Tu ne vas pas nulle part!

\- Mais Drazic j'ai encore une tonne de devoir, protesta-t-elle en souriant.

\- Ça peut attendre demain, tu ne tiens plus debout.

\- Ça c'est parce que tu m'as fait tomber sur le lit, s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Comment tu te sens? demanda-t-il en reprenant son sérieux malgré ses yeux pétillants de malice qui n'inspirèrent pas confiance à la jeune fille.

\- Un peu fatiguée c'est vrai, commença-t-elle avant qu'il ne l'interrompe une fois de plus.

\- Pas de risque que tu me vomisses dessus?

\- Non, répondit-elle d'une voix prudente, l'oeil inquiet.

Et elle fit bien de se méfier car aussitôt qu'elle l'eut rassuré sur son état de santé, Drazic se mit à la chatouiller sur le ventre.

\- Ah non Drazic, arrête ça! cria-t-elle.

Hélas pour elle, son petit ami se divertissait bien trop de sa douce torture pour l'écouter et prendre pitié d'elle.

\- Non j'en peux plus! dit-elle entre deux éclats de rire, se jetant en arrière afin de lui échapper.

Drazic ne cessa pas pour autant ses chatouilles et passa même ses mains sous son tee shirt afin d'avoir un meilleur accès, trop grisé par la manière dont elle réagissait mais Anita le prit de court en écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes, certaine que cela le ferait arrêter son petit jeu. Et elle vut juste car son petit ami approfondit aussitôt le baiser pour s'adonner à une activité bien plus tendre et câline.

...

Le lendemain, Mardi.

**Au hangar**

Ce matin-là, Anita put vaquer à ses occupations le coeur léger et l'esprit apaisé, et pour cause, la veille au soir, elle n'avait pas pris son antidépresseur, le dernier remontant au matin précédent. Elle en avait assez de se sentir diminuée par ces comprimés et jugeait qu'un seul par jour suffisait amplement à guérir son mal. Cependant, elle omit de prendre son comprimé avant d'entamer le petit-déjeuner et c'est ainsi qu'elle débuta la journée.

\- Oh mais y'en a marre! s'exclama Mai lorsqu'elle arriva à la cuisine.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? s'étonna Anita en mordant dans un toast beurré.

\- Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps tu es levée mais Drazic a une fois de plus pris d'assaut la salle de bain.

\- Oh ça ne doit pas faire si longtemps, j'en sors.

\- Ouais ben génial, ça veut dire qu'il en a encore pour une demie-heure! ragea Mai.

La jeune fille souffla un bon coup pour se calmer les nerfs avant d'aller se servir une tasse de bon café préparé par les soins d'Anita.

\- Tu as l'air en forme! remarqua-t-elle après avoir observé quelques instants sa camarade et constaté qu'elle avait dressé la table du petit-déjeuner.

\- Oui, affirma Anita avec un grand sourire. Et puis j'avais aussi envie de m'excuser pour mon attitude. Je me sens complètement stupide.

\- Oh non, je t'ai dit que c'était oublié.

\- Et aussi pour avoir oublier de faire les courses, j'ai parfois tendance à oublier que le frigo ne va pas se remplir tout seul, ajouta Anita dans rire léger en se rappelant les paroles de son amie.

\- Oh je t'ai vraiment dit ça? Mais quelle peste!

\- Oui là, je ne te contredirais pas, rigola Anita.

\- Alors, ça s'est arrangé avec Drazic, fit remarquer Mai avant de rire dans sa tasse. Je t'ai entendu crier.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout pour ce que tu crois, sourit la jeune fille, le couteau du beurre pointé vers elle.

Mai gloussa de plus belle.

\- Ça n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire en tous cas.

En réponse, Anita lui jeta sa serviette au visage ce qui ne fit qu'aggraver le fou rire de son amie.

...

Anita déposa un sac poubelle dans la benne à ordure prévue à cet effet dans la ruelle proche du hangar et revint sur ses pas. À côté de la porte du hangar se trouvait la boîte aux lettres d'où elle vit dépasser une lettre. Comme à cette heure si matinale le facteur n'était pas supposé être passé, Anita fut tout de suite prise d'angoisse au souvenir de la lettre que Pete lui avait un jour adressé. Malgré tout, elle ne laissa pas sa peur prendre le pas sur sa raison et se saisit de l'enveloppe. Sur le dessus, seul le nom de Drazic y figurait. Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'agir de Pete, ce dernier étant incarcéré depuis des semaines, seulement elle ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement de s'évader de ses lèvres.

\- Drazic, il y a du courrier pour toi! annonça-t-elle en entrant par la grande porte entrebaillée de l'entrepôt.

\- Pose-le là! fit ce dernier en ramassant des livres sur la table de la cuisine pour les enfouir dans sa besace.

\- C'est bizarre, il n'y a ni destinataire ni adresse, remarqua Anita en regardant l'enveloppe sous toutes les coutures. La personne a dû le déposer directement dans la boîte aux lettres.

\- Fais-voir!

Anita tendit l'enveloppe en question, un pli perplexe sur le front. Drazic l'examina quelques instants avant que son expression ne change et qu'il ne la jette à la poubelle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

\- C'est mon père, expliqua Drazic d'une voix froide.

\- Drazic, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas...

\- Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec lui, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Il avait un ton sans appel, malgré cela, sa petite amie ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de le contredire lorsque Mai entra dans la salle principale d'une démarche vive, telle une boule de nerf.

\- Oh je déteste ces fichus entretiens d'orientation! lança Mai. Rappelez-moi pourquoi on doit participer à cette mascarade?

\- Parce que c'est obligatoire, signala Drazic d'un air malin.

\- Ça peut en aider certains, ajouta Anita.

\- Ah oui bien sûr, railla sa camarade, si tu ne savais pas ce que tu voulais faire de ta vie hier tu ne le sauras pas plus aujourd'hui.

\- Non mais ça peut t'ouvrir des perspectives, dit Anita.

\- C'est surtout un moyen de s'immiscer dans nos vies en nous posant des questions toutes plus personnelles les unes que les autres et j'aime pas ça.

\- Pourquoi, t'as des trucs à cacher? ricana Drazic.

\- Oh arrêtes hein, ça t'énerves autant que moi!

Drazic ramassa sa besace et jeta un regard à Anita afin de s'assurer qu'elle était prête à partir avant de suivre Mai. Profitant du fait que Drazic soit déjà sorti du hangar, Anita se dirigea vers la poubelle, ramassa à la hâte la lettre du père de Drazic et l'enfourna dans son sac à dos.

...

**Hartley Heights**

La journée débuta par le cours de Biologie dispensé par nul autre que Mr Bailey. Celui-ci n'était pas encore arrivé quand Anita entra en classe accompagnée de Mélanie. Au fond de la salle, Chris semblait avoir pris Dennis à partie. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'en prenait à lui, le prenant pour un plouc et un abruti fini seulement d'ordinaire, Dennis avait le bon sens de ne pas envenimer la situation et le laisser parler. Venant tout juste d'arriver, Anita ignorait ce que Chris lui avait balancé comme injure pour le faire sortir de ses gonds seulement Dennis ne paraissait pas décidé à laisser couler.

\- Tu retires ça!

\- Laisse, lui intima Drazic à ses côtés.

Dennis serrait et desserrait ses poings. Anita ne le connaissait pas vraiment bagarreur, il était plus du genre joyeux luron sur qui tout semblait glisser mais il était évident qu'une seule parole de travers de plus ferait sortir le jeune homme de ses gonds.

\- Je paries que même Sophie la truie elle ne voudrait pas de toi, continua Chris dans un ricanement.

\- Ah ouais, redis-moi ça pour voir! s'emporta Dennis.

La Sophie en question discutait avec l'une de ses copines, l'air absorbé par sa discussion mais Anita sut au regard à la dérobée que sa camarade lançait vers le fond de la salle où se déroulait la bagarre qu'elle ne devait pas être si indifférente et étrangère aux paroles blessantes de Chris. Cela lui fit un pincement au coeur mais elle prit la résolution de ne pas s'en mêler et d'assister au reste de la scène en tant que spectactrice.

\- C'est bon, rentre pas dans son jeu! s'interposa Drazic en poussant Dennis à l'écart.

Lui aussi avait sûrement senti le vent tourner et la sang-froid de son copain se réduire comme une peau de chagrin.

\- Même un boudin comme elle voudrait pas de toi! T'es qu'une tafiolle c'est tout ce que t'es, cracha Chris.

Kurt sembla en avoir assez entendu car il se leva précipitamment de la table sur laquelle il s'était assise pour se placer devant Chris.

\- Tu veux pas lui foutre la paix, un peu! intervint à son tour Kurt.

\- Oh c'est mignon...

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as à lui chercher des noises?

\- J'y peux rien si ton petit copain me sors par les yeux avec sa dégaine de dégénéré.

\- Dégé.. quoi? grogna Dennis, prêt à bondir sur lui.

Il l'aurait sûrement fait s'il avait été libre de ses gestes mais Drazic exerçait une poigne de fer sur son bras.

\- Le seul qui agit comme un abruti ici c'est toi! lança Mai.

\- Ce doit être de famille d'être aussi débile, ajouta Chris que l'on ne pouvait plus arrêter.

Lorsque Mr Bailey entra dans sa salle de Sciences, ce fut le moment où Dennis se jeta sur Chris, échappant à la vigilence de Drazic. Son poing vola dans les airs mais la voix forte du professeur l'immobilisa à quelques centimètres du visage de Chris.

\- Séparez-vous immédiatement! tonna Bailey.

Mais Dennis ne parut pas avoir fini car il fit de nouveau un geste menaçant de sa main en direction de son camarade. Anita se demandait si la présence de Drazic à ses côtés l'aidait à se calmer car si quelqu'un d'aussi colérique que ce dernier lui conseillait de ne pas entrer dans son jeu alors il devait prendre ses conseils au sérieux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce chahut? On vous entend à l'autre bout du couloir!

\- On a bien essayé de les calmer, monsieur, dit Nikki.

\- À vos places, ordonna Bailey en balayant la salle d'un geste brusque de la main. Vous devriez avoir honte!

Le calme retrouvé, Mr Bailey débuta son cours, la porte restée grande ouverte au moment où Ryan entra.

\- Scheppers, allons dépêchez-vous un peu!

En dépit des directives de son professeur, Ryan rejoignit sa place dans une démarche des plus nonchalantes. Anita avait l'impression qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à enquiquiner son monde et s'étonna que Mr Bailey ne lui en fasse pas le reproche alors qu'il avait remarqué son petit manège.

\- Surtout ne vous pressez pas, nous avons tout notre temps! finit par dire Mr Bailey.

\- Bah on est arrivé quasiment en même temps, eut-il l'audace de lui faire remarquer.

Bailey le gratifia d'un regard noir mais n'ajouta rien de plus.

\- Ça ne s'arrange pas, murmura Mélanie à Anita assise à ses côtés.

\- Ne m'en parles, lui répondit cette dernière dans un soupir.

\- Bien, je vous avais demandé de revoir pour aujourd'hui la leçon sur l'évolution de la biodiversité. J'aimerais que l'un d'entre vous me lise l'énoncé.

Mr Bailey parcourut la salle des yeux et fixa son regard sur la table de Drazic et de Dennis.

\- Drazic s'il vous plait, levez-vous!

\- Quoi, pourquoi moi? demanda-t-il, aussitôt sur la défensive.

\- Et bien parce que c'est vous que j'interroge, expliqua calmement le professeur.

Alors que le jeune homme obtempéra malgré lui, des gloussements étouffés se firent entendre à la table de Ryan et de Chris.

Anita se tourna aussitôt pour les dévisager et leur lancer un air de mépris. Hélas ces quelques ricanements furent contagieux car bientôt la moitié de la classe partit dans un fou-rire.

\- Quelle bande d'imbécile! remarqua Mélanie à mi-voix.

Anita approuva d'un signe de tête, ne voyant pas ce qu'il y avait de si drôle. Puisqu'il s'agissait de Drazic sans doute s'attendaient-ils à ce qu'il fasse des singeries. Cependant, la jeune fille ne comprenait pas pourquoi Drazic mettait autant de mauvaise volonté.

\- Allons un peu de silence! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? s'agaça Mr Bailey avant de reporter son attention sur Drazic.

\- Je suis vraiment obligé de faire ça? rouspéta ce dernier.

\- Enfin où est le problème? fit le professeur avec incrédulité, je vous demande simplement de me lire l'énoncé.

\- Pour ça faudrait déjà qu'il sache lire, m'sieur, se moqua ouvertement Ryan.

\- Mais ouais fais le malin Scheppers! grogna Drazic l'air indifférent alors que le ton crispé de sa voix laissait clairement entendre sa hargne.

Anita ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à sa promesse de la veille, comme elle le pressentait, Drazic n'avait pas pu tenir une journée sans ignorer la présence de Ryan.

\- Drazic, s'il vous plait, commencez, nous avons déjà perdu assez de temps!

\- Mais ça sert à quoi de lire ça, tout le monde sait sur quoi le chapitre porte!

\- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire le professeur ici c'est moi et je vous demande de me lire cet énoncé.

À l'attitude de Drazic, le visage fermé et les poings serrés, Anita savait qu'il était à deux doigts de balancer le livre à travers la pièce mais qu'il parvenait encore à se contenir. Sa réaction l'étonnait mais ne la surprenait pas tant que ça en fin de compte car elle se souvint d'une fois où Ronnie lui avait demandé de lire et qu'il avait fait le clown pour éviter de le faire. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait tant d'histoire mais n'eut pas le temps de se poser davantage de questions car quelqu'un toqua à la porte grande ouverte pour signifier sa présence.

\- Ah, Mlle Barnett, la salua l'ancien principal du lycée de Hartley High.

Anita pensa que cela devait lui en coûter de ne plus tenir ce rôle, considérant son désir maladif de faire règner l'ordre. D'ailleurs, elle avait remarqué qu'il s'adressait toujours à la principale en prenant un air supérieur, une attitude dont ses collègues ne se permettaient pas.

\- Ce sera bref, déclara Mlle Barnett en s'adressant à la classe. Je suis venue vous rappeler que je n'admettrais aucune absence aux entretiens d'orientations d'aujourd'hui...

\- Ah ouais et si on a se vide de notre sang ou d'autre chose.

\- Oh Dennis, t'es dégoûtant! le rabroua Anita d'une voix écoeurée alors que le rire de Drazic résonna derrière elle.

\- Il va de soit que s'il s'agit d'une urgence médicale vous serez exempté, reprit la Principale mais ne croyez pas non plus que ces entretiens ne peuvent pas être reportés.

\- Bien sûr il ne faut surtout pas décevoir le ministre, insinua Mai d'une voix railleuse.

Mlle Barnett lui lança un regard en biais, les sourcils haussés avec hostilité avant de faire claquer ses mains.

\- Mme Rouhani m'a déjà rapporté l'absence de deux d'entre vous ce matin et comme je le craignais il semble y avoir beaucoup d'absents aujourd'hui.

\- Peut être parce qu'ils n'ont pas envie de se livrer à ce simulacre, dit Mai.

\- Vous viendrez me voir après les cours, décida Mlle Barnett.

\- Ah je ne savais pas que nous étions sous un régime dictatorial? Si on a plus le droit de dire ce que l'on pense...

À ces mots, la Principale inspira profondément pour se retenir sans aucun doute d'agir de la façon dont Mai attendait et lui donner raison.

\- Écoutez, je ne vais pas vous réexpliquez l'importance d'aller à ces entretiens mais je ne saurais tolérer que l'un d'entre vous que je vois ici présent manque à l'appel. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

\- Oui mademoiselle, chantonnèrent la majorité des élèves d'une voix moqueuse.

\- Bien, refermons la parenthèse, dit-elle dans un sourire satisfait.

Elle se tourna vers Mr Bailey afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait reprendre son cours puis adressa un dernier regard appuyé à la classe avant de s'éclipser.

Au même moment où Mr Bailey referma la porte derrière la Principale, ses élèves se mirent à chahuter, exprimant avec plus de vigueur et d'acharnement leur réticences à assister à ces fameux entretiens.

\- Ben moi j'en ai rien à faire, j'irais pas, décida Dennis.

\- Oh allons ce n'est pas si terrible que ça, les rassura Mr Bailey.

\- Mais ça va servir à quoi? s'agaça Dennis.

\- C'est vrai ça, c'est une vrai perte de temps! approuva Ryan.

\- Allons, essayez d'y mettre du vôtre, ces entretiens sont là dans le but de vous aider à déterminer la voie que vous allez prendre l'an prochain.

\- Excusez-moi monsieur, mais je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi un seul entretien va changer les choses, rétorqua Nikki.

\- Justement, ceux qui n'ont encore aucune idée de ce que leur avenir sera fait pourront examiner toutes les options possibles en fonction de leur niveau.

\- Y'a pas besoin d'une conseillère pour prédire l'avenir de balayeur de Dennis, plaisanta Drazic.

\- Et toi rêve pas tu resteras serveur toute ta vie.

Drazic approuva dans un rire, nullement offensé car depuis qu'ils se connaissaient lui et Dennis s'entendaient comme larrons en foire et avaient pris l'habitude de se mettre en boîte. Anita n'était donc pas surprise qu'il prenne cette remarque à la rigolade.

\- Comme si un perdant comme lui allait réussir à garder un job aussi longtemps, s'en mêla Ryan.

\- Oh Ryan, soupira Anita avec agacement, sachant pertinement que son frère avait fait cette remarque dans le seul but de provoquer Drazic.

Hélas, cette fois, la jeune fille savait que son petit ami répliquerait et elle ne pouvait que lui en donner raison. Ryan était une vraie tête à claque ces derniers temps.

\- Ben moi au moins je redouble pas ma Terminale, rétorqua Drazic d'une voix impassible.

\- Toi c'est sûr que ça ne risque pas de t'arriver, Barnett te reprendra jamais une seconde fois.

Drazic aurait pu agir avec bien plus de véhémence mais il ne répliqua pas. Anita sut qu'il prenait sur lui et elle l'en félicita intérieurement.

\- Bon ça suffit, si nous pouvions reprendre le cours...

\- Non mais Monsieur vous ne trouvez pas ça injuste qu'on ne nous demande pas notre avis, le coupa Nikki. On devrait être les seuls à décider si on veut s'entretenir avec la conseillère d'orientation.

\- Bien c'est sûr, c'est comme si on nous forçait à aller voir un psy, renchérit Mai. On ne devrait pas nous obliger à discuter de certaines choses.

\- Je comprends votre ressenti, dit Mr Bailey, mais vous vous méprenez sur ces entretiens, il n'est question que de votre avenir professionnel, Mme Rouhani n'est pas là pour vous psychanaliser.

\- Permettez-moi d'en douter, railla Mai.

\- Bien je vois que vous avez un avis bien tranché sur le sujet et qu'il est inutile d'essayer de vous raisonner. Je vais donc reprendre là où nous en étions rester.

Anita se crispa à l'idée que Mr Bailey puisse reporter son attention sur Drazic et le forcer à lire.

\- Mélanie, voulez-vous bien me lire l'énoncé s'il vous plait!

\- Ben c'était à Drazic de le faire, lui rappela Ryan.

Les poings serrés sur la table, Anita l'aurait gifflé pour cette remarque.

\- En effet mais je crois que nous avons assez perdu de temps comme ça! répliqua sèchement Mr Bailey en invitant de la main Mélanie à suivre ses directives.

...

En sortant de cours, Anita aurait aimé échanger quelques mots avec Drazic et s'assurer qu'il allait bien mais il s'éclipsa si vite de la salle qu'elle n'en eut pas l'opportunité. Elle finit de ramasser ses affaires et se dirigea vers les casiers en compagnie de Mélanie.

\- Tu n'es pas intervenue toute à l'heure? lui fit remarquer celle-ci.

\- Pourquoi je l'aurais fait? s'étonna Anita. Ce n'est plus mon rôle depuis longtemps et puis je n'avais rien à dire sur le sujet alors...

\- Je ne parlais pas du débat sur les entretiens d'orientations mais de Sophie, ça ne te ressemble pas de laisser l'une de nos amies se faire traiter de la sorte.

\- Sophie est une grande fille Mélanie, je pense qu'elle est assez grande pour se défendre.

\- Pourtant tu as été la première à me défendre lorsque Drazic et les autres me malmenaient.

\- Oui et regarde où ça m'a mené? Je crois que tu es bien placée pour comprendre ce qu'elle peut ressentir. Si elle ne se défend pas, c'est qu'elle a sûrement une bonne raison et je ne veux pas m'en mêler.

\- Tu as sans doute raison mais ça m'étonne de toi, c'est tout.

\- Oui et bien il va falloir t'y faire, assura Anita en ouvrant son casier, tu as devant toi la nouvelle Anita.

\- Et la nouvelle Anita est moins radine? s'amusa son frère qui marchait depuis un moment derrière elles sans que les jeunes filles ne le remarquent.

À son tour il s'arrêta à hauteur des casiers et balança son sac sur le dessus.

\- Laisse-moi deviner tu as besoin d'argent? comprit Anita en rangeant son classeur de sciences sur la première étagère.

\- 20 dollars, avoua-t-il sans tergiverser.

\- Pff, dans tes rêves.

\- Oh allez soit sympa, tu dois bien avoir ça sur toi.

\- Toi alors tu ne manques vraiment pas de culot, l'accusa la jeune fille en repensant à son attitude déplorable de ces derniers temps. Les rares fois où tu m'adresses la parole c'est pour critiquer mon petit ami quand tu n'es pas trop occupé à le pousser à bout et tu espères que je fasse comme si de rien n'était?

\- Quoi? grogna-t-il. J'y peux rien si le mec avec qui tu te pavanes en public me sort par les yeux.

\- Oh ça va, Drazic n'a rien à voir avec ta mauvaise humeur, assura Anita alors qu'elle retirait le cahier de sa prochaine heure de cours de son casier.

\- Ben largue-le et on verra, la provoqua Ryan.

Anita lui adressa une moue railleuse avant de répliquer:

\- La vérité c'est que tu es agacé et vexé de t'être fait envoyer balader par qui tu sais.

\- N'importe quoi...

\- Ton égo surdimensionné en a pris un coup et au lieu d'assumer comme un grand tu réagis comme un enfant.

\- Ouais bon ça va j'ai compris, tu veux pas me filer de blé, râla Ryan dans une grimace agacée avant de se tourner vers Mélanie, la mine implorante.

\- Je ne devrais vraiment pas, marmonna celle-ci avant de sortir son portefeuille sous les yeux ahuris et dégoûtés de sa meilleure amie.

Anita leva les bras et les yeux au ciel alors que Ryan empochait ses 20 dollars.

\- Je te les rendrais dès la fin de la semaine et avec les intérêts.

\- Oh tu n'es pas obligée, rétorqua Mélanie.

\- Ben voyons, râla Anita en claquant la porte de son casier.

Elle se saisit du bras de Mélanie et la poussa hors de la vue de son frère dans la crainte qu'il en profite pour lui demander davantage d'argent.

\- Et merci! lança Ryan en brandissant fièrement son billet.

Tandis que Mélanie se retournait Anita la bouscula pour lui faire comprendre son mécontentement.

\- T'es pas croyable!

...

\- L'an dernier, tu disais vouloir être styliste? remarqua la conseillère d'orientation après une courte lecture du dossier scolaire d'Anita.

\- Hum hum, fit la jeune fille dans un mouvement de tête.

\- Et c'est toujours d'actualité?

\- Je pense oui, répondit Anita, les épaules haussés en signe d'indifférence.

\- Tu penses ou tu en es sûre? insista la conseillère.

Anita lâcha un soupir, irritée par cet interrogatoire bien trop infantilisant.

\- Disons que je n'ai pas changé d'avis, dit-elle de manière plutôt sèche.

\- Mais est-ce toujours quelque chose qui te passionne?

\- Oui, oui bien sûr, marmonna la jeune fille dans un soupir agacé qui laissait entendre le contraire.

Elle ne cessait de regarder les minutes défiler sur la pendule au dessus de la fenêtre, rêvant de s'échapper.

\- Tu as un bon dossier scolaire, reprit la conseillère en replongeant de nouveau le nez dans ses papiers, de bonnes notes et malgré tes difficultées évidentes en Sciences, tu réussissais jusque là à te maintenir mais j'ai noté une légère baisse ces dernières semaines. Une raison particulière à ça?

\- Non, mentit Anita dans un raclement de gorge.

La conseillère lui sourit d'un air condescendant qui déplut fortement à la jeune fille.

\- Parfois quand on subit un stress important il n'est pas rare que les émotions ressenties restent profondément ancrées en nous et nous empêchent d'aller de l'avant.

Anita ferma un instant les yeux, comprenant que la conseillère d'orientation était allée mettre son nez dans des choses qui ne la regardait pas et que son agression s'était retrouvée d'une manière ou d'une autre dans son dossier scolaire. Il paraissait claire aussi que la conseillère d'orientation essayait d'amener le sujet en finesse mais qu'elle échouait lamentablement.

\- Je me suis juste laissée un peu débordée, dit simplement la jeune fille.

\- Après un choc, poursuivit la conseillère, il n'est pas inhabituel d'éprouver une certaine lassitude envers les choses qui nous plaisaient auparavant.

\- Je préférerais ne pas parler de ça, répliqua Anita d'un ton sec. Excusez-moi, mais je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi ça vous regarde!

\- Et bien si cela affecte tes...

\- Mes notes ne sont pas non plus catastrophiques alors je ne vois pas vraiment où est le problème, l'interrompit de nouveau Anita.

\- Tu vis par tes propres moyens, n'est-ce pas avec plusieurs de tes camarades? remarqua-t-elle.

\- Oui et alors? se défendit Anita qui ne saisissait pas ce que ses choix de vie venait faire dans cet entretien.

\- Et qu'en pense tes parents? insista Mme Rouhani.

\- Pardon? s'étrangla presque Anita, offusquée. Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi ça vous concerne.

\- Je ne pense pas que vivre sans la présence d'un adulte soit raisonnable dans ton cas.

\- Et je ne crois pas vous avoir demandé votre avis, rétorqua vivement Anita alors qu'elle se saisit de son sac à dos à ses pieds et le posa sur ses genoux.

\- Un instant, s'il te plait! lui demanda la conseillère d'une voix mêlée de bienveillance et de fermeté. Je ne crois pas que l'entretien soit fini?

\- Je suis désolée mais il l'est pour moi! assura Anita.

Elle n'attendit pas son aval et se leva, passant la lanière de son sac à dos sur une épaule.

\- J'ai pris rendez-vous pour toi avec la psychologue scolaire, lui apprit abruptement la conseillère d'orientation.

\- Je vous demande pardon? lança Anita, estomaquée en sentant le sang battre à ses tempes.

\- Elle t'attend demain matin à la pause de 10h.

\- Vous plaisantez?

\- Je pense qu'il serait bon pour toi de voir un spécialiste.

\- Et qui vous dit que je n'en vois pas déjà un? s'emporta la principale intéressée. Ce n'est pas parce que ce n'est pas inscrit dans mon dossier que ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Écoute..

\- Et ce sont des informations personnelles qui ne devraient pas avoir leur place dans cet entretien, ajouta-t-elle avec force le doigt pointé sur la conseillère. Ce qui m'est arrivé ne regarde que moi!

\- Là tu te trompes, je me dois de veiller à la bonne santé physique et mentale des élèves de ce lycée et si je constate, comme maintenant qu'il y a un problème qui affecte leur travail, il est de mon devoir...

\- Je regrette, mais ce n'est pas en lisant deux lignes de mon dossier que vous pouvez prétendre me connaitre.

\- J'apprécierais que tu baisses d'un ton, lui fit remarquer calmement la conseillère.

\- Pour votre information, je suis suivie chez un médecin et je n'ai pas besoin de plus, merci.

Anita entendit la respiration forte et saccadée de la conseillère au son outré qui s'échappa de ses lèvres mais elle ne lui prêta guère d'intérêt et sortit du bureau sans plus de considérations.

...

Arrivée dans le couloir, Anita n'avait qu'une envie c'était de dévaler la pente menant à la cour du lycée et de franchir les grilles de l'établissement. Elle ne prêta aucune attention à ses camarades assis sur les bancs qui attendaient leur tour pour passer dans le bureau de la conseillère et les dépassa d'une traite.

\- Anita, ça ne va pas? s'inquiéta la voix de Mélanie derrière elle qui s'était levée du banc et courait à présent pour la rattraper.

À hauteur de la rampe, Anita fit volte face et à bout de nerfs ne put s'empêcher d'aboyer sur sa meilleure amie.

\- Fiche-moi la paix!

Dès que ses mots eurent franchit la barrière de ses lèvres elle les regretta, ne voulant pas rejetter sa colère sur Mélanie. Alors elle inspira profondément dans le but de se calmer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Tu as l'air contrarié.

Cette remarque agaça Anita qui faillit lui lancer une remarque acerbe mais elle réussit à se contrôler.

\- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler, Mel.

Mai arriva soudain derrière elles d'un pas et d'un air furibond.

\- Ah ça alors j'aurais dû m'en douter!

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles? demanda Mélanie.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, elle a posé des questions un peu trop intrusives, c'est ça? Elle a testé sa psychologie de bas étage sur toi?

Anita ne répondit que par un faible mouvement de tête, une main passée sur le visage. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser correctement, à la fois en colère et affreusement embarrassée par ses propres réactions.

\- Et alors, c'est bien ce pour quoi elle est payée non? fit remarquer Mélanie.

\- Ce que t'es crédule. On te ferait gober des couleuvres, cingla Mai.

\- Pas du tout, se défendit la jeune fille avec force, seulement je ne vois pas où est le problème!

\- Mais comment tu peux dire ça en voyant ta meilleure amie aussi contrariée.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu te dire? se demanda Mélanie en interrogeant Anita.

Autour de cette dernière, une dizaine d'élèves s'étaient rassemblés et l'observaient une expression de parfaite incompréhension inscrite sur le visage tandis que d'autres ne se cachèrent pas pour se moquer de ses réactions.

\- Oh écoutes, je ne veux pas en parler d'accord! s'emporta Anita.

\- Oh ça va pas? fit soudain la voix inquiète de Drazic.

Le jeune homme remontait la rampe et il dut lire au visage défait de sa petite amie que quelque chose clochait. Il gravit la distance les séparant et passa aussitôt un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules. Cependant, malgré le réconfort que cela lui procurait Anita était trop tendue pour apprécier le geste et eut presque envie de le repousser.

\- Ce sont ces fichues journées d'orientations le problème, gronda Mai. Mais je ne vais pas laisser passer ça.

\- Oh Maiii... soupira Anita, la voix remplie de lassitude.

Mais la jeune fille était déjà partie en direction de la salle des professeurs.

\- Il s'est passé quoi? demanda Drazic à Anita.

Voyant sans doute qu'elle n'était pas disposée à répondre il se tourna vers Mélanie pour obtenir des réponses.

\- Apparement la conseillère d'orientation a outrepassé son rôle et s'est ingérée dans la vie privée d'Anita.

\- C'est quoi cette blague? gronda Drazic.

Anita eut soudain un coup de chaud entre le bras de Drazic enroulé autour de ses épaules et ces regards insistants, posés sur elle. Ce lieu lui apparut soudain comme hostile alors, sans grande douceur, elle s'écarta de son petit ami.

\- Bon ne m'en voulez pas mais je vais rentrer, décida-t-elle d'une voix blanche, le timbre chevrotant.

\- Quoi? s'étonna Drazic. Mais non reste on va en discuter.

\- Non Drazic, tout ce que je veux c'est quitter cet endroit de malheur, explosa-t-elle avant de se passer une main sur le visage.

Drazic essaya de revenir vers elle mais elle le repoussa d'une main placée devant elle.

\- Ce n'est pas contre toi, lui promit-elle mais j'ai juste besoin de respirer, d'accord? On se retrouve ce soir.

Sans une explication de plus, la jeune fille descendit la rampe. Elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle et pria pour que ce ne soit pas Drazic car la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait était de le blesser en le rejettant une fois de plus toutefois, aussi fort que soit son désir d'être à ses côtés, elle ressentait le besoin physique d'être seule. Lorsqu'elle gagna la cour sans encombre elle comprit que Drazic ne l'avait pas suivi et soupira de soulagement en dépit de la tristesse qu'elle ressentait à l'avoir repoussé.

...

Les élèves s'installèrent en cours de Littérature où leur professeur, Mr Albers, les attendait. Drazic s'assit à sa place dans un calme inhabituel chez lui alors qu'à ses côtés, Dennis faisait le pitre avec son camarade de devant. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers Anita, il l'avait rarement vu aussi déstabilisée et troublée et se demandait s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de la suivre afin d'être certain qu'elle rentre saine et sauve chez eux. Cependant, il avait bien reçu le message, sa présence n'était pas désirée et bien qu'il acceptait son besoin de respirer, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du mauvais sang.

\- Ryan, sais-tu où est Anita? demanda la voix de Mr Albers après avoir constaté que la place de son élève était vide.

Drazic se moqua sous cape de cette remarque en pensant que le frère de sa petite amie était bien la dernière personne à savoir ce qui se passait dans sa vie, trop préoccupé par sa petite personne.

\- Nan, j'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit celui-ci avec nonchalance.

\- Elle ne se sentait pas bien, m'sieur, elle a préféré rentrer, expliqua Drazic.

\- Ah, j'espère que ce n'est pas grave, dit le professeur, d'une voix concernée.

\- Sûrement un problème de nana, ricana Dennis.

Drazic lui envoya un regard noir accompagné d'un coup à l'épaule qui calma aussitôt l'hilarité de son copain avant de répondre à son professeur.

\- Elle avait mal à la tête.

\- Bon et bien je compte sur toi pour lui remettre son devoir, fit Mr Albers alors qu'il commençait justement à passer dans les rangs pour distribuer lesdits devoirs.

\- Dans l'ensemble, vous avez fait du bon travail, cependant j'aurais aimé que vous ne vous contentiez pas de rabâcher ce que vous avez appris mais que vous apportiez une vraie touche personnelle à ce devoir. Pour la majorité d'entre vous, vos argumentations restent très scolaires.

\- Je veux bien mais on a eu à rattraper plus de deux chapitres en deux semaines, se plaignit Kurt.

\- J'en ai bien conscience.

\- On aurait pas dû en pâtir, c'était à eux de s'adapter, pas le contraire, ajouta Kurt en se retournant vers les nouveaux.

\- Ah parce que ça va être de notre faute si vous étiez à la traîne, railla Ryan.

\- Ohhh toi me cherche pas! le prévint aussitôt Kurt d'un ton irrité.

\- Non mais il a raison, c'est pas de notre faute si vous aviez du retard sur le programme, renchérit Mai, et si tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un prend-en à Mlle Barnett c'est elle qui a décidé que vous deviez nous rattraper.

\- Personne ne nous a vraiment demandé notre avis, intervint Nikki, on nous a imposé de rattraper ces chapitres malgré tout le travail que nous avions déjà.

\- Ouais c'est vrai m'sieur, ce devoir ne devrait même pas compter dans notre moyenne, ajouta Dennis l'air sérieux.

\- T'as vu ça où? rit Mai.

\- T'as fumé quoi avant de venir! blagua Drazic.

\- Allons allons, les calma Mr Albers, il n'y avait rien de bien compliqué dans ces leçons et de toute façon la plupart du devoir portait sur les chapitres précédents.

\- Ah ah! se moqua ouvertement Drazic dans un éclat de rire sonore. La prochaine fois tu réfléchiras avant de t'enflammer, Kurty.

\- Oh ferme-la! s'énerva ce dernier en reprenant place sur son siège.

\- Ce qui n'excuse donc en rien votre travail, releva le professeur. Cela dit comme je vous l'ai dit, vous ne vous en êtes pas trop mal sortis.

Profitant du fait que Mr Albers était occupé à rendre les dernières copies, Nikki se pencha sur le bureau de Mélanie et Mai.

\- Hey psttt, fit Nikki à l'intention de Mélanie.

La jeune fille en question releva le nez de son devoir qu'elle était en train d'analyser.

\- Alors comme ça Anita est partie? demanda Nikki.

\- Oui elle était vraiment contrariée.

\- Et tu crois vraiment que ça a un rapport avec son entretien?

\- Ça ne fait aucun doute, répondit Mai en se mêlant à la conversation, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans cette pièce mais ça l'a secoué.

\- D'après ce que j'ai entendu dans les couloirs, Anita n'est pas la seule à se plaindre des méthodes de Mme Rouhani, révéla Nikki.

\- Et bien j'espère que Barnett sera dans son bureau cette fois parce que j'ai deux mots à lui dire! assura Mai d'une voix ferme.

\- Je te suis, approuva Nikki.

\- Vous voudriez que je vous accompagnes? proposa Mélanie.

\- Non ne le prend pas mal, mais tu n'as jamais été contre ces entretiens à ce que je sache et quand il s'agit de te dresser contre l'autorité tu te débines. Te connaissant tu risquerais plutôt de te ranger de l'avis de Barnett, alors merci mais non merci.

Sur ces mots, elle reprit place correctement sur son siège laissant une Mélanie hébétée digérer ses paroles.

...

\- Oui entrez! fit la voix de Mlle Barnett de l'autre côté de la porte.

Mai et Nikki entrèrent dans le bureau de la Principale, déterminée à faire entendre leur voix.

\- Mai, Nikki que se passe-t-il?

\- Nous voudrions nous entretenir avec vous au sujet de cette journée d'orientation, déclara Mai.

\- Mai, nous n'allons pas revenir là-dessus, dit Mlle Barnett d'un air crispé tout en se levant de son fauteuil. Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair, c'est une étape obligatoire pour tous les élèves de Terminale.

\- Et nous sommes d'accord sur le fond, renchérit Nikki.

\- Mais pas la forme, termina Mai. Nous sommes tout à fait conscientes que cette étape fait partie de notre parcours.

\- Alors où est le problème? s'étonna la Principale.

\- Que nous soyons ou non contre ces entretiens forcés n'est pas le problème. Nous n'aurions aucune récrimination à faire s'ils étaient fait dans les règles seulement votre conseillère outrepasse ses droits en se permettant des choses qu'elle ne devrait pas.

\- Qu'entendez-vous par là?

\- Et bien pour commencer elle a laissé entendre à l'une de mes amies qui est presque à la rue que son avenir sera déterminé par sa situation sociale, vous trouvez ça correct? s'emporta Nikki dont la voix était montée en crescendo.

\- Allons bon, vous avez dû mal comprendre...

\- Et cette élève n'est pas la seule à se plaindre du comportement inadéquat de Mme Rouhani, ajouta Mai sans oser citer le nom d'Anita.

\- Écouter Mme Rouhani est quelqu'un de très respectable dont l'emploi consiste à vous diriger vers une voie professionnelle tout en prenant bien sûr en compte certains facteurs personnels tel que votre profil psychologique et vos capacités intellectuelles. Il est normal que...

\- Oh ce discours ne prend pas avec nous, s'agaça Mai. Ces entretiens ne vont pas servir qu'à nous aider et vous le savez bien. Vous allez transmettre ces résultats à vos chers copains de l'Académie.

\- Oh je vous en prie Mai, inutile de monter sur vos grands chevaux! s'emporta à son tour Mlle Barnett, piquée au vif par les sous-entendus et le ton de son étudiante.

Elle inspira profondément et reprit un ton plus bas.

\- Écoutez mesdemoiselles, je peux comprendre vos réticences et j'entends bien vos doléances mais croyez-le ou non ces entretiens sont là pour vous aider.

\- Allez dire ça à nos amis, remarqua Nikki dans un rire narquois.

\- Ces entretiens sont en place dans ce lycée depuis de nombreuses années et ont aidé bon nombre de vos prédécesseurs à s'orienter après le bac. Ce n'est peut être pas le cas pour vous et tant mieux mais sachez que la plupart de vos camarades ont besoin de ces entretiens.

\- Alors soit vous essayer de nous endormir avec de belles paroles soit vous êtes vraiment naïve...

\- Je vous demande pardon? souffla Mlle Barnett, plus qu'exaspérée et outrée par le ton de la jeune fille. Je pourrais vous renvoyez pour votre insolence!

\- Je peux vous assurer que ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure n'avait rien de positif pour mes amis, reprit Mai avec poigne sans prêter le moindre intérêt à ses menaces.

\- Et qu'attendez-vous de moi exactement? soupira la Principale, courroucée. Que j'annule les entretiens.

\- C'est un peu tard pour ça, remarqua Nikki.

\- Ce serait ridicule puisque la moitié y est déjà passé, renchérit Mai, mais touchez-en deux mots à Mme Rouhani et faites lui comprendre que si elle continue à briser les rêves de ces jeunes ça retombera sur cet établissement et que je ne manquerais pas de le faire savoir à qui-de-droit.

\- Mai, personne ne s'est plaint de ces entretiens jusque là et...

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui se dit, la contredit Nikki. À ce qu'il parait il y a déjà eu quelques plaintes l'an passé.

\- Des plaintes qui ont dû être étouffées, rajouta Mai entre ses dents.

\- Des plaintes qui n'avaient pas lieux d'être et qui ont été réglées, corrigea Mlle Barnett. Mme Rouhani est un très bon élément pour cet établissement. Si elle a outrepassé ses droits comme vous le pensez croyez bien que ce n'est pas voulu. C'est une personne qui prend votre avenir très à coeur.

\- Je n'en doute pas, railla Mai.

\- Dites, si je ne me trompe pas mais Mme Rouhani ne fait partie de l'équipe enseignante que depuis l'année dernière, remarqua Nikki.

Mlle Barnett acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

\- Alors permettez-nous de douter de ses compétences.

\- Oui exactement, rebondit Mai, vous n'avez pas assez de recul pour savoir ce qui se passe entre ces murs mais vous le saurez lorsque nous arriverons à faire sortir les autres élèves de leur silence.

\- Bien, écoutez, j'entends ce que vous me dites, les calma leur Principale, et je vais avoir une discussion avec Mme Rouhani si cela peut apaiser les esprits.

\- Oui seulement le mal est déjà fait, Anita Scheppers est rentrée chez elle, annonça Nikki.

Mai ferma un instant les yeux, ennuyée à l'évocation du nom de son amie, ayant jusque là éviter soigneusement de la mêler à cette plainte sans qu'elle même n'en ai fait la demande. Certes, son éclat de colère allait sûrement remonter aux oreilles de Mlle Barnett mais elle aurait préféré ne pas agir dans son dos.

\- Que voulez-vous dire?

\- Ce que je viens de vous dire, expliqua Nikki. Anita a été si perturbée par son entretien avec la conseillère qu'elle a préféré quitter le lycée.

Mlle Barnett fronça les sourcils, de toute évidence déconcertée et embarrassée par cette nouvelle.

...

**Au hangar**

Anita ouvrit la porte du hangar, le souffle court. Sans même s'en rendre compte, c'est en pressant le pas qu'elle était rentrée. Son coeur tapait de façon effreiné contre sa poitrine, d'une telle force qu'il lui parvint aux tympans, lui rappelant des situations similaires qui l'avaient conduit jusqu'au malaise. Elle se sentait toute étourdie, comme les jours ayant suivi le début de son traitement. Elle contourna rapidement le canapé et s'y assit, la paume de sa main sur le coeur comme si ce simple geste avait le pouvoir de lui faire cesser sa course folle. Seulement, au lieu de ralentir, elle eut l'impression que ses battements redoublèrent d'intensité. Elle devait donc se calmer car c'était bien l'angoisse la cause de son malaise. À moins que...

Soudain, la jeune fille réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas pris son antidépresseur ce matin-là, elle eut beau forcer sa mémoire elle n'avait aucun souvenir de l'avoir fait. Ceci donc expliquait son accès de colère et ses réactions disproportionnées, cette réalisation ruina davantage le moral de la jeune fille qui comprit à quel point les médicaments avaient de l'emprise sur elle. Elle se força à faire le vide dans son esprit car ressassée ce qui venait de se passer ne faisait qu'accélérer son coeur.

Elle attendit deux bonnes minutes, immobile que son rythme cardiaque revienne à la normal puis se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle qui était toujours coquette refusa de croiser son regard dans le miroir et l'évita donc avec soin en ouvrant le placard au dessus du lavabo pour se saisir de sa boite de comprimés.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur son nom inscrit sur la boîte, donnant la confirmation à quiconque les trouverait qu'il s'agissait bien de ses antidépresseurs à elle. Elle ferma les yeux, une fois de plus honteuse d'avoir recourt à ce type de traitement et maudit Pete pour ce qu'il lui faisait vivre alors que les paroles rempli de bon sens de Mai lui revinrent en mémoire.

"- Ce n'est pas parce que tu prends des antidépresseurs que tu es faible. Au contraire, ça prouve que tu es forte et que tu ne laisses pas une mauvaise expérience déterminer ton avenir."

Rassérénée par les mots de son amie, Anita ouvrit enfin la boîte pour en sortir le comprimé manqué quelques heures plus tôt puis se rendit à la cuisine pour le passer avec un peu d'eau.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers le téléphone et composa un numéro qu'elle commençait malheureusement à connaitre par coeur.

\- Bonjour, je voudrais voir le Dr O'brian en urgence, s'il vous plait!

...

Enfoncé dans son siège face à la conseillère d'orientation, Drazic la regardait par en dessous afin de ne pas croiser son regard. Après ce qu'elle avait fait subir à Anita il avait plutôt envie de bondir de sa chaise pour l'étrangler que de répondre à ses questions sans intérêts.

\- Vous pourriez me vouvoyer? Non parce que ça me dérange un peu qu'on parle de mon avenir mais qu'on me traite comme un gosse de cinq ans, dit-il séchement, d'un ton amer.

\- Jeune homme, quand je vois votre dossier scolaire, j'ai un peu de mal à faire autrement, répliqua-t-elle dans un sourire condescendant.

\- Ah ben oui donc si je fais le pitre en classe ça vous donne le droit de me manquer de respect! lança-t-il en la fixant d'un oeil mauvais.

\- Où se situe le problème exactement? tiqua la conseillère. Vous me semblez bien énervé.

\- Oui ben vous m'excuserez mais j'ai un peu de mal à rester calme face à une personne qui a bouleversé ma petite amie.

\- Je vois, vous êtes donc le petit ami d'Anita Scheppers.

\- Ouais et j'aime pas trop votre façon de procéder.

\- Vous êtes conscient qu'elle a besoin d'aide, n'est-ce pas?

\- En quoi ça vous regarde? riposta-t-il d'une voix emportée.

\- Si vous êtes aussi inquiet pour elle que vous le prétendez alors vous devriez la convaincre de voir le psychologue, il en va de son avenir.

\- On est là pour discuter des problèmes personnels de ma petite amie ou de mon avenir en tant que futur chômeur?

\- Je vois que vous prenez tous ça à la rigolade, se désola-t-elle. Vos résultats scolaires sont déplorables et laissez-moi vous dire tout de suite que vos progrès récents dans certaines matières ne vous aideront pas à décrocher votre diplôme de fin d'année.

\- Ah ben super, j'ai plus qu'à me casser du lycée alors! lança Drazic d'une voix vexée en se levant sans attendre la permission.

\- Allons ne jouez pas les étonnés. C'est vous qui avez provoqué cette situation. Pour espérer avoir votre diplôme il faudrait que vous soyez constant jusqu'à la fin de l'année et ce dans tous les domaines. Vous en sentez-vous vraiment capable?

\- Nan, je suis trop débile, je regretterais de vous faire perdre votre temps!

...

Le docteur Lauren O'Brian entra dans la salle d'attente et invita Anita à la suivre. La jeune fille délaissa le magazine de mode qu'elle feuilletait machinalement sans réellement s'y intéresser et le reposa sur la table basse avant de suivre le médecin.

\- Je ne vous retiendrais pas longtemps, merci d'avoir accepté de me recevoir.

\- Oh je t'en prie, ce n'est rien, un patient vient justement d'annuler sa consultation.

Elle entra dans son bureau et indiqua l'un des deux fauteuils libre face à son bureau.

\- Assieds-toi, je t'en prie!

Tout en prenant place à son tour, le docteur O'Brian porta un regard perplexe sur sa jeune patiente.

\- Mais dis-moi, tu ne devrais pas être en cours à cette heure-ci?

\- Je... ça ne s'est pas très bien passé au lycée, marmonna Anita, mais ce n'est pas de ça que je suis venue parler.

\- Je t'écoutes, l'encouragea le médecin, un pli soucieux sur le front. Tu semblais plutôt affolée lorsque je t'ai eu au téléphone.

\- Oui voilà je...

La jeune fille prit une profonde inspiration avant de poursuivre d'une traite.

\- Je pense que le traitement ne me convient pas et je voudrais l'arrêter.

\- Ah oui je vois, fit le médecin en s'avançant sur son siège et en prenant un air ennuyé. Qu'entends-tu par, il ne te réussit plus? As-tu ressentit des effets indésirables?

\- Non mais il n'a aucun effet sur moi et je ne veux pas en être dépendante.

\- Pourtant tu m'avais dit ressentir une amélioration et tes angoisses semblent avoir fortement diminué.

\- Oui je me sentais mieux mais je crois que ça n'a rien à voir avec les médicaments et que je pourrais m'en sortir sans, prétendit-elle.

Ce qu'elle cherchait en réalité c'était un moyen d'arrêter le traitement en douceur, sans ressentir cet effet de manque.

\- Hum, hum, fit le docteur O'Brian, pensive. Je pense au contraire que c'est une erreur de l'arrêter maintenant. Tu n'en es qu'à quelques prise et il est tout à fait normal que tu n'en ressentes pas encore les effets bénéfiques mais dans ton cas, ce traitement a fait ses preuves et il va diminuer tes angoisses pour sûrement les faire disparaitre complètement dans quelques semaines. Ce n'est pas un traitement sur une longue durée, tu le sais, je pense que trois mois seront suffisants pour enrayer tes troubles.

\- Mais nous pourrions essayer au moins, insista la jeune fille d'une voix désespérée.

\- C'est envisageable, concéda le docteur la mine songeuse avant de reporter toute son attention sur sa jeune patiente. Écoutes Anita, même si nous mettons un terme au traitement tu ne pourras pas l'arrêter net, il va falloir d'abord diminuer les doses parce qu'un arrêt brutal risquerait d'augmenter tes troubles.

Hélas la jeune fille savait que son médecin n'essayait pas de lui faire peur en disant cela. Si deux prises manqués lui avaient provoqué de tels effets, elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'il en serait de plusieurs. Bien sûr, elle se garda de dire à son médecin qu'elle avait délibérément omis son comprimé de la veille au soir en plus de celui du matin.

\- Ce que je te propose c'est qu'au lieu d'un comprimé matin et soir tu n'en prennes plus qu'un le matin. On voit comment ça se passe et si tu es d'accord nous pourrions rester sur ce format de prise jusqu'à la fin du traitement.

Anita dodelina de la tête, ne sachant que répondre. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle, c'est d'un seul coup d'un seul qu'elle aurait mis fin au traitement, honteuse d'y avoir eu recours en premier lieu et convaincu que cela lui ferait plus de mal que de bien à la longue mais puisque le médecin y était opposé et que les événements survenus plus tôt lui avaient prouvé la nature dangereuse de cet acte, Anita devait se résigner à poursuivre le traitement.

\- D'accord, je vais essayer, accepta-t-elle, le coeur serré.

\- Bien, dit son médecin, un sourire chaleureux et rassurant accroché aux lèvres.

...

**Appartement de Ryan, Devon et Trevor**

\- Pose ça! Je t'ai dit que c'était pas à toi, grogna Ryan en prenant le polaroid des mains de son colocataire.

\- Ohlala, ce que tu peux être chiant en ce moment. T'as pas une gonzesse à aller serrer?

\- Ferme-là!

\- Arrête de penser à cette meuf.

\- Je vois pas de qui tu parles.

\- T'es pathétique mon gars.

\- Ouais c'est ça, pesta Ryan en poussant les pieds de son copain pour passer et se laisser tomber sur le fauteuil à sa droite.

\- Tiens, j'ai un truc qui va détendre un peu les nerfs.

Devon sortit de la poche de son jogging un sachet remplit de poudre blanche.

\- Je touche pas à ça! rétorqua aussitôt Ryan, sidéré, dans un grimace de dégoût..

\- Oh j'en étais sûr, ricana son copain.

\- Je touche pas à cette merde là et tu ferais bien d'en faire autant.

\- Mais c'est de la bonne, de la pure, c'est complètement inofensif.

\- Ouais c'est juste un snif de temps en temps puis tu deviens complètement mordue à cette saleté et tu finis dans le caniveau.

\- On dirait que tu parles d'expériences?

\- Ah déconnes pas, rala Ryan, je connais un pote qui est tombé dans une de ces saloperies pour augmenter ses performances physiques, lui aussi c'était pas méchant au départ mais tu verras continues d'en prendre et tu te reconnaitras plus.

\- Ouais ouais moi aussi le voisin d'un voisin m'a dit que et blabla, plaisanta Devon, tournant les paroles de Ryan en ridicule. C'est pas un coup de temps en temps qui va nous tuer. Ce que tu peux être coincé.

\- Bah je préfère ça que d'être défoncé! répliqua Ryan tout-de-go en se levant.

\- Tant mieux pour toi, mais n'en dégoutes pas les autres!

\- T'inquiètes, je vais pas t'empêcher de foutre ta vie en l'air mais me demande pas d'y participer.

\- Foutre ma vie en l'air, répéta Devon en ricanant. T'es de la brigade des stup' ou quoi?

\- Crois-moi si c'était le cas ton sachet de merde tu l'aurais retrouvé au fond des toilettes.

\- Ouais ouais, grogna son colocataire en balayant sa remarque de la main.

\- Allez je me tire, défonce-toi bien la tronche!

Ryan entra dans sa chambre dans un soupir irrité et balança son sac à dos sur son lit défait. Il n'en revenait pas de l'imbécilité dont faisant preuve Devon. Heureusement que Trevor n'était pas comme lui sinon il y aurait songé à deux fois avant d'emménager avec lui. Il se demanda si Trevor était au courant du penchant de son cousin pour la drogue. Des séances de yoga, lui avait-il dit le matin-même, bien entendu, il n'y avait pas cru un seul instant mais il ne le croyait pas aussi bête pour ramener de la drogue chez eux et lui en proposer. Et à en juger par son attitude détaché, ce n'était sûrement pas la première fois qu'il en consommait. Dès que Trevor rentrerait de son travail de caissier au centre commercial il allait avoir une sérieuse discussion avec lui au sujet de ce problème car il n'était pas question que Devon continue de consommer de la drogue sous leur toit.

...

**Au hangar**

Dès la fin des cours, Drazic se hâta de rentrer. D'ordinaire il attendait Mai et tous les trois, en compagnie d'Anita ils faisaient le chemin ensemble mais cette après-midi-là, le jeune homme traça sa route, désireux de retrouver au plus vite sa petite amie. À vrai dire, il avait longuement hésité à sécher les cours de l'après-midi, non seulement parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour Anita mais parce que les paroles de la conseillère quant à son avenir au lycée lui restaient en travers de la gorge. Cependant, Mlle Barnett l'avait eu à l'oeil, comme si elle pressentait son départ imminent et avant même qu'il n'ait pu faire un pas dans la cour elle lui avait rappelé l'importance d'assister au cours d'informatique qu'elle dispensait en fin d'heure. En d'autre terme, cela signifiait qu'elle avait noté sa présence et que par conséquent il n'aurait droit à aucune excuse s'il venait à manquer le cours.

Lors de son passage au tribunal, le juge lui avait demandé de faire preuve de bonne conduite et cela incluait son assiduité en cours, il avait donc dû se résigner à suivre le dernier cours de la journée.

Lorsqu'il poussa la grande porte du hangar, Drazic découvrit Anita comme la veille au soir, le nez plongé dans ses bouquins. S'il avait trouvé auparavant qu'elle en faisait trop, à présent son côté studieux le rassura. Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'attendait à la trouver rouler en boule dans un coin car il la savait forte et capable de se relever mais la voir ainsi lui ôta un poids sur les épaules.

\- Eh, comment ça va? s'enquit-il en approchant pour lui faire un baiser sur la joue.

\- Ça va, dit-elle avec un sourire sincère.

Soulagé, Drazic tira une chaise et s'assit en face d'elle.

\- Arrête, c'est pas toi qui est en cause mais l'autre conne qui ne sait pas faire son boulot, dit-il, agacé rien que de repenser à son propre entretien. Tu veux bien me raconter ce qui s'est passé?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, soupira-t-elle.

Elle bougea sur sa chaise de façon à lui faire face et à ce que leur genoux se touchent.

\- Elle a commencé à me parler de ce que j'ai vécu, à me faire entendre que je ne m'en sortirais pas sans aide et ça m'a fait perdre les pédales.

Drazic approuva d'un lent mouvement de tête, la laissant poursuivre.

\- Elle aussi m'a pris rendez-vous avec la psychologue scolaire, lui apprit-elle. Non mais t'y crois à ça?

\- Ouais, rit-il avec amertume, j'ai vu le phénomène.

Anita le regard soudain inquiète et concernée.

\- Et toi comment ça s'est passé?

\- Bof, je lui ai pas laissé me prendre la tête, rigola-t-il.

\- Oui, je crois que je me suis laissée un peu trop emporté, reconnut Anita. Je n'aurais pas dû la laisser avoir autant d'emprise sur moi.

\- Tu sais que ton petit pétage de plomb n'aura pas servi à rien.

Anita fronça les sourcils, interdite et attendit la suite.

\- T'es pas la seule avec qui elle a dépassé les bornes mais le fait que tu sois parti va sérieusement la desservir. Mai veut la faire virer.

\- Tu plaisantes?

\- Nan, tu sais qu'elle avait déjà une dent contre ces entretiens d'orientations ben après ce qui s'est passé, elle va pas se gêner pour sauter sur l'occasion.

\- Elle est folle...

\- Qui est folle? fit la jeune fille en question en entrant par la porte du hangar laissée entrouverte.

\- Toi avec tes missions d'extermination, répondit Drazic d'une voix à la fois rieuse et désabusée.

\- Quoi?

\- Il parait que tu veux faire renvoyer Mme Rouhani? lui fit remarquer Anita.

\- Oh ça m'étonnerait qu'on en arrive là, grommela Mai d'un ton acide, mais je vais la dénoncer à l'inspection académique, ça tu peux en être sûr!

\- Dis donc, j'espère que tu ne t'attends pas à ce que je témoigne ou quoique ce soit parce que...

\- Je ne te cache pas que ça m'aurait servi et ça m'étonne que tu ne veuilles pas défendre ta cause.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'entrer à nouveau à guerre, c'est tout, avoua Anita sur la défensive.

\- Je te croyais plus courageuse que ça!

\- Fous lui la paix, Mai! intervint Drazic d'un ton ferme.

\- Comme tu veux, capitula Mai à l'intention d'Anita, de toute façon tu n'es pas la seule à te plaindre de ses méthodes et à qui elle a fait du tord aujourd'hui.

\- C'est à ce point là? s'étonna Anita.

\- Tout le monde demande son renvoi, acquiesça Mai.

\- Il y a quelque chose que j'ai du mal à comprendre, songea Anita, elle faisait déjà partie de l'équipe enseignante l'année dernière et pourtant personne ne s'est plaint?

\- Elle venait de prendre son poste, je suppose qu'elle ne se permettait pas autant de chose. Et puis si c'est le cas elle est sans doute tombée sur des faibles d'esprits.

\- Oui mais vu son âge elle n'en est pas à ses débuts, ajouta Anita, ça m'étonne qu'elle n'ait eu aucune plainte par le passé.

\- Reconversion professionnelle ça te dit quelque chose? Figures-toi qu'avant c'était une assistante sociale.

\- Pas besoin de se demander pourquoi elle a changé de voie, railla Drazic, elle a dû en recevoir des menaces de mort.

\- Et elle n'a encore rien vu! lança Mai.

Pleine de détermination, Mai partie dans sa chambre tandis qu'Anita se rapprocha un peu plus de Drazic.

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir repoussé. Tu sais que ce n'était pas contre toi, j'espère?

\- Te prends pas la tête pour ça, la rassura-t-il une fois encore.

\- De savoir que la conseillère d'orientation voulait me forcer la main, ça m'a rendu folle, j'avais l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler.

\- Elle a foutu une belle pagaille dans ta tête, dit-il avec aigreur. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient d'aller saccager son bureau.

\- Non tu ne feras pas ça! lui dit-elle d'une voix mi-autoritaire, mi-amusée tout en se penchant en avant pour déposer une main sur la joue de son petit ami.

\- Non t'as raison elle risquerait de me forcer à tout réparer et me tracer un avenir d'homme à tout faire histoire de compenser les dégâts.

\- Oui ce serait bien son genre, rit Anita avant de passer une main derrière sa nuque pour l'embrasser.

...

Peu après le dîner, Anita et Drazic se trouvaient dans la pièce principale, installés à la table de la cuisine, tous deux plongés dans leur devoir de Littérature dû pour le surlendemain. Depuis quelques temps, Drazic semblait prendre plus à coeur ses études comme en témoignait sa réussite au dernier contrôle de Maths. Anita ne voulait pas se lancer des fleurs mais elle savait que sa présence l'encourageait à faire des efforts dans ce domaine. Seulement ce soir, le jeune homme paraissait complètement démotivé, il râlait pour un rien et salissait ses feuilles de ratures lorsqu'il n'était pas satisfait de la réponse. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il déchira son devoir et balança son exemplaire de "L'Assommoir" du romancier Emile Zola par terre qu'Anita osa lui demander ce qui le tracassait.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Drazic?

\- Rien, ce devoir me gonfle et ce bouquin est complètement naze, grommela-t-il d'un ton peu avenant.

\- Oui il est plutôt "assommant", s'amusa-t-elle en faisant un jeu de mot bien trop facile avec le titre du roman pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Oh c'est pas drôle! C'est du niveau de Dennis, tu me déçois.

Anita leva les yeux au ciel tout en souriant.

\- Bon alors qu'est-ce qui te pose problème?

\- Tout, grogna-t-il en ramassant son livre de Zola.

\- Tu sais, je peux te passer mes notes si tu as besoin.

\- Et passer pour l'incapable de service, non merci.

\- Drazic...

\- Si j'en ai besoin je les prendrais, dit-il sèchement.

\- Je sais que tu es parfaitement capable de faire ce devoir mais si ça doit t'énerver alors...

\- Je vais faire du café, décida-t-il en se levant subitement. Tu en veux?

\- Euh oui s'il te plait.

Anita se demanda ce que la conseillère lui avait dit pour qu'il se démotive à ce point. L'avait-elle rabaissé en lui faisant comprendre que ses efforts étaient vains et qu'il n'avait aucune chance de décrocher son diplôme ou bien son attitude était-elle en lien avec ce qui s'était passé dans la matinée au cours de Mr Bailey?

\- Au fait, je ne t'ai pas demandé comment tu allais après ce qui s'est passé en classe ce matin? demanda Anita en revenant prudemment sur l'incident en classe.

\- De quoi tu parles? demanda-t-il d'une voix grincheuse.

\- Et bien tu sais quand Bailey t'as demandé de lire.

\- Ouais et ben quoi?

Anita comprit que Drazic n'avait aucune envie d'en parler et qu'il n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche.

\- Je me demandais quel était vraiment le problème?

\- Y'a pas de problème, assura Drazic en secouant les épaules. J'aime pas qu'on m'oblige à faire quelque chose, tu le sais et Bailey m'avait dans le colimateur alors j'allais pas lui faire ce plaisir.

Drazic sortit deux tasses de l'étagère au dessus de lui et les disposa sur le plan de travail dans l'attente du café qui chauffait.

\- Alors ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait de lire devant toute la classe? insista Anita.

\- Non pourquoi? Je m'en fous de ce pensent les autres.

Elle savait qu'il n'était pas tout à fait honnête, certes Drazic n'était pas quelqu'un de timide et ce n'était sans doute pas là où le bas blessait, seulement son refus de lire devant tout le monde allait plus loin qu'un simple désir de rebellion envers son professeur. Il fallait qu'elle utilise une autre approche si elle voulait l'amener à se confier. Quelque chose le chagrinait ce soir-là et elle n'aimait pas le voir se défiler de la sorte quand lui-même insistait toujours pour connaitre le moindre de ses petits secrets.

Alors elle se leva sous le regard en coin de Drazic et se plaça derrière lui afin d'enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- Tu sais je crois que tu peux réussir ton devoir et tous les autres, dit-elle, le menton posé contre son épaule.

\- Ouais une fois que je me serais acheté un cerveau, railla-t-il en plaçant l'une de ses mains sur celles de sa petite amie dont les bras enlaçaient toujours sa taille.

\- Dis pas ça! le réprimanda-t-elle en le bousculant un peu afin d'avoir toute son attention. Tu es bien plus intelligent que tu le crois.

Il se retourna alors de moitié pour passer un bras autour des épaules de sa petite amie qui en profita alors pour ancrer son regard au sien et donner plus de poids à ses paroles.

\- Si tu t'en donnes les moyens, tu peux encore avoir ton Bac.

\- T'es bien la seule à le penser, dit-il en laissant échapper un rire jaune.

\- Je crois en toi tu sais, lui assura-t-elle.

\- Ah ouais ben tu devrais peut être pas, soupira-t-il tout en glissant une mèche des cheveux blonds d'Anita derrière son oreille.

\- Ne laisse pas une Rouhani ou un Bailey te dire ce que tu vaux! lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix ferme en tirant sur le bas de sa chemise.

\- Et ne laisse pas une vielle sorcière aigrie t'atteindre.

Anita baissa les yeux, soudain contrariée. Cependant, elle hocha la tête, acceptant ses remontrances.

\- Hey, je ne dis pas ça pour me défouler sur toi ou te faire taire, assura Drazic en relevant le visage de la jeune fille d'un doigt sous son menton.

\- Non mais je sais qu'après la manière dont j'ai réagi je suis plutôt mal placée pour te donner des conseils.

\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Anita, protesta-t-il en prenant son visage en coupe, mais je me suis inquiétée pour toi. Ça ne te ressemble pas de laisser tout en plan comme ça.

\- Je t'avoue que je n'en suis pas fière, avoua-t-elle, mais sur le moment je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir calmement.

D'en parler lui fit revivre ce douloureux moment et elle sentit l'énervement la gagner à nouveau.

\- Ohhh elle m'a mis tellement hors de moi! Et tu sais le plus stupide là dedans c'est que je suis partie parce que je ne supportais pas qu'on pointe du doigt mes problèmes mais demain quand je vais revenir au lycée tout le monde sera forcément au courant.

\- Et alors, tu t'en fous des autres.

\- Ah ça c'est facile à dire pour toi, dit-elle dans un rire sans joie. Ils vont se moquer de moi.

\- Que quelqu'un te fasse une réflexion pour voir, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Non tu ne vas pas te battre pour moi, lui dit-elle sérieusement. C'est à moi de règler ça sinon ce sera pire encore.

\- Si quelqu'un se fout de ta gueule il prendra ma main dans la tronche.

\- Oh Drazic... râla-t-elle.

Drazic coupa toutes protestations qui voulues s'échapper de ses lèvres en posant sa bouche sur la sienne. Anita rit contre sa bouche, acceptant de le laisser gagner la partie puisqu'elle même avait eu recours à ce genre de ruse plus d'une fois.

La cafetière qui avait sûrement besoin d'un bon détartrage se mit à siffler derrière eux et de la vapeur s'en échappa mais ils s'en moquèrent et s'embrassèrent de plus belle.

...

**Appartement de Ryan**

Il faisait nuit noire lorsque Ryan entra dans la cuisine pour se préparer une tasse de café. De l'autre côté de la pièce se situait la chambre de Devon et les murs étaient si fins qu'il entendait sans peine le lourd ronflement de ce dernier. Il émit un rire jaune en pensant que cet imbécile avait dû bien tripper avant de s'endormir. Ryan soupira de fatigue en songeant à nouveau au rêve qu'il venait de faire. Dans ce rêve qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais finir, Nikki était avec lui et lui annonçait avoir largué Kurt alors qu'en réalité ils ne sortaient même pas encore ensemble, et qu'elle était prête à faire un essai avec lui. Ensuite son rêve c'était transformé en quelque chose de plus fou, Nikki l'avait embrassé et lui avait proposé de passer la nuit avec lui. C'est lorsque les choses commençaient à devenir vraiment intéressantes que Ryan s'était réveillé. Il soupira de nouveau en versant du café dans sa tasse et en allant s'asseoir à table. Dire qu'il n'arrivait pas ôter cette fille de l'esprit était un euphémisme. Il y pensait vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et cela le mettait tellement en rogne qu'il en devenait parfois agressif. Bon, qu'il le soit avec Drazic, il s'en moquait pas mal mais il lui était arrivé plus d'une fois de se montrer mauvais avec sa soeur quand celle-ci essayait simplement de le ramener à la raison. Il eut beau regretter son comportement, il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Et les trente-six cafés qu'ils buvaient par jour ne l'aider pas en ce sens, c'était certain. Mais c'était fini ces âneries, il devait se reprendre s'il ne voulait pas tripler son année de Terminale et s'il ne voulait pas risquer que sa mère l'envoie à Melbourne d'un bon coup de pied au derrière, majeur ou pas, elle en était parfaitement capable. L'entretien qu'il avait eu plus tôt avec la conseillère d'orientation lui avait remis les idées en place.

\- Toi tu penses encore à ta chanteuse! remarqua son copain Trevor en entrant dans la cuisine.

Il semblait tout aussi réveillé que lui et s'il en jugeait par ses courts cheveux de jaie encore bien coiffés il n'était sans doute pas encore couché malgré l'heure tardive qu'affichait la pendule au dessus de la porte de la cuisine: 1h34.

\- Ouais c'est ça moque toi... railla Ryan avant de se passer une main agressive dans les cheveux. Oh c'est dingue, j'arrive pas à me l'enlever de la tête!

\- T'es sacrément accro, rigola Trevor. Alors moi je te donne un bon conseil, soit tu passes la vitesse supérieure avec elle...

\- Tu rigoles, elle veut même plus entendre parler de moi.

\- Mais attend la suite, ce qui faut à ce genre de nana c'est sentir que tu leur es inaccesible.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries? T'as lu ça dans un magazine de gonzesse ou quoi?

\- Ouais en partie...

Ryan pouffa de rire.

\- Mais te moque pas, y'a des trucs super intéressants là-dedans!

\- Ouais peut-être mais c'est surtout un bon moyen de la faire fuir encore plus loin.

\- Ben tout à fait entre nous, je pense pas que t'aies encore quelque chose à perdre mon pauvre vieux!

\- Ah j'en sais rien et comment tu veux que je m'y prennes hein? Que je l'ignore, que j'en vois une autre?

\- Et on en arrive à ma deuxième solution, fit Trevor en se penchant en avant, les mains posées sur la table. T'en drague ouvertement une autre et qui sait ça pourrait même te vacciner de celle là.

\- Nan, ohhh j'sais pas. J'ai pas envie de jouer à ce genre de jeu.

\- Toute manière elle te calcule à peine alors t'as tout à y gagner, crois-en mon expérience ça va la rendre complètement dingue!

\- C'est pas si con en fait, réfléchit Ryan.

\- Hey ouais je te dis, Huggy les bons tuyaux, c'est moi, dit Trevor en ouvrant un placard pour se saisir d'une tasse et se diriger vers la machine à café. T'as un truc qui te trotte dans la tête, une situation dont t'arrive pas à te t'extirper, tu viens me voir! Je trouve toujours une solution.

Ryan acquiesça, songeant sérieusement à ses conseils alors qu'un autre sujet de discussion lui vint à l'esprit.

\- À ce sujet, y'a un autre truc que je voulais te dire, commença Ryan sous l'oeil perplexe de son copain qui prit place à table pour siroter un café avec Ryan.

\- Ça a l'air sérieux!

\- Ouais enfin disons que ça m'emmerde un peu, reconnut Ryan. C'est ton cousin, je sais que tu l'as pris sous ton aile et tout ça mais t'es au courant qu'il déconne grave en ce moment?

\- Ah tu veux parler de la came, comprit Trevor d'un air ennuyé.

\- Ah parce que tu sais...

\- Ouais ouais, j'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre que je voulais pas de ça ici mais à ce que je vois c'est qu'il a recommencé.

\- Il a carrément sniffé un rail de coke ou je sais pas quelle merde devant moi.

\- Et merde! fit Trevor en se passant une main sur le visage.

\- Va falloir que t'aies une discussion avec lui, vieux parce que je ne veux pas mouiller là-dedans.

\- Ça m'amuse pas plus que toi, lui assura Trevor en tapant du poing sur la table, le truc c'est que c'est la famille tu comprends, j'ai promis de veiller sur lui alors je peux pas non plus le foutre dehors.

\- Non je sais bien, je te demande pas d'en arriver là mais va falloir le secouer un peu, ça peut aller loin de ce genre de connerie. Et moi, il m'écoutera pas, y'a que toi qui peut lui faire entrer quelque chose dans le ciboulot.

\- C'est pas comme ci j'avais jamais eu cette discussion avec lui et regarde où ça l'a mené! Nan je pense que cette fois je vais devoir faire intervenir son père et ça va pas être beau, dit Trevor en frissonnant à cette idée avant de prendre une gorgée de son café. Ah ça non, mon oncle Marcus c'est un vrai fou!

Ryan se mit à rire, imaginant déjà la scène entre Devon et son père.

\- Ben ris pas, parce que je risque d'en prendre plein la tronche aussi!

Trevor but quelques gorgées de son café avant de se lever, pestant entre ses dents.

\- Ah c'est pas vrai, fallait que ça m'arrive à moi!

_À suivre..._


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

**Mercredi**

**Au Hangar**

Il faisait encore nuit noire lorsque Drazic descendit de sa chambre sous les combles pour se servir un verre d'eau. La pièce principale était plongée dans le noir à l'exception d'une partie où un filet de lumière provenant d'une petite lampe de bureau éclairait la table de la cuisine. Anita lui tournait le dos, la tête penchée sur la table.

\- T'es toujours pas couchée? dit-il avec étonnement, se figeant sur place.

Lorsqu'il lui avait souhaité bonne nuit à près de vingt-trois heures du soir elle était encore en train de faire ses devoirs.

\- Oh, tu m'as fait peur! avoua-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

\- Me dis pas que t'es restée là toute la nuit? s'inquiéta-t-il sans s'excuser de l'avoir surpris.

\- Non, j'ai bien essayé de dormir mais impossible de trouver le sommeil alors au lieu de me retourner trente-six fois dans mon lit j'ai préféré faire quelque chose d'utile.

Drazic secoua la tête dans une moue désespérée et s'avança vers le coin cuisine.

\- Tu vas te tuer les yeux dans le noir, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Ce n'est pas pire que si j'avais allumé la télé.

\- Tu vas être crevée, tu devrais essayer de dormir un peu, lui conseilla-t-il en essayant de ne pas paraître trop exigeant.

Il ne voulait pas lui dicter sa conduite et était tiraillé entre son envie de veiller sur elle et celle de lui laisser un peu d'espace.

Dans un soupir ennuyé, il sortit deux verres du placard au dessus de l'évier et les remplis d'eau.

\- Ça avance au moins? demanda-t-il en rapportant les verres à table avant de s'asseoir sur celle-ci.

\- Merci, dit-elle en prenant le verre offert. Ça avance oui, pas aussi vite que je voudrais mais j'ai tellement à faire.

\- Et tu ne feras pas ça en une nuit.

\- Oh oui je le sais, soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- T'as vu tout ce que moi j'ai à rattraper? T'es pas aussi à la traîne que tu le crois.

\- Tu as vu la note que j'ai eu en maths et celle que je viens encore d'avoir en Histoire? argua-t-elle.

\- Ouais je sais, t'as fait mieux mais c'est pas non plus la mort, essaya-t-il de lui faire comprendre avant de boire plusieurs gorgées d'eau.

Anita fit un mouvement de la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle ne partageait pas vraiment son ressenti puis retourna à ses révisions. Voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à la faire changer d'avis Drazic tenta une autre approche:

\- Allez viens te recoucher avec moi! proposa-t-il.

\- Avec toi? répéta cette dernière en se retournant derechef pour jauger son sérieux.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas? dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Drazic, je ne sais pas... commença-t-elle d'une voix traînante, quelque peu gênée.

\- Je te promets de bien me comporter, je serai un parfait gentlemen, jura-t-il afin de faire taire ses craintes.

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre inférieure, songeuse, avant qu'un large sourire n'illumine son visage.

\- D'accord mais à une condition.

\- Tout ce que tu veux, assura-t-il en souriant à son tour.

\- On prend mon lit, il est bien plus confortable.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais? s'amusa Drazic alors qu'Anita se levait pour rassembler ses affaires sur un coin de la table.

\- Parce que c'est le mien, dit-elle en riant.

En vérité, elle préférait sûrement rester dans un lieu familier. Dormir avec lui était déjà un grand pas qu'elle avait accepté de franchir, Drazic en avait parfaitement conscience et se sentait comme un privilégié.

Sous la couette, Anita et Drazic étaient blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le dos de celle-ci contre le torse du jeune homme qui avait passé son bras autour de sa taille. Il commença à fermer les yeux, heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été quand Anita se retourna. Pensant qu'elle changeait seulement de position, Drazic laissa de nouveau le sommeil l'emporter lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de sa petite amie se poser sur les siennes. Un instant, confus, il mit quelques secondes à répondre au baiser, ne sachant comment réagir et jusqu'où aller. C'était elle qui avait fixé les limites de leur vie intime, les limitant tous deux aux caresses chastes et aux baisers mais à présent elle semblait vouloir aller plus loin. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il imagina car jamais ils ne s'étaient embrassés sous les couettes et en tenue aussi légère. Certes, Anita ne faisait que l'embrasser seulement il était un homme et la façon dont elle se frottait sans doute inconsciemment contre lui commençait sérieusement à lui faire perdre pied.

\- Anita, grogna-t-il entre deux baisers. Je veux bien me comporter.. en gentlemen.. mais pousse pas!

\- Oops, fit-elle en étant prise d'un fou-rire, désolée.

Selon lui, elle ne paraissait pas réellement désolée et au contraire plutôt amusée de la situation.

\- Bonne nuit, lui dit-elle après un dernier baiser.

Elle finit par se retourner dos à lui et bien sûr en profiter pour le coller. Drazic rejeta sa tête en arrière sur l'oreiller, à deux doigts de craquer. Avait-elle seulement idée de ce qu'elle faisait? Elle avait de la chance qu'il ait un minimum de contrôle et beaucoup de respect pour elle car il aurait pu amplement profiter de la situation. Peut-être essayait-elle de le tester? Voir si elle pouvait lui faire confiance en toute circonstance? Et bien, si tel était le cas, le sacrifice qu'il venait de faire en était la preuve vivante. Il allait lui falloir une douche glacée seulement il était hors de question de quitter le lit maintenant et lui montrer à quel point ses réactions le troublaient.

Il se pencha légèrement en avant pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et la vit les paupières closes tandis qu'un son lent et régulier s'échappait de ses lèvres.

Incroyable, elle avait réussi à s'endormir en un temps reccord alors que lui n'allait sans doute plus pouvoir fermer l'oeil de la nuit! Dépité, il se laissa lourdement retomber sur l'oreiller.

...

**Appartement de Ryan, Devon et Trevor**

\- Je croyais que t'avais décroché un job à la station service? remarqua Trevor.

Les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension, Ryan leva les yeux du journal qu'il était en train de consulter.

\- Hein? s'étonna-t-il avant de comprendre. Ah nan c'est pas pour moi mais pour Nikki. J'essaye de lui trouver une opportunité.

\- Dans ce torchon? Y'a que des arnaques là-dedans, méfies-toi!

\- Ben va falloir faire du tri mais je suis sûr que je peux dénicher quelque chose.

Il se tut lorsqu'une annonce attira particulièrement son attention.

\- Tiens, "groupe recherche chanteuse pouvant s'adapter à tous les styles de musiques".

\- Tu penses qu'elle voudrait faire partie d'un groupe?

\- Nan mais si elle fait quelques concerts ici et là ça peut l'aider à se lancer et à être reconnue, pensa-t-il.

Ryan lut plus attentivement l'annonce avant de grimacer d'ennui.

\- Ah merde, il faut qu'elle ait au moins 21 ans et quoi? dit-il en s'interrompant quelques secondes afin de relire correctement, persuadé d'avoir mal lu tant la demande lui paraissait abérrante.

\- Faut qu'elle ait 21 ans et qu'elle soit d'origine australienne et blonde de surcroît! Attends mais c'est quoi ces mecs?

\- Je te dis, que des annonces bizarres, lui redit son ami. C'est pas fiable et je dirais même dangereux.

\- Ouais bon, rala Ryan. De toute manière, si j'arrive à lui trouver un bon filon, je la quitterais pas des yeux un seul instant. Elle risque rien.

\- C'est super tout ça, mais tu lui a demandé son avis au moins? lui fit remarquer Trevor avec l'air de quelqu'un qui connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- Je veux la surprendre, alors non je ne lui ai pas demandé son avis.

\- Tu devrais.

\- Pour qu'elle me rembarre avant même que j'ai pu faire mes preuves?

\- C'est juste un conseil que je te donne mon pote. Avant de te lancer dans ce genre d'entreprise, assure-toi que c'est vraiment ce que la nana veut.

\- Quand je lui aurais déniché le contrat du siècle, elle me sautera au cou, affirma Ryan avec assurance en replonger dans le "torchon" qu'il lisait jusqu'à présent.

...

**Au hangar**

Anita se réveilla seule dans son lit. Un instant, elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé la présence de Drazic à ses côtés mais le souvenir de leur petit moment d'intimité était encore bien trop vivant dans sa mémoire pour que celui-ci appartienne à son imaginaire.

En repensant à la manière dont elle s'était presque jetée sur lui, le rouge lui monta aux joues. Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de le rendre fou ni même de tester ses limites, cela avait été plus fort qu'elle. Leur manque d'intimité - bien qu'entièrement de son fait - pesait aussi beaucoup sur la jeune fille et de se retrouver dans cette position et dans son lit avec celui qu'elle aimait lui avait fait perdre toute raison. Cependant, Anita savait que c'était une erreur, qu'elle n'était pas prête à sauter le pas et remerciait intérieurement Drazic d'avoir eu le courage de refroidir ses ardeurs quand lui même était à deux doigts de basculer dans la folie. Nul besoin de mot entre eux, pour parler cruement elle avait senti l'effet qu'elle lui faisait.

Anita enfila sa robe de chambre à rayure noire et blanche par dessus sa longue nuisette et gagna la pièce principale. À la table de la cuisine elle avisa Mai le nez plongé dans la rédaction d'une lettre. Curieuse elle vint à sa rencontre lorsqu'elle entendit les "Lala lalala" de Drazic sous la douche. Cela lui fit du baume au coeur. Visiblement, il était de très bonne humeur et Anita devinait que leur nuit passée ensemble y était pour beaucoup.

\- Et voilà! fit Mai en claquant la feuille qu'elle avait fini de noircir du plat de sa main. Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent!

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? s'enquit Anita en approchant.

\- Une lettre pour exiger le renvoi de Mme Rouhani adressée directement à l'inspection académique.

\- Oh Mai tu ne crois pas que tu y vas un peu fort? lui fit remarquer Anita.

\- Tu veux la laisser s'en tirer à bon compte?

\- Bien sûr que non mais tu devrais au moins en parler à Barnett avant de faire quoique ce soit.

\- Pour qu'elle m'en dissuade? lâcha Mai dans un rire. Non et puis de toute façon, il ne s'agira pas d'une plainte isolée mais groupée. Hier soir j'ai contacté ceux qui ont rencontré des problèmes avec elle et ils sont d'accord pour rédiger à leur tour une lettre de récrimination.

\- Génial, marmonna Anita.

\- Il n'est pas trop tard pour rédiger la tienne? C'est sans doute celle qui aurait le plus de poids étant donné ce qu'elle t'a fait subir.

\- Peut-être, reconnut Anita, mais je ne veux pas me lancer dans ce genre d'entreprise, je te l'ai dit.

\- Comme tu veux! souffla Mai d'un ton qui laissait entendre son mécontentement.

\- Je suis déjà terrifiée à la perspective du procès de qui tu sais alors ce n'est pas pour en rajouter, se justifia Anita.

\- Désolée, dit Mai avec sincérité. Vous n'avez toujours pas de nouvelles du juge?

\- Non, c'est silence radio et ça commence vraiment à m'angoisser.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'angoisse? demanda Drazic en sortant de la salle de bain, torse nu, une serviette drapée sur son épaule.

\- Qu'on ait pas de nouvelles du juge.

\- Ils nous diront jamais quoique ce soit, assura Drazic. T'as bien vu, à chaque fois qu'on essaye de les appeler ils ont toujours une bonne excuse pour ne pas nous passer l'inspecteur Riley.

\- Voyez les choses du bon côté, dit Mai. Que ça traîne autant prouve qu'ils cherchent à le coincer pour de bon cette fois!

Mai n'avait pas tord, les chefs d'accusations qui pesaient sur Pete étaient nombreux, rendant le litige complexe. De ce fait, le délai pour rendre le jugement en pâtissait mais Anita devait se dire que plus il y aurait de preuve de ses délits et plus la condamnation de Pete serait lourde.

\- J'aimerais juste qu'on en finisse, avoua-t-elle.

Malgré ses dires, elle redoutait le jour où elle serait amenée à revoir Pete. Un frisson la parcourut au même moment où Drazic se plaça derrière elle et enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules dans un geste protecteur.

\- Ce sera bientôt réglé! lui assura-t-il dans un murmure.

Ne voulant pas l'inquiéter davantage, La jeune fille acquiesça et tapota gentimment ses bras pour lui faire comprendre que cela allait aller puis elle se pencha en arrière pour capturer sa bouche dans un baiser court mais appuyé.

Elle se défit ensuite de ses bras mais Drazic refusa de se contenter de si peu et dès qu'elle lui fit face il prit son visage en coupe et captura derechef ses lèvres afin d'intensifier le baiser.

\- Surtout vous gênez pas pour moi! râla la voix de Mai, assise juste en face d'eux.

Drazic rigola contre la bouche de sa petite amie qui ne put se retenir à son tour de glousser avant que tous deux ne se détachent à regret.

\- Tiens ta lettre Monsieur-je-n'en-fous-pas-une-rame, t'as plus qu'à y apposer ta signature! signala Mai en tendant ladite lettre à Drazic.

Anita ne put retenir un rire, désabusée et amusée par la flemmingite aiguë de son petit ami. Même lorsqu'il s'agissait de se plaindre ce dernier ne faisait que le strict minimum, allant jusqu'à user de subterfuge. Nul doute que Mai s'était pliée à ses exigences uniquement dans la crainte de perdre un plaignant.

...

**Sur l'esplanade**

_"Oh my love is here tonight_

_Oh my love is here tonight_

_Oh my love is here tonight for me"_

Ryan écouta sa belle chanter, bougeant son corps au rythme de la musique et chuchotant les paroles de la chanson qu'elle interprétait chaque matin. Lorsque la chanson prit fin, Nikki sourit d'un air crispé aux passants, les remerciant d'un signe de tête pour l'avoir écouté avant de se retourner brusquement vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Ryan?

\- Je viens admirer la plus talentueuse des chanteuses, je n'ai pas le droit.

\- Pas quand tu as une autre idée derrière la tête, non!

Irritée, la jeune fille débrancha son micro et commença à ranger ses affaires tandis que quelques passants lui laissaient de malheureuses pièces dans son chapeau.

\- D'accord, je l'admets, j'étais jaloux, se força à admettre Ryan.

Pour regagner sa confiance, il savait qu'il allait devoir mettre sa fierté de côté et bien que cela lui paraissait insurmontable, pour ses beaux yeux, il se sentait prêt à déplacer des montagnes.

Nikki le dévisagea méchamment tout en repliant le support de son micro.

\- Ça m'a rendu dingue de vous voir tous les deux et je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris...

\- Ah oui et bien apprend déjà à contrôler tes gestes avant de revenir me voir, cingla-t-elle.

\- J'ai fait une erreur, c'est vrai mais c'est humain.

\- Une erreur qui aurait pu sérieusement handicaper Kurt, le reprit-elle avec véhémence.

\- Oh il a une luxation de la mâchoire, même en baillant un peu trop fort ou en mâchant tu peux te faire ça, ne put-il s'empêcher de répliquer.

Cependant le regard noir lancé par sa belle et l'air outré qu'elle arborait lui fit réaliser la portée de ses mots et combien ils étaient mal venus.

\- Mais tu as raison, se rattrapa-t-il à la hâte, je n'ai aucune excuse pour ce que j'ai fait.

\- Si tu le penses vraiment, va donc lui présenter des excuses!

\- T'es pas sérieuse? demanda-t-il dans un rire malgré le visage sévère de sa belle.

\- Merci, ça confirme ce que je pense! lança-t-elle froidement alors qu'elle ramassait ses affaires, prête à partir.

\- Eh non mais attend, j'étais sincère.

Malgré ses dires sa bouche s'étira en un sourire idiot qu'il fut incapable de réprimer. Voyant que Nikki le regardait avec toujours autant d'animosité, le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage.

\- D'accord, si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, je vais aller le voir et m'excuser.

\- Si c'est pour me faire plaisir Ryan alors tu oublies, dit-elle après avoir levé les yeux au ciel. Tes excuses doivent être sincères sinon elles ne comptent pas!

\- Je sais que j'ai fait une connerie...

\- Non Ryan, tu sais que tu m'as perdu, c'est là ta seule motivation! claqua-t-elle avant de partir d'un pas furibond.

Cette fois, Ryan ne sut que répliquer, car elle avait misé dans le mille. En dépit du fait qu'il regrettait son excès de colère et les conséquences qui en avaient découlé de sa relation avec Nikki, il n'éprouvait aucun remord à avoir frappé Kurt. De ce fait, ses excuses, s'il devait y en avoir, sonneraient fausses. Dépité, les mains sur les hanches, Ryan la regarda s'éloigner. Néanmoins, il lui restait une dernière carte à abattre.

...

**Lycée Hartley Heights**

En pénétrant dans l'enceinte de l'établissement scolaire, Drazic, qui avait enroulé un bras rassurant autour des épaules de sa petite amie put la sentir se tendre sous ses doigts.

\- Oh détends-toi, t'es une vraie boule de nerfs!

\- Mais ça va, prétendit la jeune fille en rouspetant.

\- À d'autres, t'es aussi rigide qu'un balai, dit-il sans vraiment rire.

\- Ah ben merci, fit-elle en levant les bras au ciel avant de les laisser retomber lourdement.

Mai était à leur côté et scrutait elle aussi d'un oeil légèrement inquiet les réactions de leur amie.

\- Tu vois personne ne te regarde, lui dit-elle d'une voix encourageante. Ils sont tous tellement fixés sur leurs petits problèmes qu'ils ont problablement déjà oublié les tiens.

\- Ah oui et eux là-bas? fit remarquer Anita en indiquant d'un coup de menton un groupe de jeunes dont Chris - leur camarade de classe de leur ancien lycée - faisait partie qui semblait effectivement parler dans son dos.

\- Eux ils vont se prendre mon poing dans leur sale gueule! gronda Drazic en faisant mine de faire un mouvement menaçant dans leur direction.

\- Drazic! le rabroua Anita en enroulant un bras autour de la taille de son petit ami pour le dissuader de faire un pas de plus.

\- C'est une bande d'imbécile, tu le sais bien, dit Mai. Ignore-les!

Anita acquiesça tout en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme.

\- Je me sens tellement stupide, avoua-t-elle.

\- Mais non, celle qui devrait se sentir mal c'est l'autre bouffonne, pesta Drazic entre ses dents.

\- Oh ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, Mme Rouhani va le sentir passer! assura Mai alors qu'elle avisait Nikki à quelques mètres d'eux.

Elle salua ses amis et alla rejoindra sa nouvelle meilleure copine au même instant où Mélanie repéra à son tour Anita.

\- Oh non pas elle! grogna Drazic en voyant l'intello venir dans sa direction.

De toute façon, c'était un mal pour un bien car Drazic avait l'envie irresistible d'aller échanger deux mots avec Chris sur le terrain de basket seulement il hésitait à laisser Anita seule. Maintenant qu'il la savait entre de bonnes mains, il allait s'en donner à coeur joie.

Il retira son bras des épaules d'Anita et allait l'embrasser quand celle-ci recula, surprise.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas?

\- Faire une partie de Basket!

Aussitôt le regard d'Anita s'illumina d'un éclair de compréhension. Le connaissant, elle avait vu clair dans son jeu.

\- Drazic non, si tu as quelque chose en tête, tu l'oublies!

\- Quoi, je veux juste me défouler un peu! dit-il dans un demi-mensonge.

Certes, il avait envie de dépenser son énergie avant d'entamer une éprouvante journée de cours mais ce qui le motivait surtout c'était de rabattre le caquet de son crétin de copain.

\- C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète oui, soupira-t-elle avant que Drazic ne l'embrasse furtivement et ne rejoigne le terrain de basket où Chris, Kurt et Dennis disputait déjà une partie.

...

\- Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent! Voici un vieil adage que l'on entend et que l'on utilise souvent à tord et à travers. Quelqu'un pourrait me donner une définition de ce proverbe? demanda Mr Roy, le professeur de Philosophie.

\- Mai vient de nous en donner un parfait exemple, rigola Anita à voix basse.

\- Oui c'est sûr, rit à son tour Mélanie.

\- Une idée Anita? l'interrogea son professeur après l'avoir entendu chuchoter.

\- Oh et bien pour moi cette expression est synonyme de vengeance et elle conduit à la violence.

\- Oui comme si tous les conflits devaient automatiquement se régler par la force, renchérit Nikki d'une voix agacée en plantant à dessein son regard sur Ryan.

\- J'avoue, dit ce dernier en levant les mains en l'air, je suis bien placé pour savoir mettre ce proverbe en pratique. Quelqu'un d'autre veut me flageler? Allez-y profitez-en!

Anita éclata de rire en pensant que si Drazic avait assisté à ce cours il se serait fait un plaisir de se défouler sur son frère. Hélas pour lui, il était en cours d'Économie avec Mai.

À ses côtés, Mélanie souriait mais restait concentrée.

\- Oui Mélanie! fit le professeur en voyant la main levée de cette dernière.

\- Ce proverbe fait référence à la loi Talion, monsieur. Il s'agissait d'un système d'application des peines qui consistait à infliger à l'agresseur le même traitement reçu par sa victime.

\- En effet, c'est assez bien résumé, approuva Mr Roy. Cette loi a en réalité été mise en place afin d'empêcher les victimes ou bien les proches de ces victimes de faire justice eux-mêmes. Tout cela était contrôlé par un juge d'application des peines et cela permettait de créer une certaine réciprocité du crime tout en gardant un semblant d'ordre dans la société.

\- Ouais et ça devrait encore exister, assura Ryan.

\- On vit dans une société civilisée, Ryan, pas à l'âge de pierre, lui fit remarquer sa soeur.

\- Ose me dire que les violeurs et les pédophiles ne le méritent pas?

\- Ça n'en reste pas moins barbare, surenchérit Mélanie, tout le monde devrait avoir le droit à une seconde chance.

\- Là ouais je suis totalement de ton avis, approuva Ryan.

\- Forcément quand ça va dans ton sens c'est tout de suite plus acceptable, lui lança Nikki.

\- Y'a toujours des exceptions, répliqua Ryan.

\- Bien recentrons-nous sur le sujet! leur demanda Mr Roy. La question à se poser est doit-on réellement régler un conflit par la violence? Ne serait-ce pas là une manière de perdre, de se laisser emporter par nos émotions?

\- Oui mais en venir à la violence n'est-ce pas aussi céder à la facilité? s'enquit Anita.

\- Je suis d'accord, se battre est une attitude de perdant, de ceux qui ne veulent pas faire l'effort de trouver un autre moyen de communication, approuva Nikki.

\- C'est à débattre, dit le professeur, car en venir aux mains, et là je parle uniquement dans le cas d'une querelle par exemple et pas d'une agression bien sûr mais avoir recours à la violence montre un état de fragilité émotionnelle, une incapacité à prendre du recul sur la situation qu'il est important de prendre en compte et de ne pas condamner trop vite.

\- Vous m'ôtez les mots de la bouche, dit Ryan.

Anita avait toujours vu la violence comme une facilité et un désir d'exercer son ascendant sur l'autre mais rarement comme la réponse d'un mal être, d'une souffrance. La veille, lorsque Drazic avait frappé Ryan, à ses yeux ce n'était que de la violence gratuite, une manière de se venger tout en gardant le contrôle de la situation, admettre que ce geste était en fait le résultat de semaines de souffrance et qu'il s'était tout simplement laissé déborder par ses émotions n'etait pas chose aisée. Il était plus facile de fermer les yeux sur cet aspect de la violence car d'une certaine façon cela revenait à l'excuser. Cependant, les mots de son professeur l'avait frappé au coeur et elle se promit de se montrer un peu plus tendre et à l'écoute la prochaine fois que Drazic ou Ryan auraient ce comportement.

...

Durant la pause de 10h, Ryan arrivait en bas de la pente et prenait la direction du terrain de basket lorsque l'un de ses camarades de classe dont il ignorait le prénom accourut vers lui.

\- Euh Scheppers, la sorcière veut te voir.

La sorcière était le surnom des élèves pour leur bien-aimée principale.

\- Pourquoi? rouspéta Ryan à la simple idée de cette entrevue.

\- J'en sais rien mec mais tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure.

\- Ouais sympa! grogna Ryan avant de prendre le chemin du bureau de la principale.

Que voulait-elle encore? Il pouvait à peine respirer sans qu'elle soit sur son dos. À croire qu'il était le seul élève en difficulté et avec quelques problèmes de disciplines. Même Drazic n'était pas interpellé aussi souvent que lui alors que son comportement était davantage discutable. D'un autre côté, Drazic était un très mauvais exemple car aux yeux de Ryan c'était un cas désespéré.

\- Vous vouliez me voir? fit Ryan tout en ouvrant la porte sans penser à signaler sa présence.

Après tout elle l'attendait alors il n'allait pas faire de manière.

\- Ah Ryan, oui fermez la porte et venez vous asseoir! lui demanda-t-elle les mains jointes sur son bureau.

Sa posture rigide indiqua à Ryan qu'il risquait en effet "de passer un sale quart d'heure".

Avec peu d'entrain, le jeune homme s'excécuta.

\- Vos professeurs m'ont fait par de leurs inquiétudes concernant votre manque de motivation et votre baisse de bons résultats.

\- J'ai eu quelques problèmes, dit simplement Ryan en haussant les épaules.

\- J'ai appris également que vous vous étiez battu dans l'enceinte du gymnase.

\- Vous rigolez c'est Drazic qui m'a mis son poing dans la figure, lâcha-t-il offusqué. Y'a des témoins, vous pourrez leur demander!

\- Mais ce n'est pas la première fois que je dois vous reprendre sur votre comportement au cours de ces deux dernières semaines, il me semble. Et je sais que vous avez également usé de vos poings avec Kurt Petterson.

\- Ouais en dehors du lycée, souligna Ryan. Et pas non plus derrière la grille alors je ne crois pas que ce soit de votre juridiction.

\- En effet, concéda Mlle Barnett les lèvres pincées. En revanche ce conflit a pris racine à l'intérieur de cet établissement, ce qui m'incombe une certaine responsabilité et je vous avais mis en garde plus d'une fois.

Ryan haussa les épaules, refusant de se laisser intimider car il savait que sur ce point la principale n'avait aucune autorité.

\- Je crois que vous avez récemment quitter le foyer familial et prit votre indépendance, dit-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir dans mon parcours scolaire? s'agaça Ryan.

\- Votre comportement et vos notes ont commencés à se dégrader à ce moment-là alors je ne peux m'empêcher d'y voir un rapprochement.

\- Désolé mais je vois toujours pas en quoi ça vous regarde, remarqua Ryan d'une voix défensive.

\- Dois-je vous rappeler que votre examen final est dans moins de six mois et qu'à partir de maintenant chaque jour compte?

\- En réalité un peu plus six si on prend en compte les vacances, osa-t-il répondre en prenant un air malin.

Mlle Barnett inspira profondément avant de reprendre d'un ton toujours aussi calme.

\- Mesurez-vous l'importance de cette année? Je ne pense pas que souhaitiez tripler votre Terminale et si c'est le cas je tiens à vous avertir tout de suite que ce ne sera pas dans ce lycée.

Son attitude nonchalante et son sourire narquois disparurent pour laisser place à une certaine inquiétude.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire? demanda-t-il, craignant la réponse.

\- Je vous donne un avertissement Ryan avant que ce soit l'exclusion.

\- L'exclusion, vous voulez dire temporaire?

\- Non, Ryan, si vous ne vous reprenez pas, votre place ne sera plus parmis nous! lui annonça-t-elle d'un ton sans équivoque.

Le jeune homme eut la sensation de recevoir une douche froide. Il savait qu'il devait se reprendre et s'était déjà promis de rattraper son retard mais il n'avait pas envisager un instant l'hypothèse qu'on puisse le renvoyer définitivement du lycée et qu'il se retrouve sans diplôme.

...

**Sur l'esplanade**

Nikki rangeait son micro, les yeux fixés droit devant elle sur les rues pourtant bien peuplées, dépitée du fait que peu de passants soient venus l'écouter.

\- Toi, ça a pas l'air d'aller? remarqua Kurt.

Nikki se tourna vers son ami qui venait du trottoir longeant la plage.

\- Regarde un peu ça!

Elle lui mit sous le nez son chapeau où quelques malheureuses pièces se battaient en duel avec un pauvre billet.

\- Je me suis fait à peine deux dollars et je ne te parle même pas de ça.

Elle sortit l'unique bout de papier et le donna à Kurt. Cela avait l'apparence d'un billet au premier coup d'oeil mais il s'agissait en réalité d'un billet factice de 20 dollars sortis d'un jeu de monopoly.

\- Ah, les gens se croient drôle? grogna le jeune homme en écrasant le faux billet entre ses doigts.

\- Je ne fais pas ça pour l'argent, tu le sais, mais le peu que je gagne est un bon indicateur de l'intérêt que l'on porte à ma musique, tu ne crois pas?

\- Mais le gens ne savent plus prendre le temps d'écouter ni d'apprécier ce qui les entoure, dit Kurt avant d'appuyer sa réflexion d'un mouvement de bras en direction de la plage en contre bas.

\- Regarde un peu où on se trouve. La plupart des gens ne profitent pas de ce qui leur est offert, ils préfèrent balancer leurs cochonneries dans la mer et menacer la survie de milliers d'espèces.

\- Oui et quelle est ta solution pour ça?

\- Quoi?

\- Oui, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour améliorer les choses?

\- Ah ben j'en sais trop rien.

\- Tu vois c'est ça ton problème. Tu parles beaucoup mais tu n'agis pas.

\- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse? l'interrogea-t-il dans un rire désabusé.

\- C'est sûr qu'avec ce genre de réaction, le monde ne changera pas, Kurt. Si tu ne sais pas comment apporter ta contribution au monde alors peut être que tu ferais mieux de ne pas te plaindre.

...

**Au hangar**

Pendant qu'Anita occupait la table du salon pour travailler, Drazic, affalé sur le canapé face à la télévision qui diffusait une course automobile était loin de ses considérations et commençait à somnoler lorsque le téléphone fixe posé sur l'étagère à sa droite se mit à sonner.

\- Tu peux décrocher? lui demanda Anita sans lever les yeux de ses devoirs tandis que Drazic se levait déjà.

Sans savoir à qui il avait à faire, Drazic répondit à la personne à l'autre bout du fil avec un manque évident de politesse avant qu'il ne réalise qui il avait au bout du fil.

\- Attendez, je vous la passe! dit-il un ton plus sérieux.

Anita l'interrogea du regard tout en allant à sa rencontre.

\- C'est ta mère, l'avertit Drazic en lui tendant le combiné.

\- Ma mère? lui demanda-t-elle avec étonnement.

Généralement la mère de sa petite amie n'appelait que le week end, à la fois débordée par son emploi du temps et par crainte de la déranger lors de ses révisions.

\- Elle a l'air furax, la prévint-il avant de s'éloigner pour leur donner un peu d'intimité.

\- Maman? répondit la jeune fille. Tout va bien?

Drazic délaissa la télé encore allumée pour se diriger vers la cuisine, son estomac criant famine. Bien que c'était au tour de Mai de faire la cuisine, puisque sa colocataire était en retard et qu'il n'avait pas le coeur à imposer cette corvée à sa petite amie alors que celle-ci se débattait suffisament avec ses devoirs, il se fit violence et se mit aux fourneaux.

Du coin de l'oeil, l'oreille tendue malgré lui, il suivit la conversation entre sa petite amie et sa mère.

\- Oh maman ... Je n'ai pas l'intention de quitter Hartley, je suis très bien ici!

Quand il se rendit compte qu'il était en train d'épier une conversation privée, il se força à l'occulter. Cependant lorsque son nom fut amené dans la discussion, Drazic ne put faire autrement que de tendre à nouveau l'oreille.

\- Tu peux prononcer son nom, tu sais, dit-Anita, l'irritation évidente dans la voix. Et tu te trompes, Drazic n'est pas ma seule motivation à rester à Hartley...

Drazic se fit violence pour cesser d'espionner sa petite amie et tenta de s'occuper l'esprit en remplissant la casserole d'eau. À dessein il fit couler l'eau plus longtemps que nécessaire afin de couvrir la voix d'Anita. Mais cela ne fut que de courte durée et la tentation d'épier davantage leur conversion était si forte qu'inconsciemment Drazic éteignit l'eau quand une fois de plus son nom fut prononcé.

\- Tu agis comme si nous nous étions mariés en cachette, lança Anita, agacée.

Cette remarqua déconcerta le jeune homme qui faillit en faire tomber la casserole pleine d'eau qu'il portait sur le feu.

\- Oh merci de la confiance que tu nous porte maman, râla Anita d'une voix sarcastique.

Il y eut un long silence avant que la voix d'Anita ne remplisse à nouveau la pièce.

\- Je croyais qu'ils leur manquaient des preuves?

Cette fois, l'intérêt de Drazic redoubla. Il était évident qu'elles étaient en train de parler du procès de Pete.

\- Alors ça je n'y crois pas! s'exclama sa petite amie véritablement bouche bée avant qu'elle ne s'avance vers lui et ne prenne place à la table de la cuisine, le combiné du téléphone toujours à l'oreille.

\- Ça va? s'inquiéta-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

\- Euh oui oui, lui répondit-elle distraitement. Maman je te reparle plus tard, d'accord.

De toute évidence, elle ne laissa pas le choix à sa mère et raccrocha. Remarquant son air contrarié, Drazic attrapa la première chaise et s'assit en face d'elle. Avant qu'il n'ait pu lui demander des explications, Anita sortit de sa torpeur.

\- Ma mère a appris de l'inspecteur Riley que l'affaire était bouclée. Apparement le procès devrait avoir lieu dans deux semaines tout au plus.

\- Quoi? Attend ça fait une éternité qu'on essaye de le joindre celui-là et il contacte ta mère?

\- Non, en réalité c'est elle qui l'a appelé.

\- Ah ben oui mais quand c'est elle qui appelle les flics forcément là, l'un deux est disponible! s'énerva Drazic en se relevant.

Il se demandait pourquoi il s'étonnait encore. Aux yeux de la police, lui et Anita n'étaient que des gosses incapables de comprendre la complexité d'une affaire telle que celle-ci et qui ne méritaient pas d'être au sérieux. Une nuisance en quelque sorte dont la parole ne comptait pas.

\- Oh ça me tue! gronda-t-il en serrant les poings.

\- Maintenant au moins on sait à quoi s'en tenir, remarqua Anita avec bien plus de calme.

\- Je savais que c'était des conneries quand il disait qu'il nous rappelerait. Je te l'avais pas dit? continua-t-il toujours aussi remonté.

\- Si tu l'avais dit, admit la jeune fille.

\- On aurait reçu les convocations sans rien savoir.

\- Justement ma mère m'a dit qu'on ne devrait pas tarder les recevoir par la poste.

\- Ah ben ouais, pourquoi se rabaisser à nous appeler, ragea Drazic. Après tout c'est pas comme si c'était nous qui y étions en première ligne. C'est pas comme si t'étais pas la victime dans cette histoire...

\- Drazic, c'est pas grave, soupira-t-elle, d'un ton las.

\- Ta mère n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire, c'est toi qui a trinqué avec ce malade.

\- Mais je suis mineure, essaya-t-elle de lui faire comprendre. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne vis plus avec ma mère qu'elle n'est plus ma représentante légale.

\- C'est que des excuses tout ça pour nous écarter, grogna-t-il en frappant dans le vide.

Anita souffla longuement tout en frottant ses mains sur son visage, vraissemblablement fatiguée par cette discussion. Au delà de la lassitude, elle semblait chagrinnée par cette nouvelle. Emporté par sa propre colère et son propre ressenti face à la situation, Drazic n'avait que peu prêté attention à elle et réalisa à présent que ses reactions étaient mal venues.

Après avoir soufflé un bon coup pour calmer ses nerfs, il se plaça derrière sa petite amie et enroula ses bras autour de son cou afin de lui murmurer des mots rassurants à l'oreille.

\- Eh, c'est bientôt fini!

Anita acquiesça d'un lent mouvement de tête, cependant peu enthousiasme.

\- Il va prendre cher! affirma Drazic.

...

**Jeudi**

**Appartement de Ryan, Devon et Trevor**

Ryan avait passé la nuit à réfléchir et il en était venue à la conclusion qu'il ne pouvait pas tirer un trait sur Nikki sans avoir tout essayé. Alors il lui était venu une idée, une idée qui lui demanderait de certaines dépenses mais qui en valait la peine.

\- Mais pourquoi tu dois aller jusqu'à Mayfield? lança son copain Trevor avec étonnement.

Pour que son plan marche à la perfection, il avait besoin de l'aide de son ami. Pour se faire, il savait qu'il allait devoir être convaincant.

\- Parce que là-bas y'a la seule salle de concert qui accepte les débutants, expliqua Ryan en s'installant à la table de la cuisine où Trevor prenait déjà son petit déjeuner.

\- T'es sûr de ça parce que le Wave club est connu pour recevoir d'excellents groupes locaux, douta Trevor.

\- Sûr et certain, un pote à moi y a fait un tour y'a pas longtemps et il m'a dit que la salle organisait des soirées spéciales nouveaux talents tous les vendredi.

\- Oh mais tu peux aussi trouver ça ici, non?

\- Ce sera pas aussi prestigieux, contesta Ryan, et je dois mettre les bouchées doubles si je veux regagner la confiance de Nikki.

\- Ouais mais ça fait une sacrée trotte jusque là! Tu vas en avoir pour des heures.

\- Bah je partirai juste après les cours, c'est pas si loin que ça, en plus je connais la région par coeur, c'est à quelques kilomètres de là où vit mon père. Alors?

\- Bon bon. T'as intérêt à me la ramener en parfait état! le prévint Trevor d'un air très sérieux en lui tendant ses clefs de voiture.

\- Elle brillera comme un sous neuf, assura Ryan dans un large sourire alors qu'il tenta de se saisir des clefs.

\- Je veux pas une égratignure sur ma Juliet t'as compris!

Ryan roula des yeux, à la fois amusé et moqueur de l'amour que son copain portait à sa voiture.

\- Juliet rentrera bien avant les douze coups de minuits, plaisanta Ryan d'une voix pince-sans-rire.

\- Hey confonds pas mon bébé avec cette pimbêche de Cendrillon sinon tu vas me la vexer.

\- Bon tu me les donnes tes clefs oui ou non? s'impatienta Ryan.

\- Une dernière chose, dit-il tandis que Ryan poussait un grognement, les yeux levés au ciel. Pas de nourriture dedans et tu fais rien de bizarre non plus sur la banquette arrière!

\- T'as rien compris, râla Ryan, d'abord je rencontre le gérant et seulement si ça marche j'amène Nikki et puis comme si j'allais séduire une fille aussi classe qu'elle dans une vieille caisse.

\- Hey, fais attention à ce que tu dis! se vexa Trevor. Elle est chatouilleuse, tu ferais bien de t'en rappeler!

\- J'en prendrais soin et je te ferais même le plein, s'avança un peu trop Ryan. Ça te va?!

\- Ouais allez! fit-il en lui remettant enfin ce qui était aussi précieux que les joyaux de la courronne pour lui.

\- Je te revaudrai ça!

\- Tout ce que je te demande c'est de la traiter comme de la porcelaine!

Afin de le rassurer une dernière fois, Ryan lui tapota l'épaule à plusieurs reprises avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Et le fric, tu comptes le trouver sous le sabot d'un cheval? s'enquit son copain en se levant à son tour.

En effet, afin de mettre toutes les chances de son côté, Ryan comptait soudoyer un peu le gérant et pour ça il avait besoin d'argent.

\- Oh ben j'emprunterai ici et là, dit Ryan avec désinvolture, j'ai l'habitude.

\- Mais ouais, bien sûr, railla Trevor avant de sortir un billet de la poche avant de sa chemise.

\- Attends, nan vieux c'est trop!

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Ryan de refuser de l'argent mais venant de son ami cela l'ennuyait car connaissant Trevor jamais il n'accepterait qu'il lui rende son argent.

\- Fais pas ta mijaurée! grogna Trevor en allant lui mettre le billet d'un montant de 50 dollars directement dans les mains.

Ryan avait réellement l'intention de lui rendre seulement dès qu'il eut le billet en main, celui-ci lui brûla les doigts.

\- T'es un vrai pote Trev'! assura Ryan en brandissant le billet ainsi que les clefs de voiture.

\- Méfies-toi, je peux aussi devenir ton pire ennemi, le prévint-il.

Le message était réçu, net et sans bavure. S'il avait le malheur d'égratigner sa voiture, il serait un homme mort. Amusé, Ryan sortit de chez lui avec une idée bien précise en tête.

...

**Au lycée**

Les chiffres affichés sur la pendule annonçant la fin imminante du cours de Littérature encouragèrent les élèves à rassembler leurs affaires avant la sonnerie qui leur donnerait le feu vert pour se lever de leur place.

\- S'il vous plait! Avant que ça ne sonne je dois vous remettre vos devoirs! les interrompit Mr Albers en se dirigeant vers son bureau pour ramasser le tas de copies.

\- Ah faut pas vous déranger, ça peut vraiment attendre! plaisanta Drazic.

\- Vous voulez nous déprimer pour le week end? ajouta Dennis.

\- On est jeudi blaireau! le reprit Chris avec méchanceté.

Dos à lui, Dennis lui lança un regard de travers mais ne répliqua pas, accusant le coup en silence. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'être offensif mais Drazic, sentait qu'il n'allait pas supporter les attaques de Chris encore bien longtemps et sortir de ses gonds comme ce fut le cas quelques heures plus tôt. L'attention de Drazic fut soudain détournée vers Anita quand il l'entendit lâcher un soupir à fendre l'âme. Assise à côté de lui, il la sentait se décomposer à mesure que les pas de Mr Albers progressèrent dans leur direction.

\- T'inquiètes! lui dit-il en passant un bras protecteur par dessus le dossier de sa chaise alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans son siège.

\- Bien d'un point de vue général votre travail est plutôt bon, annonca Mr Albers, mais beaucoup d'entre vous n'ont pas su mettre en correlation le contexte historique avec ce que nous raconte l'auteur, ou bien vous le survolez alors que cela devrait représenter plus de la moitié de votre copie. Pour d'autres, il est nécessaire de revoir certains point, notamment les figures de style.

\- Les quoi, m'sieur? se moqua Ryan.

\- As-tu seulement ouvert un ouvrage depuis le début de l'année?

Ryan allait répondre mais le professeur, tout sourire ne lui en laissa pas l'opportunité.

\- C'était une interrogation rhétorique, une autre figure de style que tu devrais revoir Ryan.

\- Hahaha t'as perdu une occasion de te la fermer Scheppers, se gaussa Kurt.

\- Tu l'as cherché, gloussa Mai assise devant lui en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'avant bras.

La sonnerie retentit alors faisant sauter littéralement les élèves de leur sièges bien que le professeur n'en avait pas fini avec eux.

\- Encore un petit instant, attendez que je distribue vos copies, s'il vous plait!

Drazic, déjà debout, s'impatienta et regardait la porte de sortie entrouverte. Quand son professeur eut le dos tourné il eut presque envie de prendre la poudre d'escampette mais la présence d'Anita à ses côtés le raisonna. Sachant à quel point elle était angoissée de découvrir sa note, il n'avait pas envie de l'abandonner maintenant.

Lorsque ce fut à son tour de recevoir sa copie, Drazic la prit sans écouter les sempiternelles recommandations et avertissements de son professeur et l'enfouie dans sa besace.

\- Anita, dit Albers en s'arrêtant devant son élève. Tu aurais une petite minute?

Cette simple phrase ne présageait rien de bon. Drazic grogna et rejeta sa tête en arrière en comprenant qu'il allait devoir s'armer de patience avant de se défouler sur la pente de roller puis échangea un regard avec sa petite amie dont le visage avait perdu des couleurs.

\- Vas-y! On se retrouve tout à l'heure! lui proposa-t-elle.

Elle arborait un sourire encourageant auquel Drazic ne crut pas un instant, la jeune fille n'étant pas douée pour cacher ses émotions.

\- T'es sûr? demanda-t-il bien inutilement.

Il la connaissait suffisament pour comprendre le message et savoir qu'elle ne souhaitait pas sa présence lors de cette entrevue.

\- Oui oui, ça va aller, lui promit-elle sans se départir de ce faux sourire.

Mr Albers ne lui avait pas encore remis son devoir attendant certainement qu'ils soient en vase clos pour lui expliquer la raison de sa note. Mais il était évident qu'Anita s'attendait à une note bien en dessous de la moyenne et en avait honte.

\- Ouais, on se voit tout à l'heure, lui accorda Drazic dans un sourire tout aussi faux que le sien mais qui se voulait rassurant.

Pendant que Mr Albers continuait sa distribution de copie, Drazic embrassa rapidement Anita sur le front et s'engouffra vers la sortie.

...

Une fois que tous les élèves furent partis, Mr Albers se tourna vers Anita, assise sur une des tables et lui remit son devoir dans un sourire désolé.

N'osant pas lire sa note, Anita se concentra sur son professeur qui s'adossait contre son bureau, les bras croisés, et appréhenda ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien?

\- Euh, oui, dit-elle.

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas dans ma classe depuis bien longtemps mais tu m'avais habitué à du travail plus méticuleux que ça et ton dossier scolaire me prouve que tu n'as pas de difficultés particulières en Littérature ni en Histoire d'ailleurs alors je m'interroge.

\- J'ai pris un peu retard, avoua Anita.

\- Tu as donc beaucoup à rattraper? comprit Albers.

Anita se demanda si elle pouvait se montrer totalement honnête avec lui. Mr Albers lui avait toujours inspiré la confiance et donné l'impression qu'il agissait pour le bien de ses élèves. Contrairement au reste du corps enseignant, il ne semblait pas avoir d'arrière pensée et doutait qu'il puisse retourner ses paroles contre elle.

\- En vérité monsieur, je me sens un peu dépassée.

\- Une raison particulière t'aurais fait décrocher?

Anita se mordit la lèvre, contemplant un moment sa question et s'interrogeant avec sérieux sur la réponse qu'elle voulait lui apporter.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée d'en parler mais sache que si tu as besoin de plus de temps pour rattraper ce retard, des solutions existent.

\- Vraiment?

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas le genre d'élève à prendre du retard simplement par manque de motivation, Anita.

La jeune fille approuva d'un faible mouvement de tête sans en dire plus. Selon toute vraissemblance, Mr Albers ignorait tout de son agression et après mûre reflexion, elle en vint à la conclusion qu'elle n'était pas prête à se livrer aussi ouvertement sur le sujet, même quand son instinct lui dictait qu'elle se trouvait auprès d'une personne de confiance.

\- Je peux te laisser un délai pour ton prochain devoir d'Histoire et plaider ta cause auprès de tes autres professeurs pour qu'ils t'accordent également du temps.

\- C'est vraiment gentil monsieur, le remercia Anita, mais je ne veux pas de traitement de faveur. Ce serait vraiment injuste par rapport aux autres et je pense ne pas être la seule à être un peu perdue.

\- Bien, accepta Mr Albers, c'est comme tu le sens mais ce n'est pas une offre à caractère unique. Sache que tu pourras revenir me voir si tu en as besoin.

\- Merci monsieur, dit-elle en souriant, touchée par tant de gentillesse et d'attention.

\- Et si tu as besoin de notes je pense que tu peux compter sur tes camarades. N'aies pas peur de demander de l'aide.

La jeune fille acquiesça tout en lui adressant un sourire de remerciement avant de sortir de la salle de classe.

À peine eut-elle fait trois pas dans le couloir que Nikki qui fermait son casier la repéra et s'avança vers elle.

\- Alors, comment ça va? s'enquit Nikki.

\- Bof, dit simplement Anita en rangeant sa copie avant que son amie ait eu le temps de prendre connaissance de sa note.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer je n'ai pas eu une note excellente non plus! lui dit Nikki.

Elle espérait que Nikki ne l'ait pas attendu exprès pour connaître la nature de l'entrevue entre elle et Mr Albers car elle allait être déçue.

\- Tu as vu Mélanie? demanda Anita en changeant habilement de sujet.

\- Oui je crois qu'elle est partie au toilette, répondit Nikki. Mais en réalité, je t'attendais.

Anita soupira, essayant de ne pas montrer son agacement. Ce n'était pas qu'elle détestait Nikki, au contraire avec le temps elle pensait pouvoir la considérer comme l'une de ses amies, mais elle avait tendance à se mêler un peu trop facilement de ce qui ne la regardait et à l'instar de Mai, de se lancer dans des croisades qui à coups sûrs feraient des dommages collatéraux.

\- Si c'est à propos de ce qui s'est passé avec la conseillère d'orientation, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler, commença Anita en croyant deviner ses pensée.

\- Pourquoi ça? la coupa Nikki, incrédule avant de se reprendre. Mais non, ça n'a rien à voir. C'est au sujet de Ryan.

\- Ryan? s'exclama Anita, surprise.

\- Oui, je voulais avoir ton avis. Tu me trouves trop dur avec Ryan?

\- Oh tu sais ce ne sont pas mes affaires, dit Anita, embarrassée.

\- Oui mais toi, d'un point de vue extérieur, dis-moi sincèrement ce que tu en penses? insista Nikki.

\- D'accord, tu veux vraiment savoir ce que j'en pense? demanda Anita, voulant s'en assurer.

\- Oui, confirma Nikki. Je pense que tu connais Ryan mieux que moi.

Anita dodelina de la tête, acceptant sa remarque.

\- Ryan a mal agi et ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'agit de mon frère que je suis incapable de le voir, dit-elle avant de laisser sa phrase en suspens.

\- ... mais? comprit Nikki.

\- Tout le monde fait des erreurs. Il mérite une seconde chance tu ne crois pas?

Nikki sembla remettre en doute ses paroles quelques instants, puis d'en peser le pour et le contre avant de les approuver.

...

Drazic effectuait ses figures de roller avec aisance, chevauchant la pente et plongeant à la verticale d'un côté comme de l'autre puis une fois arrivé au sommet repliait ses jambes en l'air afin que l'une de ses mains puissent se saisir de l'un de ses rollers. Il le faisait naturellement, sans y réfléchir, c'est ainsi que son esprit pu vagabonder librement. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, Drazic se mit à penser à son père, à cette lettre qu'il lui avait écrite - ce geste étant en contraction totale avec la personne qu'il était - et à se demander s'il avait eu raison de la jeter sans même la lire. Qu'avait-il mis sur ce bout de papier? Était-ce encore des excuses à n'en plus finir, des promesses qu'il ne tiendrait pas ou bien une véritable lettre où il admettait enfin ses erreurs sans chercher à les justifier? Quelle différence cela faisait au fond. Drazic n'était pas prêt de lui pardonner ses actes et doutaient qu'un jour il y parvienne, néanmoins il se surprit à s'interroger sur son sort.

\- Drazic? l'appela soudain la voix de Mai, l'arrachant à ses sombres pensées.

La jeune fille se plaça devant la rampe, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et affichait cet air déterminé qui ne disait rien qui vaille, comme si ce qu'elle avait à lui dire ne pouvait pas attendre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-il en se laissant glisser jusqu'à elle, à genoux, avant de s'asseoir sur le bord de la rampe.

\- Tu savais que Mr Black recherchait un nouvel employé?

\- Ouais et alors? grimaça Drazic.

Effectivement, sur le chemin du lycée, il avait vu une affiche à ce sujet mais il n'y voyait rien de fâcheux.

\- Alors ça ne te parait pas bizarre toi qu'il ait subitement envie d'avoir quelqu'un de plus disponible.

\- Non, dit-il franchement.

\- Drazic, soupira Mai en laissant retomber ses bras le long de son corps, je crois que Mr Black essaye de se débarrasser de nous.

Drazic ne put retenir son gloussement moqueur.

\- Oh c'est pas vrai, t'es complètement parano!

\- Mais réfléchis cinq minutes, s'agaça-t-elle en haussant légèrement la voix, nous ne sommes disponible que quelques heures par semaines et Mr Black sait qu'il ne peut pas nous en demander beaucoup plus puisque nous avons des cours à étudier. Prendre un employé capable d'assurer à plein temp est bien plus judicieux que deux jeunes lycéens.

\- Et alors? réitéra Drazic. Ça veut pas dire qu'il aura plus besoin de nous demain. Son nouveau toutou ne va pas faire le service à lui tout seul!

\- Ah parce que tu crois que Mr Black s'arrêtera là? dit-elle d'un air médusé. S'il commence à exiger ce genre de qualification à son personnel tu peux être sûr qu'on va sauter.

\- Tu crois tellement à tes conneries que t'arriverais presque à me faire douter, reconnut Drazic.

Refusant de se laisser démoraliser par ce type d'élucubrations, Drazic remua la tête pour les chasser de son esprit et se redressa pour reprendre ses figures sous l'oeil irrité de Mai.

...

Malgré lui, Drazic avait passé toute l'heure de cours suivante à ruminer les paroles pleines de sens de Mai. Comme toujours, il la pensait dans l'exagération mais se demandait s'il n'y avait pas réellement lieu de s'inquiéter. Perdre leurs emplois au Sharkpool serait désastreux.

En sortant du cours d'Histoire, Drazic avisa Mélanie devant son casier.

\- Hey Mélanie, je peux te parler?

\- C'est à moi que tu parles?

\- Non au pigeon derrière toi qui a le malheur de porter ton prénom, ironisa Drazic.

Mélanie lui fit les gros yeux, l'air hautain.

\- Bien sûr que c'est à toi, qu'est-ce que tu crois? grogna-t-il.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux?

\- Il parait que ton vieux recherche un nouveau serveur. Tu sais s'il l'a déjà engagé?

\- Non, je ne pense pas, pourquoi?

\- Laisse tomber, pour rien.

\- Ah oui je vois, tu as peur qu'il t'évince, comprit Mélanie.

\- N'importe quoi, je fais du bon travail, je suis ponctuel et je rechigne jamais à faire d'heures supp'.

\- Alors tu n'as rien à craindre, n'est-ce pas? fit-elle remarquer d'un ton rusé et arrogant.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, grommela-t-il.

Mélanie ramassa son sac laissé sur le haut du casier et prit congée de lui.

\- Crâne de piaf, l'insulta Drazic dès qu'elle fut partie.

...

\- Avant que vous ne quittiez mon cours, s'exclama Mr Bailey en retenant l'attention de ceux qui prenaient déjà le chemin de la sortie, je rappelle à ceux et celles qui en bénéficient que les cours de soutien en Mathématiques débuteront à partir de lundi à raison d'une heure les lundi, mardi et jeudi.

\- Et ça va durer combien de temps? rouspéta Ryan.

\- Jusqu'à ce que vos notes s'améliorent.

\- Oh mais ça va prendre une éternité, se lamenta Dennis.

\- Avec toi c'est sûr qu'en l'an 2000 tu y seras encore, se moqua Drazic.

\- Ça va nous faire quitter les cours à plus de seize heures, ajouta Ryan.

\- Oh allons ce n'est pas une heure de plus qui va vous achever mon petit Ryan.

\- Mais on a un match de Basket à cette heure-là lundi, renchérit un autre élève.

\- Ouais, on va se faire lyncher si on y va pas et ils vont déclarer forfait, approuva Ryan.

\- Et bien vous n'aurez qu'à leur dire que vous tenez davantage à décrocher votre diplôme de fin d'année que de gagner des points à un simple jeu de ballon.

\- Ça c'est vous qui le dites! maugréa Ryan.

\- Est-ce que nous aurons des devoirs supplémentaires à faire? s'enquit Anita.

\- Oui vous aurez des devoirs maisons, lui répondit Mr Bailey mais qui ne compteront pas dans votre moyenne bien entendu, ce serait injuste par rapport à vos autres camarades.

Anita acquiesça en dodelinant de la tête, ennuyée à l'idée d'avoir encore plus de travail peinant déjà à rattraper ses devoirs restants. Drazic passa un bras autour des ses épaules à la fois pour la réconforter et la pousser gentimment vers la sortie.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la longue rangée de casiers, Mélanie et Dennis sur leurs pas, lorsqu'une de leur camarade de classe interpella Anita.

\- Anita, Barnett voudrait te voir dans son bureau!

\- Maintenant? s'étonna cette dernière alors que la question lui brûlant les lèvres était plutôt "pourquoi".

\- Oui apparement c'est urgent! dit sa camarade avant de s'éloigner.

\- Oh tu vas avoir des emmerdes! ricana Dennis.

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle te veut? demanda Drazic d'un air surprit.

Anita ne lui répondit que d'un mouvement de tête, tout aussi interdite que lui.

\- Elle a sûrement pas apprécié que tu fasses l'école buissonière, remarqua Dennis.

\- Oh c'est malin ça! lui reprocha Mélanie en le poussant à l'épaule.

\- Tu peux pas la boucler! renchérit Drazic en rabrouant à son tour son copain.

\- Bon on se voit tout à l'heure, soupira Anita au même instant où Drazic déposa un baiser sur sa tempe en signe d'encouragement.

Sans grand enthousiasme, Anita prit la direction du bureau de la Principale. Elle trouva la porte grande ouverte et toqua à celle-ci.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle, vous avez demandé à me voir? s'enquit Anita.

\- Oui en effet, venez vous asseoir!

\- Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal? se demanda la jeune fille en refermant la porte derrière son passage.

Elle craignait que sa convocation ait un rapport avec son attitude lors de son entretien avec la conseillère d'orientation.

\- Vous avez manqué une partie de vos cours hier, une raison particulière à cela?

\- Oh je ne me sentais pas très bien mademoiselle, dit-elle en s'asseyant en face de la principale.

\- Oh rien de grave je l'espère?

\- Non rien qu'un peu d'aspirine et du repos ne peut régler, mentit-elle.

\- Bien, dit Mlle Barnett acceptant sa réponse alors que son regard condescendant laissait entendre un tout autre message.

\- Mme Rouhani m'a appris que vous avez quitté précipitamment son bureau et qu'elle n'a pas pu compléter votre entretien, dit prudemment Mlle Barnett.

\- Je vous l'ai dit je me sentais mal, répliqua sèchement Anita, incapable de garder sa rancoeur pour elle.

Mlle Barnett acquiesça l'air toujours aussi complaisant.

\- Certains de vos camarades se sont plaints des méthodes de Mme Rouhani et se sont lancés dans une entreprise dangereuse, lui fit-elle comprendre.

Anita grimaça, comprenant que Mlle Barnett avait sans doute déjà eut vent des intentions de Mai et Nikki à l'encontre de la conseillère d'orientation. Cependant, elle n'aimait pas beaucoup que la principale l'associe à cela sous prétexte qu'elle avait eu un accrochage avec Mme Rouhani.

\- Vous êtes une jeune fille raisonnable, Anita. Quels que soient vos griefs contre elle, j'espère que vous saurez vous montrer réfléchie.

\- Qu'entendez-vous par-là?

\- Allons je pense que vous le savez tout aussi bien que moi.

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, mademoiselle, nous ne sommes plus des enfants mais de jeunes adultes et nous avons le droit de nous insurger lorsqu'une personne supposée nous guider ne fait rien d'autre que de nous rabaisser.

\- Mme Rouhani a sans doute manqué de tact et n'a pas su trouver les bons mots, concéda la principale.

\- Excusez-moi mais un conseiller d'orientation n'est pas censé être pédagogue et à l'écoute des autres?

\- Anita, je peux comprendre que vous ayez été blessée par certains de ses propos et je ne mets absolument pas en doute votre parole mais je pense que vous laissez vos émotions obsurcir votre jugement.

\- Je ne comprends pas, fit la jeune fille, décontenancée. Que me reprochez-vous exactement?

\- Ah non ne croyez pas que je veuille vous priver de votre liberté d'expression mais je pense que vous avez assez de discernement pour savoir à quel moment vous arrêtez.

Tandis que la sonnerie retentit, Anita acquiesça mollement ses dires, bercée par une certaine incompréhension. Elle avait la désagréable impression d'avoir été réprimandée pour un acte qu'elle n'avait pas commis et cela l'ennuyait beaucoup.

\- Bien vous pouvez y allez! autorisa Mlle Barnett avec un sourire forcé.

Elle se leva machinalement de sa chaise alors que les questions se mélangèrent dans son esprits.

\- Vous savez mademoiselle, vous devriez peut être avoir cette discussion avec toute la classe! lança-t-elle, fulminante, ne pouvant retenir cette dernière remarque.

Anita avait pris sur elle afin de ne pas laisser l'énervement la gagner mais lorsqu'elle fut hors de vue de la principale, elle ne put retenir un grognement d'irritation de s'échapper de sa gorge. Sur sa droite, assis sur le banc, elle aperçut Drazic qui la regarda comme si elle avait perdu la tête.

\- Oh ça va? demanda-t-il d'une voix à la fois rieuse et inquiète..

Il se leva pour s'approcher d'elle, visiblement interloqué mais aussi amusé par son comportement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait?

\- Je viens de me faire sermoner mais je ne suis même pas sûre de savoir pourquoi?

\- À propos de quoi?

\- Justement j'aimerais bien le savoir, soupira Anita en se laissant tomber sur le banc qu'il occupait quelques instants plus tôt.

Drazic l'imita, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

\- À tous les coups ça va être de ma faute, tu vas voir, elle va m'accuser d'avoir corrompu sa meilleure élève en l'encourageant à lambiner sur la plage.

Anita lui fit les gros yeux, n'ayant pas le coeur à plaisanter.

\- Ça fait longtemps que j'ai perdu ce statut! repliqua-t-elle, la mine négative.

\- Peut-être mais t'en as gagné un encore meilleur, celui d'être avec MOI, dit-il en insistant bien sur le dernier mot, le doigt pointé vers lui.

\- Oh c'est pas drôle, sois sérieux un peu! le réprimanda-t-elle un léger sourire aux lèvres malgré l'agacement qu'elle ressentait.

\- Non sérieusement, se reprit-il. Qu'est-ce qui t'angoisse? Elle a certainement juste voulu te sonner les cloches pour ton absence.

\- Ah j'en sais rien c'est bizarre, Pourquoi elle ne m'a pas convoqué hier au lieu de revenir maintenant sur l'incident.

\- Ben elle avait peut être pas le temps ou cette vieille chnok de Rouhani ne t'avais pas encore balancé, suggéra-t-il en affichant une moue dubitative.

\- Tu veux rire, Barnett sait toujours tout sur tout et je doute que la conseillère ait mis tant de temps à lui rapporter ce qui s'était passé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète vraiment, Anita?

\- J'en sais rien, reconnut-elle, mais je l'ai trouvé un peu trop insistante. C'est un peu comme si elle avait essayé de me faire avouer quelque chose.

Drazic secoua la tête puis se leva en laissant échapper un léger rire.

\- T'as rien à te reprocher alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu flippes comme ça, conclut Drazic en lui tendant la main pour l'encourager à se lever.

Anita posa aussitôt sa main sur la sienne et prit appuie sur celle-ci pour se relever.

\- Oui, j'espère que tu as raison! marmonna-t-elle toujours aussi peu confiante.

Elle écarquilla soudain les yeux avant d'esquisser un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Dis-moi, tu ne m'as quand même pas attendu tout ce temps?

\- Moi, non, je passais par là, prétendit-il en gardant un sourire impossible à masquer à la commissure des lèvres.

\- Je t'adore! lui dit-elle, touchée avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds et de prendre son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser.

...

\- Alors, tu as réfléchi à ma proposition? s'enquit Kurt en retrouvant Nikki à son casier.

Non loin de là, Ryan qui était en train d'ouvrir le sien tendit l'oreille.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une si bonne idée, dit Nikki d'une voix remplie de doute.

\- Pourquoi pas? Ce musicien recherche une voix pour lancer sa carrière et toi tu cherches à décrocher un contrat, c'est l'occasion rêvée.

\- Oui justement Kurt, un contrat dans une maison de disque. D'après ce que j'ai compris lui tout ce qu'il cherche c'est à se faire un nom parmis les autres guitaristes.

\- Mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer tu ne crois pas?

\- J'ai bien peur qu'il ne fasse que se servir de ma voix, et j'ai déjà donné de ce côté là. Tu te souviens de Jupping Jack?

\- Allons, tu vas quand même pas te laisser décourager à cause d'une émission de radio de fond de poubelle.

\- Ça m'a appris à être sur mes gardes. Je ne le sens pas ce type.

\- D'accord d'accord, concéda Kurt d'un ton apaisant, alors qu'est ce que tu dirais d'une rencontre? Juste une seule, tu écoutes ce qu'il a à te proposer et si tu le sens toujours pas alors on arrête tout mais tu auras au moins le mérite d'avoir essayé.

\- Ah je ne sais pas...

\- C'est pas toi qui dit toujours qu'il faut se donner les moyens d'y arriver?

\- Ah ne retourne pas mes paroles contre moi, s'amusa Nikki sans s'en offusquer.

Elle l'observa quelques instants, pensive avant de finalement hocher la tête.

\- D'accord, juste une fois mais je me réserve le droit de partir à tout instant si je le trouve pas net, l'avertit-elle d'un doigt pointé sur lui.

\- Tu vas l'adorer, sourit Kurt, confiant.

\- J'espère bien.

\- Je dois y aller, on se voit tout à l'heure? dit Kurt en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Ryan regarda son ennemi partir avec un sourire suffisant, sans doute sûr de son coup. Alors comme ça, Kurt essayait de jouer les manager. Au lieu de le faire fumer de rage, cette nouvelle le fit plutôt pouffer de rire.

\- Rassures-moi, tu n'étais pas en train de nous espionner? remarqua Nikki en se retournant après avoir entendu son rire moqueur.

\- Ah je ne faisais qu'écouter, se défendit Ryan en riant. Tu sais si tu veux je peux me mettre des bouchons dans les oreilles la prochaine fois.

Nikki roula des yeux et s'apprêta à le laisser planter là mais Ryan s'empressa de refermer son casier et se mit à sa hauteur.

\- Alors tu suis les conseils de Kurt maintenant?

\- Je ne t'ai pas signé de contrat d'exclusivité à ce que je sache!

\- Depuis quand Kurt s'y connait en musique? railla-t-il.

\- Sûrement plus que toi, le cassa la jeune fille.

\- Bon bon, très bien, si tu crois que c'est l'opportunité de ta vie alors fais-le!

\- Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de ton autorisation, s'offusqua Nikki avant de lâcher un rire qui sonnait faux.

\- Quoi? s'étonna Ryan, décontenancé par ce revirement de comportement.

\- Tu sais, ta soeur pense que je devrais te laisser une seconde chance, lui apprit Nikki.

\- Ah ouais sans blague. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu en pense?

\- Qu'il va falloir la mériter! assura-t-elle, appuyant son regard au sien avant de le laisser.

Ryan la regarda partir, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, certain d'avoir déjà gagné la partie.

...

Une bonne heure plus tard, Anita refermait son casier pour la dernière fois de la journée et s'apprêtait à prendre le chemin de la pente lorsque Mélanie s'avança vers elle.

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi Mlle Barnett t'avais convoqué?

\- À vrai dire, je n'en sais trop rien, avoua Anita. Officiellement elle m'a reprimandé pour mon absence de l'autre jour mais officieusement j'avais plutôt l'impression qu'elle essayait de me tirer les verres du nez pour quelque chose qui m'échappe. J'ai vraiment trouvé ça très étrange.

\- Je pense que tu te fais des idées, dit Mélanie. Elle a sans doute des inquiétudes concernant ton avenir. Reconnais que ces derniers temps tu n'es pas au meilleur de ta forme et ton travail s'en fait ressentir.

\- Ah et bien je te remercie Mélanie, se vexa Anita. C'est très gentil de me rappeler mes lacunes.

\- Non voyons, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tu le sais bien.

Agacée, Anita ne lui répondit que par un profond soupir.

\- Oui je sais que je suis un peu à la ramasse, admit-elle, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle a voulu me voir. C'est comme si elle craignait que je fasse du tord à Mme Rouhani et qu'elle voulait me faire taire, mais en dehors de mon attitude je n'ai rien fait qui puisse lui faire penser ça contrairement à certains qui...

Anita s'interrompit lorsqu'elle réalisa que sa meilleure amie ne l'écoutait plus, l'attention de cette dernière étant fixée sur une affiche placardée au mur. Curieuse, elle se mit également à la lire, étreignit par ce très mauvais pressentiment qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis son entretien avec la principale.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est...? commença-t-elle avant que les mots ne s'effacèrent à ses lèvres.

\- Le plan d'attaque de Mai et de N...

\- Je rêve, la coupa Anita en arrachant le papier du mur.

D'un pas vif, la respiration saccadée elle partit à la recherche de Mai, sa meilleure amie sur ses talons. Sur cette affiche figurait le nom de tous ceux qui s'étaient plaints du manque de professionnalisme de Mme Rouhani et pour une raison qui la faisait bouillir, son nom y paraissait.

Pendant qu'elle traversait les couloirs à vive allure elle fut arrêtée par la voix de l'une de ses camarades de classe.

\- J'espère que tu es contente de ton petit coup d'éclat!

\- Excuse-moi?! s'offusqua Anita en faisant volte face vers sa camarade.

\- Briser la carrière de quelqu'un au lieu de reconnaître que tu as sérieusement besoin de te faire soigner c'est vraiment bas.

Inès était l'une de ses camarades de classe, dotée d'un franc parler et d'une attitude toujours hautaine, elle avait l'habitude d'entrer en conflit avec les fortes personnalités comme Mai mais elle ne lui avait jamais réellement adressé la parole jusque là et Anita suspectait fortement que sa relation avec Drazic en soit la cause. Tout le monde savait qu'il était préférable d'avoir celui-ci en ami plutôt qu'en ennemi.

\- Je ne veux briser la briser la carrière de personne et tu ne sais rien de ma vie alors tu ferais bien de la fermer! s'emporta Anita.

\- Pourquoi tu te défends alors? la chercha Inès.

Toutefois, il était évident que la jeune fille ne voulait pas la pousser trop loin car elle s'éloigna sur ces dernières paroles.

\- Ne fais pas attention à elle! lui conseilla Mélanie.

\- Elle ne perd rien pour attendre, assura Anita avant de repartir à la recherche de Mai et Nikki en espérant qu'elles n'avaient pas déjà quitté le lycée.

Par chance, les couloirs étant entièrement ouverts sur l'extérieur, elle repéra les deux jeunes filles en question non loin de la grille.

Rapidement, et sans attendre Mélanie, elle dévala la pente aussi vite qu'elle le put, en profitant au passage pour bousculer Inès qu'elle entendit raler et l'insulter et courut rattraper Mai et Nikki.

\- Je peux savoir ce que ça veut dire? explosa-t-elle, essoufflée en leur montrant l'affiche qu'elle avait retiré du mur.

Abasourdie, Mai le prit et l'analysa un court instant avant que son expression ne s'assombrisse.

\- Anita, je sais à quoi ça ressemble mais je t'assure que je n'étais pas au courant.

À cet instant, la colère d'Anita était si vive et irrépressible qu'elle aurait aimé laisser toute raison de côté et ne pas en croire un traitre mot, seulement elle savait qu'en dépit de tous leurs précédents, Mai était une personne parfois fourbe mais franche. Si elle avait voulu aller contre sa volonté, elle ne s'en cacherait pas. De plus, elle paraissait tout aussi surprise qu'elle et sincèrement désolée.

\- Quel est le problème? s'étonna Nikki incredule tandis que Mélanie arriva à leur hauteur.

\- Non mais tu plaisantes? gloussa Anita, outrée.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu t'impliquer, poursuivit Mai avant de désigner la jeune fille à ses côtés. C'est Nikki qui a fait cette affiche et si elle avait su que tu ne voulais pas y prendre part, elle aurait respecté ton choix.

\- De quel droit droit vous m'utilisez comme ça?

Anita savait que Mai n'y était pas impliquée mais de la voir agir de concert avec Nikki la faisait rager.

\- Tu as autant de reproches à lui faire que nous, non?

\- Cela ne te donnais pas le droit de m'associer à cette plainte.

\- Je croyais que c'était implicite après l'esclandre que tu as fait dans son bureau, lui fit remarquer Nikki.

Anita leva les bras et les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

\- Où est le problème? fit Nikki, incrédule. Tu déplores ce qu'elle fait mais si tu n'as pas le courage de le dénoncer haut et fort alors ça ne sert à rien. Si tu veux faire payer Rouhani, il n'y a pas trente-six façons de s'y prendre.

\- Je ne veux pas lui faire payer, je voulais qu'on me laisse en dehors de ça! Est-ce trop difficile à comprendre?

\- Alors tu préfères la laisser poursuivre ses activités tout en sachant la manière dont elle s'y prend?

\- Oh mais non mais... Je ne veux pas prendre part à une autre guerre, se lamenta Anita, à bout d'arguments.

Quand Nikki se mettait une idée en tête, elle savait vain de l'en soustraire.

\- Ce n'est pas en s'enfermant dans le silence qu'on résoud les problèmes, affirma Nikki.

Anita détesta l'admettre mais elle avait raison. C'est pour cela qu'elle ne trouva rien à rétorquer et laissa ses deux amies partir, défaite.

\- Allez viens! fit Mélanie.

Dans un geste, réconfortant Mélanie lui saisit le bras et l'encouragea à sortir de l'établissement.

...

Dès qu'il eut franchit la grille Ryan courut pour arriver devant l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Devon et Trevor où la voiture de ce dernier l'attendait. Il avait attendu ce moment toute la journée, imaginant toutes les manières dont l'entretien avec le patron de ce club pouvaient tourner, éliminant le plus catastrophique des scenarii ou il refuserait tout simplement de le recevoir. Alors il avait pris les devants et, entre deux cours avait contacté le pub pour prévenir de sa prochaine visite.

Afin de mettre toutes les chances de son côté, il fit un bref crochet dans sa chambre pour récupérer la copie d'une des cassettes de Nikki qu'il avait conservé en espérant que le patron veuille bien l'écouter en sa présence car il craignait, dans le cas échéant, qu'il la mette de côté et ne le fasse jamais.

C'était un pari risqué étant donné que rien ne lui garantissait que le patron du club saurait reconnaître un talent comme celui de Nikki et accepterait ensuite de la laisser se produire sur scène. Et si cela tombait à l'eau, il ignorait encore comment il réussirait à reconquérir le coeur de sa belle.

...

Lorsqu'elle entra seule au Sharkpool après avoir fait un bout de chemin avec Mélanie, Anita chercha automatiquement Drazic des yeux mais son regard se posa sur Sophie, sa camarade de classe, assise seule à une table. D'habitude cette dernière était toujours accompagnée de quelques copines et transpirait la joie de vivre malgré les nombreuses critiques qu'elle subissait sur son physique, mais ce jour-là, elle semblait éteinte.

\- Hey, salut! fit Anita en prenant la chaise en face d'elle.

\- Ah Anita, fit Sophie sans entrain.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort? lui fit remarquer Anita, sans prendre de pincette.

\- Ça se voit tant que ça? dit sa camarade dans un rire nerveux.

\- Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de t'isoler. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

\- Oh rien de bien grave, juste mon avenir qui est incertain.

\- Incertain, pourquoi ça?

\- Disons simplement que j'avais un objectif et je pensais l'atteindre.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui a changé? se demanda Anita.

\- Regarde-moi! fit-elle en se designant. Je suis trop grosse.

\- Quoi? s'exclama Anita, ahurie.

\- Oui je suis trop grosse pour imaginer faire ce métier. T'y crois à ça?

\- Non, attends, je ne comprends pas qu'est-ce qui peut te faire penser une chose pareille?

\- Oh c'est rien! souffla Sophie qui semblait en avoir beaucoup sur le coeur.

De dégoût, la jeune fille prit une serviette et l'écrasa entre ses doigts avant de la jeter au loin.

\- C'est à cause de Mme Rouhani? devina Anita, le visage grave. Elle t'a dit quelque chose d'inapropriée ou...

\- Est-ce que tu vois une incohérence toi à vouloir être nutritionniste et être en surpoids?

\- Oh non elle n'a pas osé?

\- Oh si, et elle s'est même retenue de rire, je ne savais plus où me mettre.

\- Alors ça je ne veux pas y croire! fit Anita, totalement abasourdie.

\- Tu vois, je me demande même si elle n'a pas raison. C'est vrai comment je pourrais conseiller les gens sur leur façon de s'alimenter si...

\- Non, je t'interdis de penser de cette façon, tu m'entends! Cette femme ne sait pas de quoi elle parle et visiblement elle prend son pied à briser les espoirs des autres.

\- C'est quand même quelqu'un de qualifier, contesta Sophie. Il doit bien y avoir une part de vérité dans ses propos.

\- Non c'est quelqu'un de malade et d'incompétent qui prend plaisir au malheur des autres.

\- Tu n'en sais rien, elle a sans doute dit ça pour m'aider, pour ne pas que je tombe de haut?

\- Oh oui c'est ça, tu parles!

La tête basse, le nez plongé dans son verre de jus d'orange, Sophie secoua la tête, complètement démoralisée et déboussolée.

\- Ne laisse personne juger de ta valeur, même quelqu'un qui prétend en avoir les compétences parce que ce sont souvent les pires, il n'y a que toi qui sache ce que tu vaux. Personne d'autre.

Sophie esquissa un sourire.

\- C'est toi qui devrais être conseillère d'orientation.

\- Je crois pas non! rit Anita, fière d'avoir pu lui redonner le sourire.

...

**Au hangar**

Seule à l'appartement, pendant que ses colocataires travaillaient au Sharkpool, Anita s'était accordée un moment de pause après près de deux heures de révision. Assise sur le canapé, devant la télévision diffusant un reportage animalier, la jeune fille se servait de ses genoux comme support pour dessiner ce qui lui passait par la tête sans toutefois y trouver un réel plaisir.

La porte d'entrée grinça fortement lui signalant l'arrivée de l'un de ses amis. Elle se retourna brièvement pour voir de qui il s'agissait bien qu'à elle seule, la façon délicate dont la porte s'était ouverte lui avait donné la réponse.

\- Je viens en paix! dit Mai.

Cette dernière sortit de la poche de sa veste en daim un mouchoir blanc puis se pencha au dessus du canapé et l'agita sous le nez d'Anita.

Anita leva les yeux de ses croquis tout en souriant à la tentative d'excuse de sa camarade.

\- Je sais que les apparences sont plutôt trompeuses mais je t'assure que je ne savais pas que Nikki avait mentionné ton nom, dit Mai en venant s'asseoir sur la table basse afin de lui parler en face à face.

\- Tu sais que Mme Rouhani a osé rire au nez de Sophie pour son envie de suivre une certaine filière? lança Anita encore choquée par la mésaventure de sa camarade.

Mai ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit tant elle était abasourdie par cette nouvelle. Anita raffermit ses dires d'un franc mouvement de tête.

\- Mais quelle peste, alors ça j'y crois pas!

\- Je n'y croyais pas non plus mais ça a vraiment blessé Sophie, dit Anita. Elle qui voit toujours le bon côté des choses en a pris un coup.

\- Bien sûr. C'est horrible de détruire ainsi ses rêves.

Anita acquiesça d'un air triste.

\- Alors même si j'étais furieuse que mon nom soit apparu sur cette lettre, poursuivit Anita, entendre ce que cette horrible femme avait fait à Sophie m'a fait réaliser qu'en dénonçant ses agissements je pourrais peut être empêcher ce genre de chose d'arriver.

\- C'est bien, approuva Mai en posant sa main sur celle de son amie avant de la faire retomber. Mais si tu ne te sens pas à l'aise avec ce genre d'entreprise alors tu ne devrais pas aller plus loin.

\- Vraiment? s'étonna Anita.

\- Oui, je sais que je t'ai un peu forcé la main l'autre jour et sans doute donné l'impression que je ne comprenais pas tes raisons mais c'est faux. Après ce que tu as vécu, je pense que c'est une réponse naturelle que de vouloir éviter les conflits.

\- Et ça ne fais pas de moi une hypocrite ou une lâche? se demanda Anita.

\- Bien sûr que non, voyons, ça fait de toi quelqu'un d'humain.

\- Merci, c'est gentil de me dire ça, admit Anita à qui cette remarque fit chaud au coeur.

\- Si tu veux je demanderais à Nikki de te retirer de la lettre. On ne l'a pas encore adressé alors...

\- Non non, la contredit-t-elle. Comme je te l'ai dit, je tiens à dénoncer ce qu'elle a fait et aider ceux qui pourraient encore en souffrir.

\- Bien, approuva Mai. J'espérais que tu dises ça.

\- Mais je n'irais pas plus loin qu'une signature, prévint Anita.

\- C'est déjà beaucoup, crois-moi!

Anita dodelina de la tête, pas tout à fait convaincue car elle savait qu'en temps normal elle aurait pu en faire bien plus.

\- Dis-moi, t'es vachement douée! remarqua Mai en désignant ses croquis

\- Oh ça, ce ne sont que des gribouillages.

\- Tu déconnes! s'exclaffa Mai. Tes dessins sont carréments bons.

\- Bof, j'en sais trop rien, dit modestement la jeune fille concernée. Il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire et je ne suis vraiment pas douée en portrait.

\- Non je te parle de la robe, précisa son amie.

Elle se permit de prendre le second dessin représentant une femme en jupe asymétrique.

\- C'est fantastique, je ne savais pas que tu voulais travailler dans la mode?

\- C'est juste un passe-temps, prétendit Anita.

Et ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge car si dessiner et imaginer des modèles de vêtements avait beaucoup compter pour elle auparavant depuis quelques temps son coeur n'y était plus.

\- Tu devrais vraiment les montrer à quelqu'un ou lancer ta propre ligne, insista Mai.

\- Oui c'est ça, plaisanta Anita, ne trouvant pas ses dessins si incroyables que ça.

\- Non mais sans rire, tu devrais y réfléchir! assura son amie avant de la laisser, en effet, songer à ses paroles.

...

\- Oh mon Dieu, quelle horreur! s'exclama Mai, arrachant Anita à ses réflexions mathématiques.

Mai augmenta considérablement le volume de la télévision où un reportage sur une chaîne d'information montrant un accident de la route était diffusé. Installée à la table de la cuisine devant son devoir de maths, Anita se retourna pour regarder à son tour l'écran.

"Nous n'avons pour l'instant aucun détails sur le conducteur en fuite mais un piéton affirme qu'il se serait arrêté quelques instants avant de repartir. L'état de la victime, un jeune garçon de 11 ans est pour le moment très préoccupant et nous venons d'apprendre à l'instant qu'il a été placé en coma artificiel."

\- C'est affreux! réagit Anita.

\- Ça s'est passé à Newcastle, sur la rue Lambton.

\- Ça me dégoute, comment peut-on faire ça?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dégoute? s'enquit Drazic en sortant de la salle de bain, sans doute alerté par le volume excessif de la télé.

\- Un sale type qui a fauché un gamin et a pris la fuite, lui expliqua Anita.

\- Dur, reconnut Drazic sans plus de commentaire.

\- Il a peut être pris peur et ira se constituer prisonnier demain, supposa Mai.

\- Oui en attendant ça ne ramènera pas ce pauvre enfant.

\- Il va peut être s'en sortir, dit Mai optimiste.

Drazic les observa tour à tour avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Rhoo, c'est pas vrai. Pourquoi vous vous infligez ça? À croire que vous aimez souffrir.

\- Ça s'appelle se tenir informé, Drazic au lieu de se mettre des oeillères, répliqua Mai.

\- Non ça s'appelle se foutre le moral à zéro pour rien, la contredit-il. Y'a trop de déprime dans cette barraque, on va tous finir en maison de repos si ça continue.

Anita gloussa à sa plaisanterie tandis que Mai, dictée par son esprit de contradiction s'en offusqua.

\- Ah oui et qu'est-ce que tu proposes?

Un rictus malin naquit aux lèvres de Drazic, laissant deviner aux deux jeunes filles qu'il avait effectivement un plan. Il sortit de sa besace posée sur le plan de travail de la cuisine deux cassettes vhs.

\- Robocop! lut Anita avant de faire la grimace.

\- Ah non, alors là tu rêves! refusa Mai.

\- Drazic ça va faire au moins la troisième fois que tu le loues, lui signala Anita.

\- Non la deuxième fois, la corrigea-t-il, l'air finaud. Comme on dit jamais deux sans trois.

Les deux jeunes filles lui lancèrent un regard peu impressionnable, refusant de se laisser avoir.

\- Bon d'accord, comme je savais que je serais en infériorité numérique, céda-t-il.

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens sous leurs yeux méfiants et leur montra la deuxième cassette jusque-là dissimulée derrière la première.

\- Pretty Woman, lut Mai avant de souffler d'incrédulité. Ok, qu'est-ce que ça cache?

\- Oui fais attention y'a un piège, ajouta Anita, partageant les craintes de son amie.

\- Là tu me blesses, se moqua Drazic en feignant d'être vexé. Je n'ai pas toujours de mauvaises intentions.

\- Oui, on va te croire! se moqua sa petite amie.

\- Bon d'accord, j'ai peut être eu une petite arrière pensée avoua-t-il sans se départir de son sourire rusé. Voilà ce que je vous propose je vous laisse regarder votre film de gonzesse si moi j'ai carte blanche pour tout le week end.

\- Tu "nous" laisses regarder notre film? répéta Anita en insistant bien sur le pronom personnel.

\- Ah non non, Drazic, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça! renchérit Mai qui avait également compris ses intentions.

\- Oui, tu vas le regarder avec nous et jusqu'à la dernière seconde, affirma Anita en se levant pour le prendre gentimment par le bras et le faire asseoir sur le canapé.

\- Ah non non mais c'est que j'ai un devoir à faire, j'avais complètement oublié.

\- Bien essayer, mais tu vas devoir te le coltiner avec nous si on doit supporter Robocop tout le week end.

Sur ces mots qui ne laissèrent aucune place à la répartie, Mai lui prit la cassette de Pretty Woman des mains et se dirigea vers le magnétoscope.

\- Oh mais vous êtes pas obligées de regarder avec moi ce week end, dit-il en tentant de se relever.

\- Non, tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça, le retint Anita en enroulant ses deux bras autour du sien.

\- On peut pas remettre les infos plutôt? proposa-t-il bien inutilement.

Les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire à ses dépends tandis qu'il s'enfonçait dans le canapé, vaincu.

...

Il était un peu plus de minuit quand le film se finit et qu'ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Mai fut la première à prendre le chemin de sa chambre tandis qu'Anita et Drazic s'attardèrent à la cuisine. Bien que ce n'était pas son tour de vaisselle, Anita ne put supporter de la voir sur l'égouttoir alors elle prit un torchon et commença à l'essuyer pendant que Drazic se servait un dernier verre d'eau avant d'aller se coucher. Elle ne sut exactement pourquoi mais elle sentit que Drazic avait quelque chose sur le coeur. Il semblait tourner en rond, prendre son temps pour boire puis nettoyer son verre au lieu de le déposer négligemment dans l'évier comme à son habitude. Elle voulait le confronter sur le sujet mais craignait presque de déclencher une dispute tant elle le trouvait tendu.

\- Tout va bien? osa-t-elle.

Dès l'instant où ses mots franchir la barrière de ses lèvres elle sut que c'était une erreur. Distant alors que si proche, Drazic se tourna vers elle, une main appuyée contre l'évier.

\- Tu ne prends plus ton cachet le soir? lui demanda-t-il d'un air innocent.

La jeune fille déglutit en comprenant enfin ce qui le chagrinait et à ce moment elle s'en voulut de lui avoir dissimulé quelque chose d'aussi futile.

\- Non, justement j'allais t'en parler. Mon médecin a décidé de réduire la dose.

\- Ah ouais, comme ça? fit Drazic, suspicieux en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Oui, elle pense que c'est pour le mieux.

\- Et toi, qu'est ce que t'en pense?

\- Oh ben, je suis ce qu'elle me dit, éluda la jeune fille tout en essuyant la dernière assiette.

\- C'est là où tu étais mardi après-midi? comprit Drazic. Tu as été la voir.

\- Drazic... commença-t-elle, reconnaissant le ton qu'il employait quand il était déçu.

\- C'est pas un reproche, lui dit-il d'une voix rassurante mais franche, simplement je voudrais savoir pourquoi toi tu en fais tout un secret?

Drazic ne sembla pas vouloir de réponse mais la pousser à la réflexion car il ne la lui donna pas le temps de se justifier et l'embrassa sur la tempe avant de se diriger vers sa chambre en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit.

Ceci amena effectivement la jeune fille à s'interroger sur les raisons de son silence et la réponse était évidente, ce n'était pas seulement par crainte de l'inquiéter outre mesure qu'elle avait omis de mentionner sa visite médicale et son désir de mettre fin à son traitement mais parce qu'elle savait que Drazic aurait tenté de la dissuader. Elle savait à quel point il tenait à elle et voulait son bien être mais il s'agissait de son corps et de son esprit.

Prendre des décisions uniquement pour lui faire plaisir et le rassurer sans penser aux conséquences que cela aurait sur elle n'était pas judicieux, ni la base d'une relation saine. Néanmoins mentir l'était encore moins et elle allait devoir apprendre à se montrer plus franche sans craindre de le blesser à l'avenir. La dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait était d'entacher la confiance qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre.

**Fin du Chapitre 2**


	3. Chapitre 3

Hartley - Contre vents et marées.

Chapitre 3

**Vendredi**

Épuisée d'une nuit à se retourner sans cesse, Anita finit par se lever bien que son radio réveil n'indiquait que quatre heures trente-cinq du matin. La discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Drazic un peu plus tôt dans la nuit l'avait contrariée et elle n'aimait pas comment ils s'étaient quittés. Elle n'aimait pas non plus admettre qu'il avait eu raison sur toute la ligne.

Dernièrement elle enchaînait les fautes, mentait et dissimulait des choses parfois insignifiantes, quand, en se montrant honnête dès le départ elle aurait pu éviter tout ce mélodrame sans queue ni tête. Tout ceci était grotesque!

Elle qui, autrefois accusait Drazic d'avoir une fierté mal placée, se révélait pire en la matière. Si elle gardait tant de chose pour elle ce n'était pas seulement pour le ménager mais bien parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il pointe ses erreurs du doigt.

Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, le mensonge ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire pourtant depuis quelques semaines elle ne respirait que de cela.

C'est sur ces réflexions dérangeantes qu'elle monta sous les combles où se trouvait la chambre de Drazic. Elle avait bien conscience de l'heure tardive ou plutôt très matinale mais sa folie menaçait de prendre le pas si elle ne mettait pas les choses à plat avec lui.

\- Drazic! l'appela-t-elle doucement après s'être hissée au dessus de l'ouverture à même le sol.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle hésita un instant à faire marche arrière, ennuyée à l'idée de le tirer d'un si profond sommeil et se remémorant la vive réaction qu'il avait eu cette unique fois où il avait dormi chez elle et qu'elle avait eu la brillante idée de le secouer en plein cauchemar. Mais elle se donna du courage. Cette fois ci, ce serait sans doute différent car son sommeil semblait paisible. Néanmoins, elle s'approcha avec prudence et ne tira que sur le bout de sa couette pour le réveiller.

\- Hum, hein quoi? marmonna-t-il, la tête dans l'oreiller avant de se rendormir aussi sec.

\- Drazic, c'est moi, Anita, dit-elle en espérant que ces mots le fassent réagir.

\- Oh je veux dormir, geignit-il en tournant la tête de l'autre côté.

À la fois déçue et embarrassée de l'avoir sorti d'un si bon sommeil, Anita s'apprêta à repartir quand la voix groggy de son petit ami la stoppa dans ses gestes.

\- Anita? dit-il en semblant enfin prendre conscience de sa présence.

Il se redressa sur un coude tout en se frottant les yeux puis, les yeux plissés de fatigue, analysa l'heure indiquée par son réveil.

\- Qu'est-ce tu fais ici? s'interrogea-t-il, mâchant la moitié de ses mots.

\- Je voulais discuter mais je me rends compte que c'était vraiment une très mauvaise idée.

En plein milieu de la nuit, à quel accueil s'attendait-elle franchement? Et quelle discussion sensée espérait-elle avoir?

\- Viens! dit-il en ouvrant la couette afin qu'elle puisse s'y loger.

Un sourire innonda aussitôt le visage de la jeune fille. Elle ne se fit pas prier et accepta l'invitation, se demandant si ce n'était pas simplement ce dont elle avait besoin.

\- Tu veux parler d'quoi? demanda-t-il encore ensommeillé, son bras s'enroulant automatiquement autour de la taille de sa petite amie qui en profita pour coller son corps contre la chaleur du sien.

\- Rien, rendors-toi! dit-elle, un sourire comblé aux lèvres tout en se blotissant davantage contre lui.

Finalement cette discussion n'avait plus lieu d'être, En ouvrant ses bras, il venait déjà de lui donner le résultat qu'elle espérait: son pardon.

\- T'es sûr? dit-il de façon confuse, ses paupières à nouveau closes.

\- Dors! lui intima-t-elle d'une voix chuchotée en plongeant la tête contre son cou.

Apaisée, elle sentit déjà que le sommeil ne tarderait pas à l'emporter.

...

Trois heures plus tard, le réveil sur la table de nuit de Drazic se mit à sonner, arrachant les deux amoureux à leur sommeil. Mais pour Anita, ce réveil fut brutal car il lui semblait qu'un instant seulement s'était écoulé entre celui où elle avait posé sa tête sur l'oreiller et celui où l'entêtante et assourdissante sonnerie lui avait vrillé les oreilles.

Tout en rouspétant, Drazic passa sa main par dessus la tête de sa petite amie et l'abattit sur le réveil dans le but de le faire taire. Ce faisant, il le fit tomber par terre mais celui-ci eut le mérite de s'éteindre.

Anita commençait à se rendormir lorsqu'elle sentit Drazic se remuer et tirer la couette sans faire preuve de grande délicatesse.

\- Drazic! grogna-t-elle, les yeux clos.

Ce dernier gloussa tout en l'enjambant pour se lever.

\- Allez debout! lui dit-il en s'étirant et en faisant craquer ses os.

En réponse, Anita remonta la couette jusqu'à son visage, s'emmitoufflant entièrement dedans.

\- Si tu imagines que je vais te laisser roupiller après que tu m'aies réveillé en pleine nuit, rit-il avant de tirer sur la couette. Tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil ma chérie.

\- Oh Draz, je suis crevée, geignit-elle en ramenant une fois de plus la couette sur elle.

\- Ça c'est pas mon problème! dit-il avec détachement, du rire dans la voix.

\- T'es pas sympa, lui reprocha-t-elle avant de lui tourner de le dos, décidée à ne pas sortir de ce lit.

Malgré son esprit encore embrumé, elle entendit Drazic se gausser à ses dépends.

\- Bon ben fais comme tu veux, c'est pas comme si on avait pas un test d'informatique qui comptera coeff 2 dans notre moyenne, c'est vrai.

À ces mots, la jeune fille réalisa en effet qu'il avait raison. Manquer un contrôle maintenant alors qu'elle essayait par tous les moyens de remonter sa moyenne générale serait du suicide. Dans un profond râle de mécontentement, Anita se força à ouvrir les yeux puis à se redresser.

\- Oh ben qu'est-ce qui se passe? On a plus envie de faire la grasse mat' tout d'un coup, la taquina Drazic.

Ses moqueries irritèrent la jeune fille au plus haut point. Dans un geste maladroit elle retira l'oreiller sur lequel elle avait dormi et lui lança à la figure, du moins c'est celle-ci qu'elle visait mais elle mit si peu de force que le coussin retomba mollement au pied de Drazic dont le ricanement moqueur redoubla d'intensité.

\- T'es aussi mal partie pour le test de sport, cet aprem!

Visiblement, il avait décidé de tester ses limites ce matin et de jouer avec ses nerfs.

\- Tu es cruel, tu sais ça! l'accusa-t-elle en posant ses deux pieds nus au sol.

\- Houlà, ben si j'avais su que j'allais me faire insulter de si bon matin je ne t'aurais pas laissé dans mon lit.

Excédée par ses plaisanteries trop lourdes à son goût, Anita récupéra l'oreiller dans l'intention de s'en resservir d'arme mais bien sûr, Drazic la vit venir à des kilomètres et s'éloigna en feignant la victime apeurée.

\- Oh non, oh non, maman j'ai peur! se moqua-t-il, d'une voix exagérément enfantine en descendant de sa chambre.

Anita ne put se retenir de balancer l'oreiller dans l'ouverture sur le sol. Quand elle entendit son petit ami cesser toute moquerie et rouspéter, elle comprit avec satisfaction qu'elle avait atteint sa cible.

...

Si elle ne se pressait pas davantage, elle allait finir par être en retard au lycée. Mais où était donc passé son livre de cours de Sciences sociales et politiques? Il n'y avait pas trente-six endroits où elle aurait pu le poser et pourtant il semblait avoir disparu. Peut-être l'avait-elle laissé dans son casier? Cela l'étonnait car elle récupérait toujours ses livres de cours au jour le jour seulement, ces derniers temps, l'aiguille de sa boussole interne n'était pas des plus stable.

\- Anita, tu viens! la pressa la voix de Mai de l'autre côté de la porte entrouverte.

\- Oui, une minute, cria-t-elle.

Sur le point d'abandonner, les yeux d'Anita tombèrent sur la niche de sa table de chevet où quelques romans y étaient empilés mais ce qui retint son attention fut le bout de papier blanc qui dépassait de l'un deux. C'était la lettre du père de Drazic. Il y a quelques jours, elle l'avait sorti de son sac et placé là afin de la dissimuler et de la conserver jusqu'au jour où Drazic, pris de regret, ait à coeur de la lire. À présent, l'enveloppe entre ses mains, elle douta d'avoir bien agi. Bien que son geste partait d'une bonne intention et qu'elle n'avait pas à rougir de cela, c'était un abus de confiance.

\- Tu viens? lança soudain la voix de Drazic, en laissant passer sa tête dans l'ouverture de la porte.

À cette apparition, la jeune fille sursauta de nervosité. Spontanément, elle mit sa main tenant l'enveloppe derrière son dos, avant de réaliser qu'il n'y avait pas d'attitude plus coupable que l'action de cacher quelque chose sous les yeux de l'autre.

\- Je cherchais mon bouquin de Sciences Sociales, dit-elle, d'un air qu'elle espéra rendre nonchalant alors qu'elle enfouit l'enveloppe dans la poche arrière de son jean.

\- Et tu l'as trouvé? fit-il, les yeux plissés d'un air quelque peu suspicieux.

\- Non, je vais devoir faire sans, soupira-t-elle, les lèvres pincées. Je finis de ranger mon sac et je vous rejoins.

Drazic acquiesça, les sourcils toujours froncés d'une certaine incompréhension avant qu'il ne s'éloigne.

Anita souffla de soulagement et sans perdre une seconde retira l'enveloppe apparente de sa poche puis se hâta de la placer sous son matelas, certaine que personne ne viendrait fouiner là.

...

Lycée de Hartley Heights

Arrivé au lycée, Drazic avait été accaparé par Dennis et deux autres autres de leur camarade pour qu'il vienne lui prêter main forte sur le terrain de basket. À présent seule, Anita longeait les couloirs du premier étage lorsque la voix de Mélanie la fit se retourner.

\- Anita, j'ai essayé de te joindre toute la soirée, lui apprit sa meilleure amie.

\- Ah oui? Il devait être décroché, dit-elle, l'air désolé. Tout va bien?

\- Cela dépend de quel point de vue on se place. Je ne sais pas trop comment prendre la nouvelle.

\- Quelle nouvelle? s'enquit Anita, les sourcils froncés.

\- De mon départ, annonça son amie. Mon père part travailler aux États-Unis.

\- Aux États-Unis, répéta Anita, estomaquée. Mais pour combien de temps?

\- D'après ce qu'il m'a dit ce n'est pas définitif mais cela risque de prendre une année. Il a une affaire urgente à reprendre après le décès de l'un de ses associés et il ne peut pas le faire à distance.

\- Alors tu t'en vas aussi? comprit Anita, déçue par cette nouvelle.

Mélanie acquiesça tout en s'expliquant:

\- J'ai pesé le pour et le contre et bien que mon père ne va pas revendre la maison, je ne me vois pas rester seule ici uniquement pour finir une année scolaire qui m'est déjà acquise.

\- Oui c'est sûr que vu comme ça, marmonna Anita avant de reprendre un ton plus haut. Et tu partiras quand?

\- Normalement en début de semaine, ce qui ne me laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour me retourner.

\- Ou te faire une fête d'adieu, déplora Anita.

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je pense que la plupart seront contents de mon départ.

\- Non, ne dis pas ça! lui demanda Anita, peinée pour elle. En tous cas, moi tu vas beaucoup me manquer.

\- Oui ça je sais, reconnut Mélanie. Et c'est bien pour cette raison que je tenais à ce que tu sois la première au courant et pas que tu l'apprennes de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre.

La mine attristée, Anita passa un bras réconfortant autour des épaules de sa meilleure amie, ayant à coeur de lui montrer son soutien. Cela la chagrinnait de penser que Mélanie partirait sans un aurevoir et avec la sensation de n'avoir compté pour personne. Elle allait devoir trouver une idée pour y remédier.

Ensemble, elles se dirigèrent vers leur premier cours de la journée, Science Sociales et Politiques.

\- C'est épouvantable, les médecins ne sont même pas sûrs de le sauver! s'exclama la voix de Nikki.

Les discussions des élèves, d'ordinaires déjà bien animées en début de journée, semblaient toutes centrées sur ce sujet.

\- Vous parlez de cet accident de la route? devina Anita.

\- Quel accident? se demanda Mélanie avant que Nikki ne lui coupe la parole sans même faire attention à sa remarque.

\- Oui le gamin a reçu un choc si violent à la tête qu'il en a fait une rupture d'anévrisme.

\- J'ai entendu qu'il avait été placé en coma artificiel, ajouta Anita avant de se tourner vers Mélanie. Un type a renversé un gamin hier et a pris la fuite.

\- Si je retrouve le salaud qui a fait ça! grogna Nikki, écoeurée.

\- Alors il n'a pas donné signe de vie? comprit Anita.

\- Et il ne le fera probablement jamais, rétorqua Mai en s'asseyant sur une table.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais lui accorder le bénéfice du doute? lui rappela Anita.

\- Soyons réaliste, s'il ne l'a pas fait avant, ce n'est pas maintenant en sachant le gamin entre la vie et la mort qu'il le fera.

\- Ah les mecs comme ça faudrait les tuer dans l'oeuf! intervint Drazic en entrant dans la salle, frappant un ennemi invisible dans les airs.

\- Un mec hein, le reprit Mai, et pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas être une femme?

\- Oui c'est bien connu, femme au volant, mort au tournant! dit Kurt.

\- Oh n'importe quoi, s'agaça Anita.

\- Sauf qu'une nana c'est trop sensible, renchérit Drazic, elle tiendrait pas cinq minutes avec ça sur la conscience.

Anita leva les bras au ciel, effarée par ce genre de cliché sexiste.

\- Si c'est une meuf elle s'est probablement déjà suicidée, je te le dis moi, termina-t-il fier de ses bêtises.

\- Mais oui, parce qu'une femme ne commet jamais de crime, c'est bien connu, railla Anita après avoir tiré sa chaise pour s'y asseoir.

\- Ce sont les pires, ajouta Kurt en rigolant.

\- Moi je dis c'est de la faute des parents! lança soudain Chris.

\- Et puis quoi encore? railla Nikki, irritée.

\- Ça s'est passé à quoi, huit heures ou neuf heures du soir, ajouta-t-il. Tu peux me dire ce qu'un gosse de son âge faisait tout seul dehors à cette heure?

\- Alors parce que sous prétexte qu'il trainait dehors, c'est de sa faute ou de celle de ses parents s'il s'est fait renverser, c'est ça? s'emporta Nikki. Et bientôt tu vas me dire que le chauffard a eu le droit de le renverser?

\- Tu sais quoi, je ne discute pas avec toi, parce que tu as l'esprit fermé, décréta Chris.

\- Et bien, je vois que les esprits se sont échauffés! fit tout à coup la voix du professeur en posant sa besace sur son bureau.

Accaparé par leur débat, personne ne paraissait s'être rendu compte de son arrivée.

\- Veuillez vous asseoir, qu'on termine ce débat comme des gens civilisés, proposa le professeur.

\- Mr Morety, vous avez sûrement entendu parler de cet accident, l'interpella Nikki. Que dit la loi pour ce genre de personne qui prend la fuite?

\- Et bien, en terme de peine déjà il est important de savoir que plus une personne se dénonce rapidement et plus sa sanction sera allégée.

\- Oui car ça prouve sa bonne foi, dit Anita.

\- Tout à fait et cela peut faire toute la différence dans une affaire comme celle-ci car que vous le croyez ou non, tout le monde ne réagit pas de la même façon face à la peur, nous ne pouvons jamais prédire nos réactions.

Anita approuva ces mots, le souvenir de sa propre expérience encore bien frais dans son esprit. La peur l'avait tétanisé, empêché de penser de façon rationelle et lui avait également fait perdre un temps considérable. Si elle avait agi plus tôt lorsqu'elle était aux prises de Pete, et même bien avant cela lorsqu'il lui faisait subir ce harcèlement, qui sait comment les choses auraient pu tourner? Elle ne pouvait pas revenir sur le passé, en revanche elle pouvait essayer d'améliorer le futur en s'assurant que Pete prenne une peine maximum.

Anita fut brusquement interrompue dans ses pensée par l'arrivée de Mlle Barnett.

\- J'aimerais m'adresser à toute la classe! déclara cette dernière dans une posture rigide en se plaçant au centre de la pièce.

\- Comme vous le savez sûrement maintenant, une bonne partie d'entre vous a engagé une plainte à l'encontre de notre conseillère d'orientation, Mme Rouhani, déclara-t-elle, la mâchoire serrée.

\- Nous n'avons déposé aucune plainte, mademoiselle, la reprit aussitôt Nikki.

\- Je vais être brève, continua Mlle Barnett après avoir adressé un regard hostile à la jeune fille. Un conseil de discipline réunissant quelques membres du corps enseignant et des élèves se tiendra jeudi soir à seize heures. J'ai pour cela pris la liberté de nommer moi-même les personnes présentes. Vos deux délégués, qui je vous le rappelle sont Kurt et Nikki, devront bien sûr y assister et afin de rendre les choses plus équitable je tiens également à la présence de deux plaignants et deux défenseurs.

\- Qui pourrait bien vouloir la défendre? grommela Mai à mi-voix.

À la gauche d'Anita et Mélanie, Inès, souriait. Anita en connaissait déjà une qui allait défendre la cause de Mme Rouhani.

\- Six d'entre vous devrons donc être présents jeudi lors du conseil de discipline, j'ai nommé Kurt, Nikki, Mai, Anita, Inès et Chris.

À l'appel de son nom, Anita eut l'impression de tomber d'un précipice. Elle qui avait tout fait pour ne pas donner de suite à cette plainte lancée par Mai et Nikki se retrouvait en première ligne. Quelle ironie! Si elle en jugeait par le discours moralisateur que lui avait servi la principale la veille, il paraissait évident qu'elle la croyait impliquée jusqu'au cou dans cette plainte. Fantastique! Il ne manquait plus que ça! Et malheureusement, elle ne semblait pas en droit de refuser.

\- Alors on a pas notre mot à dire si je comprends bien? s'offusqua Nikki.

\- Au contraire vous aurez tout le loisir de faire entendre votre voix lors de cette réunion, signala Mlle Barnett sur un ton piquant.

\- Est-ce que Mme Rouhani sera présente? demanda Inès.

\- Bien entendu, répondit Mlle Barnett d'un ton condescendant. il n'est pas question de lui faire son procès mais de trouver ensemble une solution adaptée.

\- Oui avant que ça ne dégénère, marmonna Nikki à l'adresse de Mai.

Celle-ci approuva d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Alors pourquoi avoir monté ce conseil de discipline si aucune sanction ne sera appliquée? s'interrogea Kurt.

\- Nous verrons, rien n'est immuable, dit simplement la principale.

En restant dans le vague, la principale s'assurait que les élèves assistent à cette réunion dans l'espoir que leur récriminations soient entendus mais également que ceux qui défendent Mme Rouhani pensent avoir une chance de gagner. En d'autre termes, Mlle Barnett essayait de gagner du temps et d'apaiser les esprits.

Une fois son annonce passée, Mlle Barnett se tourna vers le professeur pour lui adresser quelques mots en privée puis s'en alla sans un mot de plus.

...

Assise à la table de pique-nique en face de la rampe de roller où Drazic s'amusait avec deux de ses copains, Anita triturait son sandwich aux oeufs acheté quelques minutes plus tôt, écoeurée par l'odeur qui s'en dégageait et les paupières de plus en plus lourdes.

\- Je ne t'ai pas déprimé à ce point, rassures-moi? se demanda Mélanie à ses côtés.

\- Oh non, la rassura Anita, je suis juste complètement crevée.

\- Bien, parce que je ne veux pas qu'on verse de larmes pour moi, dit Mélanie, il n'y a rien de dramatique. Ce n'est pas un adieu.

Anita approuva ses dires tout en faisant la moue.

\- Mais tu sais que tu vas quand même beaucoup me manquer. Et contrairement à ce que tu crois je ne serais pas la seule.

\- Ah oui, cites-moi une personne? douta Mélanie sans perdre son sourire.

\- Déjà pas moi! lança la voix de Drazic qui avait cessé abruptement ses activités pour les rejoindre.

\- Drazic! le rabroua Anita.

\- Alors comme ça, tu quittes Hartley? réalisa Drazic. Et ton vieux?

\- À ton avis? dit Mélanie avec lassitude. Une chance que le "vieux" ne soit bientôt plus ton patron parce que tu aurais pu te faire renvoyer pour ce manque de respect.

\- Comment ça plus mon patron? tiqua le jeune homme. Tu veux dire que quelqu'un va racheter le Sharkpool?

\- Ça paraît évident, non?

\- Attends, tu le crois ou t'en es sûre? insista Drazic en se laissant tomber sur le banc à côté de Mélanie.

\- Nous partons aux États-Unis, Drazic. Tu penses que mon père aura encore le temps de gérer le Sharkpool?

\- Ça ne répond pas à ma question! remarqua Drazic d'une voix agacée.

\- Le Sharkpool ne sera bientôt plus sous la gérance de mon père, lui confirma la jeune fille. Il a déjà trouvé un nouvel investisseur. Un certain d'Esposito. D'ailleurs, il devrait vous le présenter ce soir.

\- Peter d'Esposito? s'étrangla Drazic.

\- Oui je crois que c'est ça, pourquoi?

\- Oh je rêve! souffla-t-il, médusé en se parlant à lui-même. Alors elle avait raison.

\- Qui? fit Anita, interdite.

\- Mai, répondit Drazic dans un grognement.

Sans comprendre où il voulait en venir, Anita le regarda se lever dans un geste brusque, son visage crispé par une certaine colère et partir presque en courant de l'autre côté de la cour.

\- Tu y as compris quelque chose? l'interrogea Mélanie.

\- Non mais je n'ai de toute façon pas la tête à réflechir, avoua Anita.

Elle réenveloppa son sandwich dans le papier cellophane, bien incapable d'en avaler une bouchée et le mit dans la poche avant de son sac à dos dans l'évantualité où elle aurait l'appétit pour le manger plus tard.

\- Pourquoi tu ne te reposerais pas un peu avant le sport? lui suggéra Mélanie.

\- Si je m'endors maintenant je ne pourrais jamais me relever, dit Anita pendant qu'elle se levait. En plus j'ai ce livre de Shakespeare à finir.

\- Je pourrais te faire un résumé sur le livre si tu veux, je l'ai fini, lui proposa gentimment son amie.

Anita allait refuser car cela lui donnait l'impression de tricher cependant, elle était véritablement épuisée.

\- Peut être la fin, concéda-t-elle. Je vais au toilette, on se retrouve tout à l'heure.

Mélanie la salua en lui adressant un air semblable à de la pitié. Anita savait que son amie n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions et s'inquiétait pour elle seulement, comme la plupart de ses amis, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle traversait. Sans doute qu'à ses yeux, l'agression qu'Anita avait subi était du passé, une mauvaise expérience qui la ferait avancer dans la vie au lieu de la retenir en arrière. Et Anita ne lui en voulait pas de penser ainsi car elle ne l'avait jamais impliquée dans cette histoire. Jamais elle ne lui parlait de ses troubles et de ses angoisses, jamais elle n'avait essayé de lui expliquer le pourquoi de ses récents mauvais résultats et jamais au grand jamais Anita ne lui avait avoué avoir recours à des anti-dépresseurs. Ce n'était pas tant une question de confiance, même si toutes les deux avaient traversé une mauvaise passe, Anita se plaisait à croire qu'elle lui avait complètement pardonné bien qu'une petite voix insidieuse lui rappelait parfois d'être sur ses gardes, mais elle gardait ses distances avec la plupart de ses proches ces derniers temps. Autant avec Ryan qu'avec sa propre mère. En gardant ses émotions pour elle, en prétendant que tout allait bien quand c'était loin d'être aussi évident, Anita avait conscience de choisir la solution de facilité mais ainsi elle n'avait pas besoin de se justifier en permanence ou de se confier lorsqu'elle n'en ressentait pas l'envie. C'était sa manière de se protéger du jugement des autres, de ne pas avoir à affronter ses peurs et pour le moment, Anita tenait à ce que les choses restent en l'état. Néanmoins, en ce qui concernait Drazic, elle n'arrivait pas à se montrer aussi détachée et elle aurait aimé être plus franche et plus ouverte, craignant qu'à la longue cela entache leur relation.

...

Sur le muret jouxtant l'entrée du bâtiment administratif, Drazic repéra Mai en pleine discussion animée avec Nikki. Depuis quelques jours, toutes les deux étaient devenues pire que des soeurs siamoises, non pas que cela dérangeait Drazic, il s'en moquait mais Nikki lui portait sur le système avec ses idées bien arrêtées sur tout et son zèle aveugle.

\- Tu nous laisses? demanda-t-il.

Cela sonnait comme une question mais ce n'en était pas une, Nikki était assez intelligente pour le percevoir.

\- Excuses-moi? s'offusqua-t-elle sans bouger d'un pouce.

\- Je dois parler à Mai alors s'il te plait, casse-toi! dit-il dans un faux sourire sympathique.

\- La politesse ça n'etouffe pas, lui signala Nikki en ramassant sa besace avant de se lever.

Drazic porta alors ses mains sur sa gorge, feignant un étouffement.

\- Comment tu fais pour le supporter? s'étonna Nikki d'une voix accusatrice à l'adresse de Mai.

Mai secoua la tête en rigolant puis tapota la place libre à ses côtés.

\- Allez viens, arrête tes âneries et assieds-toi!

\- À plus! fit Nikki sur un ton énervé en s'éloignant pour les laisser seuls.

\- Ouais à la revoyure, tu vas beaucoup me manquer! lança sarcastiquement Drazic.

Il s'assit à la place qu'elle occupait quelques instants plus tôt, une jambe de chaque côté du muret afin de faire face à Mai.

\- On a un problème! dit-il sérieusement.

\- Ah non Drazic, ne me dis pas que tu as encore oublié de payer l'électricité?

\- Quoi! Mais non, rétorqua-t-il en se vexant. Et t'exagères ça ne m'est arrivé qu'une fois.

\- Une fois qui a été suffisante pour que le proprio nous tombe dessus à bras raccourcit et nous rappelle l'importance de payer nos factures en temps et en heure.

\- Ouais bah bientôt c'est à la bougie qu'on va s'éclairer et sur le trottoir en plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

\- T'avais raison pour Black, il est en train de nous la faire à l'envers.

\- Attends, j'ai dû louper un épisode, ce n'est pas toi qui hier encore me traitait de parano? lui fit-elle remarquer.

Il avait l'impression que leurs rôles avaient été inversés et que c'était à lui maintenant de paniquer, seulement elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui les attendait avec Peter d'Esposito aux commandes.

\- Black bazarde le Sharkpool, apparement il a déjà trouvé quelqu'un pour reprendre la gestion du bar. Et la meilleure c'est que je le connais, c'est un vieux pote à moi.

\- Ah mais c'est génial! s'exclama-t-elle. Il ne voudra jamais te virer si vous êtes des potes.

\- Nan, y'a un truc qu'il faut que tu saches à propos de d'Espo, il est sympa c'est vrai mais il vendrait père et mère si ses intérêts étaient en jeu. Ce mec là y'a que le profit qui l'intéresse.

\- Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi Mr Black cherchait un nouvel employé, songea Mai, ce n'était pas pour lui mais pour le nouvel acheteur.

\- On va sauter, affirma Drazic d'un air dégouté, je te dis, ça pue cette histoire!

\- Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il va nous virer, Drazic, objecta Mai. J'ai mené ma petite enquête hier soir, le Sharkpool s'est amélioré depuis que Black a repris l'affaire, ce n'est plus tout à fait la même clientèle et sa bonne réputation fait qu'ils ont tout simplement besoin de bras supplémentaires.

\- Oh t'as menée ta petite enquête, la reprit Drazic d'une voix moqueuse, elle est si bien menée que t'as même pas su que Black avait racheté son affaire alors tu m'excuseras mais cette fois je vais faire confiance à mon instinct.

Sur ces mots il se releva, refusant d'écouter d'autres arguments car Mai avait le don pour lui retourner le cerveau.

\- Je connais d'Espo, je sais comment il fonctionne et s'il doit nous jeter sous un bus pour faire marcher son affaire, crois-moi qu'il n'hésitera pas à le faire!

...

Anita croisa son regard éteint dans le miroir des toilettes et eut un mouvement de recul. Affronter son regard devenait de plus en plus dur jour après jour car ce qu'elle y lisait tranchait avec la jeune fille pleine de vie qu'elle était quelques semaines plus tôt. Bien sûr, elle arrivait encore à sourire et s'oublier par moment mais si elle était tout à fait honnête avec elle-même, la perspective de revoir Pete au procès l'avait enfoncé un peu plus profondément dans le sol. Elle n'était pas seulement inquiète à l'idée de croiser à nouveau son regard mais totalement terrifiée.

À la fois désireuse de chasser ces images de son esprit que de se réveiller, Anita se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage. Le peu de sommeil qu'elle avait eu cette nuit-là commençait vraiment à se faire ressentir, lui donnant la nausée. Elle se demandait si elle allait pouvoir tenir jusqu'à la fin de la journée dans cet état pourtant il était hors de question qu'elle sèche une fois de plus les cours sans réel motif car cela irait directement dans son dossier scolaire.

Anita se fit donc violence, éteignit l'eau qui coulait encore puis se tapota les joues dans l'espoir de se maintenir éveillée, enfin elle ramassa son sac et sortit des toilettes. Dès qu'elle mit un pied dans le couloir, la jeune fille tomba nez à nez avec la Principale qui semblait se diriger vers son bureau.

\- Ah Anita, je suis contente de vous trouver! Vous auriez une minute?

\- Oui, répondit-elle, sur ses gardes, pensant qu'il était question de sa plainte envers Mme Rouhani.

\- Savez-vous où est Ryan? Il n'a assisté à aucun cours de la matinée.

\- Ah je regrette mais je n'en sais rien. Il a sûrement attrapé un coup de froid, supposa la jeune fille. Vous savez nous ne vivons plus ensemble alors nous nous sommes un peu perdus de vue.

\- Oui bien sûr, je comprends, dit Mlle Barnett d'un ton ennuyé. Bien si vous avez des nouvelles, dites-le moi!

\- Oui ce sera fait, lui promit-elle.

...

Une demi-heure plus tard, les élèves de Terminale commencèrent à arriver sur le terrain de sport. Comme à son accoutumé, Drazic fut parmis les derniers alors que la sonnerie allait retentir d'un instant à l'autre. En sillonnant ses alentours du regard, il vit Anita assise en tailleur à même le sol sur l'herbe qui entourait le terrain, la tête basse, le nez visiblement plongé dans un bouquin.

\- Tes yeux vont finir par tomber à force, plaisanta Drazic en allant à sa rencontre.

Au son de sa voix, la jeune fille eut comme un sursaut avant de relever les yeux sur lui. Bien que son livre était toujours entre ses mains et posé sur ses genoux, Drazic réalisa qu'il ne l'avait pas arraché à sa lecture mais à son sommeil.

\- Oh c'est grave, la gronda-t-il gentimment, tu devrais rentrer!

\- Quoi, pourquoi tu dis ça? dit-elle innocemment alors même qu'elle portait ses mains à son visage pour effacer les traces de sa fatigue.

\- Peut-être parce que t'étais en train de pioncer au beau milieu de la cour! remarqua-t-il d'un ton railleur et plus sec qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

\- Je me suis juste un peu assoupie, prétendit Anita.

Drazic laissa échapper un rire jaune et s'accroupit devant elle. C'était une habitude chez elle; l'art de minimiser chaque situation la concernant directement. Il savait que fuir la réalité était sa façon à elle de se protéger mais ce trait de caractère le rendait complètement fou.

\- Pourquoi tu ne rentres pas te reposer?

\- Oui c'est ça et louper le test d'EPS, persiffla-t-elle, dans un grognement.

\- Tu préfères tomber d'épuisement? répondit-il du tac au tac.

\- Oh mais tu exagères toujours tout! s'agaça Anita en rangeant son livre dans son sac.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se mettre debout, Drazic se redressa à son tour afin de l'aider à le faire. Si elle ne refusa pas la main tendue, il apparaissait clair que cette sollicitude l'agaçait.

\- Non, ça s'appelle avoir un minimum de jugeotte, lui fit-il remarquer malgré le regard noir qu'elle lui lança.

\- Tu fais une montagne de rien, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Comme tu veux, capitula-t-il dans un soupir. Tu ne viendras pas te plaindre!

À ce moment, leur professeur de sport, Mr Sanders, entra sur le terrain et leur demanda de bien vouloir se rassembler devant lui.

\- Bien comme vous le savez, et j'espère que vous vous y êtes préparés, je vais vous évaluer aujourd'hui sur votre endurance.

\- Ah pour ça je suis une bête monsieur! plaisanta Dennis tout en faisant des mouvements de bassin obscènes.

\- Ohhh Dennis! râla Anita, écoeurée.

\- Malheureusement pour toi, Klinsmann, le sport en chambre ne compte pas, fit remarquer le professeur.

\- Haha!! Et vlan! le nargua Drazic en gifflant le vent avant d'éclater d'un rire sonore.

\- Pour ça faudrait déjà qu'une meuf veuille de toi, ajouta Chris, ne manquant pas cette occasion pour ridiculiser Dennis.

\- Cette note sera la seule note que vous aurez ce trimestre et comptera pour 20% de votre moyenne, reprit Mr Sanders avant de claquer dans ses mains. Maintenant ne perdez pas de temps et commencez les échauffements!

\- M'sieur j'ai soulevé mes poubelles hier, elles faisaient au moins 10kg, ça compte? s'amusa à demander Drazic.

\- Non ça ne peut même pas être considéré comme une discipline à part entière, lui répondit Mr Sanders en entrant dans son jeu.

\- Eh pourtant je me suis fait des muscles! protesta Drazic en prenant une voix bourrue et en tendant le bras pour prouver ses dires.

\- Méfie-toi si tu sollicites trop tes muscles tu vas te faire des crampes, l'avertit le professeur d'un ton rieur.

\- Pour ça faudrait déjà que tu aies de la masse musculaire Drazic! s'amusa Kurt.

\- Qu'est-ce t'as tu veux te battre? fit Drazic piqué au vif.

Il mit ses poings en avant et fit semblant de frapper Kurt. Mais n'y avait rien de vindicatif dans son attitude, il prenait tout cela à la rigolade.

Malgré cela, Anita le ramena gentimment en arrière.

\- Arrête tes bêtises! lui demanda-t-elle en riant.

\- Tu vas voir si j'ai pas de muscles, rendez-vous lundi à 10h sur le terrain de sport et on verra qui soulèvera la barre d'haltère le plus longtemps! le mit au défi Drazic.

\- Ça marche, accepta aussitôt Kurt, une expression goguenarde sur le visage. Mais c'est moi qui choisit le poids.

\- Si tu crois que c'est ça qui va me faire peur! ricana Drazic.

\- Allez ça suffit les garçons! les interpella leur professeur tandis que la plupart des élèves s'étaient déjà éparpillés sur le terrain. Allez plutôt vous échauffez avec vos camarades!

En élève bien discipliné, Kurt s'exécuta tout de suite mais Drazic n'en avait terminé et le suivi au pas.

\- Ok et moi je parie 20 dollars que tu craqueras le premier.

\- Drazic, ça va pas! le rabroua Anita à ses côtés. On a pas cet argent à jeter par les fenêtres!

\- T'inquiètes! lui répondit Drazic sans quitter Kurt du regard.

\- Même ta petite amie ne crois pas que tu pourras me battre, tu ferais bien d'abandonner, lui conseilla gentimment Kurt.

\- Nan nan, j'abandonne jamais! affirma Drazic.

\- Alors prépare ton testament!

\- Ouais et toi tes funérailles! rétorqua Drazic pince-sans-rire.

Tous deux s'affrontèrent du regard, décidés à prendre l'ascendant sur l'autre lorsque la voix de Mr Sanders les ramena sur Terre. Tandis que Kurt s'éloignait, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres, Drazic le suivit de son regard provoquant. Soudain, il se fit bousculer sans ménagement par sa petite amie.

\- T'es pas possible! le réprimanda-t-elle dans un soupir en levant les bras au ciel.

Lasse et surtout très fatiguée, elle se passa une main sur le visage avant d'aller rejoindre ses copines en plein échauffement. Drazic la regarda partir, un plis soucieux lui barrant soudainement le front avant de se faire rappeler à l'ordre par son professeur de sport.

Le groupe entamait le deuxième tour de terrain, chronométré par leur professeur d'éducation physique. Tout en trottinant sans y donner du sien, Drazic surveillait sa petite amie avec inquiétude depuis un bon quart d'heures. Bien que cette dernière était en retrait par rapport à ses camarades elle semblait tenir la cadence, cependant cela faisait la troisième fois qu'elle faisait une pause de quelques secondes afin de reprendre son souffle. En temps normal, ce n'était pas une grande sportive, Drazic s'amusait à la taquiner sur le fait qu'elle ne savait pas jouer à un sport collectif et peinait à rentrer un ballon dans un panier de basket, cependant il avait pu constater qu'elle ne manquait pas d'endurance et pouvait courir plusieurs minutes sans s'éssouffler. Hors, ce jour-là, avec la fatigue accumulée, courir était une véritable épreuve pour la jeune fille, quiconque aurait pu le voir, il ne pensait pas manquer d'objectivité parce qu'il s'agissait de sa petite amie et ne comprenait pas ce que leur professeur attendait pour réagir.

Lorsqu'il la vit s'arrêter une fois de plus, pliée en deux et porter une main à son ventre, Drazic n'y tint plus et s'écarta discrètement du groupe pour rejoindre Mr Sanders.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? l'interpella aussitôt son professeur avec mécontentement. Retournes sur le terrain!

\- Anita est à bout, m'sieur, il faut qu'elle arrête.

\- Pas plus que tes petits camarades, remarqua le professeur en désignant Dennis qui s'était arreté pour cracher ses poumons, alors dépêche-toi de retourner avec eux!

Obnubilée par Anita, le jeune homme n'avait pas remarqué que certains de ses camarades montraient également des signes de faiblesse ce qui était sans doute la raison pour laquelle le professeur ne s'était pas inquiété outre mesure de l'état d'Anita.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, répliqua Drazic, Anita n'a pas dormi de la nuit et elle couve un truc seulement vous la connaissez, elle préférerait venir avec 40 de fièvre que de louper les cours.

Drazic n'avait aucun scrupule à en rajouter sur l'état de santé de sa petite amie parce qu'il sentait qu'une simple fatigue ne serait pas un motif de dispense suffisant.

Mr Sanders porta une attention particulière à la jeune fille qui courrait sans signe de fatigue apparent, les sourcils froncés de perplexité.

\- Elle me semble pas si mal que ça, remarqua-t-il, doutant des paroles de Drazic.

\- C'est que vous l'avez mal regardée! Vous voulez être tenu responsable d'un accident? le provoqua son élève, sachant pertinement que sa remarque allait faire mouche.

Aucun enseignant ne prendrait le risque d'engager sa responsabilité civile. D'autre part Mr Sanders avait un bon fond, il dispensait les filles lors de leurs menstruations et prodiguait des conseils et des soins à ses élèves en dehors de son temps de travail. Drazic savait que le bien être de ses élèves passait avant tout.

Mr Sanders l'observa d'un air hésitant et ennuyé avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune fille concernée.

\- Anita, tu peux venir?

\- Non non, dit précipitamment Drazic en s'écartant.

Cette conversation aurait dû rester secrète. Il comptait retourner sur le terrain avant qu'Anita ne le voit échanger avec leur professeur mais dès l'instant où ce dernier appela la jeune fille elle se retourna.

\- Et merde! lâcha-t-il sous le regard incrédule du professeur qui semblait lui dire "faudrait savoir ce que tu veux!".

\- Un problème, monsieur? s'enquit la jeune fille en venant à leur rencontre, le souffle court.

Drazic se pinça les lèvres, pris en faute. Il savait qu'il était trop tard pour fuir et qu'Anita ne tarderait pas à comprendre son implication dans la dispense de son professeur. D'ailleurs, elle lui portait déjà un regard accusateur.

\- Je te dispense pour aujourd'hui, tu peux rentrer chez toi, lui annonça le professeur.

\- Mais.. pourquoi? fit-elle d'une voix accablée et pantelante avant de glisser un regard dur vers Drazic.

En voyant le visage de sa belle si rouge et la voir à ce point peiner à reprendre sa respiration, il sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

\- Tu n'es pas en état de pratiquer ce genre d'activité physique.

\- Mais je me sens parfaitement bien, le contredit-elle.

Ce qui fit le plus peur à Drazic c'est qu'elle en avait l'air convaincu. Il gloussa avec amertume en pensant qu'Anita était incapable de prendre du recul sur elle-même, ignorant avec superbe les yeux assasins de sa petite amie.

\- Et je ne remets pas en cause ton ressenti mais ma décision n'est pas ouverte à discussion, lui dit son professeur de façon formelle, tu ne seras pas pénalisé pour cette absence.

\- Mais j'ai besoin d'être notée! objecta-t-elle en dernier recours, le ton plaintif.

\- On trouvera le moyen de te faire rattraper cette épreuve, la rassura son professeur dans un sourire bienveillant. Maintenant rassemble tes affaires et rentre chez toi!

Avec un faux sourire d'acceptation aux lèvres, la jeune fille se déclara vaincue et partit sans un mot récupérer son sac sur la pelouse.

\- J'en ai pour deux minutes, faut que j'aille lui parler!

Sans attendre l'approbation de Mr Sanders qu'il entendit pester, jugeant qu'aller voir sa petite amie était une raison légitime, Drazic courut la rejoindre.

\- Drazic! Reviens-ici! lui intima Mr Sanders.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda-t-elle d'un ton courroucé tandis qu'elle ramassait son sac et le fit passer sur son épaule.

\- Ouais bon ok t'es furax, reconnut Drazic. Mais t'as rien à y perdre, Sanders est cool, il te fera repasser l'épreuve la semaine prochaine.

\- Et je n'ai pas mon mot à dire? s'insurgea-t-elle. Tu ne penses pas que c'était ma décision à prendre?

\- Non, parce que quand il s'agit de toi t'es complètement inconsciente, dit-il sans ménagement. Tu courrais jusqu'à tomber raide morte par terre.

\- Oh n'importe quoi! grogna-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel.

\- Drazic!! hurla le professeur. Ramène tes fesses sur le terrain!

\- Ouais ouais, j'en ai pour deux secondes!

\- Si tu te ramènes pas dans 5 secondes, t'es recalé! l'avertit Mr Sanders d'une voix sans appel.

\- Allez file! lui dit Anita en le poussant légèrement d'une main sur son torse.

Drazic se saisit de cette dernière et refusa de la lâcher, capturant en même temps son regard avec celui d'Anita.

\- Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi!

Il attendit quelques instants une approbation de sa part mais la colère d'Anita avait fait place à un certain abattement, la seule réaction qu'elle eut fut de baisser les yeux, défaite.

En dépit du fait que son professeur lui sommait de revenir sur le terrain de sport, Drazic prit quelques secondes supplémentaires pour embrasser le front de sa petite amie.

...

**Au hangar**

Il était un peu plus de quatorze heures quand Anita se mit au lit. En rentrant, elle avait été prendre une douche à la fois par souci d'hygiène que pour détendre ses muscles tendus de colère. Le coup que lui avait joué Drazic l'avait pris par surprise mais, paradoxalement il était prévisible. Plusieurs signes avant coureurs auraient dû l'alerter, en repensant à la conversation qu'ils avaient eu juste avant le cours de sport, il paraissait évident que Drazic n'allait pas en rester là. Toutefois, elle ne pensait pas qu'il avait prémédité son geste, si tel avait été le cas, elle n'aurait certainement pas mis un pied sur ce terrain. Il avait simplement craqué en la voyant au bord de l'épuisement et aussi fort que soit son courroux, elle pouvait difficilement lui reprocher son acte de gentillesse. Cela ne faisait-il pas parti de son rôle de petit ami de veiller à son bien être, de lui prouver aussi bien en acte qu'en paroles? Ne serait-ce pas hypocrite de sa part de lui reprocher ce geste lorsqu'elle-même prenait des décisions pour lui? De ce fait, elle estima ne pas être en droit de lui en vouloir.

En s'emmitoufflant dans sa couette, Anita sentit à quel point son corps implora le repos, elle se relaxa aussitôt et sentit ses paupières s'alourdirent.

Soudain un bruit sourd retentit dans la pièce. Ou était-ce à l'extérieur de sa chambre? Elle ouvrit derechef les yeux et se redressa sur son lit, la couverture remontée par instinct à son menton, tous ses sens en alerte. De nouveau le son se répéta et elle put dire sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il provenait de la pièce principale.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, la jeune fille s'extirpa du lit, essayant d'ignorer le vertige qui la saisit à ce mouvement brusque. Alors que tout semblait distortionné autour d'elle, la jeune fille ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et pénétra directement dans le salon. Ses pas la guidèrent jusqu'à la cuisine où rien d'inhabituel ne se produisait. De nouveau, le bruit sonore résonna dans l'appartement, seulement cette fois il semblait provenir de sa chambre. Comment était-ce possible? Elle venait de la quitter?

N'arrivant pas à trouver d'explication mais poussée par une curiosité presque démente, Anita fit marche arrière et sur la pointe des pieds, reprit le chemin de sa chambre.

Ses pieds nus franchirent le seuil de sa chambre, n'osant relever le regard, prise soudain d'effroi, elle les fixa avec intensité alors qu'un froid quasi surnaturel la traversa. Un rire malsain se répandit alors dans la pièce. Avec un courage venu d'ailleurs elle leva enfin les yeux et rencontra ceux sauvages de celui qui avait hanté toutes ses nuits des semaines durant. Tapi dans un coin de sa chambre, son corps entièrement dissimulé dans la pénombre, les yeux de Pete brillaient de sadisme et de folie. Tel un loup entré dans la bergerie il avança à pas calculés de sa proie pour la dévorer, la seule différence avec l'animal était ce rictus machiavélique qui étirait ses traits.

Anita fit un geste pour s'échapper mais ses pieds étaient comme englués au sol. Tétanisée, sans défense, incapable de bouger ses jambes elle ne put que regarder avec horreur Pete fondre sur elle.

Au moment où ses mains se posèrent avec force de part et d'autre de ses épaules, des heurts semblables à des coups de tonnerre se répercutèrent tout autour d'elle.

Dans un sursaut, elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa sur son lit, son coeur tambourinant violemment contre sa poitrine. Totalement paniquée, elle virevolta à gauche et à droite mais la pièce qui laissait passer la lumière du jour avant qu'elle ne s'endorme était plongée dans une obscurité presque totale.

"Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve", se répéta-t-elle inlassablement, essayant de retrouver son calme.

La main tremblante, effrayée à l'idée de quitter son lit, elle se pencha en arrière pour allumer sa lampe de chevet. Tandis que la lumière éclaira une partie de la pièce des coups violents se firent entendre mais cette fois, elle était sûre et certaine d'être tout à fait réveillée. Elle ne put retenir un cri de panique de s'échapper de sa gorge.

Quand les coups reprirent avec plus d'acharnement, elle réalisa qu'ils provenaient de la porte d'entrée et que quelqu'un essayait probablement d'entrer.

Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse car ce n'était pas en s'emmitoufflant dans ses draps qu'elle ferait face à un éventuel danger. La peur l'avait paralysée par le passé et dictée sa conduite, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser à nouveau gagner. Alors, avec un courage qu'elle se surprit à avoir, la jeune fille sortit de la chaleur rassurante de son lit et s'avança dans la piéce qui lui parut glaciale. Malgré ses jambes flageolantes, elle parvint à sortir de sa chambre et entra dans la pièce principale quasi obscure. L'interrupteur était à quelques centimètres de la jeune fille mais elle préféra ne pas y toucher, sachant que cela confirmerait sa présence à la personne qui tambourinait à la porte. À nouveau, les coups se répétèrent, plus violents encore, faisant bouger dangereusement la porte en bois de ses gonds. Anita craignait que celle-ci ne cède à tout instant.

\- Anita, allez ouvre! hurla soudain une voix masculine familière.

Ryan!

Anita poussa aussitôt un profond soupir de soulagement, une main sur son coeur battant la chamade. Le soulagement qu'elle ressentit fut si fort que ses larmes, retenues jusque là par la peur, se libérèrent.

\- Ouvre! insista Ryan de l'autre côté de la porte en continuant à marteler cette dernière de coups.

\- Oui je... j'arrive! lui répondit-elle d'une voix fragile.

Elle se laissa aller quelques instants à pleurer, incapable de contenir les émotions qui la submergeaient puis souffla avec force pour retrouver ses esprits avant d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur afin d'innonder la pièce de lumière.

Avant d'ouvrir la porte, elle essuya toutes traces de larmes sur ses joues.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

\- T'es seule? Drazic et Mai sont pas là? demanda-t-il l'air agité en balayant la large pièce du regard.

La nuit était tombée, ce qui indiqua à la jeune fille qu'elle avait dormi au moins cinq heures et qu'il devait être un peu plus de dix-huit heures. Par conséquent, Drazic et Mai devaient être encore au Sharkpool.

\- Je suis seule, confirma-t-elle.

Encore sous le coup de ses fortes émotions, elle ramena ses bras contre elle, cachant ainsi ses mains toujours tremblantes à son frère.

\- Tu n'étais pas en cours aujourd'hui! constata-t-elle.

Ryan commença à faire les cents pas allant de l'entrée à la cuisine, la tête basse une main posée à l'arrière de sa nuque comme s'il était face à une problématique inextricable.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas? demanda Anita avec inquiétude.

Mais Ryan ne lui répondit pas et continua toujours à tourner machinalement en rond dans la pièce.

\- Ryan, tu commences à me faire peur, avoua-t-elle, resserrant davantage ses bras contre elle.

\- Je.. j'ai.. faut que tu m'aides! baragouina-t-il en relevant la tête vers sa soeur.

\- À quoi je ne comprends pas?

Son visage se tordit soudain de douleur, mais ce n'était pas une douleur physique qui le fit grimacer de la sorte, il semblait complètement accablé.

\- Ryan, je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Viens, on va en discuter, d'accord? proposa-t-elle en faisant un pas vers lui afin de le prendre par la main et le conduire au canapé.

Mais il ne se laissa même pas approcher et recula avec virulence.

\- Non, c'était une très mauvaise idée. Tu peux pas comprendre, tu peux pas, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents, au bord de la crise de nerf.

Anita ne comprenait rien à ses réactions mais de le voir ainsi lui serra le coeur. Ryan d'habitude si composé, si arrogant et si sûr de lui semblait dépassé par les événements.

\- Ryan, je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me parles pas, tenta-t-elle de le raisonner. Quoique ce soit, tu sais que je ne te laisserais pas tomber.

\- Tu aiderais un assassin? lâcha-t-il soudain d'un ton froid et cinglant.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? souffla-t-elle, assomée, prise soudain d'un affreux pressentiment.

Non, elle devait effacer cette pensée de son esprit. Elle refusait même de la nommer.

\- C'est moi, tu ne comprends pas! dit-il en se désignant d'un doigt accusateur.

Anita secoua la tête à la fois pour chasser le fil de ses pensées, refusant d'y donner du poids que d'inciter son frère à se montrer plus clair.

Sachant qu'il n'aurait d'autre choix que de s'expliquer, Ryan se prit la tête entre ses mains, arrachant presque ses cheveux au passage avant de laisser tomber ses bras le long de son corps.

\- Je l'ai fait.. j'ai rien vu, il faisait si noir, balbutia-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

\- Oh non, Ryan! souffla-t-elle en portant ses mains à sa bouche. C'était toi n'est-ce pas? Tu as renversé cet enfant?

Elle ne voulait pas le croire pourtant tout concordait.

\- Je l'ai pas vu, jura-t-il d'un ton implorant. Il s'est jeté devant moi, tu dois me croire!

Abasourdie, la jeune fille eut du mal à accepter la réalité.

\- C'était un accident! ajouta-t-il d'une voix vibrante d'émotion.

\- Ryan tu dois aller te livrer à la police! lui dit-elle, la voix blanche en retrouvant une once de lucidité.

\- Nan nan, c'est trop tard, objecta Ryan dans un mouvement de tête.

\- Non il n'est pas trop tard! répliqua-t-elle avec fermeté. C'est maintenant ou jamais. Tu leur expliqueras que tu as pris peur et que...

\- J'ai probablement tué ce gamin tu crois que ce sera suffisant? s'emporta Ryan. Je suis foutu!

\- C'était un accident Ryan, protesta-t-elle, cela arrive à tout le monde.

\- C'est un meurtre, je suis un meurtrier, tu comprends?

\- Ne dis pas ça, le supplia-t-elle à son tour au bord des larmes.

Ryan refusa d'entendre raison et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Je savais que tu comprendrais rien! dit-il durement, sur le point de sortir.

\- Non je t'en prie ne t'en va pas! Pas avant qu'on en ait discuté! l'implora Anita en le retenant par le bras.

Il se dégagea vivement puis mit son visage à hauteur du sien, son doigt pointé vers elle dans une attitude menaçante.

\- Tu gardes ça pour toi! Tu peux pas en parler à qui que ce soit, t'as compris!

\- Tu ne peux pas me demander de garder un tel secret, lui fit-elle remarquer, choquée par sa demande. Tu dois te dénoncer, Ryan!

Ryan se redressa dans un rire jaune.

\- Promets-moi que tu vas le faire, Ryan! insista-t-elle avec poigne.

\- Ils vont me mettre en taule, c'est ça que tu veux?

\- Non tu es injuste, tu ne peux pas...

Sa voix mourrut lorsque son frère coupa court à la conversation et s'extirpa hors du hangar par la petite porte.

\- Tu ne peux pas me rendre complice d'un tel crime! lui hurla-t-elle, la voix se brisant sur ses derniers mots.

De la petite porte d'entrée restée grande ouverte, elle le regarda, impuissante, s'enfoncer dans la nuit. Son esprit était vide, comme une page blanche.

De manière totalement inconsciente, elle referma la porte sans prêter attention au fait qu'elle se disloquait d'un côté puis alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Elle ne pouvait pas croire que son frère soit responsable de l'accident qui avait plongé cet enfant de onze ans entre la vie et la mort. Cet affreux chauffard dépourvu d'humanité devenu, ce jour-là, le principal sujet de conversation de ses camarades de classes. Tout le monde y était allé de son petit commentaire, le dépeignant comme un meutrier qui ne méritait rien d'autre que la peine capitale. Drazic lui-même avait tenu ce genre de propos et le pire était que sans les légitimer, Anita avait compris qu'il en soit venu à penser à des telles atrocités.

...

**Au Sharkpool**

Les bras chargés d'un plateau repas à moitié vide, Drazic retourna au bar pour le reposer pendant que Mai servait un café à un client accoudé au comptoir. En passant derrière celui-ci Drazic vit Mr Black entrer au Sharkpool accompagné d'un jeune homme de taille moyenne aux traits latino que Drazic reconnut d'emblée puisqu'il s'agissait de son ancien copain d'école. Âgé de quelques années de plus que lui, d'Espo avait l'habitude de prendre la défense de Drazic lorsqu'il était en maternelle mais tout cela était du passé, à présent Drazic pensait que c'était de lui qu'il devait se méfier.

\- Tiens regarde qui débarque! lança Drazic en indiquant la présence de Mr Black et d'Espo d'un hochement de menton.

\- C'est lui d'Espo? demanda-t-elle dans une grimace.

Drazic confirma ses dires d'un mouvement de tête tandis que les deux arrivants s'avancèrent vers eux.

\- Les jeunes, je voudrais vous présenter...

Mr Black n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que d'Espo s'exclafa:

\- Oh ben ça alors! Drazic!

Le jeune latino vint à la rencontre de celui qu'il considérait encore comme son copain les bras grands ouverts. Avec un peu de réticence Drazic accepta l'accolade.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là? l'interrogea d'Espo en le saisissant par les épaules.

\- Ben je bosse ici, dit Drazic, comme si cela était évident.

\- Ah ça j'y crois pas! s'exclama d'Espo avec un enthousiasme débordant. Le monde est vraiment petit hein?

\- Ouais comme tu dis, marmonna Drazic.

D'Espo le secoua une fois de plus à l'épaule avec ardeur puis se tourna vers la jeune fille asiatique à ses côtés.

\- Et je ne crois pas qu'on ait fait les présentations?

Il tendit sa main, un air lubrique affiché au visage qui fit rire Drazic sous cape.

\- Mai, fit cette dernière en donnant sa main.

\- On va faire de bonnes affaires ensemble, ma poupée.

\- Qui est-ce que t'appelle ma poupée? fit Mai, la mine offensée en retirant prestement sa main.

\- Bon et bien je crois que je n'ai plus besoin de faire les présentations! dit Mr Black. Venez on va s'asseoir.

Il joignit le geste à la parole et leur proposa une table au fond de la salle avant de se tourner vers une employée.

\- Joannie, je te laisse faire le service!

La jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années acquiesça tandis que le groupe alla s'installer pour discuter en privée.

\- Comme vous avez dû l'apprendre en arrivant ce soir, à compter de lundi je suis obligé de quitter l'Australie. J'aurais aimé vous en informer plus tôt mais j'ai malheureusement été pris de court. Peter d'Esposito ici présent va reprendre la gestion du bar.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça implique pour nous? s'enquit Mai d'une voix remplie d'inquiétude.

\- Ah rien du tout, la rassura Mr Black en adressant également un regard à Drazic. Bien que je doive partir à l'etranger pour une durée encore indéterminée je reste actionnaire du Sharkpool. Mais mon rôle sera avant tout financier. Mr d'Esposito prend la place de gérant que je ne peux hélas plus assurer et sera sur le terrain pendant que je serai absent. C'est donc à lui que reviendra la tâche ardue de faire tourner cette affaire. Mais j'ai toute confiance en lui pour continuer à faire de ce lieu un endroit prospère.

\- Oh je vous en prie Tony, dit d'Espo avec fausse humilité.

\- En d'autres termes Mr d'Esposito aura carte blanche sur le choix de la stratégie à mettre en place, aussi bien au niveau de l'espace du Sharkpool qu'il pourra repenser à sa guise que des prix qu'il pratiquera. Donc attendez-vous à des changements mais cela n'est pas forcément négatif, bien au contraire, Mr d'Esposito oeuvrera pour le bien de tous.

Drazic se pinça fortement les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire à cette affirmation. Pour sûr, il allait y avoir du remue-menage au Sharkpool mais ce ne serait pas pour le bien des clients. Mr Black avait fait un choix épouvantable en prenant d'Espo comme associé et le réaliserait à ses dépends.

\- Bien, fit Mr Black en se redressant. Si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions, je pense que tout est dit.

Drazic qui s'était assis le premier sur la banquette, encouragea Mai à se relever d'une pression sur son épaule puis se leva à son tour.

\- Peter, j'ai encore quelques détails mineurs à revoir avec vous, annonça Mr Black, si je peux encore abuser de votre temps.

\- Bien entendu, Tony, répondit son interlocuteur avec une politesse un peu trop forcée.

Drazic roula des yeux en sachant déjà ce qu'il avait derrière la tête.

\- On se revoit bientôt! dit d'Espo en faisant un clin d'oeil à Mai.

\- Il me tarde! minauda cette dernière avec sarcasme.

D'Espo la regarda de haut en bas en léchant sans aucune discrétion sa lèvre inférieure avant de rejoindre Mr Black dans son futur bureau.

\- Oh mais quel porc! lança Mai d'un air écoeurée.

Cela fit pouffer Drazic de rire.

\- Oh t'es pas au bout de tes peines! lui assura-t-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Tu aurais pu me prévenir que c'était un gros pervers! l'accusa-t-elle.

Agacée par les ricanements de son ami elle allait retirer le bras de ce dernier de ses épaules quand il lui dit sur le ton de la confidence:

\- Enregistre bien ce que je vais te dire! D'Espo va reprendre l'affaire à son nom et évincer Black dans un maximum de deux semaines. Il voudra jamais partager ses parts avec quelqu'un et pour nous, je te laisse deviner comment tout ça va finir!

...

**Au hangar**

\- J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois aussi naïve, lança Drazic à Mai alors que tous deux entraient dans la cour extérieure du hangar.

\- Ton pote d'Espo ne pourra rien contre nous tant qu'il sera associé à Mr Black, répliqua la jeune fille. Et au contraire, si comme tu le dis c'est quelqu'un de vénale alors il commettrait une erreur en nous virant vu qu'on lui coûte pas grand chose.

\- T'as retourné ta veste! l'accusa Drazic dans un rire désabusé.

En passant devant la boîte aux lettres, Drazic se demanda si son père avait essayé de le contacter à nouveau. La tournure de ses pensées le surprit parce qu'il avait réussi à se convaincre que le sort de son père l'importait peu. En réalité, son inquiétude grandissait un peu plus chaque jour. Il se demandait s'il parvenait à remonter la pente, ou si au contraire il avait sombré et renoué des liens étroits avec sa meilleure amie la bouteille, ou encore s'il éprouvait de véritables remords.

En constatant que la boîte aux lettres était vide, Drazic eut un pincement au coeur. Tout au fond de lui, il aurait aimé que Dragan se batte un peu plus pour obtenir son pardon.

\- T'inquiète pas, ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours avant qu'on vous envoie la convocation! dit Mai en se méprenant sur l'air soudain morose de son ami.

\- Hein? Ah ouais c'est sûr, dit-il distraitement en refermant la boîte aux lettres.

Quand Mai entra la première dans l'appartement, l'un des gonds qui retenait la porte lâcha.

\- Drazic viens voir! s'affola Mai.

En constatant les dégats fait sur la porte d'entrée, Drazic prit tout de suite peur.

\- Anita, t'es là? cria-t-il d'une voix à la fois forte et chevrotante.

\- Ah salut! répondit la jeune fille l'air de rien en contournant le canapé afin de les rejoindre.

\- Il s'est passé quoi avec la porte? demanda Drazic.

\- Oh je.. j'avais du mal à l'ouvrir tout à l'heure.

\- T'avais mangé des épinards ou quoi? Elle est pratiquement défoncée! fit-il mi-sérieux, mi-rieur en posant sa besace sur la table de la cuisine.

Drazic la regarda d'un oeil soupçonneux, la trouvant quelque peu tendue et contrariée.

\- Alors comment ça s'est passé au Sharkpool? s'intéressa soudain Anita.

À nouveau, Drazic eut la sensation qu'elle essayait de détourner la conversation mais il mit cela sur le compte de sa propre fatigue et se dit qu'il se faisait sans doute des idées.

\- Oh un vieux pote a repris la gérance du bar et il va nous faire sauter mais à part ça tout est cool, dit-il avec nonchalance en retirant sa veste de survêtement.

\- Quoi? demanda Anita, interdite.

\- Oh il exagère! rétorqua Mai. Son pote D'Espo est un vrai coureur de juppon et sans doute un sale vicieux mais il a l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait.

Drazic accueillit sa remarque d'un gloussement moqueur.

\- Si Mr Black l'a choisi comme associé ce n'est pas pour rien.

\- Nan il l'a choisi par dépit, la contredit Drazic. Parce que comme il nous l'a dit il a été pris de court alors il a pris le premier rat avide de pouvoir qui se présentait sans prendre le temps de savoir à qui il avait vraiment à faire et bien sûr d'Espo a sauté sur l'occasion.

\- Dis donc, je croyais que c'était ton copain? lui rappela Anita, visiblement surprise par son ton fielleux à l'égard de d'Espo.

\- Oh mais il l'est toujours. Il a de bon côté seulement il a des dollars à la place des yeux, assura-t-il. Ce serait une erreur de lui faire confiance.

Mai soupira d'agacement à sa remarque.

\- Tout ce qui m'importe c'est que Mr Black nous ait assuré qu'il conserverait nos places, le reste je m'en moque pas mal.

\- Rhoo, grogna Drazic. Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça!

Pourquoi refusait-elle de prendre ses avertissements au sérieux? Il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait être si zen avec ce changement de gestion. D'un autre côté, on le prenait rarement au sérieux alors il ne devait pas s'étonner.

\- Bon et bien moi j'ai pas mal réfléchi et j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait organiser un dîner pour Mélanie demain soir, lança subitement Anita, laissant Drazic bouche bée.

\- Pardon?

\- Ouais c'est une bonne idée! approuva Mai avec enthousiasme.

\- J'aurais bien invité son père aussi mais je doute qu'il soit disponible.

\- Attends je te suis pas, pourquoi tu veux les inviter? demanda Drazic, interloqué par une telle idée. C'est pas comme si on pouvait leur proposer un plateau de caviar.

S'il était honnête, l'aspect financier de ce repas n'était bien sûr qu'une excuse. Bien qu'il doutait que les Black se contenterait d'un dîner bas de gamme à base de nouilles, le fond du problème se situait ailleurs; Il n'avait aucune envie de recevoir Mélanie.

\- Tu sais il n'y a pas forcément besoin de grand chose pour faire un bon plat, argua sa petite amie.

\- Je t'aiderais à le préparer, proposa Mai.

\- Oui ce serait super, se réjouit Anita.

Tandis que les jeunes filles discutèrent cuisine et firent des plans sur la comète en terme d'ingrédients soit disant indispensables au risque d'amputer leur budget, Drazic reconnut l'étincelle qui brilla dans les yeux d'Anita et sut que rien ne pourrait la détourner de son idée.

\- Bah ce sera sans moi! trancha Drazic.

\- Oh Draz, soupira Anita, Mélanie est notre amie et ce serait sympa de notre part de le lui montrer.

\- Elle a pas besoin d'un dîner pour savoir ce que je pense d'elle, répliqua-t-il dans un rire sec.

\- Ce n'est qu'une soirée, Drazic.

\- Mais on va s'engueuler toute la soirée! fit-il remarquer d'une voix défensive.

\- Oui et bien tu pourrais faire un effort, tu ne crois pas? rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt d'un ton agacé, les bras croisés.

\- Mais pourquoi tu veux que je sois là? Mélanie n'aura pas plus envie de me voir, on peut pas se blairer, c'est pas un secret.

\- Parce que Mélanie compte beaucoup pour moi, tu le sais et j'aimerais que tu partages ce moment avec moi, dit-elle d'une petite voix triste et suppliante. Ce sera sûrement la seule occasion de la revoir avant longtemps.

\- Ça a un nom ce que tu fais, tu sais? lui fit-il remarquer dans un soupir.

\- Je ne te demande qu'une soirée, Drazic. Ça me tient vraiment à coeur! lui dit-elle en prenant un air de chien abattu auquel Drazic sut qu'il ne résisterait pas.

\- Ouais bon ça va, accepta-t-il en dépit de son air bougon.

\- Tu es d'accord? se réjouit-elle.

\- Ouais seulement parce que je sais que tu vas pas me lâcher!

\- Merci! lui dit-elle avant de saisir son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser.

\- Mais rappelle-moi de ne plus te laisser dormir en plein jour, plaisanta Drazic, ça te donne des idées bizarres!

...

Après la visite impromptue et dévastatrice de son frère, Anita avait été emportée par une tempête d'émotions et la seule façon que son esprit avait trouvé pour y mettre un terme immédiat fut de se divertir. C'est ainsi que l'idée du dîner d'adieu en l'honneur de sa meilleure amie lui était venu.

À présent, allongée dans la pénombre, tout lui revenait brûtalement en mémoire. Un seul sentiment en ressortit: de la colère.

Pourquoi Ryan était venu la voir si c'était pour ne prendre aucun de ses conseils en considération et rester bûté sur ses positions? En y réfléchissant, la réponse était claire. Ryan s'était confié à elle uniquement pour partager le poids de sa culpabilité. Comment avait-il pu lui mettre ce poids sur ses épaules? Elle avait l'impression que le sort s'acharnait sur elle. Toutefois, elle ne pensait pas que Ryan l'avait fait exprès, seulement qu'il n'avait plus la force de garder un tel secret pour lui. Enterrer ce secret et vivre avec au jour le jour aurait fini par l'engloutir avec. Anita savait que sous ses airs de grand dur, son frère était quelqu'un de très sensible, un drame comme celui-ci pouvait le faire sombrer. Et s'il n'agissait pas rapidement pour rétablir la vérité, elle avait bien peur qu'il ne s'en relève jamais. Mais agir maintenant signifiait aussi avouer sa responsabilité dans un crime qui à coup sûr lui causerait une peine de prison plus ou moins lourde en fonction de l'état de santé de sa victime. Si cet enfant venait à mourir, Ryan passerait des années en prison. Au contraire, s'il se dénonçait sans délai, il aurait peut être une chance d'alléger sa peine. Quoique Ryan déciderait, son sort semblait scellé. C'était une situation inextricable. À la simple pensée que son frère puisse aller en prison pour homicide involontaire son coeur s'émietta en mille morceaux. Était-ce réellement le chemin à emprunter? Et s'il gardait le silence n'y avait-il pas un risque que Ryan soit découvert et alors en subisse lourdement les conséquences? Anita n'arrivait pas à croire que de telles suppositions traversaient son esprit. Elle qui avait des principes et aimait s'y tenir, subissait une douloureuse piqûre de rappel.

Avant d'être confronté soi-même à une situation cornélienne, personne ne peut réellement prédire comment il réagira. Les principes sont aussi fait pour être bafoués, n'est-ce pas? Sans cela nous finirions par perdre une part de notre humanité. Lorsque notre coeur et notre raison entre en conflit, il est parfois difficile d'emprunter la bonne voie.

La raison d'Anita lui criait de pas encourager son frère sur la voie de la fuite et de la dissimulation, que cela agirait tel un boomerang autant du côté de Ryan que du sien, nobnostant, au plus profond de son coeur et de son âme elle savait que jamais elle ne pourrait le trahir s'il prenait une telle décision. Jamais elle ne pourrait l'abandonner.


	4. Chapitre 4

Hartley - Contre vents et marées.

Chapitre 4

**Samedi**

Assis sur un rocher, face à l'océan, Ryan donnait l'illusion d'observer le majestueux lever de soleil, promesse d'une belle journée alors qu'un voile de nuage bien sombre s'était abattu devant ses yeux. Si sa victime ne s'en sortait pas, jamais il ne se le pardonnerait. Ôter la vie à un enfant était à ses yeux le crime le plus abjecte que l'on puisse faire. Et cela peu lui importait la façon dont ce crime s'était déroulé, l'issue restait la même. Plus d'une fois il s'était intérrogé sur le bien fondé de sa présence sur terre. Si c'était pour vivre avec ce poids pour le restant de ses jours alors quel était l'intérêt de continuer? Hélas, ses pensées dérangeantes n'étaient pas restées si inoffensives puisqu'un peu avant l'aube il avait entrepris de grimper sur le sommet d'une falaise et de s'y laisser tomber, mais par manque d'audace, il n'avait pas été au bout. Pourtant, il aurait rendu service à tout le monde. C'est ainsi qu'il se voyait dorénavant, comme un oiseau de mauvais augure. Partout où il irait, un drame suivrait. Et comme si l'accident ne lui avait pas servi de leçon, il avait fallu qu'il aille se confesser à sa petite soeur et lui fasse porter sur ses épaules le poids de son erreur. C'était égoïste de sa part, de cela il en avait bien conscience, Anita ne méritait pas cela, toutefois il ne pouvait nier le fait que cela lui avait fait du bien d'en parler. Certes, sa soeur ne l'avait pas aidé et s'il était franc ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il cherchait, en revanche il ne se sentait plus seul et savait qu'il aurait quelqu'un sur qui s'épancher. C'était affreux et il se détestait pour cette pensée, cependant cela ne lui retirait pas l'envie de se balancer dans l'océan.

...

**Au hangar**

Enfoncée dans le canapé, Anita semblait lire "Macbeth" de William Shakespeare, pourtant cela faisait près de dix minutes qu'elle était sur la même page et la relisait sans en comprendre le moindre mot. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas par manque de compréhension mais parce que ses pensées ne la laissaient pas en paix. Que faisait Ryan? Avait-il écouté ses conseils de la veille et avoué son délit de fuite ou bien était-il en train de se morfondre quelque part? Connaissant son frère, la deuxième hypothèse lui semblait plus plausible. Et elle pouvait difficilement le lui reprocher.

Dans un soupir préoccupé, Anita se redressa et posa le livre sur la table basse avant de se prendre le visage entre ses mains.

Elle se sentait si coupable de garder le silence sur ce que Ryan avait fait qu'elle avait presque l'impression d'avoir commis ce crime. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça? Bien qu'elle comprenait son besoin de se confier, elle lui en voulait beaucoup de l'avoir rendu complice.

Un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, elle avait écouté les informations dans l'espoir que l'état du jeune garçon se soit amélioré mais aussi effrayée à la pensée qu'il se soit aggravé. Les nouvelles n'étaient ni bonnes ni mauvaises, l'état de l'enfant plongé dans un coma artificiel restait stable tandis que les recherches concernant le chauffard en fuite se poursuivaient.

Tout à coup, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, faisant trembler bruyamment le bois. À la hâte, Anita se recomposa aussitôt une figure.

\- Tu as trouvé de quoi réparer la porte? demanda-t-elle à Drazic.

\- Ouais mais j'ai encore mieux que ça, lança ce dernier tandis qu'Anita se levait pour le rejoindre.

Il libéra ses mains du sac de courses contenant de la visserie en le posant sur la table de la cuisine puis sortit quelque chose de sa poche.

\- Tadam, vise un peu ça! s'exclama-t-il, tout content en brandissant deux tickets de cinéma.

\- Avec quoi tu as acheté ça? se demanda Anita, les yeux écarquillés

\- Je les ai pas acheté, la reprit-il d'une voix moqueuse. Un pote me les a offert.

\- Sérieusement?

\- Ouais, la meuf sur qui il avait des vues lui a fait un sale plan, expliqua Drazic d'un ton peu concerné. Dommage pour lui mais tant mieux pour nous!

Anita ne le contredit pas sur ce point tandis qu'un sourire irrépressible naquit sur ses lèvres.

\- Alors ça te tente? lui demanda-t-il. T'inquiète pas, ça bousillera pas tes plans avec l'intello.

Decidémment, il ne ferait jamais l'effort d'appeler sa meilleur amie par son prénom cependant, pour une fois, Anita choisit de ne pas le reprendre, excitée tout comme lui par l'idée de cette sortie. Leur budget était tellement serré qu'ils avaient rarement l'occasion de profiter d'une sortie en amoureux.

\- Oui, avoua-t-elle sans même lui demander de quel film il s'agissait puisque ce n'était pas pour celui-ci qu'elle se réjouissait.

\- Bon c'est un film de gonzesse, lui apprit Drazic, mais je m'en fiche.

Heureuse de voir qu'ils partagaient le même ressenti, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'attira vers elle. Leurs bouches s'écrasèrent à l'unisson et commencèrent à s'explorer quand Mai entra à son tour dans le hangar.

\- Vous dérangez pas pour moi! fit-elle, les bras chargés de courses.

Drazic sourit contre la bouche de sa petite amie avant de se détacher de ses lèvres.

\- T'as dévalisé les rayons? remarqua-t-il à l'intention de Mai sans pour autant aller l'aider.

En revanche, Anita s'éloigna des bras de Drazic afin de décharger son amie et posa les sacs sur la table. Dans ceux-ci, il y avait principalement des fruits et des légumes.

\- Quand j'ai dit au maraîcher que c'était pour préparer une petite fête entre amis, il m'a fait un prix, expliqua Mai face à la mine étonnée d'Anita.

\- Il t'a fait une ristourne pour trois légumes? s'étonna Drazic sur un ton railleur. En même temps, avec toute l'herbe que tu bouffes par semaine.

\- Une raison de plus de te prouver que ça paye d'avoir une vie saine, lui rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Et tu seras bien content de les manger ces légumes, plaisanta Anita en revenant vers son petit ami pour lui tapoter le ventre.

\- Dis tout de suite que j'en ai besoin! dit-il d'un air faussement vexé.

\- Peut être pas aujourd'hui, le rassura-t-elle en tapotant une fois de plus son abdomen, mais la graisse que ton corps accumule maintenant te suivra toute ta vie.

\- Génial ben comme ça si je me perds en pleine cambrousse j'aurais de quoi tenir des semaines, plaisanta-t-il.

Comme toujours, il avait réponse à tout, Anita roula des yeux en riant.

\- Anita, tu viens m'aider? l'appela Mai en disposant les différents aliments sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

\- Pendant ce temps là moi je vais réparer la porte que t'as défoncée, rigola Drazic. D'ailleurs je devrais peut être me mettre à manger de la verdure si ça donne une force herculéenne.

\- Ouais, t'aurais sans doute une chance de gagner contre Kurt, le titilla Mai en revenant sur le pari qu'il avait fait avec leur camarade de classe.

Tandis que Drazic répliquait, Anita perdit son sourire. Personne ne devait savoir que c'était Ryan qui, dans un état second avait causé le décharnement de cette porte. Cela devait rester secret car sa visite impromptue amènerait trop de questions auxquelles elle ne pourrait apporter de réponses franches.

S'efforçant de garder un air enjoué, elle rejoignit Mai à la cuisine dans le but de l'aider à préparer le repas du soir.

La veille, Mai avait eu l'idée de faire un risotto aux cèpes et au saffran, principalement car ça ne demandait que peu d'ingrédients et que cela nourrissait bien, de son côté Anita avait pensé faire une salade de fruits frais en dessert, de façon à finir le repas sur quelque chose de léger. Par la suite elles avaient toutes deux convenues qu'une simple salade de verdure à la sauce basilic serait servie en entrée. À ce repas bien pensé, seul manquait un petit quelque chose pour clore la soirée en beauté et pour cela, Anita avait une petite idée.

...

Ryan leva les yeux sur l'enseigne du poste de Police. Il avait quitté la plage, déterminé à en finir avec cette culpabilité qui le rongeait, et marché droit devant lui, chassant ses peurs et ce petit diable sur son épaule qui l'incitait malicieusement à faire demi-tour.

À présent sur place, les images se bousculèrent dans son esprit tels des flashs ayant leurs propres volontés et s'immiscant sournoisement, forçant le jeune homme à demeurer un spectateur impuissant.

Ce qui restait constant était ce bruit sourd de vitre brisée sous un impact d'une rare violence, puis le sang resté sur le pare brise alors qu'il roulait à vive allure pour échapper à l'horreur du crime qu'il venait de commettre. Il se revoyait, arrêté sur le bord d'une route, muni d'un chiffon pour effacer les traces évidentes des dommages faits à sa victime. Ce n'est qu'en écoutant les informations, quelques heures après le drame, qu'il avait appris qu'il avait percuté un enfant et l'avait laissé entre la vie et la mort.

Il s'écoeurait lui-même de son comportement, laisser sa victime seule après un tel choc était inhumain car dans ce genre de circonstances, chaque secondes comptaient seulement tout s'était passé si vite. En y repensant, il se rappelait avoir été dans un état second, incapable de faire usage de sa raison pour construire une pensée cohérente et quand il avait quitté la scène du crime, il était déjà trop tard pour faire machine arrière.

Il fit de son mieux pour occulter ses pensées dérangeantes et paraître le plus calme possible en pénétrant au poste de police.

\- Je peux vous aider, jeune homme? l'interpella un agent.

\- Oui je.. voilà j'ai des informations au sujet d'un accident, dit-il en essayant de faire taire la panique qui avait pris possession de lui.

\- Vous avez été témoin d'un accident? demanda l'agent de police d'un ton détaché.

\- Ben en fait..

\- Nom, prénom et date de naissance, s'il vous plait! l'interrompit son vis à vis en lui fournissant un papier et un stylo. Mon collègue prendra votre déposition.

Ryan observa la fiche de renseignement à remplir sans la voir. Les seules images qui envahirent son esprit furent celles mettant en lumière ses plus grandes craintes. Ainsi, il se vit dans une cellule de prison, ses cheveux devenus gris par le nombre d'années passées derrière les barreaux, puis ses proches de l'autre côté lui tournant le dos tandis que des rires moqueurs se répercutèrent en écho dans la geôle dénudée.

Ryan sortit de sa transe dans un brusque mouvement de tête.

\- Euh.. en fait je viens de me rappeler que j'ai un rendez-vous super important, mentit-il.

\- Quoi? fit l'agent de police, interdit par son attitude.

\- Je dois y aller, je repasserai, prétendit Ryan tout en sachant pertinement qu'il n'y remettrait pas les pieds.

...

Ryan n'était pas fier de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire mais puisqu'il ne voulait pas se rendre à la police et qu'il ne pouvait pas rentrer dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Devon et Trevor sans rendre la voiture à ce dernier, il se voyait contraint d'effacer les preuves de son crime. Il avait songé à abandonner la voiture quelque part mais celle-ci ne lui appartenant pas, il ne pouvait pas risquer qu'on l'identifie comme étant celle de son ami Trevor et que ce dernier soit inculpé pour un délit qu'il n'avait pas commis.

Il marcha donc une bonne demi heure pour récupérer la voiture qu'il avait laissé à l'abandon dans une rue déserte aux abords de la ville puis reprit la route au volant de celle-ci jusqu'au garage le plus proche, néanmoins à la fois assez éloigné d'Hartley pour ne croiser aucune connaissance.

Arrivé à destination, Ryan fit claquer la portière de la voiture en sortant de celle-ci et attira aussitôt l'attention de celui qu'il pensa être le garagiste, bien qu'il lui paraissait un peu trop jeune.

\- Oui, je peux vous aider? demanda le jeune homme aux courts cheveux blonds coiffés en brosse.

\- J'ai besoin de faire retaper ma voiture, dit Ryan en désignant cette dernière d'un mouvement de bras.

\- Oui pas de soucis, je vous demande une minute, dit-il avant de se mettre à hurler à l'intention de quelqu'un à l'intérieur du garage. Rodrigue!

Ce Rodrigue devait donc être le garagiste, réalisa Ryan qui aurait finalement préféré que ce soit un jeune sans trop d'expérience qui examine la voiture.

Une minute plus tard, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années dont l'expérience du métier pouvait se lire sur sa visage, sortit du bâtiment, les mains tâchées de suie.

\- Bonjour, en quoi je peux t'aider, mon grand? s'enquit le mécanicien en prenant aussitôt un ton paternaliste.

\- J'ai eu un petit accrochage avec ma voiture, expliqua brièvement Ryan.

Le garagiste suivit le mouvement de sa main et posa son regard sur la voiture en question.

\- Eh ben va y avoir du travail! fit-il remarquer à la vue de la voiture en piteux état.

\- Ouais je me doute, maugréa Ryan avant de reprendre un ton plus haut. Combien ça pourrait me coûter?

\- Pare brise bon pour la casse, tôle enfoncée, énuméra le garagiste en essuyant ses mains sur le chiffon attaché à la ceinture de son bleu de travail.

À la tête de son vis à vis, Ryan s'attendit au pire.

\- À tout casser 450 dollars, déclara le garagiste avec nonchalance.

\- 450 dollars? s'exclama Ryan, médusé.

\- C'est le tarif de base, assura le mécanicien dans un haussement d'épaule. Il s'agirait d'un léger impact j'aurais pu réparer le pare brise sans le changer mais là il est complètement fichu, sans parler de la tôle à redresser.

Il se pencha de nouveau sur le pare brise afin de l'examiner de plus près.

\- D'ailleurs ce devait être un sacré choc, remarqua-t-il, l'air perplexe. Une chance que tu n'aies pas été blessé, mon petit gars.

\- Ouais, un cerf m'a foncé dessus, dit Ryan avant d'enchaîner rapidement dans la crainte d'éveiller les soupçons. Bon et elle peut être prête dans combien de temps?

\- Ah c'est une vraie nuisance ces bêtes là, lâcha le mécanicien dans une grimace de dégoût. Bah reviens dans trois heures, ça devrait être bon.

Ryan approuva et commença à former un plan pour rassembler au plus vite l'argent dont il avait besoin.

...

Anita ouvrit la porte laissée entrouverte d'un immeuble et s'engouffra dans l'escalier menant au 2e étage. Une fois que le plus gros du repas du soir avait été préparé et qu'elles avaient toutes deux été récupérer leur surprise pour Mélanie, Anita avait abandonné Mai pour se rendre chez son frère avec la ferme intention de reprendre la discussion là où ce dernier l'avait laissé la veille au soir.

À peine eut-elle toquée à la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme à l'air revêche. Selon toute vraissemblance, il s'attendait à recevoir quelqu'un d'autre car ses traits se détendirent aussitôt en la voyant.

\- Bonjour, fit-elle d'une voix légèrement embarrassée.

\- Je te reconnais, t'es la soeur de Ryan c'est ça?

La jeune fille confirma ses dires d'un geste de tête et commençait à ouvrir la bouche pour expliquer la raison de sa présence quand son vis à vis reprit la parole.

\- Il n'est pas là, en fait je ne l'ai pas revu depuis deux jours mais si tu le croises, j'aimerais bien que tu me préviennes parce que j'ai deux mots à lui dire!

\- Il n'est pas rentré? s'étonna-t-elle d'un air pensif.

\- Nan, mais il va m'entendre! assura le jeune homme.

Gênée car elle devina les raisons de son absence, Anita lui adressa un sourire forcé.

\- Quand il donnera signe de vie, je lui dirai que tu es passé.

\- Oh non non, ce n'est pas utile, dit-elle précipitamment, on se verra lundi au lycée.

C'est avec un noeud à l'estomac qu'elle ressortit du bâtiment, angoissée de savoir son frère dans la nature.

...

Ryan entra dans la rue ajacente à son appartement au volant de la voiture de Trevor. Le pare brise de celle-ci était flambant neuf et brillait tellement que Ryan appréhendait la réaction de son copain. Même s'il y avait peu de risque qu'il voit la différence car il s'agissait exactement du même modèle, il savait à quel point Trevor était attaché à sa voiture et qu'il serait peut être capable de repérer même la plus infime tâche sur sa carrosserie. Par miracle la peinture n'avait pas été écaillée et le garagiste n'avait eut qu'à redresser le capot pour lui rendre sa forme initiale. Ryan devait avouer que ce dernier avait fait un travail impressionnant. On y voyait que du feu! Hélas toutes ces réparations lui avaient fait retirer ses dernières économies de son compte en banque et il allait devoir trouver un emploi très vite s'il ne voulait pas se voir forcer de retourner vivre avec sa mère. Le garagiste avait été surpris qu'il ne fasse pas jouer son assurance et Ryan avait été obligé d'admettre qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sa voiture. Finalement, le garagiste s'était contenté de ces explications, du moment qu'il avait les moyens de le payer le reste ne semblait pas l'inquiéter.

À peine eut-il ouvert la porte de l'appartement que Trevor se jetta littéralement sur lui.

\- Mec! Ça fait deux jours que je te cherche partout, t'as foutu quoi?

\- Ouais, désolé mon vieux, je suis passé chez mon père l'autre soir et il n'a pas voulu me lâcher.

\- Chez ton vieux mais je croyais que vous étiez brouillés? remarqua Trevor, incrédule.

\- Ouais mais on en a profité pour recoller les morceaux.

\- Bon peu importe, dit-il en balayant ses explications d'un ton expéditif. Elle est où ma caisse?

\- En bas de la rue, t'affole pas! Elle est comme neuve.

\- T'as intérêt, mon pote! grogna-t-il en tendant la main.

Ryan comprit ce qu'il voulait et sortit les clefs de voiture de la poche de sa veste en jean.

\- Et pourquoi t'as pas donné signe de vie? se demanda Trevor, l'air soupçonneux. Y'a pas le téléphone chez ton vieux?

\- Oh sa copine est tout le temps fourrée sur l'ordinateur alors y'a jamais assez de connexion, prétexta Ryan en espérant que son copain n'insiste pas.

\- Ouais ouais, bon ok, râla Trevor. Me refais jamais ça, j'ai cru que t'avais eu un accident ou que tu t'étais tiré avec ma caisse.

Avec les inquiétudes de son copain, Ryan se demandait comme celui-ci n'avait pas fait le lien avec l'accident de la route survenu justement dans la ville actuelle de son père, à Newcastle. Sans doute que Trevor n'avait pas écouté les informations, il savait que ce dernier n'aimait pas se démoraliser avec des sujets d'actualités. Dans ce cas, il esperait que son cousin ou ses collègues de travail ne le mettent pas au courant.

\- Ça tombe bien que tu sois là, remarqua Trevor, y'a mon oncle Marcus qui va passer après-demain, tu sais histoire de remettre un peu les pendules à l'heure à son rejeton!

\- Tu m'en avais parlé, se rappela Ryan. Et alors qu'est-ce que ça a à faire avec moi?

\- Je voudrais pas que Devon pense qu'on s'est ligué contre lui, tu vois. Si on est tous présent ça va faire un peu coup monté alors si tu pouvais disparaitre à nouveau lundi soir ça m'arrangerait et sans ma caisse de préférence.

\- Bah je crois que je te dois bien ça, soupira Ryan.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire! dit son copain en se passant une main sur le visage, clairement épuisé.

Avec scrupule, Ryan songea qu'il avait dû se faire un sang d'encre. Il dépassa Trevor puis entra dans le salon, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air coupable tandis que son copain se recula prestement de quelques pas.

\- Dis-moi je veux pas te vexer, fit-il embarrassé, mais y'a pas de douche chez ton vieux?

Il se pinça alors le nez pour lui faire comprendre où il voulait en venir en même temps que Ryan se mit à sentir sa chemise.

\- J'ai pas mal roulé, prétexta Ryan, honteux, avant de prendre rapidement le chemin de la salle de bain.

...

**Au hangar**

Il était 19h lorsqu'on frappa doucement à la porte du hangar. Devinant qu'il s'agissait de Mélanie, Anita délaissa les couverts qu'elle était en train de dresser sur la table afin d'aller lui ouvrir.

Elle avait revêtu l'une de ses plus belles robes courtes en velour bleu nuit pour honorer le départ de sa meilleure amie et espérait qu'en dépit du peu d'enthousiasme que Drazic ressentait pour cette soirée, il ferait un effort vestimentaire. Ce dernier était monté dans sa chambre depuis une bonne heure, laissant les femmes de la maison derrière les fourneaux et n'en était pas ressorti depuis. Sa seule contribution à ce dîner reposait sur la bouteille de champagne que lui seul avait pu aller acheter compte tenu du fait qu'il avait récemment atteint l'âge légal.

\- Salut! fit-elle en accueillant Mélanie. Tu es superbe!

Vêtue d'une longue robe grise nouée autour de son cou, Mélanie c'était également mise sur son trente et un.

\- Toi aussi, lui dit celle-ci. C'est vraiment très gentil de m'avoir invité, je ne m'y attendais pas.

\- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu'on allait te laisser partir comme ça! lança Mai en venant à sa rencontre, elle aussi habillée d'une robe de soirée. La sienne était noire au style japonais.

\- J'ai essayé d'inviter d'autres personnes mais ils avaient déjà d'autres projets, déclara Anita d'un air navré.

\- Ça ne fais rien, de toute façon, mes vrais amis sont ici.

Anita approuva en priant intérieurement pour que Drazic sache se tenir en présence de celle qu'il ne pouvait pas voir en peinture et ne gâche pas cette soirée. En y songeant, Anita se fit la reflexion qu'elle était bien téméraire.

C'est le moment que choisit Drazic pour descendre de sa chambre. Sans doute avait-il entendu la porte d'entrée, une bonne chose car cela donnait l'illusion à Mélanie qu'il venait l'accueillir bien qu'Anita était convaincue que seul l'appel de son estomac l'avait fait venir.

En revanche, il avait fait un petit effort vestimentaire, certes il restait moins aprêté que Mai, Mélanie et elle mais il avait enfilé une chemise sans fioritture et un bermuda sobre dans lequel Anita avait rarement l'occasion de le voir alors celle-ci estima qu'il était présentable.

Comme elle s'en doutait, Drazic se dirigea vers la table sans saluer Mélanie, ce qui la fit grincer des dents.

\- Drazic, tu n'oublies pas quelque chose? ne put-elle s'empêcher de lui en faire la remarque.

Le jeune homme qui venait de plonger la main dans le bol d'olives laissé à disposition sur la table se tourna vers elle, l'air hagard avant qu'un éclair de compréhension ne s'affiche sur son visage.

\- Ah si, t'es très en beauté! dit-il d'une voix charmeuse en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

Anita le repoussa avec agacement, certaine qu'il le faisait exprès et lui fit les gros yeux tout en lui indiquant d'un signe de tête discret Mélanie.

\- Ah t'es là? lança-t-il à Mélanie comme s'il venait de réaliser sa présence.

Anita roula des yeux et le poussa gentimment dans la direction de sa meilleure amie.

\- Ben j'espère que ça va te plaire parce qu'elles y ont passé les trois quart de la journée.

\- Je ne suis pas difficile, répondit Mélanie sans se départir de son sourire enjoué.

\- Bon ben, cool alors, dit Drazic, les mains dans les poches.

De toute évidence, cela lui demandait de gros efforts d'avoir un mot gentil envers Mélanie. Comprenant qu'elle n'en tirerait rien de plus, Anita le tira gentimment par le bras et le conduit à sa place.

\- Merci, lui murmura-t-elle de façon à la fois sarcastique et sincère.

Elle lui reconnaissait au moins sa bonne volonté.

\- Et bien je crois qu'on a plus qu'à se mettre à table! s'enthousiasma Mai en rapportant la bouteille de champagne achetée pour l'occasion.

Anita se frotta les mains à la perspective de ce repas et s'installa à table, aux côtés de Drazic. Lorsque Mai avait demandé à Drazic d'aller acheter de l'alcool, celui-ci s'était aussitôt inquiété de l'interraction dangereuse que cela pourrait avoir avec le traitement d'Anita. Mais, cette dernière l'avait alors rassuré en lui promettant que le médicament qu'elle prenait ne présentait pas de contre-indication et qu'elle pouvait s'autoriser au moins un verre de champagne.

Celle-ci s'étonnait chaque jour de l'attention qu'il lui portait, même s'il manquait de manière comme il venait encore de le lui prouver à l'instant en s'asseyant table avant elle, il faisait souvent preuve d'une délicatesse inattendue à son égard.

\- Mademoiselle, si vous voulez bien prendre place! s'exclama Mai en invitant Mélanie à s'asseoir.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle lui tira sa chaise. Une attention qu'Anita aurait bien aimé avoir quelques instants plus tôt de la part de son petit ami. Mais le jeune homme en question roula simplement des yeux face à tant de convenances et mordit dans un bout de pain.

\- Oh mais vous n'aviez vraiment pas à faire tout ça!

\- Là je suis d'accord avec toi, approuva Drazic, la bouche pleine.

En toute discrétion, Anita lui envoya un coup de pied sous la table.

\- Mais rien n'est trop beau pour toi, ajouta-t-il d'une voix forcée.

Anita ferma momentanément les yeux, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête en lui demandant de participer à ce dîner. Bien entendu, elle lui faisait confiance et savait qu'il l'aimait suffisament pour faire des efforts, hélas ceux-ci n'étaient pas à la hauteur de ce qu'elle espérait. Drazic était une personne bien trop franche pour faire semblant le restant de la soirée. Son naturel ne tarderait pas revenir au galop.

Puisqu'elle dut également sentir le vent tourner, Mai détourna l'attention de tout le monde en présentant le menu appétissant de ce soir-là. Le reste du dîner se poursuivit ainsi, dès l'instant où Drazic commençait à déraper et devenir désagréable envers Mélanie, Anita ou Mai changeaient de sujet.

C'est ainsi qu'Anita lança le premier sujet qui lui vint à l'esprit et raconta une anecdote qui à coup sûr détendraient les esprits.

\- Je crois que je me rappelerai toujours de la fois où je t'avais confié ce mot pour Tim.

\- Oh non, soupira Mélanie qui comprit tout de suite le chemin de ses pensées.

\- C'est qui celui là? s'intéressa aussitôt Drazic sur la défensive.

\- Un garçon sur lequel j'avais des vues, rit la jeune fille avant de préciser. Mais c'était il y a au moins quatre ans, Drazic je ne devais pas avoir plus de treize ans.

\- Ouais bon, concéda-t-il encore un peu bougon.

\- Raconte! la pressa Mai.

\- Et bien j'avais craqué sur ce garçon et je lui avais écrit un petit mot seulement je n'osais pas le lui donner en main propre alors j'ai demandé à Mélanie de le faire.

\- Supplier serait plus juste, corrigea cette dernière.

\- Mais voilà, Mélanie ne savait pas vraiment de quel garçon il s'agissait alors elle a été le donner à la mauvaise personne.

\- Tu me l'avais montré de loin, se justifia celle-ci en rigolant, et en plus tu sais que je suis myope.

\- Tu avais tes lunettes à l'époque, lui rappela Anita avant de se tourner vers ses amis. Enfin bref, le garçon en question a pensé que je m'intéressais à lui et je n'ai jamais osé lui dire le contraire.

\- Quoi, tu es sortie avec un mec uniquement pour ne pas le blesser dans son amour propre? se méprit Drazic en la regardant d'un air choqué.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, le détrompa Anita, les yeux levés au ciel. Seulement je me suis dit qu'apprendre à le connaitre ne me ferait pas de mal et que ce serait quand même plus sympa pour lui.

\- C'est marrant, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, remarqua Drazic, moqueur.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça a donné? se demanda Mai.

\- Si je vous dis que Dennis à côté c'est un ange vous me croirez?

À cette remarque, Drazic partit dans un fou rire.

\- Je suis tombée sur le mec le plus lourd de la planète, pas en terme de drague mais de bêtises débitées à la minute.

\- Ma pauvre, la plaignit Mai.

\- En plus de ça il était incapable d'avoir une conversation intelligente plus de dix secondes. Et quand je lui ai fait comprendre que ça ne marcherait pas entre nous, il a cru que je plaisantais.

\- Ça c'est parce que t'es trop gentille, lui fit assura Drazic. Si tu lui avais dit dès le départ la vérité, ça ne serait jamais arrivé.

Anita dodelina de la tête, forcée d'admettre qu'il n'avait pas tord.

\- Oui et bien toujours est-il que j'ai dû me coltiner cet énergumène tout un trimestre avant que ses parents ne déménagent miraculeusement.

\- Elle m'en a voulu pendant des semaines, se souvint Mélanie en riant à cette anecdote.

\- Mais au fait, ça fait combien de temps que vous vous connaissez toutes les deux? s'interrogea Mai.

\- Je crois que ça va bien faire sept ans, réfléchit Anita.

\- Oui à peu de chose prêt, confirma Mélanie, nous venions d'entrer au collège.

\- Je sais pas comment t'as fait pour la supporter aussi longtemps? plaisanta Drazic.

\- Je pourrais te retourner le compliment, dit Mélanie en lui rendant la pareille.

À nouveau, Anita sentit l'atmosphère se charger d'électricité et réflechit à un sujet qui pourrait facilement apaiser les esprits mais cette fois, ce fut Mélanie qui détourna l'attention.

\- Dis, tu te souviens de la fois où tu as ramassé un hérisson.

\- Oh non, je t'en prie tais-toi! lui demanda Anita d'une voix presque implorante en se remémorrant l'anecdote avec embarras.

\- Ah non non, moi ça m'intéresse, dit Drazic tandis que Mai lui donnait raison.

\- On devait avoir dans les treize ou quatorze ans, poursuivit Mélanie dans un petit rire, Anita avait craqué sur ce hérisson et voulait le ramener chez elle, j'avais bien essayé de l'en dissuader mais vous savez comment elle est quand elle a quelque chose en tête.

\- Ouais, elle est même pire que moi, je ne pensais pas que c'était possible d'être aussi têtue, approuva Drazic en taquinant sa petite amie.

Cette dernière prit cette remarque avec le sourire, sachant qu'il s'agissait là de son principal défaut et bouscula gentimment son taquin de petit ami à l'aide de son épaule.

\- Et bien, Anita pensait qu'il était blessé et ne voulait pas le laisser sur le chemin.

\- Il était pratiquement sur le bord de la route, il aurait pu se faire écraser, se défendit Anita d'un air plaintif. Et en plus c'est vrai qu'il semblait blessé à la patte.

\- Et alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez fait? demanda Mai, curieuse.

\- Moi je pensais que le laisser dans la nature était le mieux pour lui mais Anita ne voulait pas le laisser seul alors elle l'a ramené chez elle.

\- Tiens, c'est marrant ça me rappelle une anecdote, moi aussi, dit Drazic uniquement à l'intention d'Anita qui comprit tout de suite à quoi il faisait allusion.

Excepté que dans son histoire c'était lui l'animal qu'Anita avait ramené chez elle pour ne pas qu'il passe la nuit dans un lieu hostile.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Anita secoua la tête, amusée par son amalgame et distraite par ce souvenir qui avait marqué un tournant dans leur relation.

\- Seulement, une fois sur place, continua Mélanie sans prêter attention à l'interruption du jeune homme, quand il a été question d'en parler avec ses parents elle s'est dégonflée.

\- Oui c'est vrai, admit Anita, en reprenant le fil du récit. Mes parents étaient sur le point de divorcer et lorsque je suis entrée je les ai vu se disputer alors je suis ressortie et j'ai demandé à Mel de s'occuper du hérisson.

\- Ah t'es gonflée! rigola Mai.

\- Et oui j'ai dû le prendre chez moi, confirma Mélanie. Seulement, je savais que mon père y serait formellement opposé alors j'ai dû le cacher dans une vieille boite à chaussure sous un tas de feuille et m'en occuper une bonne semaine.

\- Oh tu exagères, je revenais m'en occuper tous les jours, protesta Anita. Mais j'admet que je n'ai pas été très sympa sur coup-là, je t'avais carrément forcé la main.

\- Ça oui et ce n'est pas le pire parce que le hérisson s'est échappé de la boite et a été faire ses besoins partout dans la maison, à tel point que mon père a pensé qu'il y avait un rat dans la maison.

Connaissant bien le dénouement de cette histoire, Anita se cacha la tête entre ses mains.

\- Alors pendant que j'étais à l'école, mon père a fait venir une équipe de dératisation.

\- Oh non quelle horreur! fit Mai, la mine dégoutée.

\- Me dit pas qu'il a fait clamser le hérisson? devina Drazic.

Mélanie acquiesça puis raconta la fin de l'histoire.

\- Quand je suis rentrée le soir, j'ai dû tout avouer à mon père qui avait trouvé l'animal gisant sur le sol après avoir ingéré de la mort au rat.

\- Ohh, geignit Anita.

\- Rappelle-moi de ne pas t'offrir de petit chien! s'amusa Drazic en lançant un regard à Anita qui faisait la moue.

La tablée rit au dépens d'Anita qui regretta d'avoir lancé le sujet des anecdotes, car la plupart ne lui avaient pas rendu justice.

Le dîner continua dans la bonne humeur mais, quand il fut l'heure d'y mettre un terme, la pensée qu'il s'agissait sans doute de la dernière occasion avant longtemps de voir sa meilleure amie, affaiblit le moral Anita.

\- Tu vas me manquer en fait, dit Drazic.

\- Ah oui? douta Mélanie dans un rire.

\- Ben ouais, j'aurais plus personne à mettre en boîte, ça va être dur.

\- Oh pauvre chéri, se moqua Anita.

\- Je suis sûre que tu trouveras rapidement un nouveau souffre douleur, lui dit Mélanie en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée entrouverte.

\- Ne deviens pas une étrangère, d'accord? lui demanda Anita avant d'enlacer son amie.

\- Oui c'est promis, je t'appelerais dès que je serai installée.

\- Tu as plutôt intérêt, oui! répliqua Anita en se détachant de ses bras.

\- Je te promets de t'envoyer une carte postale par semaine, ça te va? rit Mélanie.

\- Je déteste les adieux.

\- Ce n'en est pas! affirma son amie en l'enlaçant une dernière fois.

Tout à coup, Mai sortit de sa chambre cachée par un énorme bouquet de fleurs.

\- T'as acheté ça quand? s'étonna Drazic, interdit.

\- Elle ne les a pas achetées, elle les a empruntées, rectifia Anita, de mèche avec Mai.

\- Empruntées? répéta Drazic sans comprendre.

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle toute fière.

Mai tendit le bouquet à Mélanie qui le prit avec beaucoup d'émotion.

\- Vous êtes folles! Il est magnifique.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer ça ne nous a pas coûté un centimes, fit Anita à la fois à l'adresse son amie que de Drazic.

Celui-ci paraissait toujours aussi surpris et impatient de savoir la provenance de ce bouquet de fleurs. Chez un fleuriste, ce type de bouquets valait pas moins de 50 dollars.

\- Tu te souviens de ma voisine, Mme Roberts? demanda Anita à sa meilleure amie.

\- Oh oui quelle femme adorable! s'exclama Mélanie au souvenir de cette femme.

\- Oui enfin sauf quand elle m'espionnait pour rapporter mes faits et gestes à ma mère, se rappela Anita en riant.

\- C'est vrai que c'est une vraie commère.

Anita approuva en rigolant avant de poursuivre.

\- Enfin bref, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais c'est aussi une vraie amoureuse des fleurs alors quand je lui ai parlé de ton départ elle a été cueillir quelques unes de ses plus belles fleurs pour composer ce bouquet.

\- Alors là je ne sais pas quoi dire? fit Mélanie, soufflée avant d'humer le bouquet de fleurs fraîches de saisons.

\- Elle était si heureuse de revoir Anita que si elle avait pu lui décrocher la lune, elle l'aurait fait, plaisanta Mai à l'intention de Drazic.

\- Oui et en échange Mai à proposer qu'on aille lui arroser ses fleurs lors de ses prochains vacances, ajouta Anita.

\- Pourquoi, si elle vous les a donné gratos et de bon coeur? fit-il remarquer, interloqué.

\- Ça s'appelle le savoir-vivre, s'amusa Mélanie avant de se tourner vers ses deux copines. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, ça me touche beaucoup!

\- Nous ne pouvions pas te laisser partir les mains vides, dit Anita.

À l'extérieur, un coup de klaxon se fit entendre.

\- Oh ce doit être le taxi que mon père a commandé pour moi, dit Mélanie avec tristesse. Je crois que c'est l'heure de se dire aurevoir.

\- Ben, ça fait au moins cinq minutes qu'on le fait! remarqua Drazic qui, pour cette remarque, se fit bousculer gentimment par Anita.

\- Tu nous écris, d'accord? lui demanda Mai.

\- Je le ferais, promit-elle une fois de plus avant de saluer ses amis d'un geste de la main, émue aux larmes.

Son émotion était si vive qu'elle tarda pas à gagner Anita dont les larmes perlèrent à ses yeux. Elle la salua pour la dernière fois avant longtemps tandis que Drazic refermait la porte derrière elle.

\- J'ai horreur des adieux! pesta Mai en se passant les mains sur les joues pour retrouver contenance.

Elle aussi semblait au bord des larmes mais elle se fit violence et partit s'occuper à la cuisine.

\- Ah non, je ne veux pas de larmes! dit Drazic après avoir vu les yeux brillants de sa petite amie.

Cette dernière souffla un bon coup pour chasser sa mélancolie tandis que Drazic la regardait d'un air quelque peu inquiet. D'ailleurs la manière prudente qu'il eut d'avancer vers elle, démontrait sa crainte d'essuyer une crise de larmes.

\- Je ne vais pas m'effondrer, le rassura-t-elle d'une voix un peu étranglée.

\- Sûr?

\- Mais oui, rit-elle en tirant sur le bas de sa chemise pour l'amener à elle. Je suis juste un peu émue.

\- J'ai dû mal à comprendre pourquoi mais bon.

De toute évidence, cela lui brûlait les lèvres de sortir une vacherie envers Mélanie, cependant cela eut le don de changer les idées d'Anita.

\- Alors c'était si terrible que ça? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, mais je pense que je mérite quand même une récompense, dit-il en enroulant un bras autour de sa taille.

Il lui fit un regard aguicheur qui amena aussitôt un sourire aux lèvres de la jeune fille et sans prévenir, fondit sur ses lèvres pour lui donner un rapide baiser. Il s'écarta ensuite légèrement pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens puis remettre délicatement l'une de ses mèches blondes, échappées de sa demie queue coiffée en chignon, derrière son oreille.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je te trouvais très belle, ce soir.

La jeune fille acquiesça tout sourire et laissa échapper un rire cristallin de ses lèvres.

\- Tu n'es pas trop mal non plus.

\- J'espère bien, j'ai fait de gros effort, tu sais.

\- N'exagérons rien! le reprit-elle avant de rire face à son air froissé.

Il allait répliquer lorsqu'elle échangea les rôles et lui vola à son tour un baiser. Néanmoins celui-ci devint rapidement langoureux car le jeune homme n'avait pas tardé à y répondre avec fougue.

\- Ohhh, les gars, on vient de manger! râla Mai sur un ton dégoûté. Vous pourriez pas faire ça ailleurs!

Les deux tourtereaux se tournèrent en harmonie vers Mai qui s'affairait à débarasser la table et, toujours d'un bel ensemble, posèrent à nouveau le regard sur l'autre avant d'éclater de rire.

...

**Dimanche**

**Au hangar**

Anita fit une pause dans ses devoirs et passa à la cuisine dans l'intention de se servir un verre de jus d'orange, lorsqu'elle avisa son petit ami assis sur le canapé. En-soi, ce n'était pas atypique mais qu'il soit avachi dans le canapé sans la télévision en bruit de fond l'inquiéta tout de suite.

\- Drazic? l'appela-t-elle en venant vers lui. Est-ce que ça va?

Celui-ci, jusque là affalé contre le dossier du canapé, ne lui répondit pas mais fit signe qu'il l'avait entendu en se redressant un peu sans quitter sa position assise, les avant-bras sur ses genoux et les mains jointes devant son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? insista-t-elle en s'asseyant près de lui.

\- Tu te souviens de la lettre que mon père m'a envoyée? dit-il en laissant retomber ses bras le long de ses cuisses.

Tout de suite, Anita sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine en pensant qu'il avait découvert sa supercherie et lui en voulait. Seulement, son ton n'avait rien d'accamblant, il paraissait contrarié.

\- Oui et bien?

Elle adopta machinalement la même position que lui, les bras posés sur ses genoux et les mains jointes devant elle.

\- J'arrête pas d'y penser depuis l'autre jour, avoua-t-il en se triturant les mains devant lui. Mon père est pas du genre à écrire quoi que ce soit et surtout pas pour moi.

\- C'est peut être la preuve qu'il est sincère cette fois et qu'il veut essayer de reconstruire quelque chose avec toi?

Drazic contredit ses paroles d'un mouvement de tête puis, se renfonça dans le canapé.

\- Je viens de passer chez lui, lui apprit-il, je suis tombé sur une autre famille.

\- Oh Drazic, je suis désolée, fit-elle peinée en prenant l'une de ses mains posés sur son genou dans la sienne.

\- Ouais mais tu vois, je crois que le message est clair, il s'est tiré et c'est sûrement ce qu'il me disait dans sa lettre.

\- Mais le juge ne lui avait pas donné une peine de privation de liberté?

\- C'est pas ça qui va l'arrêter, assura Drazic dans un rire forcé.

\- Il a peut être tout simplement déménagé dans un autre quartier?

\- Ah oui et avec quels sous? Ce taudis dans lequel il vivait était l'un des moins chers de la ville. Non, il s'est taillé, c'est clair!

Il semblait si blessé, comme s'il avait le poids du monde sur ses épaules alors Anita sut à ce moment qu'elle seule avait le pouvoir d'alléger un peu sa peine.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, annonça-t-elle d'une voix hésitante en se levant sans une explication de plus.

Faisant fi de sa boule au ventre, Anita se dirigea vers sa chambre et souleva son matelas pour récupérer l'enveloppe qu'elle avait dissimulée, convaincue que c'était le bon moment. La lettre entre ses mains, elle eut un instant d'incertitude, craignant la réaction de Drazic face à cette évidente supercherie. Mais il était hors de question de reculer maintenant, quand elle le savait si triste et démuni. Rassemblant son courage, Anita retourna au salon.

\- D'accord euh, commença-t-elle en ne sachant par où commencer, la lettre cachée dans son dos. Tu dois me promettre de ne pas te fâcher!

\- Quoi, pourquoi tu dis ça? fit soudain, les sourcils froncés.

Anita révéla alors la lettre et la lui tendit, incapable de calmer le tremblement de ses mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda-t-il d'un ton soudain plus sec prouvant qu'il devinait bien de quelle lettre il s'agissait.

Malgré ses certitudes, il l'examina quelques instants avant de se mordre les lèvres comme pour retenir un mot malheureux.

\- Tu l'as lue? s'enquit-il en levant un regard désappointé sur elle.

\- Oh mais non voyons, je n'aurais jamais fait ça! lui promit-elle, d'une voix émue.

Drazic lâcha un rire sec et désabusé, démontrant que sa confiance envers elle avait été ébranlée avant d'enfouir la lettre dans la poche intérieure de sa veste de survêtement.

\- Si j'ai gardé cette lettre, c'est parce que je savais que tôt ou tard tu aimerais la lire et je ne voulais pas que tu vives avec des regrets, se justifia-t-elle.

\- Oui, je sais bien pourquoi tu l'as gardée, admit-il d'un ton à la fois clément et agacé.

Avec hésitation, elle s'agenouilla sur le canapé à ses côtés.

\- Tu n'es pas fâché? demanda-t-elle avec appréhension.

\- Non mais je devrais.

Il la regardait pourtant avec un air accusateur mais soupira finalement de lassitude en se renfonçant dans le canapé. Penaude, la jeune fille hôcha la tête, forcée d'admettre qu'il aurait eu le droit de lui en vouloir.

\- Je ne veux plus de ce genre de cachoteries entre nous Anita, je suis sérieux!

Disant cela, il l'attira vers lui d'un bras enroulé autour de sa taille.

\- Il faut que je puisse te faire confiance parce que sinon, je me demande où on va.

Ces mots la peinèrent, en partie parce qu'ils étaient criant de vérité. Si elle continuait sur cette voie, aussi nobles que soient ses intentions, elle risquait de mettre à mal leur relation.

\- Tu peux me faire confiance, lui promit-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

D'un geste de la tête, il lui montra qu'il lui faisait encore confiance puis resserra son étreinte autour d'elle.

...

\- Alors, ce film? s'enquit Mai à l'intention de ses deux amis. en posant ses couverts dans son assiette vide.

Tous les trois étaient réunis à table et finissaient de dîner un plat de ratatouille aux champignons préparé par Mai avec les légumes restants que Drazic avait qualifié de "dégoûtants" mais qu'il avait fini par manger.

\- Il était sympa, répondit Anita avec un sourire de connivence adressé à Drazic.

Celui-ci lui renvoya son sourire avec autant de complicité et de malice.

\- Le meilleur film de l'année, ajouta Drazic en riant.

\- Oui entre deux respirations! se moqua Mai avec un air écoeuré. Je ne comprendrais jamais l'intérêt d'aller voir un film si c'est pour passer son temps à se bécoter.

\- Tu te devrais te trouver un mec, tu deviens aigrie, la taquina Drazic avant qu'Anita ne lui fasse les gros yeux.

Cependant, il lui fit oublier bien vite ce petit dérapage en lui faisant les yeux doux, auxquels elle ne sut résister, et en se penchant pour lui faire un baiser dans le cou.

\- Argh, fit Mai dégoutée en se levant de table. Mais pourquoi je vous ai lancé là dessus?

Dans le but de ne plus les écouter se susurrer des mots doux à l'oreille, Mai alluma le poste de radio sur la dernière station écoutée.

_"Du nouveau dans l'affaire du délit de fuite, déclara la voix du présentateur radio, plusieurs témoins affirment avoir vu l'enfant se jeter sous les roues de la voiture alors que celle-ci roulait sur la route à la vitesse autorisée. Si cela s'avère juste la responsabilité du conducteur pourrait être remis en cause."_

À cette nouvelle, le coeur d'Anita manqua un battement et toute bonne humeur ressentie s'évapora. Se pourrait-il que Ryan ne soit pas vraiment coupable de l'accident?

Pour masquer son trouble, elle se leva de table et ramassa à son tour son assiette.

_"Les autorités se tournent vers l'oncle et la tante de l'enfant qui en ont la responsabilité légale pour comprendre ce qui aurait pu se passer. Cependant les recherches se poursuivent toujours activement pour retrouver le conducteur en fuite. Selon les dernières remontées des experts, les chances de le retrouver seraient très minces."_

\- Ah alors ça c'est la meilleure! souffla Mai, abasourdie en éteignant brusquement le poste de radio. Bientôt ça va être de la faute du gamin s'il s'est fait renverser.

\- Et bien, il faisait nuit, peut être qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de voir la voiture, supposa Anita en plaçant ses couverts dans l'évier.

\- Si le gamin s'est jeté sous les roues de cette caisse c'est sûrement pas par accident, assura Drazic d'un ton sans équivoque alors qu'il déposait à son tour ses couverts dans l'évier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là? se demanda Anita.

\- Pour moi c'est clair, le gamin s'est enfui de chez lui, dit-il d'une voix affirmative, sa bonne humeur elle aussi disparue.

\- Oh alors ça excuse tout? lança Mai avec agacement.

Elle faisait des allers retours pour débarrasser la table, le pas vif et désordonné.

\- Manquerait plus que ça, pesta Mai entre ses dents.

\- T'as jamais été au prise avec un bourreau, tu ne sais pas ce que ces énergumènes sont capables de faire quand ils sont en crise, lui rétorqua Drazic. Le gamin s'est sans doute enfui à toutes jambes pour sauver sa peau.

\- Tu crois que son oncle le battait ou quelque chose dans le genre? lui demanda Anita.

Drazic confirma ses doutes d'un mouvement de tête, la mâchoire crispée et le regard soudain fuyant. Il prenait visiblement cette affaire un peu trop à coeur, faisant le rapprochement avec sa propre expérience. Le sentant tendu, Anita passa une main dans son dos dans l'espoir de l'apaiser.

\- Oui mais enfin ça ne prouve pas que cet enfant s'est mis intentionnellemment en travers de la route, le contredit Mai.

\- Oh mais bien sûr que non, râla Drazic, je ne dis pas qu'il a voulu se suicider mais s'il était complètement paniqué, il ne savait sûrement pas où il allait ni ce qu'il faisait.

\- Possible, consentit Mai, mais si le chauffard ne s'était pas enfui comme un lâche il lui aurait peut être évité de graves séquelles.

\- Ouais bon ben moi, ça me fout le bourdon cette histoire, avoua Drazic. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi on se prend la tête avec ça!

Il embrassa rapidement Anita sur les cheveux puis sans une explication, la tête basse, et la mine contrariée il partit se réfugier dans son havre de paix. Anita savait qu'il en avait gros sur le coeur et hésita un moment à le suivre dans sa chambre. Toutefois, quelque soit son humeur, elle ne pensait pas qu'il la chasserait et puisque le savoir seul avec ses démons la tourmentait beaucoup, elle prit la décision de le rejoindre.

En montant à l'étage, Anita trouva Drazic assit à même le sol, le dos contre son lit. Plongé dans ses pensées, la lettre de son père entre les mains, il ne l'avait pas encore remarquée et elle eut un instant de flottement durant lequel elle faillit se convaincre de rebrousser chemin. Mais dès que leurs regards se croisèrent, elle sut qu'elle était exactement là où elle devait être.

\- Eh, je ne te dérange pas? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu ne me déranges jamais, la reprit Drazic avec spontanéité.

Anita lui adressa un léger sourire, rassurée, puis alla s'installer à même le sol à côté de lui, le dos contre le lit.

\- Tu sais, rien ne t'oblige à la lire, lui fit-elle remarquer en désignant l'enveloppe encore fermée qu'il manipulait. Mais maintenant, tu sais qu'elle est là et qu'elle t'apportera peut être certaines réponses.

\- Je m'attends à rien, assura Drazic d'un ton désabusé en jetant la lettre à la volée. Mon père a jamais su exprimer ses sentiments alors ça m'étonnerait que cette lettre change quelque chose.

Attristée de le voir ainsi, Anita posa sa tête sur son épaule afin de lui montrer qu'elle était là.

\- J'arrête pas de penser à ce pauvre gosse qui a sans doute été maltraité, avoua Drazic. Je me revois à son âge complètement démuni face aux colères de mon père.

Touchée, Anita lui prit l'une de ses mains pour lui apporter du réconfort et l'encourager à continuer.

\- Il ne me battait pas vraiment. Il m'en a mis des torgnolles, ça oui mais c'était jamais sans raison même si c'était pour des trucs insignifiants tu vois, mais il ne s'est jamais défoulé comme il a pu le faire avec ma mère.

Anita resserra ses doigts autour des siens puis les caressa.

\- Avec elle c'était tout le temps, dès qu'il avait un pet de travers, il s'en servait de punching ball.

Bien malgré elle, Anita se souvint d'une réplique qu'elle lui avait balancé lorsqu'ils étaient en froid:

_"Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive mais je refuse de rester là à t'écouter débiner des horreurs sur ma mère et Bailey seulement parce que tu cherches un exutoire. Je ne suis pas ton punching ball personnel, c'est clair!"_

C'était un peu absurde de penser à cela maintenant après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées mais elle ne put s'empêcher de regretter ses paroles, pensant que ses mots avaient vraiment dû le blesser.

Sans remarquer son trouble, il se confia davantage alors qu'elle se collait à lui.

\- J'ai toujours eu honte de ne pas l'avoir défendu.

\- Ne pense pas ça, tu n'étais qu'un enfant! affirma-t-elle en essayant de capturer son regard.

\- J'avais tellement peur qu'il se retourne contre moi, avoua-t-il d'une voix fragile, la tête basse.

\- C'est tout à fait naturel, Drazic, tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ça.

Drazic approuva ses dires dans un soupir prolongé qui l'aida certainement à se ressaisir pendant qu'elle remit doucement sa tête sur son épaule..

\- Et quand t'es gosse, tu vois tes parents s'engueuler, mais t'as du mal à faire la part des choses.

Anita acquiesça. Même si sa situation était aux antipodes de ce qu'il avait vécu, elle n'avait jamais su comment réagir face aux disputes de ses parents.

\- Bien sûr, je savais que ce n'était pas normal mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle se laissait faire. Parfois je me disais qu'il devait bien y avoir une raison.

À nouveau, elle hôcha la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle l'écoutait et partageait son ressenti mais le laissa poursuivre, craignant qu'il n'aille pas plus loin. Elle sentait son besoin impérieux et presque violent de se confier à quelqu'un, d'extraire de sa poitrine ce qui lui pesait tant.

\- En grandissant j'ai bien compris que tous les prétextes étaient bon pour lui faire vivre un enfer mais même là, j'ai rien fait. Je restais là dans mon coin à prier je ne sais qui pour qu'il ne me frappe pas.

Anita retint avec peine ses larmes, troublée par ce qu'il avait vécu. Elle savait qu'il était passé par des moments très douloureux mais les entendre de sa bouche, avec son ressenti et toute la rancoeur qui l'accompagnait lui serra le coeur.

\- La seule fois où je me suis dressé contre lui, le lendemain ma mère a pris cher quand j'étais pas là. Mais je suis content qu'elle se soit tirée, tu vois, je ne lui en ai jamais voulu.

\- Tu n'as jamais de nouvelles d'elle? ne put-elle s'empêcher de lui demander.

\- L'année dernière j'ai eu une carte à Noël, dit-il dans un rire jaune. Mais elle est bien mieux sans nous de toute façon.

Anita n'aimait pas la façon qu'il eut de s'inclure avec son père alors qu'à ses yeux, il n'avait rien à se reprocher.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé si c'était pas héréditaire, ajouta-t-il.

\- De quoi? fit Anita en relevant la tête de son épaule avec la peur de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

\- Si c'était pas dans les gènes, tu sais, cette violence.

\- Non, tu ne serais jamais comme lui, tu m'entends!

\- Je sais que parfois je n'arrive pas à me contrôler, reconnut-il, et si ça avait commencé comme ça pour lui.

\- Tu n'as rien à voir avec lui, affirma Anita d'une voix clair tout en le forçant à la regarder d'une main placée sous son menton. Tu es bien plus humain que lui et je sais que jamais tu ne me lèveras la main dessus.

\- Je préférerais mourir, assura Drazic.

Anita le remercia pour ses mots d'un tendre baiser auquel elle mit fin rapidement.

\- Je me demande vraiment comment je peux avoir envie de lire sa lettre? remarqua-t-il dans un rire sans joie.

\- Mais parce que c'est ton père, lui fit-elle comprendre, et malgré toutes les déceptions qu'il a pu te causer, il est de ton sang. Et je crois que l'on revient toujours vers sa famille.

En prononçant ces mots, Anita songea à Ryan. Quoiqu'il se passerait, quoiqu'il avait fait ou ferait, jamais elle ne pourrait lui tourner le dos.

...

**Lundi**

**Appartement de Ryan, Devon et Trevor**

À peine sortit du lit, les yeux collés et les cheveux encore en pagailles, Ryan se fit arquepincer par Trevor alors qu'il pénétrait dans la cuisine.

\- Il s'est passé un truc avec ma caisse? s'enquit celui-ci, attablé.

\- Quoi? demanda Ryan machinalement avant de prendre peur.

Trevor avait-il finalement appris l'accident survenu jeudi soir?

\- Elle a une entaille et la peinture a été écaillée.

\- N'importe quoi, elle est comme neuve, riposta Ryan.

Il n'avait rien vu de tel sur sa voiture et pourtant Dieu sait qu'il l'avait examiné au peigne fin.

\- Elle n'avait pas cette éraflure avant, assura Trevor. Alors j'aimerais bien savoir ce que ça cache.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi, y'a peut être un rigolo qui l'a rayée la nuit dernière.

Trevor sembla évaluer son degré de sincérité, l'air franchement dubitatif.

\- T'es parano, je te jure, l'accusa Ryan.

Il fit taire son sentiment de culpabilité, réussissant à se convaincre que les dégâts constatés sur la voiture n'étaient pas dûs à l'accident et ouvrit les placard pour se sortir un bol.

\- Quand t'aura des enfants tu comprendras, dit son copain avec tout le sérieux du monde en dépit du fait qu'il comparait sa voiture à un enfant.

\- Et en plus t'es complètement aliéné, grogna Ryan en s'asseyant en face de son copain.

Il versait le lait dans son bol quand son copain fit trembler la table en se levant brusquement.

\- Tu me caches un truc! l'accusa Trevor, l'index pointé sur lui avant de sortir de la cuisine.

Ryan laissa un soupir lui échapper, honteux de duper son copain et contrarié. Pour le moment, Trevor était seulement furieux pour l'état de sa voiture et pensait probablement que Ryan avait eu un très léger accrochage avec celle-ci. Il paraissait encore à mille lieues de se douter que sa voiture avait été l'instrument d'un drame. Et Ryan était convaincu que ce secret ne tenait qu'à un fil car Trevor était quelqu'un d'intelligent, de très perspicace, s'il venait à apprendre l'accident, Ryan ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

...

**Lycée de Hartley Heights**

Anita et Drazic grimpaient la pente menant au deuxième étage quand ce dernier apperçut une silhouette bien familière.

\- Tiens, un revenant! remarqua-t-il tandis que Ryan entrait dans la cour du lycée.

\- Non, n'y pense même pas! le prévint Anita en lui agrippant l'avant-bras.

\- C'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, dit-il franchement, mais je t'ai fait une promesse. Pour moi il n'existe plus.

Voyant en effet qu'il n'essayait pas d'aller vers Ryan ou de le provoquer d'une quelconque manière, elle relâcha la pression sur son avant-bras mais garda un oeil sur lui.

\- De toute façon, j'ai mieux à faire. J'ai un pari à gagner, moi.

\- Oh non, geignit-elle en suivant le fil de ses pensées, tu ne vas pas parier de l'argent que tu n'as pas, c'est complètement stupide!

\- Merci pour cette incroyable marque de confiance, mon amour, ironisa-t-il pendant qu'elle roulait des yeux. Pense plutôt au 20 dollars que je vais nous faire gagner.

La jeune fille secoua la tête, pensant toujours que c'était une bien mauvaise idée, néanmoins elle ne put réprimer un sourire en coin à l'évocation de leur argent en commun. Il parlait de cet argent comme s'il leur appartenait à tous les deux, en tant que couple. Sans doute l'avait-il dit sans y faire attention mais cela prouvait une fois de plus qu'il pensait à elle. Malheureusement, elle aurait aimé qu'il ait un peu plus de jugeotte et écoute ses mises en garde.

Arrivé au niveau des casiers, Drazic s'adossa contre l'un deux et posa ses mains de part et d'autre de la taille de sa petite amie pour l'attirer contre lui.

\- Ah j'ai éveillé ton intérêt, remarqua-t-il en se méprenant sur son sourire.

\- Non pas du tout, je pense que c'est une idée complètement idiote qui peut même se révéler dangereuse mais si ça peut t'amuser alors...

En riant, il enlaça sa petite amie de ses bras.

\- J'en conclus que tu ne viendras pas me soutenir, dit-il dans une moue exagérement vexée.

\- Et encourager une démonstration puérile d'un trop plein de testostérone, non merci.

\- C'est un truc de mâle, tu ne peux pas comprendre, rigola-t-il alors qu'elle roulait des yeux.

\- Oui et bien j'espère que le mâle que tu es a envisagé la possibilité de se blesser sérieusement durant ce petit jeu?

\- Me blesser, hum, ce ne serait peut être pas une si mauvaise idée, plaisanta-t-il d'un air malin avant de lui voler un baiser.

\- Ça n'a rien de drôle, le rouspéta-t-elle.

\- Et tu serais mon infirmière personnelle, suggéra-t-il, d'un air suggestif avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

La jeune fille rit contre sa bouche et lui rendit son baiser quelques secondes avant de le repousser doucement.

\- Oui et je te ferais regretter de t'être mis bêtement en danger, dit-elle d'un air et d'un ton qui se voulait menaçant au même moment où la sonnerie retentissait.

\- Te plains pas si je me fais vraiment mal, tu l'auras cherché! lui dit-il, un brin excité par son ton autoritaire, en se décollant du casier.

Anita soupira de ses bêtises puis lui prit la main pour le pousser vers leur premier cours de la journée.

...

Durant la pause de la matinée, Anita délaissa ses copines dès l'instant où elle vit son frère seul au niveau des casiers. Une fois de plus, ce dernier paraissait de mauvaise humeur mais elle l'avait affronté dans de pires circonstances, ce n'est pas cela qui allait la décourager à l'approcher.

\- Quoi? bougonna-t-il en la voyant.

\- Tu as deux minutes?

\- Non, là tu vois, j'ai pas le temps! prétendit-il en claquant la porte de son casier.

\- Et bien je regrette mais tu vas devoir le prendre, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sans appel.

Il l'ignora superbement et traversa le couloir en de grandes enjambées qu'elle dut rattraper.

\- Est-ce que tu as été voir la police?

Son frère fit volte face, une expression à la fois choquée et indignée sur le visage avant de la saisir sans douceur par le bras et la conduire dans un renfoncement où il n'y avait personne.

\- T'es pas dingue d'hurler comme ça!

\- Si c'est ce qu'il faut pour que tu m'écoutes alors je recommencerais! lui assura-t-elle, le doigt pointé sur lui.

\- J'ai rien à te dire.

\- Ah non c'est trop facile, tu ne peux pas me lâcher une bombe et t'en décharger comme ça.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse? Je suis fini, si je vais voir les flics ils vont me coffrer pour des années. C'est ça que tu veux?

\- Non non, arrête d'essayer de me faire culpabiliser! le prévint-elle le doigt à nouveau pointé sur lui.

De colère, elle lui donna un coup sur le torse avec le plat de sa main.

\- Et tu as entendu les nouvelles, tu n'es sans doute pas responsable de l'accident. Alors d'accord, il va falloir que tu assumes d'avoir pris la fuite mais la peine ne sera pas aussi lourde...

\- Ah t'en sais rien du tout, rétorqua-t-il avec exaspération, et de toute façon ça ne change pas le fait que ce gosse va sûrement mourir par ma faute.

\- Mais enfin tu l'as dit toi-même. Il est apparu d'un coup devant toi. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour éviter ce drame, tenta de le convaincre Anita.

\- Et ben raison de plus pour la fermer et oublier toute cette histoire.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux, souffla-t-elle offensée. Je refuse d'être mêlée à ça, tu m'entends! Tu n'as pas le droit de me demander de garder un tel secret.

\- Bah va voir les flics si ça peut soulager ta conscience, dit-il dans un haussement d'épaule.

Elle détestait le jeu auquel il s'adonnait, en lui laissant le choix il l'incitait à le trahir et il savait pertinement qu'elle n'aurait pas le coeur à aller jusque là.

\- Comment tu peux me faire ça? lâcha-t-elle d'une voix qui se brisa à la fois de colère et d'émotion.

Écoeurée, dans l'incapacité de le regarder en face, elle le laissa planter là et partit s'isoler dans les toilettes.

...

Drazic retrouva Kurt sur le terrain de sport où divers appareils de musculations étaient installés. Celui-ci cessa ses échauffement en le voyant arriver et s'avança vers lui. Les bras croisés, le torse bombé, tous deux se jaugèrent avec supériorité.

\- Je croyais que tu te dégonflerais, le nargua Kurt avec un rictus en coin.

\- Jamais, affirma Drazic.

Autour d'eux, des élèves commencèrent à former un cercle, impatients de les voir à l'oeuvre.

\- Et ben alors ne perdons pas de temps, lança Kurt en s'avançant vers le banc d'haltères.

Motivé, Drazic le suivit avant de perdre des couleurs en voyant la lourdeur des poids de chaque côté de la barre.

\- 40 kilos, t'es malade? ne put-il se retenir de s'écrier.

\- Oh c'est trop lourd pour toi peut être! se moqua Kurt avec fausse compassion. Tu peux encore abandonner.

\- Nan c'est parfait, rétorqua Drazic piqué au vif, tu peux même ajouter 5 kilos.

\- Non, je ne voudrais pas que tu te pètes le dos, on va en rester à 10 kg d'haltères de chaque côté.

\- 30, renchérit Drazic.

\- T'es malade tu vas te casser quelque chose, le mit en garde Dennis.

Cela lui valut un regard de travers bien noir. Drazic n'aimait pas beaucoup qu'on remette ses capacités physiques en doute.

\- On en reste à 20, trancha Kurt.

\- Ça me va, si t'as peur de te rétamer, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, le provoqua Drazic.

Mais Kurt ne mordit pas à l'hameçon et sans se défaire de son rictus narquois commença à se positionner sur le banc d'haltères.

\- On fait six répétitions de 40kg, le premier à lâcher a perdu. Si aucun de nous s'écroule, on recommence.

Son assurance tapait sur les nerfs de Drazic, de toute évidence Kurt était un habitué des salles de musculation et s'entraînait tous les jours comme le suggérait sa carrure.

\- Dernière chance de te défiler! lui dit Kurt avec son sourire hautain.

\- Non non, mais je finir par croire que c'est toi qui flippe! le nargua Drazic.

Afin de lui donner tord, Kurt s'allongea complètement sur le banc, les jambes de part et d'autre et commença à soulever la barre sans que le moindre effort ne soit visible sur son visage.

Et il continua ainsi, soulevant les poids avec autant d'aisance jusqu'à la dernière répétition.

\- Bon bah à ton tour! lança Kurt, arborant derechef ce sourire suffisant que Drazic voulait lui faire ravaler.

Bien moins confiant, n'ayant pas l'habitude de soulever un tel poids à bout de bras mais refusant de le montrer, Drazic ne perdit pas une minute pour prendre la place de Kurt sur le banc.

Ses quelques copains venus assister à la confrontation l'encouragèrent sans réel soutien, d'une manière clairement moqueuse.

Concentré sur sa mission, il essaya de ne pas tenir compte des bruits environnants tout en prenant une grande inspiration. Au dessus de lui, Kurt se retenait de rire ce qui lui donna des envies passagères de meutres. Mais cela lui donna également un regain de force et de courage.

Quand il souleva pour la première fois la barre de 40kg, en toute honnêteté il fut surprit d'y parvenir car le poids était presque équivalent à une machine à laver. Pousser un meuble pour le déplacer d'un point à un autre il pouvait le faire sans problème mais le soulever par la seule force de ses bras était bien différent. C'est ainsi qu'à la troisième répétition il sentit ses muscles se tendrent à l'extrême et sut qu'en s'acharnant il risquait de les déchirer. Sachant à quel point la douleur liée à une déchirure musculaire pouvait être violente, il dut s'avouer vaincu et au début de sa quatrième répétition, reposa la barre d'haltères sur son socle.

\- Et merde! grogna Drazic en se redressant, bien conscient qu'il avait perdu.

\- Allez, c'était bien tenté! le félicita Kurt en riant.

Bon joueur, ce dernier tendit la main à Drazic, mais ce dernier ayant la défaite mauvaise l'ignora et se releva en prenant appui sur ses bras bien endoloris.

Drazic essaya de ne pas écouter les moqueries et gloussements qui fusaient de part et d'autre du terrain et but une gorgée d'eau de la bouteille que lui proposa gentimment l'un de ses camarades de classe avant de se recomposer une figure.

\- À charge de revanche! lança-t-il, l'air plus assuré.

\- Restes-en à 5kg la prochaine fois! railla Kurt avant de tendre la main, paume ouverte pour recevoir son gain.

\- À ce propos, avoua Drazic dans une grimace faussement ennuyé en faisant quelques pas en arrière. Tu vois en fait, là tout de suite, je ne les ai pas.

Il se tourna vers Dennis, un air roublard au visage.

\- Mais Dennis va t'avancer l'argent.

\- Hein, quoi? fit le principal concerné, hébété.

\- T'inquiètes, j'aurais ma paye à la fin de la semaine, le rassura Drazic en tendant déjà la main pour recevoir l'argent.

\- Mais t'abuse grave! s'exclama son copain. Oh c'est pas vrai!

Malgré son air outré et ses râles de mécontentement, ce dernier sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste de jogging son portefeuille contenant plusieurs billets de 20 dollars sous l'oeil surprit de Drazic qui n'imaginait pas que son pote soit aussi riche.

\- J'ai fait du baby-sitting pour le fils de ma cousine, crut-il bon de s'expliquer.

Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, Drazic lui prit le billet de 20 dollars des mains pour le donner ensuite à Kurt. Celui-ci haussa les sourcils, hésitant et perplexe face à ce trafic de billets puis finit par le prendre.

...

En sortant du dernier cours de la matinée, toujours agacé d'avoir perdu son pari, Drazic retrouva Anita à son casier. La jeune fille leva les yeux sur lui, un léger sourire à la fois espiègle et désabusé accroché aux lèvres.

\- Tu t'es bien amusée au moins? se moqua-t-elle.

\- Ouais, très drôle, grogna-t-il en passant brièvement un bras sur son épaule avant d'atteindre son casier.

Anita secoua la tête en soupirant.

\- J'en conclus que tu viens de perdre 20 dollars.

Drazic ouvrit son casier dans grognement.

\- Il perd rien pour entendre et c'était pas équitable, il a eu bien plus de temps pour s'entraîner, se justifia-t-il. Je suis sûr qu'il doit avoir un banc de muscu chez lui mais la prochaine fois..

\- La prochaine fois rien du tout, l'arrêta-t-elle d'une voix pleine de remontrance, tu ne vas pas réitérer ce genre d'enfantillage!

\- Ouais je sais, j'ai perdu un peu d'argent, admit-il.

\- Oh mais il n'est pas question que de ça, rétorqua-t-elle, mais tu vas finir par te blesser avec ces bêtises.

\- Là je suis bien d'accord, intervint la voix de Ryan, ce serait con de te retrouver aux urgences pour t'être mesuré à plus fort que toi.

Drazic fit volte face en se mordant la lèvre inférieure afin de retenir une insulte.

\- Même Dennis aurait mieux fait que toi.

Les dents serrés, la mâchoire tendue et les doigts enfoncés dans sa paume à s'en faire mal, Drazic dut se rappeler la promesse faite à Anita afin de ne pas refaire le portrait de son frère.

\- Peut-être même ta petite copine, poursuivit Ryan en faisant un pas vers lui. Tu sais celle qui devrait avoir honte d'être vu avec toi.

\- Bon ça va Ryan, tu t'es bien défoulé alors tu arrêtes, fit Anita d'une voix retentissante.

Cette intervention fit pouffer de rire Ryan.

\- Bah quoi, t'as besoin d'une nana pour te défendre? insista Ryan en bousculant soudain Drazic à l'épaule qui sous le coup de la surprise chancela en arrière.

\- Continue, tu prends mon poing dans les dents! le prévint Drazic d'un ton glacial en dépit son inertie.

\- Hein, mauviette!

Par pure provocation, Ryan recommença son petit jeu, cependant il n'eut pas la satisfaction de voir Drazic chanceler une nouvelle fois.

\- Tu vas arrêter ça, oui! s'écria Anita en se plaçant devant son frère.

Ryan repoussa violemment sa soeur qui, par la force de son geste, tituba quelques mètres plus loin.

\- C'est quoi ton problème? s'insurgea Drazic en portant aussitôt son attention sur sa petite amie.

Sans prendre le temps de s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas blessé sa soeur, Ryan se jeta d'emblée sur Drazic. Ce dernier, qui au contraire n'avait pas quitté Anita des yeux, fut prit en traître lorsque Ryan lui envoya son poing dans la figure.

\- Mais enfin faite quelque chose! se désespéra Anita en interpellant les élèves qui assistaient à la bagarre, tels des spectateurs en face d'un spectacle divertissant, sans lever le petit doigt.

À cet instant, Drazic, dont la patience avait atteint son point de non retour, décida de ne plus retenir ses coups et fit voler son poing dans les airs.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici? lança soudain la voix de Mlle Barnett en apparaissant, sans crier gare, au bout du couloir.

Drazic figea son mouvement tandis que Ryan s'écartait au même instant. D'un oeil extérieur, nul doute que celui-ci apparut comme la victime.

Quand Mlle Barnett arriva à leur hauteur, elle n'eut les yeux rivés que sur Drazic qui laissait retomber lourdement son bras.

\- Je croyais vous avoir mis en garde contre ce type de comportement! rappela Mlle Barnett d'un ton courroucé en portant tour à tour son regard sur Drazic puis sur Ryan.

\- Attendez, mais c'est pas moi qui ai commencé, se défendit Drazic, la voix stridente d'indignation.

\- Oh je ne veux pas le savoir, claqua Barnett. Je vous veux tous les deux dans mon bureau!

\- Mais c'est lui qui m'a sauté dessus, insista Drazic en criant avec ardeur, y'a des témoins vous avez qu'à leur demander!

Les élèves en question tournèrent à la hâte le dos à la scène, ne voulant pas être pris à parti et s'en allèrent comme s'ils avaient le feu aux trousses. Seule Anita resta, se doutant certainement qu'il l'avait secrètement appelé à l'aide. Au regard fuyant de sa petite amie, Drazic eut soudain un très bon mauvais pressentiment.

Mlle Barnett inspira profondément tout en contemplant la scène avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille.

\- Anita, que s'est-il passé? l'interrogea la principale en la prenant à témoin.

Drazic espérait qu'elle abonde dans son sens puisqu'elle avait assisté à la toute la bagarre et savait qu'il s'était retenu d'en venir aux poings jusqu'à la dernière secondes mais elle confirma sa mauvaise impression en remuant la tête.

\- Je n'en sais rien, mentit cette dernière. Je viens d'arriver.

Si Drazic avait reçu une giffle magistrale de sa part, cela aurait eu le même effet. Sonné, il resta un moment la bouche ouverte et les bras ballants à se demander ce qui venait de se passer avant que la réalité ne le rattrappe.

\- Drazic, je ne le répéterais pas deux fois, l'avertit Mlle Barnett. Suivez-moi dans mon bureau!

Il réalisa que Ryan s'était déjà exécuté et se dirigeait d'une démarche vive vers le bureau de la Principale. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, Drazic leva une dernière fois ses yeux vers Anita qui, la mine contrite, secouait la tête comme pour s'excuser. Une colère sourde monta alors en lui et il préféra briser leur échange par crainte de laisser éclater sa fureur sur le premier venu. Il claqua la porte de son casier, restée ouverte jusque là en se moquant bien de faire sursauter Anita.

\- Merci! lâcha-t-il d'une voix mordante en la frôlant sur son passage.

Le coeur au bord des lèvres à cause de sa trahison, il suivit la principale dans son bureau de manière tout à fait machinale, son esprit rejouant la scène en boucle.

...

Drazic rejoignit sa salle de cours à vive allure, il était si remonté contre l'injustice qu'il venait de subir qu'il avait envie de frapper quelqu'un mais puisque c'était la raison pour laquelle il venait de recevoir de nouvelles heures de colle, il n'allait pas jouer avec le feu en revanche la poubelle du couloir n'avait pas été aussi chanceuse. Sa seule consolation était que Ryan était encore dans le bureau de Barnett qui ne semblait pas en avoir fini avec lui. Hélas, les chances étaient minces pour qu'il se fasse renvoyer puisqu' Anita avait refusé de parler, Mlle Barnett ne savait pas réellement qui était l'instigateur de la bagarre et par soucis d'équité ne pouvait sans doute pas infliger une sanction plus lourde à Ryan.

\- Dépêche-toi un peu, Drazic! l'exhorta Mr Albers quand il entra.

Ses camarades étaient déjà installés et sortaient leurs affaires mais la seule qui lui importait était au bout de la rangée et levait un regard rempli de timidité et d'embarras sur lui. Visiblement, Anita avait gardé espoir qu'il se mette près d'elle car elle choisissait rarement la place du fond sans qu'il ne soit à ses côtés.

Mais il n'allait pas lui rendre les choses aussi simples. C'était trop facile de se confondre en excuse après avoir fait une crasse, ces derniers temps il avait la sensation qu'elle ne faisait que ça, s'excuser de quelque chose et espérer son pardon immédiat. Peut-être était-il un peu dur envers elle et regretterait-il son attitude à tête reposée, mais pour le moment, il n'éprouva aucun remord à aller s'asseoir à une autre place où Dennis ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.

\- Alors, ça s'est passé comment avec Barnett? s'enquit Dennis, curieux.

\- Comme à chaque fois que je vois cette peau de vache, maugréa Drazic sans entrer dans les détails.

Dennis s'en contenta puis se tourna vers son professeur qui prenait la parole.

\- Bien avant de commencer mon cours, j'ai une nouvelle importante à vous annoncer! déclara Mr Albers.

\- Vous attendez un bébé? plaisanta Dennis.

\- Ah ça c'est malin! fit Nikki en se tournant vers lui.

\- Vous avez peut être rencontré enfin l'amour, ajouta-t-il en minaudant une gestuelle qui se voulait sensuelle.

\- Oh, mais tais-toi! s'agaça Nikki en lui adressant une grimace.

\- Ah Dennis, je dois dire qu'au cours de ma carrière j'ai rarement eu d'énergumène comme toi, tu resteras dans ma mémoire, plaisanta à son tour Mr Albers.

\- Ah merci merci, répondit Dennis d'un air faussement modeste.

\- Voilà, reprit Mr Albers avec sérieux en s'adressant à l'ensemble de sa classe, on m'a proposé un poste de metteur en scène dans une troupe de théâtre.

\- Quoi, mais c'est génial! s'exclama Mai.

\- Oui en effet, c'est une opportunité que je ne veux pas manquer c'est pourquoi aujourd'hui sera mon dernier jour parmis vous.

\- Oh vous allez pas nous faire ça, réagit Kurt. Vous êtes notre meilleur professeur.

\- Tout à fait, vous êtes le seul à vous soucier de nous, renchérit Nikki.

\- Allons n'exagérons rien, fit Mr Albers avec modestie.

\- C'est vrai monsieur, ajouta Anita, vous êtes l'un des rares adultes auprès de qui on peut se confier.

Surprit d'entendre sa voix, Drazic tourna un instant la tête vers elle. Elle semblait porter Mr Albers dans son coeur et déplorer sincèrement son départ. Dans un soupir, il détourna le regard pour le reporter sur Albers tandis qu'il se demandait comment il pouvait encore se soucier d'elle avec la colère qui le rongeait.

\- Et bien cela me touche beaucoup, admit Albers, et cela me peine aussi de ne pas finir l'année avec vous mais rassurez-vous, mon successeur, Mr Delaine, est un très bon professeur.

\- C'est bizarre mais je le sens mal, lança Dennis en se tournant vers Drazic.

D'humeur bien maussade, ce dernier ne lui répondit que d'un haussement d'épaule désintéressé.

\- C'est quelqu'un qui sait se montrer à l'écoute, vous ne perdrez donc rien au change.

\- Ah permettez-nous d'en douter! dit Nikki en parlant au nom de ses camarades.

\- Oui c'est vrai que vous avez parfois des méthodes peu orthodoxes, renchérit Kurt mais vous savez comment rendre un cours intéressant.

\- Ce qui sera également le cas de mon successeur, tenta-t-il de les rassurer. À présent si nous pouvions commencer le cours, j'aimerais terminer le chapitre pour que Mr Delaine n'ait pas à revenir dessus.

...

**Au hangar**

En rentrant chez elle, Anita n'était pas sereine. Drazic ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis la bagarre et ne s'était pas non plus assis à ses côtés en cours, signe qu'il était vraiment très remonté contre elle.

Anita redoutait le moment où elle serait seule avec lui, sachant que peu importe ce qu'elle dirait, cela n'excuserait pas le fait qu'elle avait choisi de soutenir son frère au détriment de son petit ami. Elle n'était pas fière de ses actes mais lorsque Mlle Barnett l'avait sollicitée pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé, elle avait pris peur en imaginant les conséquences qu'un tel comportement aurait sur la suite de la scolarité de son frère. Elle le savait déjà sur une corde raide, non seulement il avait eu récemment un avertissement pour mauvaise conduite mais à présent il y avait cet accident, la jeune fille était convaincue que s'il se faisait renvoyer du lycée maintenant, il n'y mettrait plus les pieds et risquerait de mal tourner.

\- Tiens, regarde ce qu'on a reçu! lança Drazic d'un ton détaché en venant vers elle avec une lettre recommandée.

Tel un automate, la jeune fille prit l'enveloppe en comprenant de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Au moins on en sera bientôt débarrassé, dit-il sèchement en la laissant planter dans le salon pour se rendre à la salle de bain.

De ses mains agitées, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe afin d'en découvrir son contenu. C'était la convocation au tribunal pour le procès de Pete, aucune surprise de ce côté là en revanche la date la fit presque tourner de l'oeil. C'était dans moins de dix jours, soit le jeudi 9 Avril.

Se sentant soudain fébrile, elle se précipita vers le canapé pour s'y asseoir, laissant tomber la lettre à ses pieds et souffla un grand coup dans le but de chasser la crise d'angoisse ne demandant qu'à se libérer.

À cet instant, Mai sortit de sa chambre, visiblement prête à aller travailler au Sharkpool. Celle-ci réajustait sa veste quand elle prit conscience de la présence d'Anita et de son état.

\- Ça ne va pas?

\- Hum, j'ai juste un peu mal au coeur, prétendit Anita.

\- Tu veux un verre d'eau ou...?

\- Non non, la coupa Anita en se passant une main sur le visage. Ça va passer.

Mai hocha la tête, la mine douteuse puis se pencha pour ramasser la lettre au pied d'Anita.

\- Alors ça y est vous avez une date? fit-elle remarquer.

Au vu de son attitude, Anita savait que son amie était déjà au courant et avait dû recevoir le postier en même temps que Drazic, il était évident qu'elle cherchait simplement à la faire parler.

\- Hum, hum répondit simplement Anita dans un mouvement de tête.

\- Mais c'est super, après ça tu pourras enfin reprendre le cours de ta vie, l'encouragea Mai d'une voix réconfortante.

Si seulement c'était aussi simple, songea Anita. En son fort intérieur, elle savait qu'en dépit de l'issue du procès, aller de l'avant lui serait difficile alors affronter ce jour fatidique lui paraissait une épreuve insurmontable.

\- Oui c'est sûr, approuva-t-elle sans le penser.

\- Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, ajouta Mai dans un sourire.

Drazic sortit alors de la salle de bain, recoiffé et vêtu d'un nouveau tee-shirt gris, il semblait lui aussi prêt à se rendre à son travail.

\- On y va? lança-t-il en faisant signe à Mai.

Drazic passa devant le canapé où se trouvait Anita en ignorant totalement sa présence et prit sa veste de survêtement rouge restée en travers du dossier.

Elle aurait aimé l'interpeller pour lui demander de lui accorder quelques instants, hélas elle n'en eut ni l'ardeur ni le courage.

\- Ne nous attend pas pour manger, lui conseilla Mai avec gentillesse en posant brièvement sa main sur l'épaule d'Anita.

Anita la remercia d'un signe de tête, sans vraiment la regarder, son regard fixé sur Drazic qui poussait la grande et lourde porte du hangar pour se faufiler à l'extérieur tout en enfilant sa veste à la hâte.

\- T'en fais pas, il va se calmer! lui assura Mai avant de la saluer pour rejoindre le jeune homme colérique en question.

Une fois seule, Anita n'essaya plus de retenir ses larmes, celles-ci coulèrent à flot. Malgré ses antidépresseurs, elle se sentait complètement abattue car tout allait de travers, seule car la seule personne avec qui elle aurait pu partager ses malheurs lui en voulait beaucoup et effrayée à la pensée de revoir son agresseur dans un peu plus d'une semaine. S'imaginer dans la même pièce que lui, supporter son regard sur elle et devoir replonger dans l'Enfer de cette journée-là lui donnait l'impression d'être à nouveau à sa merci.

En quelques foulées, Mai rattrapa Drazic qui avait déjà atteint la rue et se mit à sa hauteur.

\- Tu pourrais être plus sympa avec elle! lui reprocha-t-elle, légèrement haletante.

\- Oh ça va toi! grogna Drazic dans une démarche agressive.

\- T'es un vrai gamin, hein, tu sais ça!

\- Mais oui, ça va être encore de ma faute!

\- Drazic, réfléchit deux secondes, elle n'a pas pris la défense de son frère pour te blesser mais sans doute par loyauté envers lui.

\- Ah ouais et moi je suis quoi alors? demanda-t-il dans un rire jaune.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne tient pas à toi ou qu'elle a pris plaisir à te tromper comme ça.

\- Ouais mais ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle abuse de ma confiance et elle a toujours une bonne excuse!

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire et je ne prendrai ni son parti ni le tien..

\- Bah voyons, grommela-t-il.

\- C'est à vous de régler vos histoires, continua-t-elle en haussant le ton, mais tu pourrais mettre ta rancoeur de côté cinq minutes et aller lui parler. Je crois qu'elle a plus que jamais besoin de ton soutien.

\- Tu crois que je l'ai pas remarqué? rétorqua-t-il avec aigreur. Mais tu vois là, je suis trop énervé. Je ne veux pas dire ou faire quelque chose que je vais regretter.

Sur ces mots lancés avec hargne et amertume, Drazic accéléra le pas, se moquant bien de savoir si Mai arrivait ou non à suivre sa cadence.

...

**Appartement de Ryan, Devon et Trevor**

\- Rha ce mec, je ne sais pas ce que je lui ferais! fit Ryan en faisant claquer la porte de chez lui.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là? Mon oncle va débarquer dans cinq minutes! lui signala Trevor.

\- Ouais, j'ai pas oublié, grogna Ryan en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

\- C'est encore ce Kurt qui te fous les nerfs? se méprit son copain, sur le seuil de la porte.

\- Non lui, j'veux plus en entendre parler, pesta Ryan en commençant à ouvrir ses placards.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous?

\- Ben quoi, je me tire pour la nuit. C'est bien ce que tu voulais.

\- T'es obligé de vider tes placards? lui fit remarquer Trevor, incrédule.

\- Ouais ben peut être que je sais pas quand je reviendrais.

\- Quoi? Attends mec, arrête-toi une minute là! Ça veut dire quoi?

\- Rien rien, prétendit Ryan en prenant tout un tas de tee-shirt pour les mettre sur son lit.

Agité, il extirpa ensuite de sous celui-ci un grand sac de voyage.

\- C'est Drazic, le mec à ma soeur, répliqua Ryan les dents serrées, si je pouvais le réduire en bouillie!

Ryan accompagna ses paroles d'une attitude agressive.

\- Hey vieux, calme-toi! T'es super tendu, remarqua Trevor. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

\- Mais rien, tu le verrais, toi aussi t'aurais envie de lui en foutre une.

\- Je vois très bien de qui tu parles, c'est le type qui bosse au Sharkpool, comprit Trevor. Un petit con, je te l'accorde mais de là à te mettre dans ces états. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

\- Oh rien, je peux plus supporter sa face de rat, c'est tout! expliqua Ryan avant de passer ses mains sur son visage.

\- Pourquoi t'es sur les nerfs comme ça?

\- Je te l'ai dit, c'est l'autre bouffon qui sort avec ma soeur..

\- Non non, riposta Trevor, y'a autre chose mec. J'ai du mal à te reconnaître.

\- Oh j'ai pas le temps pour une psychanalyse, râla Ryan en balançant ses affaires dans son sac de voyage.

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit comment ça s'était passé avec le patron de ce club? réalisa Trevor. Il a proposé quelque chose à ta copine ou...

\- C'est pas ma copine, t'entends! le contredit aussitôt Ryan avec force.

L'air menaçant, il fit volte face en pointant un doigt sur lui.

\- Je crois que tu devrais te détendre un peu, remarqua Trevor avec calme.

Le soucis, c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à se reprendre. Il se sentait plonger dans un trou sans fond au fur et à mesure que les jours s'égrenaient et la seule manière qu'il eut de se raccrocher aux parois de celui-ci fut de laisser libre court à sa rage.

Sans un mot, sentant ses nerfs à la surface de sa peau et ceux-ci ne demandant qu'une parole de travers pour se libérer, Ryan partit en direction de la salle de bain en sachant qu'il ne reviendrait pas dans cet appartement.

Il ouvrit la porte du meuble au dessus du lavabo pour en sortir sa trousse de toilette et s'apprêtait à refermer la porte quand quelque chose tomba d'une des étagères. Ryan écarquilla les yeux en réalisant qu'il s'agissait d'un paquet de poudre blanche dont le contenu ne faisait aucun doute. Au lieu de le remettre à sa place ou de le jeter directement à la poubelle comme le bon sens l'aurait voulu, il fit tourner le sachet un moment entre ses doigts avant de l'enfourner dans la poche avant de sa veste en jean sans savoir ce qui lui passait par la tête.

...

**Au hangar**

Drazic et Mai rentrèrent du Sharkpool à presque 21h. Leur service avait été rude avec d'Espo, pour la première fois au commande qui avait réorganiser les menus de manière à ce que les proportions soient plus maigres et que les clients commandent plus de plats, naturellement cette nouvelle carte n'avaient pas fait l'unanimité et Drazic et Mai s'étaient vu forcés de gérer les clients mécontents.

Épuisés tous deux posèrent leurs affaires quand une bonne odeur de nourriture chatouilla les narines de Drazic.

En regardant avec plus d'attention, il constata que la table avait été dressée et qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'à mettre les pieds sous celle-ci.

Les pâtes avaient été égouttées et mises dans un plat à part mais non recouvert, pourtant elles étaient encore bien chaudes, tout comme les saucisses disposées dans une assiette, ce qui signifiait qu'Anita venait tout juste de les cuisiner. De ce fait, il paraissait clair qu'elle n'avait pas encore mangé et si les deux couverts mis sur la table étaient une indication suffisante, elle n'avait pas l'intention de se mettre à table avec eux.

Dans un grognement agacé, Drazic traversa la pièce sous l'oeil perplexe de Mai et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Anita, sachant qu'elle y serait. Bien qu'entrouverte, il toqua tout de même à la porte puisqu' Anita avait le nez plongé sur son classeur de sciences et ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu.

Véritablement surprise, elle sursauta sur son lit avant que de la gêne ne se lise sur ses traits en croisant son regard.

\- Allez viens manger! lui demanda-t-il d'un ton impératif.

\- J'ai déjà...

\- Nan, je crois pas, répliqua-t-il tout de go. Tu vas pas t'empêcher de venir à table parce que j'y suis, c'est débile.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, je n'ai pas très faim, c'est tout, se défendit-elle.

\- Oh à d'autre, râla-t-il en s'approchant. T'as juste pas le courage de me faire face.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, insista-t-elle avec une pointe d'énervement. Si j'avais faim, j'aurais mangé avant.

\- Ok très bien, tu fais comme veux, s'énerva-t-il à son tour en tournant les talons.

\- Oh Drazic, écoutes toute cette histoire va trop loin.

Il l'entendit pousser un profond soupir puis la vit descendre du lit pour le rejoindre.

\- Barnett m'a prise de court, je ne savais pas quoi faire, se justifia-t-elle d'un air implorant. Ryan a déjà a eu un dernier avertissement et s'il recommence...

\- Ah oui et moi? la coupa-t-il, vexé.

\- Je ne voulais pas t'attirer des ennuis, lui assura-t-elle.

\- Mais j'en ai rien à cirer d'avoir des heures de colle, ça me fout en rogne mais je m'en remettrai. Le problème c'est que tu savais très bien que je ne chercherai pas la bagarre avec Ryan. Je t'avais fait une promesse, tu t'en souviens?

Bien qu'il s'agissait d'une question rhétorique, Anita approuva ses dires, la mine honteuse.

\- Voilà où ça me mène de faire confiance! lâcha-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Il allait quitter la pièce, partagé entre ce sentiment de colère et d'amertume qui ne l'avait pas quitté de la journée quand elle le retint par le bras.

\- Non ne dis pas ça, je t'en prie! le supplia-t-elle.

\- Je dis pas ça pour être méchant mais c'est ce que je ressens.

\- Mais essaye de comprendre, Ryan risquait bien plus gros que toi.

\- Mais c'est pas mon problème, s'énerva-t-il, et c'est pas non plus une excuse. Je m'attendais à autre chose de ta part.

Ces mots étaient durs mais nécessaires, par ce biais il espérait lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait abusé de sa confiance une fois de trop. Il n'avait pas envie de prétendre que tout allait bien pour lui faire plaisir, même si la peine visible qu'il lui infligeait faillit le faire revenir sur ses paroles. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manquait de la prendre dans ses bras et lui murmurer dans le creu de l'oreille que tout était oublié seulement, à ses yeux, ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'ils régleraient leur problème.

\- Je te laisse une assiette de côté, dit-il avec un ton sec qui tranchait avec la gentillesse du geste.

Il mine de partir avant de revenir sur ses pas et lui déposer un rapide baiser sur la tempe. À ce geste d'affection, il l'entendit étouffer un sanglot et se fit violence à nouveau afin de ne pas l'enlacer et rester ferme sur sa décision. Mais il tint bon et retrouva Mai à table sans un regard de plus en arrière.

Fin du chapitre 4


	5. Chapitre 5

Hartley - Contre vents et marées

Chapitre 5

**Mardi**

Devant le miroir de la salle de bain, Anita passa un trait de crayon marron sous ses yeux, puis aussitôt qu'elle eut fini, jeta un regard regard dans la glace, évitant au maximum de s'attarder sur son reflet. Se voir lui était encore très difficile, elle ne se sentait plus aussi souillée que quelques semaines auparavant toutefois elle avait toujours le sentiment d'avoir provoqué d'une façon ou d'une autre les réactions de Pete. C'était tout de même son apparence que Pete avait repéré en premier. Plus d'une fois, elle avait envisagé de changer de tête, se couper les cheveux au carré, avoir une apparence moins féminine et délaisser ses jupes de prédilections pour de bons vieux jeans au quotidien mais cela aurait été laisser ce détraqué gagner et à ses yeux, c'est quelque chose qu'il avait déjà accompli avec brio. Inutile d'ajouter à son mal être intérieur, une perte d'identité.

Elle força un sourire sur son visage alors qu'elle sortait de la salle de bain fraîchement habillée d'une mini jupe en jean et d'un pull rayé à col roulé.

\- Salut, fit-elle en entrant dans le coin cuisine.

Drazic leva brièvement son regard sur elle avant de le reporter sur son verre de jus d'orange, l'air renfrogné.

\- Ah salut! lui dit Mai. La salle de bain est libre?

\- Oui j'ai fini, tu peux y aller, lui répondit Anita.

Seul Drazic ne l'avait pas saluée, elle eut un pincement au coeur à voir que son petit ami n'avait pas décoléré.

Mai prit donc la direction de la salle de bain mais quand elle fut à la hauteur de son amie, lui chuchota quelques mots:

\- Ne va pas trop vite! lui conseilla-t-elle.

Mai avait raison, elle devait lui laisser le temps de digérer ce qui s'était passé la veille. Ainsi, elle ne lui adressa qu'un faible sourire contrit avant de se diriger vers le fond de la cuisine sans lui adresser un mot de plus. Elle ouvrit le placard et en sortit un verre qu'elle remplit du lait poser sur le plan de travail même si elle aurait préféré avaler son comprimé avec du jus d'orange seulement, la bouteille se trouvant à côté de Drazic, elle préféra y renoncer. C'était puérile, malheureusement elle n'avait pas l'énergie de se battre.

La tension était bien palpable dans la pièce, Anita pouvait ressentir la colère et le ressentiment de Drazic, c'est pourquoi elle fut si surprise lorsqu'il décida de briser le silence.

\- Bien dormi?

Étrangement, elle était persuadée qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse. Avait-elle crié ou parlé dans son sommeil cette nuit-là? Ne voulant pas créer un fossé plus grand entre eux, elle décida d'être honnête.

\- J'ai fait quelques cauchemars.

Elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de s'épancher sur le sujet mais si cela pouvait aider à briser la glace, elle le ferait. Cependant, elle n'eut pas la force de le regarder.

\- Je croyais que tu n'en faisais plus avec ton traitement? remarqua-t-il.

\- Oui, c'est vrai mais je dois être de plus en plus résistante, dit-elle alors qu'elle entendit la chaise de Drazic racler le carrelage.

À ce bruit grinçant, la jeune fille se retourna et vit que son honnêteté avait dû payer car Drazic, bien que toujours assis sur sa chaise, lui faisait désormais face.

\- C'est surtout parce que t'as réduit les doses.

\- Non, bien avant cela, je ne ressentais plus que des effets négatifs, argua la jeune fille.

Mais Drazic secoua la tête, dépréciant ses paroles.

\- T'étais pas prête, insista-t-il, t'as voulu aller trop vite.

\- Oui et bien c'est soit ça, soit je loupe mon année, avoua-t-elle, les yeux baissés.

\- Comment ça?

\- Ces médicaments m'empêchent de me concentrer, expliqua-t-elle dans un soupir plein d'embarras, je n'arrive pas à suivre les cours et j'ai pris un retard considérable, tu le vois bien! Si je continue au même rythme qu'avant, je n'y arriverais pas.

\- Alors tu crois que c'est mieux de faire des crises d'angoisses?

\- Ce ne sont que des cauchemars, objecta-t-elle, un brin agacée.

Drazic ouvrit la bouche dans le but flagrant de la contredire lorsque le téléphone fixe se mit à sonner.

\- J'y vais! déclara-t-il, déjà levé de sa chaise.

Anita n'aimait vraiment pas discuter de sa santé mentale, cela la contrariait beaucoup mais si elle voulait regagner sa confiance, elle devait se montrer bien plus ouverte avec lui.

\- Oui, oui, je vous la passe tout de suite! fit Drazic à la personne à l'autre bout du fil.

Le coeur d'Anita se mit à battre la chamade quand elle eut l'intime conviction que ce coup de téléphone était lié au procès.

\- C'est ton avocate, dit Drazic d'un ton un peu ennuyé, confirmant ses craintes.

Il lui tendit le combiné en lui adressant un léger sourire qui se voulait encourageant et l'apaisa instantanément.

\- Oui? répondit-elle à son interlocutrice.

\- Anita Scheppers?

\- C'est bien moi, acquiesça-t-elle.

\- Je suis Maître Karen Monroe, votre mère m'a engagée pour vous défendre.

\- Oui, je suis au courant.

En réalité, il y a quelques semaines de cela, l'inspecteur Riley lui avait fortement recommandé de prendre un avocat, bien sûr, étant mineure, c'est finalement sa mère qui avait eu le dernier mot et puisque cette dernière refusait que sa fille soit défendue par un avocat commis d'office, c'est une avocate de renom qui allait suivre le dossier d'Anita.

\- Comment allez-vous?

\- Bien, je vous remercie, dit-elle par simple politesse.

\- Bien, je voulais vous proposer une rencontre mercredi après-midi, si cela vous convient?

\- Euh oui, fit Anita avec incertitude et prise de court.

\- J'aimerais faire un point avec vous et revoir votre témoignage avant le jugement, expliqua l'avocate.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- 17h, chez vous, cela vous conviendrait? Je pense que vous serez rentrée du lycée.

\- Ce sera parfait.

\- Très bien alors, à demain Anita.

\- À demain, lui répondit cette dernière avant que l'avocate ne raccroche.

Anita décolla le téléphone de son oreille et laissa son geste en suspens, ne sachant que penser de ce rendez-vous.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe demain? s'enquit Drazic en la faisant réagir.

Perturbée, la jeune fille reposa le téléphone sur son socle avant de lui faire face, consciente du regard soucieux posé sur elle.

\- Elle veut me voir pour faire un point sur la situation avant le procès, répondit Anita en répétant ce que son avocate lui avait dit.

\- Pour parler de quoi? s'étonna Drazic. C'est pas comme si tu allais changer ton témoignage.

\- Je n'en sais rien, avoua Anita.

Contrariée et lasse, elle se passa une main sur le visage avant de poursuivre.

\- Peut-être veut-elle entendre ma version des faits.

\- C'est débile, maugréa-t-il en retournant s'installer à table.

Une fois de plus, il parut détaché de la situation et rarement elle ne s'était sentit aussi seule. Il était si proche mais à la fois si loin.

\- Drazic, je sais que tu es très en colère contre moi et tu as toutes les raisons de l'être mais est-ce que...

\- Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, la détrompa-t-il, lui coupant la parole.

\- Si tu l'es, je le vois bien!

\- Je ne suis pas en colère, juste déçu, la corrigea-t-il avec une sincérité qui la désarma.

Ce n'était pas une surprise, Anita savait combien elle l'avait déçu en prenant la défense de son frère mais qu'il l'exprime à haute voix et de cette manière la blessa.

\- Je pensais compter un peu plus pour toi, ajouta-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

\- Mais c'est vrai, tu comptes pour moi, dit-elle avec fermeté, des larmes dans la voix. Je serai toujours là pour toi.

\- Ouais sauf si Ryan est impliqué, remarqua-t-il dans un rire sec. Là j'existe plus.

\- Mais enfin c'est mon frère, s'emporta-t-elle bien malgré elle. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse?

\- Et je respecte ça, crois-moi, lui assura-t-il d'un ton calme. Seulement maintenant je sais à quoi m'en tenir.

Elle aurait encore préféré qu'il lui hurle dessus plutôt qu'il lui témoigne cette froide indifférence. Elle réussit à retenir ses larmes mais une boule lui obstruait la gorge. Si seulement elle pouvait lui faire comprendre son point de vue. Hélas, plus elle y repensait et plus elle doutait d'avoir fait le bon choix. Sentant qu'elle était de trop dans cette cuisine, Anita allait s'en aller quand il la retint.

\- Et tu n'as pas besoin de me le demander, bien sûr que je serai là, Anita.

Elle ne put masquer sa surprise mais également son émotion à ces quelques mots. Il avait compris ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui demander un peu plus tôt. En dépit de son ressentiment, il serait présent pour elle.

\- Merci, lui dit-elle d'une voix intimidée mais reconnaissante.

...

Ryan se réveilla dans son ancienne chambre. Tout était resté en l'état excepté que la plupart de ses affaires n'ornaient plus les murs et les étagères. Personne ne savait qu'il était rentré chez sa mère, pas même la principale concernée. En rentrant, la veille au soir, il avait pris soin de n'allumer aucune lumière, se rappelant que la voisine adorait espionner chez les autres. Bien entendu, pensant que la maison était inhabitée elle ne passerait pas son temps à la fenêtre, toutefois si elle constatait une activité inhabituelle, nul doute qu'elle ferait intervenir la police. Ryan n'avait pas besoin de cela.

Naturellement, il aurait pu prévenir sa mère mais cela serait revenu à admettre qu'il y avait une limite à son indépendance, sa fierté mal placé l'en empêchait. De plus, il se serait vu forcé d'expliquer ce qui l'avait conduit à quitter l'appartement. Certes, il pourrait mentir et prétendre que ses copains et lui s'étaient disputés et qu'il souhaitait prendre du recul mais, connaissant sa mère, elle creuserait jusqu'à connaître le fond du problème. Et lui-même n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il avait pris ses distances.

Sans doute était-ce la culpabilité qui le rongeait ou la peur que Trevor découvre le pot-aux-roses. Ryan savait son copain fin psychologue, d'ailleurs il avait certainement râté sa vocation, il savait observer les gens et détecter lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas totalement honnêtes. Et puisque depuis l'accident, Ryan n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur ses émotions et par extension sur ses actes, faire semblant en sa présence relèverait du miracle.

Toutefois, s'il avait l'intention de revivre chez sa mère, tôt ou tard, celle-ci finirait bien par s'en rendre compte. Il ne pouvait pas se passer d'eau ou d'électricité et ce genre de dépenses passaient rarement inaperçues.

Ryan passa à la salle de bain et prit une douche rapide, celle-ci étant très froide. Il n'avait pas encore réactivé le disjoncteur du chauffe-eau dans le tableau électrique, réticent à donner des preuves de son retour. Pendant qu'il se préparait pour aller au lycée, le jeune homme repensa à son échauffouré de la veille avec Drazic. Bien qu'il avait dépassé les bornes et en avait parfaitement conscience, il ne regrettait rien. Ce type avait besoin d'une bonne leçon, ses airs supérieurs lui sortaient par les yeux et comble de l'ironie ce n'était pas le coup de poing qu'il avait réussi à lui décrocher qui lui avait donné cette leçon mais nulle autre qu'Anita. Un sourire narquois étirait encore ses lèvres en revoyant la mine défaite et trahie de Drazic lorsque sa petite amie lui avait tourné le dos. Cela l'avait rempli et le remplissait toujours d'une satisfaction presque maladive. Il avait eu la preuve que sa soeur couvrait ses arrières et même s'il avait honte de lui faire porter le fardeau de l'accident, il savait à présent qu'il pouvait compter sur elle. Même si elle s'en défendait corps et âme et prônait la justice, si elle n'avait pu le dénoncer à Barnett, jamais elle n'irait le faire auprès de la police.

...

**Lycée de Hartley Heights**

De tout le chemin, Drazic et Anita n'avaient pas échangé un mot. Ce n'était pas tant la faute de ce dernier, il semblait s'être suffisament adouci pour avoir un semblant de conversation avec elle mais Anita sentait leur entente encore trop fragile et par crainte de dire ou faire quelque chose de mal, avait jugé préférable de garder le silence. Seule la présence de Mai avait détendu un peu l'astomosphère.

Aussitôt arrivés devant les grilles du lycée, Drazic partit, sans crier gare, en direction du terrain de basket malgré le peu de temps qu'il restait avant la sonnerie. Ce qui n'était bien sûr qu'un prétexte, ses copains n'étant même pas sur le terrain. Peinée, Anita soupira à fendre l'âme.

\- T'en fais pas, lui dit Mai en la prenant par le bras. Il est déjà beaucoup plus calme qu'hier.

\- C'est sûr, acquiesça-t-elle dans un rire forcé, maintenant il me parle mais avec un tel détachement. J'ai l'impression d'être une simple copine.

\- Faut le comprendre aussi, il pensait que tu serais de son côté et tu ne l'as pas été.

\- Je le sais, soupira Anita avec tristesse.

\- Tu as choisi de soutenir ton frère, il faut que tu assumes!

\- Oh mais c'est ce que je fais, riposta Anita.

\- Alors n'essaye pas de te justifier, ça ne fera qu'empirer les choses! Ce qui est fait est fait, maintenant laisse-le revenir vers toi, lui conseilla son amie.

\- Oui c'est ça et il va croire que je m'en fiche, rétorqua-t-elle, indécise sur la manière de s'y prendre.

\- Jamais il ne croira ça, assura son amie.

\- Tu ne l'as pas entendu, fit-elle en secouant la tête, il est déçu et il a perdu toute confiance en moi.

\- Mais non, il s'attendait à ce que tu le soutiennes, c'est sûr, mais au fond il sait que tu ne l'as pas fait de gaieté de coeur.

\- Je pense qu'il s'en moque de savoir ça, railla-t-elle tristement.

\- S'il s'en moquait vraiment, il ne te calculerait même plus, rit Mai. Tu sais comment il est, je ne t'apprends rien. Ce n'est pas le genre à faire de cadeaux.

\- Oui, peut être, marmonna Anita.

\- Et il n'aurait certainement pas gardé une assiette au chaud pour toi hier soir.

\- Sans doute, concéda Anita, toujours aussi peu convaincue.

\- Repas qui, soit dit en passant est toujours dans le micro-onde, fit remarquer Mai dans un rire alors qu'elles passaient toutes deux au niveau du parking.

\- Oui oui, je sais c'est puérile de ma part, reconnut Anita dans un soupir embarrassé, mais tu comprends, je ne me sentais vraiment pas le courage de le croiser après la façon dont on s'était quitté hier soir.

\- Ce que je vois c'est que tu essayes de le fuir et qu'en faisant ça, tu parais plus coupable que tu ne l'es en réalité.

Anita approuva lentement d'un signe de tête, prenant en compte ses remarques alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur les nouveaux arrivants. Sur le parking, un homme muni d'un attaché-case sortait d'une voiture en compagnie de deux jeunes étudiants. L'un était un garçon de taille moyenne au visage arrondi et l'autre une fille plus grande et élancée au look hippie chic qu'Anita n'avaient encore jamais vu au lycée.

\- Tu crois que c'est lui Mr Delaine? s'interrogea-t-elle.

\- Sans doute vu qu'il se dirige vers la salle des profs, approuva Mai.

...

Seul sur le terrain de basket, Drazic dribblait un adversaite invisible et tentait de marquer des paniers, l'esprit à mille lieues de là, envahis par un tas de contrariétés qui ne faisait que grandir. Son père avait-il réellement quitté Hartley au risque de se retrouver une fois de plus derrière les barreaux pour avoir défier l'injonction du juge? Il le savait parfois téméraire mais peut être pas fou. De plus, on lui avait retiré son permis de conduire, comment serait-il donc parti. Avait-il à nouveau des liens avec des gens peu recommandables? En toute franchise et naïveté, Drazic pensait que son père avait bien retenu la leçon et qu'il ne reproduirait plus ce genre d'erreur. Mais ce dernier avait aussi le talent hors norme de le décevoir même quand il le pensait incapable de tomber plus bas. C'est pour quoi il avait tant d'appréhension à lire sa lettre. Un rapide coup d'oeil aux premières ligne de celle-ci lui aurait sans doute donné des réponses mais Drazic n'avait toujours pas eu la force de la déplier, persuadé qu'il ne lirait qu'un déversement d'excuses et de bonnes intentions qui, après quelques verres, seraient vite oubliés. En revanche, même s'il n'avait pas commis l'erreur de quitter la ville, Dragan espérait manifestement reconstruire quelque chose avec lui. Le comble, c'est qu'avant de se retrouver devant une porte close, Drazic était prêt à lui donner cette seconde chance. Sans doute était-ce la bienveillance d'Anita qui déteignait sur lui car, de son point de vue, Dragan ne méritait pas qu'il lui donne une once d'affection. Seulement Anita semblait penser le contraire et cela avait fini par l'amadouer. Bien sûr, Drazic savait que le bien être de son père n'était pas ce qui importait le plus à Anita, que son implication résultait surtout de son inquiétude pour lui et de son désir de ne pas le voir souffrir de cette situation, quitte à tout mettre en oeuvre pour y parvenir, allant jusqu'à prendre des décisions en son nom. Même s'il détestait qu'on fasse les choses pour lui, force lui était de constater qu'elle était la seule à agir de façon tout à fait désintéressée uniquement pour le protéger. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait été là pour lui, l'avait soutenu et témoigné de l'affection et cela bien avant que leur relation devienne aussi sérieuse. En y pensant, il se trouva bien dur avec elle et eut la sensation de ne pas lui rendre la pareille, d'autant plus maintenant, quand son épaule lui aurait été si réconfortante.

Cette nuit-là, en se levant pour aller aux toilettes, il avait entendu Anita s'agiter dans son sommeil et prononcer des mots incompréhensibles mais emprunt d'une telle détresse que son premier instinct avait été de la rejoindre. Puis, le doute l'avait saisi, sachant à quel point elle était réservée sur ses émotions et minimisait son état, la mettre face à ses troubles n'étaient peut être pas la meilleure approche. Au mieux, elle se réveillerait et prétenderait ne se rappeler de rien, au pire elle se braquerait. Drazic avait alors entrouvert la porte afin de s'assurer que les mouvements frénétiques de sa petite amie ne risquaient pas de la blesser puis, lorsqu'après quelques secondes son corps s'était détendu, il avait quitté la pièce en douceur. Cependant, il avait fini sa nuit sur le canapé, prêt à intervenir si les cauchemars d'Anita redoublaient d'intensité et par conséquent, n'avait dormi que d'un oeil. Au petit matin, perturbé et inquiet par les événements, il avait essayé d'amener le sujet en douceur sans lui donner l'impression de la piéger, s'attendant à ce qu'elle lui mente ouvertement mais elle l'avait véritablement supris en choisissant la carte de l'honnêteté. Cela lui prouvait qu'elle voulait lui faire confiance et tenait à ce qu'il le sache. Bien entendu, il n'était pas dupe de son comportement et sentait que c'était également une manière de se faire pardonner.

Dorénavant, il ne savait plus comment réagir et avait le sentiment de rester fâché par fierté, parce qu'elle lui avait causé du tord et l'avait fait passer pour un imbécile devant les autres. En se remémorant la scène de la veille, sa colère ressurgissait. Tout compte fait et contrairement à ses affirmations, il était peut être encore un peu en colère contre elle. Il était donc plus sage de se montrer distant que blessant.

...

La sonnerie allait retentir d'un instant à l'autre pourtant Drazic était encore sur le terrain de basket. Des casiers, elle le voyait mettre des paniers, peu dérangé par le fait de jouer en solo. Anita se demandait réellement s'il prenait plaisir à lancer ce ballon ou bien s'il faisait tout simplement traîner le temps dans le but de ne pas la voir. Cette pensée la remplit de chagrin, toutefois Mai avait raison, de son côté elle allait aussi devoir faire des efforts et ne pas l'éviter par peur qu'il la rejette. Il fallait qu'elle prenne sur elle.

En refermant son casier, la jeune fille arrivée en compagnie de celui qu'Anita pensait être Mr Delaine, apparut dans son champ de vision. Une feuille à la main, le nez sur celle-ci puis le regard porté aux alentours, la nouvelle semblait perdue.

\- Salut, moi c'est Anita, fit-elle en venant à sa rencontre.

\- Oh bonjour, moi c'est Sarah, se présenta à son tour la jeune fille aux boucles brunes remontés en un chignon lâche.

\- Je t'ai vu arriver, tu es nouvelle?

\- Oui, ça se voit tant que ça, sourit aimablement Sarah, je viens de la campagne.

\- Vraiment? s'écria Anita.

Sa réaction pouvait paraître disproportionnée seulement quand il était question de la campagne, Anita avait plutôt tendance à imaginer les jeunes porter des salopettes ou des robes désuètes à fleurs.

\- Oh excuse-moi mais ça ne se dirait pas. Non pas que j'ai des préjugés sur les campagnards mais...

Sarah rit de bon coeur, n'apparaissant pas le moins du monde vexée.

\- Tu aurais dû me voir il y a deux mois en arrière, tu ne tiendrais pas le même discours. Il n'y avait pas plus coincée que moi.

Anita sourit, soulagée de voir qu'elle ne l'avait pas offensée.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui a changé? s'intéressa-t-elle.

\- Disons que j'ai eu envie de prendre mon indépendance.

\- Ah oui alors tu es venue vivre ici toute seule? Je pensais que c'était ton père tout à l'heure.

\- Mr Delaine? Oh non, rit Sarah, ma mère et lui sont de très bonnes connaissances et puisqu'elle savait qu'il était muté en ville et que j'avais envie de partir, elle lui a demandé de me prendre sous son aile.

\- Je vois, excuse-moi si je te semble un peu trop curieuse.

\- Non, il n'y a pas de mal, fit Sarah sans se départir de sa bonne humeur. Dis-moi, tu ne saurais pas où se déroule le cours de Biologie de Mr Bailey, par hasard?

À ce moment, la sonnerie se fit entendre. De sa vision périphérique, Anita vit Drazic monter la pente, son ballon sous le bras.

\- Si, j'y vais justement, déclara Anita dans un sourire.

En lui indiquant le chemin, elle s'efforça de ne pas prêter attention à Drazic, jugeant souhaitable de le laisser faire le premier pas si tel était vraiment son souhait. Une fois arrivée devant la salle de Biologie, Anita s'arrêta sur le seuil et interpella ses camarades de classe.

\- Les copains, je vous présente Sarah, elle vient d'arriver à Hartley alors soyez sympa!

Sous les regards curieux et intéressés de certains garçons qui y allèrent de leur commentaire déplacés, Sarah s'avança vers la première paillasse venue, une rangée devant le tableau. Anita la suivit et prit place à ses côtés.

\- Bienvenue à Hartley, l'accueillit Mai en se tournant sur son tabouret pour lui faire face.

\- Merci, c'est gentil.

\- Ah ouais elle est pas mal, marmonna Chris.

\- Hey Sarah, s'exclama Dennis, je crois que t'as une touche.

\- Ferme-la toi! s'agaça aussitôt Chris.

\- Ne fais pas attention, c'est une bande d'abrutis, dit Mai avant de tendre sa main vers la nouvelle. Moi c'est Mai.

Tandis que Sarah serra la main tendue, un nouvel élève entra dans la classe. Anita le reconnut tout de suite comme etant le garçon aperçu un peu plus tôt sur le parking. Quand il repéra Sarah, ce dernier lui fit un signe de tête et alla s'asseoir sur la paillasse d'à côté.

\- Hey, t'es qui toi? s'enquit Dennis en prenant le nouveau à parti.

\- C'est le rejeton du nouveau prof, dit Chris.

\- Lee Delaine, confirma ce dernier d'une voix à la fois hésitante et agacée.

\- Tu crois qu'ils sont ensemble? se demanda Chris à mi-voix en désignant Lee et Sarah.

\- T'es con c'est sa frangine, répliqua Dennis.

À cette remarque, Sarah pouffa dans sa main.

\- Ils sont toujours comme ça ici? se demanda-t-elle.

\- Ah non, là ils sont sympa, plaisanta Anita d'une voix sérieuse.

\- La semaine dernière ces deux-là se tapaient dessus et là ils sont comme larrons en foire, soupira Mai. Cherche pas à comprendre.

En face d'eux, Mai portait un regard curieux sur les deux nouveaux.

\- Alors vous êtes frères et soeurs ou? s'interrogea-t-elle, laissant à dessein sa phrase en suspens.

\- Non non, je vis seulement avec les Delaine, répondit Sarah.

\- Pour l'instant, on est de bons amis, ajouta Lee.

\- Et ça en restera là, assura Sarah dans un rire, brisant les espoirs du jeune homme.

Anita et Mai se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire mais Lee ne sembla pas s'en vexer et s'en amusa avec elles.

Le sourire d'Anita disparut en voyant Drazic entrer dans la salle, immédiatement, ses yeux verts capturèrent les siens et une grimace de mécontentement déforma ses traits en glissant son regard sur leur nouvelle camarade à ses côtés. Aurait-il aimé s'asseoir avec elle? Elle avait du mal à suivre ses humeurs. Sans un mot, le jeune homme gagna sa place au fond de la salle où Dennis le rejoignit.

\- Bien je vois que tout le monde est assis, fit Mr Bailey en refermant la porte derrière lui. Aujourd'hui nous allons commencer un nouveau chapitre mais avant cela je vais vous demander de mettre vos devoirs sur l'évolution de la biodiversité en bout de table.

\- M'sieur, mon chien a mangé mon agenda, prétexta Dennis, et sans ça je savais plus quel devoir je devais faire.

\- Ah elle est pas mal celle-là! reconnut Chris avant de lui faire une tape dans la main.

\- Et vous prendrez aussi une heure de colle si ce devoir n'est pas sur votre table, assura Mr Bailey dans un sourire forcé.

\- Ouais bon ça valait le coup d'essayer, grommela Dennis.

D'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit sur Ryan. Bien qu'il dérangea la classe, celui-ci entra sans un mot d'excuse.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières?

Sans se retourner vers Mr Bailey qui fulminait, Ryan rejoignit sa paillasse, dans le fond de la classe.

\- Eh bien vous ne manquez pas de toupet! s'exclama Mr Bailey. Dépêchez-vous de vous asseoir!

\- J'étais au petit coin, c'est interdit? répliqua Ryan d'une voix "je-m'en-foutiste".

\- Vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure!

\- Faut l'excuser m'sieur, c'était la grosse commission, se moqua Dennis.

\- Oh tu es écoeurant! réagit Nikki dans une grimace dégoûtée.

\- Ben quoi, tu vas jamais aux chiottes, lui rétorqua Chris.

\- Ah non non, elle est trop pure pour ça, renchérit Dennis.

\- Dennis, ça suffit, maintenant! le reprit Mr Bailey.

Le professeur gardait son calme, accoutumé aux frasques de son élève turbulent, cependant Anita sentait qu'il n'allait pas falloir le pousser à bout.

\- Bien, reprit-il en frappant dans ses mains afin d'avoir l'attention de tous ses élèves. Ce matin, nous allons faire une expérience sur la reproduction sexuée chez les plantes.

\- Ah oui, enfin un peu d'action! s'excita Dennis.

\- C'est pas un peu malsain de les regarder copuler, enchaîna Drazic.

\- Ah non, ne vous y mettez pas aussi Drazic, s'il vous plait! s'impatienta Mr Bailey d'une voix pleine d'agacement.

\- Bah sois pas gêné, intervint Ryan sans prêter attention à l'invervention de son professeur, c'est pas parce que ma soeur t'as émasculé que les autres doivent se priver.

Estomaquée, Anita se retourna pour fusiller son frère du regard alors que des rires étouffés se firent entendre.

\- Répète ça! le mit au défi Drazic.

\- C'est sûr que tu ne dois pas avoir l'habitude de tremper ton biscuit, ajouta Ryan tandis que la voix de Mr Bailey tendait de couvrir la sienne.

\- Ça va pas non! s'écria Anita, la mine outragée en lui jetant son stylo au visage.

Il évita de manière habile l'attaque et partit dans un fou rire.

Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça? Ce n'est pas l'envie qui manqua à Anita de le gifler. N'était-ce pas suffisant qu'il l'ait mis en porte à faux la veille? Non bien sûr, il avait besoin de remuer le couteau dans la plaie quand elle essayait tant bien que mal de recoller les morceaux avec Drazic.

\- Maintenant ça suffit! fulmina Mr Bailey d'une voix forte. Le prochain à faire ce genre de remarque bas de plafond ira directement dans le bureau de la Principale.

Chagrinnée par les remarques blessantes de son frère, Anita échangea un regard avec son petit ami. Celui-ci lui renvoya un regard ombragé, toutefois il ne semblait pas lui être destiné car dès l'instant où il prit conscience qu'il s'agissait d'elle, ses traits se détendirent et un faible sourire étira ses lèvres. Il fut bref mais cela suffit à la rassurer.

...

Ryan avisa Nikki derrière une rangée de casiers, occupée à y mettre ses livres, la jeune fille ne le vit pas approcher, alors il faillit tracer son chemin avant de se ressaisir. Lorsqu'il avait fait écouter la cassette au patron du club, ce dernier s'était montré intéressé par la voix de Nikki, mais puisque cette soirée avait tourné au véritable désastre Ryan avait longuement hésité avant d'en parler à Nikki. Le Wave club se trouvant aux alentours de la ville de Newcastle, il craignait qu'elle fasse le lien avec l'accident. Certes, il n'était pas le seul à s'être rendu là-bas ce soir-là seulement, il ne voulait pas lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Alors il avait trouvé une parade et espérait que Nikki soit d'humeur à l'écouter.

\- Salut! fit-il en se postant devant elle, derrière la rangée de casier.

\- Salut, répondit Nikki avec une pointe d'agacement, ses yeux inquisiteurs levés sur lui.

Soudain, le jeune homme hésita, la peur d'attirer l'attention sur cet accident encore bien présente.

\- Tu voulais quelque chose? s'impatienta Nikki face à la passivité de son camarade.

Il remua la tête pour se reprendre.

\- Oui en fait, j'ai quelque chose à te dire qui devrait te plaire.

Nikki lui renvoya un regard incrédule, pensant certainement qu'il s'agissait là de l'une de ses énièmes tentatives de drague.

\- Y'a le patron d'un club qui a entendu ta voix et qui serait intéressé pour que tu te produises sur place.

\- Le patron d'un club a entendu ma voix? répéta Nikki, ahurie.

\- Ouais, je savais qu'un pote à moi avait une course à faire dans le coin alors je lui ai filé ta cassette pour qu'il la donne au gérant.

\- Ah mais il ne faut pas te gêner! s'emporta-t-elle. Je ne t'ai pas donné ma cassette pour que tu ailles la refiler à je ne sais qui.

\- Tu oublies que je suis ton manager, lui rappela-t-il, si une occasion se présente, c'est mon rôle de la saisir.

\- Tu aurais pu quand même m'en parler, rouspéta-t-elle, refermant son casier d'un mouvement vif afin de marquer son agacement.

\- Tu sais que je suis prise en ce moment, je chante pour un guitariste.

Ryan lâcha un rire jaune, se rappelant que Kurt s'était improvisé manager.

\- Parce que t'a vraiment accepté de faire ça? railla-t-il avec dédain. Mais Kurt y connait rien lui à ce métier. Moi je te parle d'une vraie opportunité qui pourrait déboucher sur un vrai contrat.

Elle sembla jauger son sérieux un moment puis contourna les casiers pour lui faire face, les bras croisés.

\- Et il se situe où ce club?

\- À Mayfield, avoua-t-il, l'air réticent.

\- À Mayfield? s'exclama Nikki, abasourdie. Attend, il ne s'agit quand même pas du Wave club?

\- Euh si justement.

\- Mais c'est l'une des scènes les plus convoitées de la région! remarqua-t-elle alors qu'un large sourire illuminait son visage.

Ryan sourit à son tour, soulagé qu'il ait finalement réussi à éveiller son intérêt.

\- Et oui, ne me remercie pas, fit-il dans une fausse modestie.

\- Une minute, c'est quoi l'arnaque? demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse. Et comment je suis censée me rendre jusque là? C'est bien à 3h de route d'ici au moins.

\- Je te paierai le bus ou le train, ça doit pas être si cher que ça.

\- Non non, refusa immédiatement Nikki. Tu en as déjà fait beaucoup, je paierai le transport.

\- Alors, c'est vrai, tu vas y aller?

\- Oui, j'ai peut être beaucoup de reproche à te faire, lui dit-elle d'un ton encore un peu hostile, mais je sais reconnaitre une opportunité quand j'en vois une. Je crois que je serai folle de la louper.

\- Super alors je l'appelle et je te dis quand il veut te voir.

\- Ça marche.

Nikki lui adressa un léger sourire de reconnaissance avant de s'en aller.

\- C'est dans la poche! se félicita Ryan.

...

Afin de ne pas déroger à ses habitudes, Drazic fut parmis les derniers à arriver en cours. Il lança un regard de travers à leur nouveau professeur, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années à l'allure cool qui étrangement ne lui inspira pas grande confiance. Toutefois, à ses yeux, aucun professeur ne pouvait être de son côté alors ce nouveau ne le décevrait probablement pas. Sans un commentaire de son professeur au sujet de son retard, il traversa les rangées de tables où la plupart de ses camarades s'atelaient déjà à sortir leurs affaires et s'attarda quelques instants sur la table d'Anita dont la place à côté n'était plus vacante mais occupée par la nouvelle qui lui sortait déjà par les yeux. Accaparée par sa discussion avec sa nouvelle meilleure amie, Anita ne sembla même pas se rendre compte du regard pesant que Drazic posait sur elle. Dans un grognement chargé d'agacement, il s'assit finalement à la table du fond. Il était irrité de les voir ensemble et le plus grotesque c'est qu'il n'était même pas sûr d'en connaître la cause. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu l'intention de se mettre à côté d'Anita car, comme il le pensait, un peu de distance ne pourrait pas leur faire de mal. La voir heureuse pour une fois aurait dû lui faire plaisir seulement, bien qu'il aimait voir son visage irradier de bonheur, le fait de ne pas être celui avec qui elle partageait ces instants le dérangeait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il se savait égoïste, hélas il ne pouvait aller contre sa nature et à nouveau, il jugea ne pas être assez bien pour elle.

\- Bien, je crois que tout le monde est arrivée, fit le professeur avec un sourire en coin. Je me présente, je suis Mr Delaine.

\- Ah m'sieur, on sait lire vous savez! plaisanta Dennis en désignant d'un geste du bras le tableau où le professeur avait au préalable écrit son nom.

\- Quelque chose me dit que tu es le rigolo de cette classe!

\- Pas que de la classe, du lycée, se moqua Drazic.

\- Et toi le petit malin? ajouta Mr Delaine d'un oeil perspicace.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a mis sur la voie, m'sieur? s'amusa Dennis.

\- Sans doute les pâquerettes dans ce qui te sert de tignasse, ricana Chris.

\- C'est pour marquer ma part de féminité et j'assume parfaitement, plaisanta Dennis avec tout le sérieux possible en croisant les bras d'un air fier.

Drazic observa l'échange entre ses deux copains sans comprendre comment l'un ne s'étaient pas encore jeté sur l'autre. Durant le week end, tous deux semblaient avoir mystérieusement enterré la hache de guerre.

\- À partir de maintenant je serai votre professeur de Littérature et d'Histoire.

\- Est-ce qu'on va étudier de nouvelles oeuvres avec vous monsieur? s'enquit Nikki.

\- Non non, nous nous en tiendrons au programme, il n'y a pas de raison que ça change, répondit Mr Delaine. Nous allons d'ailleurs poursuivre la lecture de Macbeth. Mais avant de commencer le cours, je crois que nous avons également parmis nous deux nouveaux élèves.

Mr Delaine prit un air amusé tandis que le nouvel élève, que la majorité de la classe avait répéré comme étant le fils du professeur, s'enfonçait dans son siège et remuait la tête pour le dissuader de le présenter à tout le monde.

\- Allons lève-toi, mon grand et fais-nous une petite présentation!

Drazic gloussa en entendant l'idée saugrenue de son professeur.

\- Sans façon, rétorqua le nouveau.

\- Allons fiston, un peu de courage. Je suis sûr que tes petits camarades ont envie d'en savoir un peu plus sur toi.

\- Je n'ai rien à dire, grogna le principal concerné entre ses dents.

\- Navrez de vous décevoir, m'sieur mais je crois que votre bambin a passé l'âge, railla Drazic.

\- Bien alors Sarah sera peut être de bien meilleure composition, fit Mr Delaine, ignorant l'interruption de Drazic et se tournant vers la jeune fille.

Drazic vit que la nouvelle faisait mine de se lever et allait se prêter à cet exercice des plus enfantins mais qu'Anita l'en empêcha d'une main posée sur son bras.

\- Oh monsieur, c'est vraiment vieux jeu! fit remarquer Anita, volant au secours de sa nouvelle amie.

\- Dans ce cas, pour que ce soit équitable, pourquoi ne nous présenterions-nous tous pas? insista Mr Delaine. Quel meilleur moyen d'apprendre les uns des autres?

\- Non mais il est sérieux? maugréa Drazic en prenant son copain Dennis à témoin.

\- C'est qui ce guignol? renchérit celui-ci sur le même ton.

\- Ça se fait que dans les écoles privées ce genre de truc, pas chez nous, rigola Kurt.

\- Mais non il faut le voir comme un bon entrainement pour vos futurs entretiens d'embauche. Il faudra savoir vous mettre en valeur et donner envie à votre recruteur de vous engager.

\- Peut être monsieur, seulement là le contexte est complètement différent, expliqua Anita. Être face à un recruteur est une chose à laquelle nous devrons nous familiariser, c'est un fait, mais être jugé par ses pairs en est une autre.

\- Totalement, là on sait très bien que ça ne fera qu'engendrer des moqueries, renchérit Kurt.

\- Ouais, autant donner le baton pour nous faire battre, ajouta Dennis.

\- Sans compter que c'est vraiment infantilisant, termina Nikki.

\- Ah c'est dommage que vous le preniez ainsi, se désola le professeur. Ça aurait pu être très sympa.

\- Pour des gosses de 5 ans, sûrement, se moqua Drazic. Vous faites cours à des Terminales mais vous n'avez pas dû avoir le mémo.

\- Comment tu t'appelles, mon grand? s'intéressa-t-il soudain.

\- Drazic, répondit ce dernier avec une certaine appréhension, n'aimant pas la lueur qu'il voyait briller dans les yeux de son professeur.

\- Bien, Drazic, puisque tu sembles avoir beaucoup de chose à dire, si tu ouvrais ton livre et nous lisais l'acte 2 scène 2.

\- J'ai pas le livre avec moi, prétendit-il tout de suite.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, l'un de tes camarades va sûrement pouvoir t'aider, dit Mr Delaine, tout sourire en interrogeant des yeux les autres élèves.

\- Oh mais j'sais pas lire ce genre de truc, râla Drazic.

Devant lui, Anita ainsi que plusieurs de ses camarades se retournèrent pour le regarder. Si eux se moquaient ouvertement, ce n'était bien sûr pas le cas de sa petite amie dont le visage prit une mine soucieuse.

\- Allons, personne ici ne se prétend grand comédien, remarqua le professeur.

\- Nan nan, refusa Drazic.

\- Mais enfin quel est le problème?

\- Le problème c'est que c'est un illettré, m'sieur, se mêla Ryan en envoyant un regard narquois à Drazic qui se força à rester stoïque.

\- Ryan, tu te la fermes! le rabroua aussitôt Anita.

Drazic se tut, fulminant en silence. Ryan ne perdait rien pour attendre! À cet instant, il n'en avait que faire qu'il soit le frère de sa petite amie, s'il cherchait la bagarre, il allait la trouver. Au diable les conséquences, ce sale type avait besoin d'une bonne leçon!

\- Monsieur, je veux bien lire, proposa Nikki.

\- Ah non non, il me semble avoir demandé à ton camarade. Avec son éloquence, je suis sûr qu'il saura rendre la scène vivante.

\- Vous prenez des risques, il ne sait même pas aligner deux mots à l'oral, continua à le narguer Ryan.

\- Tu vas te taire! réitéra sa soeur d'une voix excédée.

\- Oui tu es vraiment lourd, Ryan! s'agaça à son tour Nikki avant de se retourner vers Mr Delaine. Monsieur, le problème c'est que Drazic ne va jamais se prêter sérieusement au jeu et qu'on est en train de prendre du retard alors qu'il nous reste à peine 40 minutes de cours.

\- Bien bien, capitula Mr Delaine avant de reporter son attention sur Drazic. Mais prépare-toi la prochaine fois, je n'admettrai aucune résistance de ta part et tu auras plutôt intérêt à jouer le jeu.

\- Oui compris, reçu cinq sur cinq! lança Drazic d'une voix exagérément moqueuse en levant le pouce.

Mr Delaine lui fit les yeux gros yeux, mais puisque c'était son premier jour, il laissa couler et se tourna vers celle qui s'était proposé pour la lecture.

\- Bouffon, grommela Drazic dans sa barbe une fois que le concerné se fut suffisament éloigné.

...

Dès l'instant où la sonnerie retentit, Drazic bondit de sa chaise, sa besace déjà sur l'épaule puis sortit par la porte de derrière. Son empressement tenait surtout de sa peur de croiser Ryan et de ne pas réussir à se contrôler. De rage, il s'assit lourdement sur le banc accolé à la salle de classe dans le couloir et sortit ses rollers de son sac. Il commença à défaire ses chaussures lorsque du coin de l'oeil il vit Anita sortir de la salle et devina, avant même qu'elle ne s'avance, son intention de s'excuser pour les provocations de son frère.

\- Ça va? demanda-t-elle d'une voix chagrinnée en se posant à côté de lui.

Cependant, elle s'assit prudemment tant sa colère devait être tangible.

\- Va falloir qu'il se calme ton frère! gronda Drazic entre ses dents.

Dans un geste vif, il enfila son pied dans le roller et se hâta de faire ses lacets. En toute honnêteté, il aurait préféré qu'elle le laisse tranquille car sa colère gagnait du terrain et allait le faire déraper.

\- Oh oui je sais, et je suis désolée de son comportement.

\- C'est pas à toi de t'excuser! grogna-t-il en serrant avec force ses lacets.

\- Mais il n'est pas lui-même en ce moment, continua-t-elle, malgré les signaux d'alerte.

\- Ah parce que tu le défends en plus? remarqua-t-il dans un grognement rempli de dérision. Bien.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, tu te trompes. Je sais bien qu'il te rend la vie impossible et je ne cautionne pas ce qu'il fait.

"Ben voyons", pensa-t-il en lâchant un rire jaune. Le simple fait qu'elle venait défendre les agissements de son frère prouvait le contraire.

\- Écoute, il traverse une mauvaise passe et...

\- Ouais ouais, je la connais cette excuse et j'ai aucune envie d'entendre ça, râla-t-il avant de poser ses yeux rempli d'animosité sur elle. Tu es de son côté, admets-le au moins!

\- Tu n'y es pas du tout, fit-elle, dans un regard l'implorant de la croire.

Ses yeux étaient larmoyants, à la fois destabilisé et agacé il ne put soutenir son regard et se reconcentra plutôt sur sa tâche.

\- De toute manière, j'ai pas envie de discuter de ça maintenant! lança-t-il d'un ton expéditif alors qu'il resserrait son dernier roller.

Malheureusement, elle ne reçut pas le message ou n'y prêta guère d'attention.

\- Je ne suis pas contre toi, lui assura-t-elle d'une voix fragile.

\- Mais t'es sourde!

Il ferma un instant les yeux et inspira pour se calmer, sachant qu'il était en train de dépasser les bornes.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé en cours? le questionna-t-elle soudain, comme si elle essayait une nouvelle approche.

\- Rien, soupira-t-il en resserrant la dernière boucle de son roller.

\- Mais ce n'est pas la première fois que tu évites de lire en classe, ça ne me semble pas..

\- Je veux pas discuter de ça, t'as compris, s'emporta-t-il en la vrillant du regard, et surtout pas avec toi!

L'expression chagrinée d'Anita se renfrogna subitement, ses yeux lui lançant des éclairs.

\- On se voit tout à l'heure, marmonna-t-il, n'osant plus la regarder en face après s'être rendu compte de son attitude.

Néanmoins, les nerfs à fleur de peau, il ne fit rien pour s'excuser et se leva d'un bond, ses rollers bien chaussés aux pieds.

Sans se retourner, il roula jusqu'à la rampe menant à la cour et avisa son nouveau camarade de classe dont il ne connaissait pas encore le nom. Se sentant d'humeur à provoquer la terre entière, il ne put résister à la tentation.

\- Hey le fifils à son papa! l'interpella Drazic. Tu sais que ton vieux a un sérieux pet au casque?

\- Il était sans doute un peu nerveux.

\- C'est à des gosses de maternelle qu'il aurait dû enseigner, railla Drazic.

\- Faut lui laisser une chance, répliqua Lee, c'est son premier jour.

Sur ces mots, Dennis qui glissa sur la pente, juché sur sa planche à roulettes fit exprès de le bousculer en passant en trombe devant lui.

\- Toi par contre avec ta tronche, c'est sûr que tu l'auras pas ta seconde chance, le chambra Drazic avant de dévaler à son tour la pente pour rejoindre Dennis.

Quelques instants plus tard, Anita descendit à son tour la pente lorsque Sarah la rejoignit.

\- C'est ton petit ami?

\- Qui, Drazic? demanda Anita de manière bien inutile.

Manifestement, Sarah avait entendu leur dispute. Dans un hochement de tête, Anita confirma ses dires.

\- Excuse-moi, mais il n'a pas l'air commode.

\- Oh non, il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude, lui assura Anita, seulement là il a des raisons d'être en colère.

\- Peut être mais ça ne devrait pas l'empêcher d'être gentil avec toi.

\- C'est sûr, concéda Anita dans une moue songeuse.

\- Mais je ne devrais pas me mêler de vos histoires, s'excusa Sarah.

\- Non non, tu as raison. Ce n'est pas super entre nous en ce moment, admit-elle dans une mine attristée, mais c'est en grande partie de ma faute alors...

Elle ne voulait pas terminer sa phrase, consciente que leur querelle ne donnait pas forcément le droit à Drazic d'être aussi désagréable avec elle. D'un point de vue extérieure, leur relation pouvait sembler instable et presque malsaine, seulement, personne ne savait réellement ce qu'ils traversaient. Par ailleurs, elle commençait à bien le connaître et savait que lui aussi souffrait de cette situation. Alors il lui fallait faire preuve de patience, aussi rude que cela lui paraissait, et le laisse revenir vers elle de sa propre intiative. Toutefois, à ce moment précis, cela ne l'empêcha de ressentir beaucoup de colère à son égard.

\- On déjeune ensemble? proposa Anita, histoire de se changer les idées.

\- Oui, si tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas, fit Sarah dans un mélange d'embarras et de joie.

\- Mais non, sois pas idiote! répliqua Anita dans un rire. Allez viens, je vais te présenter aux autres!

...

Anita finissait son déjeuner en compagnie de Sarah, Lee et deux autres de ses copines quand elle aperçut Ryan passer non loin d'eux.

\- Je reviens, lança-t-elle à ses amis.

Sans une explication, elle leur laissa toutes ses affaires et courut dans la direction de son frère.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive? l'apostropha-t-elle.

\- Quoi? grommela-t-il.

\- Tout va mal dans ta vie alors tu te venges sur les autres, c'est bien ça?

Il lâcha un rire moqueur, emprunt d'hostilité.

\- Quels autres? J'en vois qu'un que ça dérange.

\- Mais enfin je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a fait?

\- J'ai pas besoin de raison.

\- Oh oui parce que ça te ressemble d'agresser les gens gratuitement, remarqua-t-elle sarcastique.

\- Y'a rien d'innocent chez ce type, va peut être falloir que t'ouvre les yeux.

\- Oui oui, c'est ça tu as raison, le laissa-t-elle dire avant de le pointer du doigt. En attendant, le jour où il va te tomber dessus, dis-toi bien que je ne pourrais rien faire.

Elle tourna les talons, bien décidée à couper court à la conversation quant la voix de Ryan la retint.

\- T'es bien sûre de ça?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? demanda-t-elle de manière tout à fait rhétorique, sachant bien ce qu'il sous entendait.

\- Les flics ne sont toujours pas venus m'arrêter, remarqua-t-il d'un air retors.

\- Tu entends ce que tu dis? s'offusqua-t-elle. Tu sais j'essaye vraiment de me mettre à ta place et d'imaginer ce que tu peux ressentir...

\- Comme si tu le pouvais, ricana-t-il sans joie avant de l'expédier d'un geste de la main. Maintenant si pouvais me foutre la paix, ça m'arrangerait.

\- Ne joue pas la carte de l'indifférence, Ryan je te connais et je sais que c'est en train de te ronger de l'intérieur.

\- Tu vois c'est là où tu te gourres, petite soeur, tu ne me connais pas du tout!

Quand il s'éloigna, Anita réalisa qu'il avait une fois encore réussi à avoir le dernier mot.

...

Devant la porte entrouverte du bureau de la principale, Anita frappa deux coups rapides pour signifier sa présence.

\- Vous m'avez fait appeler, mademoiselle?

\- Oui Anita, fit la principale en relevant les yeux de l'écran de son ordinateur. Refermez la porte et asseyez-vous!

Avec réticence, la jeune fille fit ce qui lui avait été dicté, angoissée par cette entrevue impromptue.

\- J'ai eu un coup de fil du Tribunal, lui annonça-t-elle tandis que le visage d'Anita se rembrunit tout de suite. Et je viens d'apprendre que vous et Drazic êtes tenus de comparaître devant le juge en tant que témoins, jeudi prochain.

\- Oui en effet, j'allais vous en parler.

En réalité, elle pensait naïvement faire passer son absence pour un soucis de santé. Naturellement, c'était sans prendre en compte qu'en étant mineure, et de surcroît élève, bons nombres d'informations la concernant ne pouvaient pas rester confidentielles et seraient divulguées à son chef d'établissement. Jusqu'à présent, Mlle Barnett ne lui avait fait aucune remarque concernant l'attaque dont elle avait victime mais, bien entendu, comme elle l'avait constatée à ses dépends lors de son entretien avec la conseillère d'orientation, son agression était notée dans son dossier scolaire.

\- Je crois savoir que Mme Rouhani vous avait pris rendez-vous avec le psychologue.

Anita ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la principale enchaînait déjà.

\- Je n'ai aucune intention de vous forcer la main, je comprends que vous ayiez pu vous sentir piéger lorsque Mme Rouhani a pris cette décision pour vous.

Dans un soupir de soulagement, Anita acquiesça, rassurée de voir qu'elle la comprennait.

\- Bien que je reste convaincue qu'elle n'avait aucun désir de vous nuire, ajouta Mlle Barnett, c'est une décision délicate qui doit vous revenir.

À nouveau, la jeune fille approuva ses dires d'un mouvement de tête même s'il était évident que la Principale n'en resterait pas là.

\- Mais j'insiste pour que vous y réflechissiez à deux fois, dit Mlle Barnett en justifiant les pensées d'Anita. Le psychologue ne sera pas là pour vous juger mais vous écouter et parfois, seulement parler à quelqu'un d'extérieur peut s'avérer très bénéfique et vous libérer de vos peurs.

\- Oui, j'y penserai, dit-elle sans le penser.

\- Je n'ai pas la prétention de comprendre ce que vous traversez mais il est évident que cette épreuve vous affecte encore beaucoup.

Elle prit soudain un air ennuyé et fit glisser le dossier qui reposait sur son bureau sous les yeux d'Anita puis l'ouvrit. Avant même de le regarder, cette dernière sut qu'il s'agissait de son dossier scolaire.

\- Vous avez commencez l'année sur le même rythme que les années précédentes, d'après votre dossier, vos professeurs s'accordaient à dire que vous étiez une élève consciencieuse et sérieuse. D'ailleurs Mr Bailey n'a eu que des éloges à faire à votre sujet bien que les Sciences ne soient pas votre point fort.

Anita déglutit avec peine, craignant la suite de cet entretien.

\- Vos notes ont beaucoup chutées ces trois dernières semaines, lui fit-elle remarquer comme si cela serait une surprise. Et hélas après en avoir discuté avec vos professeurs je constate que c'est le cas pour toutes les matières.

\- Je fais tout pour remonter ma moyenne, assura Anita.

\- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, la rassura la principale dans un sourire.

\- J'ai accumulé beaucoup de travail et j'avoue avoir du mal à revenir à niveau, se justifia-t-elle.

\- Et c'est tout à fait normal, je ne vous ai pas convoqué pour vous accabler mais pour vous proposer une solution.

Anita prit une mine renfrognée, comprenant dans quelle direction allait cette entretien.

\- Avant de partir, Mr Albers m'a fait part de vos difficultés et s'est entretenu avec vos autres professeurs et notamment avec son successeur, Mr Delaine, pour vous laisser un délai supplémentaire sur les prochains devoirs.

\- Non mademoiselle, je ne veux pas de traitement de faveur, s'opposa aussitôt la jeune fille.

\- Mais ce n'en est pas, contesta Mlle Barnett, si un autre élève avec un bon dossier scolaire et une volonté de bien faire telle que la vôtre rencontrait ce genre de difficultées, croyez-bien que nous lui proposerions le même traitement.

\- Oui sans doute mais enfin c'est totalement injuste pour les autres.

\- Anita, fit-elle en prenant un air condescant. Pour l'instant c'est votre diplôme qui est en jeu. Il est noble de votre part de penser à vos camarades mais n'oubliez pas l'essentiel.

Pour le coup, la principale la surestimait car ce n'était pas seulement l'altruisme qui l'animait mais surtout la peur d'être vu différemment.

\- Mademoiselle, ce n'est pas ça, la contredit-elle. Je voudrais me prouver que je suis capable de m'en sortir par moi-même.

\- Je comprends que ce soit important pour vous, fit Mlle Barnett d'un ton compréhensif, seulement si vous accepter notre aide cela vous laissera le temps de revoir certaines notions sans vous sentir submerger de travail.

\- Je rattraperai mon retard durant les vacances, trancha Anita, ce n'est plus si loin et je pourrai repartir sur de bonnes bases à la rentrée.

\- Vous semblez y avoir bien réfléchi, admit la principale. Bien alors dans ce cas, je vous fait confiance. N'oubliez pas que le lycée restera ouvert pendant les vacances, vous pourrez accéder à la bibliothèque et à la salle informatique si besoin est.

\- Oui, merci mademoiselle, sourit Anita, satisfaite d'avoir obtenu gain de cause.

...

Le cours d'informatique touchait à sa fin, les élèves furent amenés à éteindre soigneusement leur ordinateur.

\- Avant que vous ne partiez, je dois vous remettre vos devoir de la semaine dernière, déclara Mlle Barnett, les fameuses copies entre les mains. Dans l'ensemble, vous avez bien réussi.

Tandis qu'elle passait dans les rangs, la sonnerie se fit entendre. Drazic qui avait tardé à éteindre son ordinateur, consultant en douce un site de vente de disque en ligne, le fit sans aucune précaution et appuya directement et avec insistance sur le bouton central de la tour jusqu'à ce que l'écran devienne noir.

Mlle Barnett se tourna vers lui au même instant. Quand elle lui fit les gros yeux et le regarda de cet air réprobateur auquel il était coutumier, il pensa un instant avoir été pris sur le fait et avoir mérité un sermon sur l'importance de prendre soin du matériel mais elle lui remit alors sa copie où un gros E avait été entouré en rouge. Drazic comprit d'où venait son mécontentement et loin s'en inquiéter, se félicita surtout intérieurement de ne pas s'être fait prendre.

Ceux qui avaient déjà eu leur devoir se dirigèrent vers la sortie et il fit de même mais il se figea à quelques pas de la porte en entendant Mlle Barnett s'adresser à Anita dont le visage avait perdu des couleurs.

\- Il n'y a rien de dramatique, assura Mlle Barnett à son élève, je vous ai souligné les points que vous devez impérativement revoir pour vous remettre à niveau.

Blême, la jeune fille hocha frénétiquement la tête, faisant mine d'écouter les conseils de son professeur alors que Drazic savait pertinement qu'elle n'en écoutait plus un mot, trop contrariée par sa note.

\- N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez venir travailler sur l'ordinateur quand vous le voulez.

\- Oui, merci, marmonna-t-elle.

Sans quitter les yeux de sa copie, elle se leva de la chaise qu'elle occupait jusqu'à présent et croisa le regard de Drazic. L'air perturbé qu'elle arborait se mua presque instantanément en gêne, à tel point qu'elle ne put soutenir son regard mais quand elle releva ses yeux sur lui en même temps qu'elle s'avança, ceux-ci semblèrent gorgés d'animosité.

\- Ça va? demanda-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils puis l'ignora avec superbe en se retournant vers Mlle Barnett.

\- À demain, mademoiselle, fit-elle avec politesse.

\- Oui et Anita, n'hésitez pas à demander de l'aide! lui le professeur.

La jeune fille accepta d'un faible mouvement de tête avant de quitter la salle.

\- Alors t'as eu combien? s'enquit Drazic, sur ses talons.

\- Une sale note, répondit-elle d'un ton sec, les bras croisés, tenant son devoir dans une main.

Si au départ, Drazic avait cru que son attitude réservée était liée à la mauvaise note qu'elle avait reçue, la distance qu'elle mit entre leurs deux corps et la façon qu'elle eut d'éviter son regard ne laissa aucun doute quant à la colère qui l'animait.

\- Allez, ça peut pas être pire que moi, dit-il dans un rire taquin destiné à détendre l'atmosphère.

Sans lui adresser un regard, continuant son ascension vers les casiers, elle décroisa ses bras et lui tendit sa copie. Il la prit tout en jetant à sa petite amie des regards hésitants, quelque peu refroidi par son comportement.

\- C -, y'a pire comme sale note, remarqua-t-il.

\- Oui sans doute pour toi, lâcha-t-elle sur un ton de plus en plus désagréable qui prouva à Drazic qu'elle avait une dent contre lui.

Elle ouvrit son casier et y balança ses livres des deux précédents cours avec une certaine vigueur, de manière agitée.

Conscient de ses erreurs, Drazic choisit de ne pas relever et espéra calmer la tempête avant que celle-ci ne se transforme en ouragan.

\- T'étais dans le bureau de Barnett tout à l'heure, fit-il remarquer.

En effet, à l'heure du déjeuner alors qu'il faisait la queue à la cafétéria, Dennis l'avait gentiment nargué en lui disant à quel point il devait avoir une mauvaise influence sur sa petite copine, ainsi il avait appris qu'Anita avait été de nouveau convoquée dans le bureau de la principale.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait encore?

\- Rien d'important, prétendit-elle en enfournant à la va-vite ses affaires de mathématiques dans son sac à dos.

\- Mais encore, grogna-t-il d'un ton ton qui se voulait calme mais ressortit légèrement irrité en dépit du fait qu'il avait conscience de mériter ce traitement.

Anita lâcha à son tour un soupir qui s'apparentait à un grognement avant de lui répondre.

\- Elle a eu un appel du Tribunal qui l'a informée de notre assignation à comparaître.

\- Et?

\- Et rien du tout, souffla-t-elle, clairement agacée, en refermant avec force la porte de son casier. Bon je dois y aller, je ne tiens pas à arriver en retard au cours de rattrapage.

Il se garda bien de lui rappeler que pendant ce temps lui devait se coltiner son heure de colle, sentant qu'elle le prendrait pour une attaque personnelle. Puisqu'il était fatigué de leurs disputes et peu fier de la manière détestable dont il l'avait traitée un peu plus tôt, faire profil bas lui semblait plus raisonnable.

\- Ok, on se retrouve après?

Elle hocha rapidement le menton en signe d'approbation et croisa brièvement son regard bleu orageux sur lui avant de le laisser planter comme un idiot dans le couloir pour rejoindre la salle de Mr Bailey.

...

**Au hangar**

Attablée, son classeur de Sciences sous les yeux, Anita essaya de se concentrer sur ses devoirs mais ce fut peine perdue.

Sa discussion avec la principale l'avait pourtant revigorée. Pour une fois, elle ne s'était sentie ni accablé ni jugée mais écoutée et comprise. Elle avait même réussi à se convaincre que son retard n'était pas bien méchant, qu'elle pourrait effectivement se remettre à niveau durant les vacances d'automne, hélas, entre temps, elle avait eu entre les mains son dernier devoir de sociologie puis celui du cours d'informatique et malgré sa bonne volonté, son humeur avait graduellement chutée.

Tout d'un coup, du mouvement se fit entendre à l'extérieur du hangar, son premier instinct fut de paniquer avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et que Drazic apparaisse.

\- Ah t'es là? l'interpella-t-il d'un air bougon.

À la simple présence de Drazic, le ressentiment qu'elle avait eu pour lui depuis leur dispute ressurgit soudainement. Mais plus que de la colère, c'est à présent de l'abattement qui l'affectait. Afin de masquer sa morosité, elle fit mine d'écrire quelque chose sur une feuille de son classeur.

\- On devait pas s'attendre après ton cours de maths? signala-t-il.

\- J'avais envie de rentrer, dit-elle simplement dans un haussement d'épaules en continuant à gribouiller sur sa page.

\- Ah ouais donc tu m'a posé un lapin, sympa! remarqua-t-il d'une voix pleine de sarcasme mais plus calme qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé avant qu'il ne retire sa veste et ne la jette négligemment sur le dessus du canapé.

\- Ça t'étonnes? rétorqua-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, les yeux plissés de colère.

Malgré le ton qu'elle employait et la colère qui la guidait, Drazic ne mordit pas à l'hameçon et resta d'humeur égale.

\- J'ai vraiment été désagréable, hein? remarqua-t-il en s'approchant.

Tandis qu'il prenait une chaise et la fit glisser à ses côtés pour s'y asseoir, elle sentit ses yeux la piquer et avant qu'elle ne put la retenir, une larme roula sur sa joue. Embarassée et davantage encore furieuse contre elle-même, Anita chassa la larme traîtresse du revers de son pouce alors que Drazic posa avec douceur sa main sur son genoux.

\- T'avais raison, je fais tout pour ne pas lire devant les autres, lui avoua-t-il de manière inopinée.

\- Ah oui? fit-elle étonnée qu'il le reconnaisse.

Toutefois, elle n'était pas née de la dernière pluie, s'il lui confiait à présent ses secrets les plus intimes c'était pour se faire pardonner comme l'indiquait sa main réconfortante posée sur son genoux.

\- Ouais, je sais pas lire, ajouta-t-il dans un rire.

\- Quoi? demanda-t-elle, pensant un instant qu'il se moquait d'elle.

\- Les spécialistes appellent ça de la dyslexie, expliqua-t-il avec sérieux.

Tout ce qui touchait à la médecine était du domaine de l'inconnu pour la jeune fille seulement elle se souvint que sa mère avait étudié la dyslexie lors de ses études en psychologie. Cette dernière devait faire une thèse sur les difficultés psychologiques que ce genre de troubles engendrait.

\- C'est une sorte trouble de l'apprentissage, c'est ça? demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque, encore sous le coup de l'émotion.

\- Ouais à ce qu'il parait, je vois les mots à l'envers, dit-il en se moquant de lui-même. Enfin c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça mais c'est tout ce que j'en ai retenu.

\- Et personne ne s'en est rendu compte avant?

\- Oh mes vieux ils s'en foutaient, ils ne se posaient pas de questions et pensaient sûrement que j'étais attardé, dit-il avec nonchalance.

\- Bien sûr que non, comment auraient-ils pu croire ça? Ils étaient sans doute trop accaparés par leur problème pour remarquer les tiens, objecta-t-elle, peinée qu'il puisse penser de cette manière et oubliant sa colère contre lui.

Il considéra sa vision des choses d'un lent mouvement de tête avant de poursuivre.

\- C'est que l'an dernier qu'un prof l'a découvert et m'a fait passer des tests. D'après eux c'est léger. Enfin, j'ai du mal à croire qu'il y ait pire que moi mais bon..

\- Avoir cette maladie ne fait pas de toi un idiot! lui rétorqua-t-elle tout de go.

Drazic secoua les épaules d'indifférence, visiblement peu concerné. Malheureusement, il vivait avec cette mauvaise image de lui depuis si longtemps que celle-ci la recouvrait comme une seconde peau. Anita comprit que sa dyslexie avait profondément altérée l'estime qu'il avait de lui-même.

\- Tu n'as pas de traitement à suivre pour ça ou une quelconque thérapie?

\- Y'a pas de traitement mais on m'a donné des calques à placer sur mes textes avant de lire.

\- Des calques mais je ne t'ai jamais vu les utiliser, remarqua-t-elle, surprise.

\- Ouais c'est ça et pour qu'on se foute de moi, railla-t-il.

Anita laissa échapper un rire nerveux, n'arrivant pas à en croire ses oreilles.

\- Alors tu préfères qu'on le fasse parce qu'on te pense incapable de lire deux lignes? Ce n'est pas toi qui dis tout le temps que tu te moques de ce pensent les autres? lui rappela-t-elle.

\- Oui mais là c'est différent.

\- En quoi?

\- Tu sais ce que tout le monde pense de moi, ça va juste leur donner raison.

\- Oh mais comme si ils en auraient quelque chose à faire et puis je suis sûre qu'ils ne remarqueraient même pas ces filtres sur tes pages. Tu es en train de te compliquer la vie pour rien.

Il n'avait pas n'air totalement convaincu mais accepta ses remarques d'un signe de tête, montrant qu'il allait prendre ses conseils en considérations puis s'approcha un peu plus vers elle, retirant la main jusque là sur son genou pour la placer sur sa taille.

\- J'ai vraiment pas été sympa tout à l'heure.

\- Tu as été détestable, le reprit-elle tandis que les raisons de sa colère lui revinrent en mémoire. Et je sais que j'ai aussi des tords mais je ne pense pas avoir mérité ça.

\- Non tu n'as pas méritée que je me défoule comme ça sur toi, lui assura-t-il avant de lui adresser un regard vraiment contrit. Je suis désolé.

Sa sincérité était indéniable et la remua. Émue à nouveau, elle se pinça les lèvres pour calmer le tremblement de ses lèvres tout en lui faisant comprendre d'un geste qu'elle le croyait.

\- C'est juste que Ryan me sort pas les yeux, tu le sais et quand tu prends sa défense, ça me rend complètement dingue! admit-il en finissant ses mots, les dents serrées tant le fait d'y penser le mettait en rogne.

\- Je sais et je suis sincèrement désolée Drazic, lui avoua-t-elle dans un regard lourd de sens en prenant conscience qu'elle ne lui avait jamais présenté de réelles excuses.

\- Je préfère qu'on parle plus de ça! J'ai pas envie de m'énerver.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu aller contre toi, ne put-elle s'empêcher de lui dire.

\- On va oublier tout ça, d'accord! décida-t-il.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux? s'étonna-t-elle, craignant qu'à la première querelle il remette le sujet sur le tapis.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre pour des conneries, lui dit-il sans chercher à déguiser ses émotions, la fixant droit dans les yeux.

Dans un souffle, elle laissa retomber son front contre le sien, les paupières closes. Tous les deux savourèrent ce moment de paix où les mots auraient semblés surfaits et déplacés.

\- Bon je vais me préparer si je ne veux pas que d'Espo réduise mon salaire de moitié, lança-t-il dans un rire.

Elle sentit ses lèvres se poser furtivement sur son front avant qu'il ne se lève et fasse grincer sa chaise.

\- Eh, j'ai une idée, dit-il soudain, tel un enfant, la mine pleine d'espoir. Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas au Sharkpool? Tu te poserais à une table pour faire tes devoirs et à l'heure de ma pause on ferait une partie de billard ensemble comme au bon vieux temps.

\- J'adorerais ça mais j'ai vraiment trop de travail et jamais je ne pourrais me concentrer au Sharkpool, lui répondit-elle d'une voix navrée, craignant de menacer leur fragile équilibre.

\- Oh allez, on a besoin de se détendre un peu tous les deux! essaya-t-il de la convaincre.

\- Pourquoi pas demain, après le passage de mon avocate? proposa-t-elle à la place. Là j'aurais vraiment besoin de décompresser.

\- Ouais et puis je bosse pas demain, ça nous laissera plus de temps pour en profiter, réfléchit Drazic avant d'approuver d'un signe de tête.

Elle lui sourit d'un air entendu.

\- Mais je te préviens, tu ne me poses pas de lapin cette fois! l'avertit-il d'une voix faussement autoritaire qui la fit sourire, avant de se presser vers la salle de bain.

...

**Au Sharkpool**

En toute honnêteté, Drazic ne savait comment il devait se comporter, ni ce qu'il devait ressentir alors en acceptant de passer l'éponge sur l'incident de la veille, il n'avait fait qu'écouter son coeur, celui-ci lui montrant combien il avait été dur avec Anita quand elle avait le plus besoin de lui. Alors pour cette fois, il voulait bien lui pardonner. Hélas, il allait lui falloir du temps avant de lui refaire totalement confiance, notamment lorsque son frère se retrouverait au milieu, sachant à quel point il serait difficile pour Anita de prendre son parti mais il ne voulait pas rester fâché pour si peu. D'autant plus qu'il refusait de donner à Ryan cette satisfaction.

\- Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? l'apostropha soudain D'Espo, le tirant de ses pensées.

Celui-ci venait d'entrer en trombe dans la réserve.

\- Ben je déballe les cartons! répondit Drazic d'une voix évidente.

\- Mais ça c'est la bouffe qui a été livrée aujourd'hui, signala D'Espo d'un ton réprobateur.

\- Euh oui c'est le but de servir aux clients quelque chose de frais, rétorqua Drazic, sarcastique, la mine interdite.

\- Mais y'a tout ce qui faut sur les présentoirs, on a largement de quoi tenir encore un jour ou deux.

\- Mais ça date d'hier! fit remarquer Drazic d'un air ahuri.

\- Et alors, c'est encore mangeable!

\- Tu te fous de moi? renchérit Drazic, l'air choqué.

\- Pas du tout, c'est encore très bon! décréta d'Espo.

Il sortit de la réserve et d'un geste lui demanda d'en faire autant.

\- Referme-moi ces cartons et va au bar, y'a des clients qui attendent!

Complètement hébété, Drazic regarda les cartons, les mains figés en l'air, interdit sur la conduite à tenir car en ne déballant pas ces cartons remplis de produit frais il consentait à servir des restes aux clients. Finalement, il obtempéra, décidant que c'était le problème de son patron et non le sien et referma les cartons sans les sceller.

En sortant de la réserve, il vit Ryan accoudé au bar. Son premier instinct fut de le faire tomber de son tabouret avant de lui décocher un coup de poing et il aurait certainement répondu à ses pulsions si Anita n'avait pas été sa petite amie et qu'il ne se trouvait pas sur son lieu de travail. Au lieu de cela, il serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures et se dirigea vers le comptoir, luttant contre la rage qui bouillait en lui et ne demandait qu'à se déverser sur son ennemi.

En le voyant, Ryan esquissa un rictus carnassier que Drazic eut l'irresistible envie de lui faire ravaler.

\- Sers-moi un whisky coca! exigea-t-il.

\- Nan, on a pas ça ici, mentit Drazic sur un ton des plus secs.

\- Je suis majeur et vacciné. Je te demande de me servir un whisky coca, tu le fais.

\- Va voir ailleurs!

\- Ça va pas! intervint alors d'Espo.

Ahuri par la manière dont son employé parlait à l'un de ses clients, d'Espo contourna rapidement le bar et se fendit d'un sourire amusé en faisant face à Ryan.

\- Hey hey, mais il plaisante! prétendit d'Espo. Je suis à toi dans une minute!

Son sourire forcé s'effaça dès l'instant où il prit Drazic à part et le planta d'un regard noir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends, tu veux me faire fuir des clients ou quoi?

\- Ce type, je le connais, fais-moi confiance, c'est un vrai nid à emmerdes!

\- Il pourrait faire partie du gang des Dalton en personne que ça ne m'empêcherait pas de le servir, répliqua D'Espo avec le plus grand sérieux.

Venant de lui, Drazic n'eut aucune peine à le croire seulement il n'avait pas l'intention de donner quoique ce soit à Ryan, en particulier de l'alcool et comptait bien le faire savoir.

\- Alors il vient ce whisky coca! s'impatienta Ryan.

\- Nan, si tu veux picoler, y'a le bar du coin, rétorqua Drazic.

Sur ces mots, D'Espo le poussa sans ménagement à l'épaule.

\- T'es dingue ou quoi?

Il se tourna ensuite à la hâte vers Ryan, un sourire à nouveau exagéré sur le visage.

\- Il rigolait, tu le connais non! Laisse-moi te servir!

\- Viens pas te plaindre après! ragea Drazic entre ses dents avant d'aller à l'autre bout du bar pour servir une cliente.

...

**Au hangar**

Cela faisait au moins une heure qu'elle bûchait sur ses exercices de mathématiques, heureusement, elle avait comprit la formule seulement le temps s'étirait en longueur et son cerveau marchait de plus en plus au ralenti. Hélas, les difficultés de concentrations étaient devenues monnaie courante depuis qu'elle suivait son traitement, en réduisant la dose celles-ci s'étaient améliorées mais au moindre coup de fatigue, elle en ressentait les effets. Elle tapait un calcul à l'aide de sa calculatrice, sa tête lourde soutenue d'une main au moment où du bruit se fit entendre à l'extérieur. Elle entendit nettement la grille de la cour du hangar grincer puis du mouvement, semblable à des bruits de pas venir dans sa direction. Parfaitement réveillée, elle se leva tandis que son angoisse montait d'un cran. À cette heure-ci, Drazic et Mai étaient de service au Sharkpool alors ça ne pouvait pas être eux. Se pouvait-il que ce soit Ryan? Peut-être s'était-il rendu compte de son attitude et venait-il s'excuser? Non, elle en douta fort.

Elle eut une très mauvaise impression de déjà-vu et voulut se terrer dans un coin seulement, puisque la nuit commençait à tomber, elle avait allumé depuis peu les lumières et ne pouvait donc pas passer inaperçue.

Elle crut voir une ombre derrière la porte avant que celle-ci ne tremble très légèrement sous un coup sec. Comme si quelqu'un hésitait à frapper ou bien essayait purement et simplement de l'effrayer. La seconde hypothèse lui parut plus juste car la personne avait effectivement réussi son coup.

\- Qui est là? se força-t-elle à demander d'une voix chevrotante.

Elle jura alors entendre des pas s'éloigner dans la précipitation et la grille émettre de nouveau un léger grincement.

À nouveau, elle se demande qui pouvait bien venir ici? La première personne qui lui vint en tête fut Ryan mais jamais il n'aurait fait preuve d'autant de subtilité. Était-ce quelqu'un du lycée ou bien une simple erreur? Elle essaya vraiment de ne pas laisser son esprit se disperser et imaginer les pires scenarii seulement, à quelques jours du procès de Pete, cette étrange visite la mit sur les nerfs.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Mai rentra les bras chargés d'un carton qu'Anita devina que le mystérieux visiteur ne devait être que le livreur. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela étrange.

...

Anita sortit de la salle de bain, prête à se coucher et passa une dernière fois au salon pour souhaiter une bonne nuit à Drazic qu'elle savait encore devant la télé, Mai ayant déjà rejoint sa chambre depuis une bonne heure, quand elle remarqua que la télévision était éteinte. En avançant dans le salon, elle vit Drazic au pied de l'un des canapés, une lettre entre les mains.

Elle comprit tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait et en voyant la mine accablée de son petit ami, son inquiétude grandit.

\- Alors tu l'as lue?

\- Un chef d'oeuvre, railla-t-il, je me demande si je ne vais pas l'encadrer dans le salon pour me rappeler pourquoi je ne devrais jamais rien attendre de mon père.

\- Drazic, je suis désolée.

\- Ouais, lui aussi il me dit qu'il est désolé, railla-t-il, c'est sa phrase préféré.

Anita ne sut pourquoi mais elle prit cette remarque comme une attaque. Pourtant, il était évident qu'il parlait de son père mais elle aussi l'avait déçu et au fond elle le sentait encore rancunier.

\- Il a conscience de ses erreurs mais ça lui ferait vraiment plaisir que je lui pardonne, poursuivit-il d'une voix remplit d'amertume à l'encontre de son père.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? demanda-t-elle.

\- Rien du tout.

\- Mais il t'a parlé de son départ dans la lettre ou...

\- Il m'a laissé un numéro pour que je le contacte.

\- Et c'est tout, tu ne vas pas essayer de le revoir au moins une fois?

\- Pour que je m'en reprenne plein la tronche? lança-t-il en lui adressant un regard à double sens.

À nouveau, Anita eut l'impression qu'il venait de lui envoyer une pique mais il ne fit aucun commentaire à son égard alors elle se demanda si elle ne laissait pas ses émotions obscurcir sa raison.

\- Non, il va continuer sa vie de son côté et moi de la mienne.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne vas pas le regretter?

\- J'ai déjà lu sa lettre, grogna-t-il avant de s'emporter. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus?

Toutefois sa colère ne sembla pas vraiment diriger contre elle.

\- Non, Drazic, s'il te plait ne fait pas comme si tu l'avais fait pour moi, c'est faux! rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Désolé, marmonna-t-il dans un soupir.

\- Tu l'as fait pour toi, insista-t-elle, parce que tu en avais besoin et tu ne devrais pas avoir honte de ça.

Il prit un air ennuyé mais ne chercha pas à réfuter ses dires. Le voyant perdu dans ses pensées, Anita jugea bon de le laisser digérer ses paroles et se pencha pour lui donner un baiser de bonne nuit sur la joue, destiné surtout à lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Elle se releva ensuite complètement et s'apprêta à prendre la direction de sa chambre lorsque soudain la main de Drazic captura la sienne.

\- Attend, où est-ce que tu vas? s'enquit-il après être sorti de sa torpeur.

\- Me coucher, répondit-elle dans un léger rire, il est presque minuit.

\- Attends!

Drazic relâcha alors sa main et se leva, en prenant appui sur le canapé contre lequel il était jusque là adossé, dans le seul but d'enrouler ses bras autour de la taille de sa petite amie.

\- Je pensais qu'on pourrait dormir ensemble cette nuit, suggéra-t-il.

\- Tu le veux vraiment? demanda-t-elle, incapable de masquer ses doutes.

\- Non je te le demande pour me foutre de toi, répondit-il avec sarcasme avant de faire rouler ses yeux. Bien sûr que je le veux.

Quand elle s'était levée ce matin-là, Anita n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il lui pardonne en l'espace d'une journée et malgré qu'ils avaient retrouvé leur complicité, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir quelques doutes sur ses véritables sentiments car en dépit de ses dires, il lui parut encore un peu froid.

\- Je ne disais pas ça comme ça, c'est juste.. est ce-que tu es sûre que ça va entre nous? osa-t-elle lui demander, la question lui brûlant les lèvres.

Elle n'avait aucune garantie qu'il serait honnête avec elle, néanmoins sa réaction la mettrait sur la voie. Quand elle le vit regarder sur le côté avant de lui répondre, elle pensa que s'il avait besoin d'y réfléchir c'est que lui-même en doutait.

\- Je veux qu'on oublie ça, dit-il d'une voix qui lui sembla pourtant sincère.

La jeune fille acquiesça tout en songeant à sa proposition. Dormir à ses côtés lui avait terriblement manqué la nuit dernière. Elle se sentait si rassurée et en confiance lorsqu'ils partageaient le même lit que ses cauchemars avaient tendance à disparaître.

Il l'embrassa furtivement sur les cheveux avant de lui prendre la main.

Pendant qu'elle montait à l'étage, les remarques de son frère concernant leur vie intime lui revinrent en mémoire et tout de suite, elle se sentit mal à l'aise. Une fois de plus, elle allait dormir avec son petit ami et il ne se passerait rien entre eux. Elle n'était pas prête à franchir cette étape, elle le sentait mais combien de temps encore allait-il supporter ça? Ses pensées la troublèrent autant qu'elles l'emplirent de honte car elle ne voulait pas réduire la relation qu'elle avait avec Drazic par quelque chose d'uniquement physique néanmoins, elle ne put aller contre ses angoisses.

Machinalement, elle le rejoignit sur le lit mais au lieu de s'allonger auprès de lui, elle s'assit, contrariée par ses propres réflexions.

\- Tu sais, je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu voulais voir d'autres filles, lâcha-t-elle alors, avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'y penser.

\- Quoi? fit-il, estomaquée.

\- Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Non je vois pas non, la contredit-il d'une voix pleine d'agacement en se redressant sur son coude.

\- C'est juste que je...je ne te donne pas.. enfin je pense que tu as envie d'autre chose, bredouilla-t-elle.

Anita aurait aimé remonter le temps de quelques secondes pour s'empêcher de dire une bêtise aussi grosse. À présent, elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière et devait lui exprimer le fond de sa pensée, malheureusement les mots lui faisaient défauts.

\- Ah ben merci, je ne suis pas un obsédé, tu sais!

\- Oh non mais ce n'est pas ce j'ai dit.

\- Si ça me démange j'ai ma main pour ça, répliqua-t-il pince sans rire.

\- Oh Drazic, sois sérieux!

\- Je suis sérieux. Je ne suis pas avec toi seulement pour ça.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je dis, tenta-t-elle de s'expliquer, peinant à lui faire comprendre son point de vue. Je me dis juste que tu es un homme et que c'est naturel d'avoir envie d'aller plus loin et je...

Terriblement embarrassée, réalisant que ces explications ne faisaient que l'enfoncer et le froisser davantage, elle enfouie ses mains sur son visage.

\- Oh je ne voulais pas te vexer, se lamenta-t-elle. C'est juste que je voudrais pas que tu crois que je n'ai pas envie de, enfin tu sais.

Mortifiée par ses propos, elle n'osa plus le regarder en face et préféra garder les mains sur ses yeux, cependant, peu après sa remarque, elle entendit Drazic glousser.

\- Viens là! lui demanda-t-il dans un léger rire qu'il essaya avec peine de masquer.

Malgré sa demande, ce fut lui qui se redressa et s'assit près d'elle tandis qu'elle libérait son visage de ses mains. Il avait ce sourire en coin moqueur qui avait le don de l'irriter.

\- Je te mentirais si je te disais que j'avais pas envie de toi mais je suis capable d'attendre, je ne suis pas en rut.

Il partit soudain dans un fou rire.

\- Oh et maintenant tu te moques de moi! réalisa-t-elle à la fois horrifiée et vexée en le tapant à l'épaule.

\- Non, je ferai jamais ça, dit-il en essayant de se reprendre mais échouant lamentablement.

Mécontente, elle le repoussa de nouveau à l'épaule et essaya de se défaire de son étreinte mais il enroula complètement ses bras autour de sa taille et toujours hilare, la fit basculer avec lui.

\- Tu m'énerves, dit-elle avant qu'un rire ne s'échappe à son tour de ses lèvres, emporté par celui de son petit ami.

\- Je te signale que la plupart du temps c'est moi qui doit réfréner tes ardeurs alors je ne crois pas que je doive m'inquiéter de mon sex-appeal.

Elle avait envie de le contredire mais cela aurait été mentir. À présent honteuse, elle sentit son visage chauffer et chercha une fois de plus à se détacher de ses bras mais il ne la laissa pas s'enfuir et avant même qu'il fasse glisser ses doigts sur ses hanches, Anita reconnut la lueur espiègle briller dans ses yeux.

\- Non Drazi...

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase qu'un cri mélangé à un rire sonore ne transperce sa gorge.

Il la fit à nouveau basculer afin de se retrouver au dessus d'elle et d'avoir accès plus librement à son ventre.

\- Oh Drazic, je vais mourir, le supplia-t-elle entre deux cris et deux respirations.

\- J'arrête si tu retires ce que t'as dit!

\- Ohhh y'en a qui essaye de dormir ici, les interpella soudain Mai, à l'étage du dessous. Faiites vos cochoneries en silence!

Anita étouffa aussitôt un rire, le regard posé sur son petit ami dont les mains s'étaient figées en entendant les remontrances de leur amie. Un seul regard complice suffit à les faire exploser de rire de concert. Que Mai puisse les imaginer en pleine action, c'était le comble après la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir!

Fin du chapitre 5

Petite note: Pour ceux connaissant bien la série vous aurez remarqué que j'ai changé un certain nombre de détails concernant le passé des personnages. En ce qui concerne Drazic, la série n'a fait que survoler son passif avec son père le temps de quelques épisodes, j'ai donc pris la liberté d'ajouter et de changer des éléments. J'espère que ça ne vous perturbe pas trop, le but étant de coller au mieux à mon histoire.

Par ailleurs, quelqu'un m'a demandée pourquoi je ne mettais pas les négations dans la plupart des dialogues. Ce n'est pas un oubli de ma part mais bel et bien voulu parce qu'à l'oral beaucoup de négations ne s'entendent pas et les enlever rendent, je trouve, les échangent plus vivants. En revanche, je les garde lors de certains dialogues quand je juge que ça s'y prête, lorsque la personne est calme ou a un langage plus soutenu par exemple ;-)

Voilà à très vite pour un nouveau chapitre et n'oubliez pas qu'un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir et m'encourage à écrire!


End file.
